Cold, Cold Heart
by Kat097
Summary: Modern day fic. After the death of her mother Christine has to give up her music and take care of herself and her father. She gets a job working for a man called Erik and tries to start her music again. ExC. COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom of the Opera. Of course. The song _Cold, Cold Heart_ belongs to Norah Jones.

This is set in modern day England and is written in Christine's POV. Please be aware that this is my first POTO story, and I'm a little nervous. Feedback would be greatly appreciated!

**IMPORTANT**: This story is under revision. Basically I'm going through it chapter by chapter and correcting all the mistakes. Just so you know!

**Cold, Cold Heart**

**Chapter 1**

I first saw the advertisement in the local paper. I remember it clearly. I was sitting with my best friend, Meg Giry, in the Corner Café. It was where we usually hung out after classes.

I had been searching for a job. Even in a town as small as ours, there were usually a few jobs going. And I really needed one. What with my college classes to pay for, on top of the fact that my mother had died the previous year. Dad had fallen apart afterwards. He barely spoke or even left his room. Depression, the doctor said. Occasionally I'd hear his violin playing mournfully but it usually stopped after a short while. The doctor insisted that he see a counselor. Those sessions, while they _did_ help Dad, sucked up what was left of the money Dad had made through his concerts.

I told Dad I would find a job. He objected at first, but I insisted. We needed money urgently and he was too weak to refuse. So after my Literature class at college Meg and I retreated to the café, where she sat drinking coffee and I poured over the few options in the paper.

The advertisement was small and barely noticeable. It was printed in the bottom right of the page, in small font as if the advertiser didn't really want to draw attention to the information.

_Wanted – Assistant for weekend work and some evenings. Duties include cooking, cleaning and some shopping. More information upon application._

"I could do this." I said, showing Meg the advertisement. She read it and then shook her head.

"You don't want to take that one, Christine."

"Why not? It's perfect. Weekend work, I'm free most evenings and I can do everything it wants."

"Look at the address."

I glanced back down at the paper and my heart sank. It was for the manor just outside of town. In a town as small as this, gossip was the only real entertainment. And the manor produced a lot of it. The owner was never seen in public, no one was really sure who he was or what he did for a living, or even when he started living in the manor.

But beggars can't be choosers and at that point I was definitely bordering on beggar.

"I'll go and see how things work out. Besides, with a place that big the pays got to be pretty good." I said, circling the advert with a pen. Meg smiled and two hands slipped over my eyes.

"Guess who?" a male voice said. I grinned.

"Hi Raoul."

"Good guess." He said, sliding into the seat next to me and kissing me. He looked down at the paper.

"Found one?"

"Possibly. I'll go check it out."

"At the haunted manor!" Meg teased. Raoul looked incredulous.

"The Manor? That's where the job is?"

"Yeah. Don't give me that look," seeing his doubtful face, "I'm only going to apply. I might not even get it."

Raoul remained unconvinced. He frowned at me.

"Maybe I should come with you."

"Raoul, I'm a big girl. I can go to a job application by myself." I assured him. A kiss on the cheek, an innocent smile and he was won over. He put an arm around me as Meg said,

"You guys want to catch a movie tonight? There's this horror one, set in this creepy old mansion…"

"Meg!" I said, throwing a napkin at her. She laughed at me and even Raoul chortled.

"Anyway, I can't. Dad had an appointment and he always gets emotional after a session. Actually I should be getting home and making a start on dinner." I said, glancing at my watch. Raoul stood with me.

"I'll come too."

Raoul de Chagny is a great boyfriend. A little clingy at times, and he worries like there's no tomorrow but he's generally lovely. I'd been with him for a couple of years now. It was nice being in a relationship like that. There was something about Raoul that was safe and reliable, comforting and predictable.

Unfortunately I've always had a side of my nature that refused to be tamed. It was a mixture of the safety of that relationship and the restraint on my wild side that drove me to do the most irresponsible and ridiculous thing I had ever done. It had happened last year, before Mum had died. And the result of that act was waiting outside the café.

It truly was the most beautiful motorbike I had ever seen. Deep scarlet in colour, shiny and clean. I took care of that bike as if it were my own child, cleaning and servicing it regularly.

We said goodbye to Meg and I passed Raoul the spare helmet. He smiled as I slipped on a leather jacket.

"You look so incredible."

"Thanks. Wish I could say the same to you." I teased, mounting the bike. Raoul climbed on behind me and we drove off.

* * *

Dad wasn't home yet. I parked the bike in the garage and carefully wiped every speck of dirt from the gleaming surface. Raoul laughed at me.

"Do you love that bike more than me?"

"Don't feel bad. It was love at first sight. I never meant for it to happen." I assured him.

Raoul helped me make dinner. It was only pasta and sauce so it didn't take long and we settled down to watch TV. We were laughing at The Simpsons when the door opened. I went into the hall where Dad was taking off his coat.

"Dad? You OK?" I asked anxiously. He smiled tiredly.

"I'm fine. The session was… intense though. I'll be glad to get an early night."

"Dinner's just about ready, and then you can sleep."

"Thanks, Christine, you're an angel. Hello Raoul." Raoul shook hands with him.

"Mr Daae. How are you feeling?"

"Been better, frankly. But never mind that for now. Let's eat, I'm starving!" Dad said, a brave smile covering the tired look that had haunted his eyes for months.

He barely ate at dinner. He never did anymore. He ate some and then picked at it. He caught me giving him a look and smiled, swallowing some sauce. Raoul stayed for dinner, he often did. We kept the conversation deliberately light and told Dad about the advertisement.

"By the way, Dad, I'm going to an application tomorrow."

"Really? Where?" He asked, sprinkling grated cheese on his pasta.

"It's only an assistant job. Cooking, cleaning and so on. I'll get more details tomorrow."

"Where is it?"

"Just outside town. Do you want me to pick up your prescription while I'm out?"

"Thanks, that'd be good. More pasta, Raoul?"

Dad went straight upstairs after dinner. Raoul and I washed the dishes. I avoided his accusing look.

"Raoul, he has enough on his mind right now."

"So lying is the answer?"

"I wasn't lying! I just didn't tell him the whole truth." I said, admittedly somewhat feebly. Raoul gave me a look and I stopped.

"Fine. I should have told him. And I will. Just… not yet."

We fell silent. From upstairs came the faint strains of violin strings. That sound made me give up. I dropped the dish cloth and leant against the surface, burying my face in my hands. Raoul didn't say anything but put his arms around me. The tears broke through the fragile dam that had thus far held them back. For several minutes all I could do was cry. Eventually I looked up and burst out angrily,

"It's not fair!"

"I know, Christine."

"Why did she have to die? Why was she so damn selfish? Why did she do this to us? She told me she loved me but if she had she wouldn't have died. I hate her… I HATE HER!"

Raoul caught my flailing arms and held me to him as I wept hysterically into his shoulder.

* * *

It was an hour later when Raoul left. I said goodbye at the front door. He looked down at me concernedly.

"Are you sure you'll be OK?"

"I'll be fine. Don't worry. I'll see you tomorrow." I locked the door and turned off the lights. It was a routine now. I checked the heater was running, made sure the taps were off, locked the windows and then went upstairs. Dad was sleeping and had let his violin out on the side. I was surprised. He usually treated it with such care. I put it back in the case and then went to my own room. I changed quickly, brushed my hair and teeth and slipped into bed with plans of reading. But my tearful outburst had exhausted me more than I knew and I was asleep within minutes, the book slipping from my hand and falling onto the rug by my bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Part of me had always been hidden. The part Mum and Dad referred to as my wild nature. I mentioned it earlier. Generally, I was a good daughter but occasionally that instinct would flair within me.

It was that wild, insatiable drive that caused me to approach the manor the next day, Saturday. The house was set in the centre of a wood, with a winding road leading up to it. I rode my bike slowly through the dense forest. The past twisted treacherously and I had no desire to crash. The best way to describe that path is with a quote from _Rebecca_ by Daphne Du Maurier.

_Nature had come into her own again and, little by little, in her stealthy, insidious way had encroached upon the drive with long, tenacious fingers._

Eventually I reached the gate that opened onto beautiful gardens, a circular driveway and there, ahead of me was the manor. I climbed off my bike and went to the gate. There was an intercom button and I pressed it, clutching the newspaper in my other hand. After a few moments a man's voice, rough and harsh, crackled through the speaker.

"What do you want?"

"I'm here about the job advertisement." A moment's pause and then the speaker crackled into life again.

"Fine."

The gates began to swing open. I climbed hastily back onto my bike, jammed my helmet on and drove through. The circular drive led me round to the front door. The house would have been beautiful if it hadn't been so cold. It was a shell of a house, hollow and unused. I took the keys from the bike and tucked them safely into my leather jacket. Then I pressed the doorbell.

It took a minute for the man to answer the door. It opened with a creak. I peered into the darkness until he snapped,

"If you're going to come in, do so." I hastily stepped through, closing the door behind me. I turned and froze as I saw the owner of the voice.

He was tall and dressed entirely in black. Apart from the mask. It covered the left side of his face and was pure white. The rest of his face was just visible in the meager light and from what I could see he was extremely good-looking. Intense, turquoise eyes, black hair that was slicked down to his skull. I shook myself and forced myself to speak.

"I'm… my name is Christine Daae. I'm here about the job." He eyed me for a moment and then turned away.

"I cannot help you."

"Hey! Wait!" I burst out, darting after him. He stopped as I touched his arm.

"At least give me a reason! I'm qualified for this job and I'm not leaving until you hear me out."

He looked at me plainly. If that wild instinct hadn't possessed me I would have quailed under that gaze. But I pressed on.

"Sir, I _need_ this job. I am available at the required times and I'm capable of taking care of things. And to be brutally honest I can't imagine you've had many other offers."

For a moment he looked furious. And then he opened a nearby door.

"In." He ordered. It was a beautiful writing room. He sat at a desk and I stood awkwardly, clutching my helmet. He surveyed me thoughtfully.

"Name?"

"Christine Daae."

"You live in the town?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Family?"

"Just my father and I. My mother died last year."

"How?"

"Cancer. It was cancer."

I was surprised. Most people started acting sympathetically when I mentioned my mother. It was refreshing to meet someone who didn't tiptoe around the subject. He wrote something down and then looked at me.

"Miss Daae, you have the job. Weekends are from 8 am onwards."

"Til when?"

"Until you finish your work. Evenings are from 7:30 onwards, on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. I only use a few rooms in the house so those are the only ones you will need to clean. Occasionally you will have to do an unused one. Cooking is mostly evening meals, but will include lunch at the weekend. I will give you shopping information and money when I need you to go into town. You have transport?"

"Yes, a motorbike."

"Fine. This is the weekly pay amount. I assume it will suffice." He handed me a slip of paper with a figure written on it. I gaped at the amount.

"That much? Really?"

"If it's too much, I can lower it." He said sharply. I shook my head.

"No. No, that's great. When can I start?"

"I'll show you where everything is and you can start now." He said, getting to his feet.

"Wait!" I said. He paused.

"Yes?"

"I… I don't know your name." I said, flushing slightly. He realized he hadn't actually introduced himself and said,

"My name is Erik Lavonne."

When you entered the front door you were greeted with an enormous entrance hall, a wide fleet of stairs leading to the upper floors, and doors going off in all directions. He led me to a door and down some stairs.

"This is the kitchen. Cleaning supplies are in that cupboard. That door leads into the gardens." Back upstairs and he pointed at other doors.

"Living room, library, writing room, dining room. Those are the only ones you will need to go in. That's the ballroom but I don't use it and there are bedrooms upstairs. You will have no need to go upstairs."

Within an hour I had equipped myself with a vacuum cleaner, mop, bucket, broom, spray and cloth. I started in the kitchen. It was far from pristine and looked like something out of the 15th century. Stone floors and everything. At least the oven was reasonably modern. It took me ages but finally it was clean and I was aware of where everything was. Then I moved upstairs and into the library.

Now, I _love_ books. And I had never seen so many in my entire life. It was absolute heaven. I would have loved to sit down and read my way through novel after novel. After gaping at them I took a cloth and started to wipe the surface free of dust. They weren't too bad, showing the regular use of the room. The windows were in less than great condition. It took me nearly an hour to wipe the grime from them. But I kept telling myself, if you get this done now the cleaning will be easier next time. The difference was phenomenal once I'd finished.

The other rooms weren't so much of a problem. I noticed a door and couldn't remember whether or not Mr Lavonne had told me to clean in there or not. I pushed open the door and stared.

The room was pure white and in the centre of the room sat a gorgeous piano. The room was plunged into darkness because of the thick drapes over the windows. I pulled them back and sunlight flooded the room. The white walls shone cleanly. This was the only room in the whole house that was already clean.

I went to the piano. It was truly beautiful, the best I had ever seen. I had prided myself with my musical talents. I used to sing. Not anymore. Not since Mum… well. That piano brought back a flood of memories. There was a piece of sheet music on the piano and a pencil lying on the floor next to the stool, as if it had been flung down there angrily. I picked it up and looked at the score. It was called _Think of Me_.

At the end, the notes had been scrawled out, as if the correct melody could not be thought out. I pressed the keys on the last line, listening to the tune. Then I bent down and wrote in a few notes. I played the tune again and it seemed to fit perfectly. I smiled satisfactorily and picked up my things, leaving the room. As I did so, I bumped into Mr Lavonne.

"What are you doing in there?" He asked dangerously.

"I got lost. I wasn't sure if it was the dining room or not." I explained. He pointed me to a different door and I thanked him, heading towards the door. He went into the room. Curiously, I bent down and looked through the keyhole. He had sat down at the piano and had picked up the pencil. Then he stopped and looked at the music. His hand strayed to the keys and played the sweet melody. I couldn't see his expression because his mask was facing me. But he stopped playing and glanced towards the door, a strange look on his face.

I hurried to the dining room and started to clean, the look on his face imprinted in my mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I finished at about three that afternoon. I went to the writing room and found Mr Lavonne there.

"I've finished the cleaning. Do you need anything else?"

"I have some shopping for you to pick up, and then you may leave. Bring the shopping with you tomorrow."

He handed me a list and a piece of paper with the number 5621 written on it as well as a key for the front door.

"What's this?" I said, looking at the slip of paper.

"It's the code for the gate. I am too busy to come running every time you arrive." He said sharply. I pulled a face at the back of his head and turned to leave. But as I was going he said,

"Miss Daae?"

"Yes?"

"Do you play the piano?"

"I used to. I don't play any music anymore." I said sadly. And then I left.

* * *

Raoul was waiting for me at home when I came through the door holding bags of food.

"How did it go?"

"I've got the job." I grinned. Raoul hugged me.

"That's great, Christine! So, what's the owner like?"

"Geez, Raoul, you're such a gossip!" I laughed. I started to put food into the refrigerator. Raoul raised an eyebrow.

"That's a lot of food for just two people."

"It's for Mr Lavonne, the owner. And, in answer to your question, he's… odd."

"Just odd?" Raoul asked, putting the kettle on. What a perfect boyfriend. He already knew that I wanted tea.

"Well, he dresses completely in black and wears a mask over half of his face."

"A mask? Why?" Raoul said.

"I didn't ask. He only just gave me a job. I think I'll wait until my second day to go prying into his secret business. Maybe he's just paranoid about the left side of his face." I said, closing the refrigerator door. Raoul laughed.

"So, what were you doing all this time? Just talking?"

"No, I was working. Cleaning mostly. He only uses about five rooms in the entire house, so those are the only ones I need to clean."

The back door opened and Meg came in. I smiled.

"Hello person who doesn't live here but still barges in uninvited."

"Hey Christine, Raoul. How did it go?" Meg said, apparently unconcerned.

"She got it and she's working for a lunatic." Raoul said frankly. "Tea?"

"Thanks. A lunatic?"

"He's not a lunatic, he's just a little weird." I said, giving Raoul a look. He put his hands up in surrender.

"OK, what _normal_ person goes around with half of his face in a mask?"

"A mask? Really?"

"Yeah. I don't know why, don't ask me. Do you guys want some cake? I made some yesterday." I said, opening a tin and cutting some cake.

"What does the half without the mask look like?" Meg asked as we sat down with refreshments. I glanced at Raoul and then grinned.

"It was… OK."

"What does that mean?" Raoul asked. I laughed.

"OK, he's extremely gorgeous. But also ten years older than us and seriously scary."

"Gorgeous?" Raoul said, lifting an eyebrow. I giggled at him.

"Don't get paranoid. I'm not going to run off and live with him in his mansion. Actually… that sounds pretty good…"

"Still sitting here." Raoul pointed out. I kissed him.

"You have nothing to worry about. The job is fine, Mr Lavonne is, while a little weird, generally OK and the pay is great. The hours last as long as I make them so it's not a problem looking after Dad and it doesn't interfere with class, so we're all good."

We sat in silence and the Meg said,

"How gorgeous?"

"Very."

"_Hey_!" Raoul burst out. We both laughed at him. Dad came in, rubbing his eyes. I got up.

"Dad, did we wake you?"

"No, I was just getting up from a nap anyway. I take it you got the job?"

"I did. Here are your pills. Take one now and another a dinner."

"Yes sir!" He saluted me mockingly and sat down to take his pills and have a piece of cake. At five I asked Meg and Raoul to stay for dinner, which they both agreed to. Dad went to the fridge and frowned.

"Christine, how many people did you buy for?"

"Oh, that's for Mr Lavonne, my boss. I'll take them up to work tomorrow."

"Yes, you haven't told me where you're working yet." He said, looking at me. I bit my lip.

"Don't freak out."

"I won't."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"OK… I'm working at the Manor."

He stared at me.

"You got a job at the Manor?"

"Yes, but it's OK."

"What did you say his name was? Your boss?"

"Mr Lavonne. His first name was… it was Erik." I said, struggling to remember. Dad frowned.

"Erik Lavonne… it sounds familiar. Can't think why. Anyway, if you're sure it's safe."

"It is. When's your next appointment?" I asked, trying to steer him away from the subject.

"Monday. Don't look at me like that, I'm fine. What do you want for dinner? I'll cook for a change."

"You don't have to. We can cook. You go and relax." Raoul said. Dad shook his head, putting up a hand.

"No, I insist. I'll make my specialty."

"Spaghetti Bolognaise?" I asked

"Exactly."

"It's only his specialty because it's the only thing he can make." I told Meg and Raoul. Dad shooed us out of the kitchen, laughing.

* * *

I got to the Manor at 7:45, the food packed into a box which was strapped to my bike. I pressed the access code and the doors swung open. I let myself in and went downstairs with the box of food. Once I had put everything away I fetched the cleaning things. Mr Lavonne came downstairs as I came out of the kitchen.

"You're early." He said.

"I'm an early riser. The food is in the kitchen and here is the sheet music you wanted." I said, handing it to him. He nodded and headed for the writing room. He paused.

"I take lunch at 12:30 in the dining room. Dinner is at 8."

"No problem." I nodded.

"I'll have tea at ten, please. Milk, no sugar." He said curtly.

"Alright."

I decided to do the living room today. I'd done a quick run through all of the rooms yesterday but wanted to get each one clean. The living room was decorated in red and gold with mirrors on every wall, overlooking the gardens. I paused to admire the view and wondered briefly who took care of the gardens. I couldn't imagine Mr Lavonne doing it. I slipped my headphones on turned on the CD player that was clipped to my belt. I had picked up Norah Jones today and hummed along as I started to polish each surface. And there were a _lot_ of surfaces. By the time I had done the surfaces to perfection and had vacuumed it was 9:45. I went down to the kitchen and put the kettle on, searching for the teabags and cups.

I also cut him a slice of cake. I'd brought some with me. I'd tried a new recipe and Raoul and Meg had liked it. I pushed my headphones down around my neck and took the refreshments upstairs. I knocked on the door.

"Come in." Mr Lavonne called. I went in. He was sat at the desk, poring over a piece of paper. I put the cup and plate down. He glanced at the cake.

"What's that?"

"Home made. Thought you might be hungry." I said. He stared at it and then nodded.

"Thank you."

"Do you have something you want for lunch?"

"Soup. Do whatever you want for dinner."

"OK." I said. There was an empty cup on the desk. I wondered what time he had gotten up. I picked it up and went to wash it before returning to the living room.

I polished the ornaments and cleaned the windows and mirrors. As I did I sang along quietly with Norah Jones.

_My heart is drenched in wine_

_But you'll be on my mind_

_Forever_

Have you noticed how music affects people? Some people can massacre it and make it become just noise. My Mum and Dad were both musicians. Dad was famous for his violin and Mum was a singer. She also played a variety of instruments, including piano. Piano was her favorite. One of my earliest memories is of sitting under the piano as she played it, pressing the pedals so the noise would change. I can remember she was singing. I don't know what song it was. Memories fade like that. They're too slippery.

It scares me sometimes. Mum has only been gone for a matter of months and sometimes I wake up in the middle of the night and find I can't even remember what she looked like, or how her voice sounded or how she moved. I ended up putting her picture on my bedside table. I haven't told Dad but I kept a bottle of her perfume in the drawer of the table. It was Mum who taught me to sing. She found me one day when I was about eight, sat at the piano, pressing keys and singing a song I'd heard on the radio. I can't remember what that song was either.

Anyway, she decided to teach me. She was a strict teacher. If I sang a single note wrong she would make me practice until I had it down perfectly. I learned piano and some violin, but singing was what I lived for. In school, I was in every choir and performed in every concert I could.

But when Mum died I stopped. Because every time I sang I imagined her face. But the main reason was Dad. Mum and I always looked so much alike. One day, not long after the funeral I was in the kitchen, singing one of the songs Mum had written when I heard Dad come in. To him, it must have been like Mum had come back from the dead, as if she had just gone out to the shops and had returned now. He had dropped the plate he was holding. The noise made me jump. I saw Dad on his knees in the doorway, sobbing like a child.

After that I didn't sing anymore. Not really. I mean, I would sing quietly to the radio or hum something occasionally. But nothing proper. It didn't seem right.

The end of the song snapped me back to reality from my musings. I blinked and realized I had finished polishing the mirror and stepped back. _Cold, Cold Heart _began to play. I moved onto the next mirror, spraying it with cleaner and rubbing it with the cloth, singing along to the music.

_Why can't I free your doubtful mind_

_And melt your cold, cold heart?_

Then I froze. In the reflection of the mirror I saw Erik Lavonne staring at me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I turned around, my heart pounding.

"Mr Lavonne… you scared me." I said. He continued to gaze at me. OK, this was uncomfortable. I stared back at him and then asked politely,

"Did you… can I help you?"

"You sing." He said. It wasn't a question. More of a statement. I shook my head and turned away, polishing the mirror.

"I used to. Not anymore."

"Why not anymore?" He asked. I looked at his reflection in the mirror. He walked towards me.

"Because things changed."

"There is no reason to ignore music." He said quietly. I concentrated on the mirror.

"Music belongs to a part of me that doesn't exist anymore. It disappeared last year."

"With your mother?"

I looked down and then turned to look him in the face.

"Yes. With my mother. I can't play music anymore because I can't bear to see the look on my father's face when he sees that it's me instead of her." I said coldly. It would have sounded far more effective if my voice had choked at the end of the sentence.

"You gave up music?" I nodded silently. Mr Lavonne looked down at me thoughtfully.

"But you finished my song. The one on the piano. Where I could not figure out the end, you did."

"I didn't mean to… I saw it and-"

"Don't make excuses." He interrupted me. I looked up at him and he said,

"Miss Daae, with talent such as yours, you should embrace music, not reject it."

"How can I embrace it? I can't play music at home or at college." I pointed out.

"Then play it here."

I stared at him.

"Here?"

"I am a musician, Miss Daae. I can teach you." He said, looking perfectly solemn. I swallowed hard.

"Can… can I think about it? And let you know tomorrow?"

"Of course." He said graciously. I turned back to the mirror to finish cleaning it. Mr Lavonne was leaving the room but he glanced back over his shoulder before he closed the door.

I can't say I wasn't tempted by the offer. Music had been such a huge part of my life and I had been repressing it for months now. I truly loved singing. But I would think about it first. Did I want to go back to singing only to have to give it up again?

I went down to the kitchen and started to prepare soup. It wasn't exactly challenging. Open a tin, pour it into a pan and leave it for ten minutes. I buttered some bread and put it on a plate. The whole time my mind was fixed on the thought of singing.

Mr Lavonne was seated in the dining room, reading a newspaper. The sun glinted off the white mask as I placed the meal in front of him. He thanked me absentmindedly and I nodded before returning to the kitchen. I had a sandwich. I'm not a big meal person. I sat at the kitchen table, staring at my sandwich before realizing I was starving and eating it. I heard Mr Lavonne go back to the writing room and went upstairs to fetch the dirty cutlery. I washed the dishes quickly and left them to dry before returning to the living room.

I waited until after Mr Lavonne had finished dinner and I had cleared the kitchen before heading home. I knocked on the writing room door and looked in.

"I'm heading off now. Is there anything you need doing before I go?"

"No… no, I'll see you tomorrow." He said absently.

* * *

I drove home. It was still light and the journey was easy. Dad was out when I got in. I changed into some clean clothes and went into the back room where the piano was. I considered it for a moment and then sat down. I put my hands on the keys and started to play a song Mum had written. I knew the tune but struggled for the title. I stood and reached for the box on top of the piano, where Mum used to keep her music. I found the one I wanted. _Angel of Music_.

_People once spoke of an angel  
I used to dream he'd appear  
Now as I sing I can sense him  
And I know he's here_

_Here in this room  
He calls me softly  
Somewhere inside hiding_

_Somehow I know  
He's always with me  
He - the unseen genius_

_Angel of Music  
Guide and guardian  
Grant to me your glory_

_Angel of Music  
Hide no longer  
Secret and strange angel_

I stopped playing and stared at the music. I bit my lip. Maybe I needed an Angel of Music. Maybe Erik Lavonne _was_ my Angel of Music.

I started to play again, singing the words softly as I did. The song caught hold of me and I started to sing louder. As I came to the end of the song I heard something and turned.

Dad stood in the doorway, a sad smile on his face. I got up.

"Dad, I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. That was… that was beautiful. You haven't sung in so long." He said. I looked down at the music.

"I was afraid to."

"Don't be afraid. You have a talent. Use it, Christine. Why were you afraid?" He sat next to me on the piano stool. I looked at him.

"Because of Mum. Because of what you would think." His smile faded and he held me. I closed my eyes, fighting back tears.

"Christine, I think that you are wonderful musician. Just like your mother. If you want to sing, then sing. If your mother thought you had stopped because of me… well, she would have beaten me a pulp, frankly. So sing. Sing for her."

I looked up at him. Tears glinted in his eyes and I smiled weakly.

"Thanks Dad."

"It's… it's strange. For a moment you were exactly like your mother." He said sadly. I frowned.

"Dad, I'll carry on playing. But not around you. Not yet. I think you need time. When you're ready I'll play for you again."

"Thank you." He said, hugging me again. "Now, what do you say to dinner and then we can watch a film?"

"Sounds great." I smiled.

* * *

I had class the next day. I had originally considered taking music but had decided not to after Mum's death. I rather regretted that now. But I was taking Literature and loving every minute. Meg was taking dance and Raoul had signed up for Business Management.

I sat in literature, taking notes but not really paying attention. My thoughts were fixed on what I would tell Mr Lavonne that evening. Would I say yes? I thought so. I wanted to, so badly.

"Miss Daae?" I glanced up. The lecturer was looking at me. I blinked.

"I'm sorry?"

"I asked if you wanted to read from page fifty-seven."

"Oh. Yes, of course." I said, fumbling for my book. There were a few titters from around the class. I willed my skin not to flush and started to read clearly.

* * *

When I got to the Manor that evening Mr Lavonne was sat in the writing room with a piece of sheet music. He looked up and said,

"Good evening. Have you come to a decision?"

"I have. I… I want you to teach me. I want to sing again." I said nervously. He nodded.

"Very well. We'll begin after dinner."

I went down to the kitchens and started to prepare the food. A smile was fixed on my face. I couldn't wait to start! I'd been thinking about it all day and now I was impatient to start. I cooked a recipe Mum had taught me. She insisted that I learn to cook.

"When you go into the world I'm not going to let you come running back every night for dinner!" she had said. Now I was glad she had taught me. Steak in red wine sauce. It smelt good. I put some aside for my own meal and took the rest upstairs. Mr Lavonne was already seated at the table. There was some classical music coming from the gramophone. A gramophone. This place was so old fashioned. He looked down at the meal.

"What is it?"

"Steak in red wine sauce. Is that OK?"

"Fine. It smells good." He delivered the compliment awkwardly. I supposed that being locked in this old place for so long had made him lose his people skills. If he'd had any in the first place, that is.

After I had cleaned the dinner things I went upstairs. He was waiting for me and led me into the music room. He sat at the piano and I stood nearby. He played something for a few moments and then looked up at me.

"Miss Daae, I have-"

"Christine." I interrupted. He looked at me blankly.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Could you just call me Christine? The only person who calls me Miss Daae, other than my teachers, is my Dad. And then only when I'm in trouble." I explained. He blinked.

"Fine. Christine. I have played music my entire life. I have had very little else to look forward to and certainly never had a student before. This is a new experience to both of us but I know music better than anything. I have written more pieces of music then I can count. I assume you have had music lessons?"

"Piano, violin and singing."

"We shall focus on singing for now. You know how to do scales?"

"Yes."

He began to play. I looked at him as I sang. His eyes fixed on mine but he stopped abruptly.

"Stop. You are too tense." He examined me for a moment and then stood. He took my hand and guided me to the large windows. The sun was beginning to set over the hills in the distance.

"Sing out to those hills. Imagine you are on those hills. No one else is present. Sing." He said, seating himself back at the piano.

I stared out at the hills. The setting sun was sending golden streaks out over them, staining the land a beautiful shade of orange. I told myself to relax. I stared out at the hills as the music began again. And then I started to sing.

And it was good. _Really_ good. I was singing better than I had for a long time. Even with just scales, I sounded better. I could feel his eyes on me but I ignored them, focusing on the view.

And you know what? It actually worked. I could imagine myself on those hills. I imagined myself standing alone on the grass, the warmth of the sun on my face. The song rose from my throat like it had wings and wanted to fly as high as I could, up past the clouds and into the heavens.

The music stopped and jolted me back to earth. I blinked and turned. Mr Lavonne was looking at me with a satisfied smile.

"Good. Much better than your first attempt." I couldn't help smiling. He held out a piece of paper.

"Here. We shall begin with this."

I took it and stared.

"But this is your song."

"It is our song. I cannot take all the credit if you finished it." He said dryly. I looked down at _Think of Me_. He started to play it and I followed the music, getting the feel of the song. When it was finished he said,

"Sing this time."

"Yes." I said. I stood next to the piano this time, keeping my eyes on the music. I sang that song far from perfectly the first time. But I carried on. Because I wanted to sing so badly. And there was another reason. One that I'm not sure I should admit.

I wanted to please him. I wasn't sure why. But as I sang I felt his eyes on me the whole time and my only thought and desire was to sing perfectly. Dad told me to sing for Mum. And I meant to. But instead I sang for him, and only him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

A few weeks passed. Nothing out of the ordinary happened. I went to class and I went to the Manor. I sang and I cleaned. I cooked and I wrote music. Erik and I practised regularly.

Do you notice what's different? I called him Erik. I know, it's strange. We were in the music room and he said,

"Christine?"

"Yes Mr Lavonne?"

"Call me by my first name. Mr Lavonne sounds too…"

"Strict?" I offered with a smile. He nodded. After that he became Erik, although when I mentioned him to anyone else I referred to him as Mr Lavonne.

It was about a month after I had started work that something different happened. It was a Wednesday afternoon. I had finished class and had decided to go home before going to work. I met Raoul at the end of the path leading to my house. He smiled at me.

"Hello Stranger."

"Hey Raoul." I greeted him with a kiss. As we walked up the path he said,

"Where have you been lately? I never see you anymore."

"I've been busy. With work and school." I said. I hadn't told him about the music. Don't ask me why, I have no idea. It was just… it seemed like he and Erik belonged to different worlds. Different sides. A bit like me. Raoul had the good side. The side who acted the perfect daughter, who looked after her father and did well in class. Erik had claimed my other side. The side that wanted to run wild, singing to the heavens.

_But fate does iron wedges drive, and alwaies crouds it self betwixt._

It was Andrew Marvell who said that. I have no idea who he was or what it was about, but it seemed to fit.

Anyway, I let us into the house. We went into the kitchen where Raoul started to make tea as I made food. It was almost ritualistic now. We knew what do and chatted amiably as we did so.

"How is work?" He asked as he filled the kettle and plugged it in.

"It's fine. Cooking and cleaning. It's not exactly challenging." I said truthfully. Raoul nodded.

"You're up there a lot though."

"It's a lot of work. Well, not the cooking part. I can do that easily enough. The cleaning takes a bit longer. But I've done the main rooms now. Just a matter of keeping them clean." I said, putting bread in the toaster. Raoul put out two cups, adding milk to both and sugar to one.

"What time do you finish on Friday? Maybe we can catch a movie afterwards?" He said, putting the milk back in the fridge.

"I'll be done by nine. I'll drive down to your place and we can walk over." I said. Raoul grinned.

"Great. I've been missing you, you know."

Overwhelming guilt consumed me. I stopped what I was doing and looked at him.

"Raoul… I'm sorry. I'm the worst girlfriend ever. I've barely spoken to you in weeks." He looked at me.

"Christine, its fine. You've been busy. I mean, you've got school and work, not to mention looking after your dad. I can't expect you to just drop everything for me."

"OK, you know what? I have Tuesdays and Thursdays free. From now on, they are Raoul-and-Christine days. No interferences. And we both have Monday and Friday lunch free. We'll meet up then too." I said, thinking furiously.

Raoul smiled.

"That sounds good." We sat at the table to eat. I still felt guilty and decided that I should do something for him.

"Do you want to know something?"

"Depends what it is." He replied with a grin. I laughed and then said,

"I've taken up my music again." He stared at me, his teacup frozen halfway to his mouth.

"You have? When? How?"

"Yes, about a month ago, and because of Mr Lavonne." I said, answering each question in turn. Raoul blinked.

"Mr Lavonne?"

"Yeah. He caught me singing to my CD player and offered to teach me. He's an _incredible_ musician, Raoul. I've never heard anything like it. So he teaches me after I finish work."

"He teaches you? For free?" he said incredulously.

"He loves music. I think he just wants to share it with someone. His music… it's beautiful. I found one of his songs and he couldn't finish it. I finished it without meaning to and he said he wanted to teach me." I said, biting into my toast.

Raoul looked at me, pondering something. I swallowed my mouthful and said,

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing… it's just a little weird."

"I think he's lonely, Raoul. I think he just wants to share his music. And I love music, so it works out. Hey, do you want to hear a song?" I said, jumping to my feet. Raoul got up and caught my arm.

"Christine, calm down." I stared at him.

"OK, what's wrong? Why are you giving me that look?"

"Think about it, Christine. A very lonely, eccentric man suddenly decides to take an interest in his young, attractive assistant."

"Are you seriously suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" I asked quietly. He shrugged, not sure how to reply. I wrenched my arm away and said angrily,

"Raoul, how can you even suggest that? You really think that I would-"

"Not you! _Him_! How do you know he's not just…?" He couldn't finish his sentence. I glared at him.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing! Mr Lavonne may be a little strange but he is a perfect gentleman. For god's sake, Raoul, why can't you just be happy for me? Do you know how badly I wanted to sing after Mum died? But I couldn't. He has given me a chance to sing again. And nothing you say is going to stop me singing now."

The only sound was my harsh breathing. Raoul just stared at me. I stared back. Then he swallowed and said quietly,

"Christine… I'm sorry. I just… I worry about you. That house is miles from anywhere. If something happened and I couldn't get to you…"

And the guilt was back. I impulsively hugged him.

"I'm sorry too. It's just… it feels so good, you know? It feels like I'm finally getting everything together again. Getting my life back on track."

"I know. And I'm sorry."

"You already said that." I smiled.

"Well, I really mean it." He smiled and kissed me. Ten minutes later when Dad came in he was still kissing me.

"Raoul de Chagny, would you mind putting my daughter down?" He said sternly. Raoul stepped away sheepishly. Dad smiled jokingly and winked.

"Don't mind really, but not in here. It's not very hygienic."

He went into the living room. Raoul and I stood blushing for a moment and then started to laugh through sheer embarrassment.

* * *

Erik was already in the music room when I arrived. I opened the door but he didn't notice me. He was playing so intently. I listened to the music. I hadn't heard this before. It was different. Harsher than his usual sound.

But if I had learnt one thing in my time at the Manor it was that Erik was not a simple person. There were depths there. Hidden rivers, full of anger and intensity. While he seemed so calm on the outside, it was only the cover he put on. Inside he was like a storm, never stopping and never calming.

He stopped playing abruptly and looked up. I smiled.

"That was incredible."

"When did you get here?"

"About two minutes ago. Is chicken alright for dinner?"

"Yes, fine." He said. He stood and came to the door. I smiled again and went down to the kitchen. I had already prepared the chicken, it just need heating. I busied myself with making a salad. My thoughts wandered to Raoul and what he had said.

Although I had said sorry, I was still quite angry inside. He was being so presumptuous. Not to mention paranoid. Was this a guy thing, I wondered.

I had to stop thinking about it, I realised. I had brought a CD player/radio with me last week. I plugged it in and slipped in a CD. It was one my mum and dad had made, years ago, before I was born. Dad had told me how they'd rented out a recording studio for a whole day and just played music for the whole time. There were only three copies of this CD. One for me, one for Mum and one for Dad. I didn't know where Mum's was now. I suspected that Dad had hidden it away.

As I wondered where he had put the CD _Angel of Music_ began to play. I sang along as I sliced tomatoes and cucumbers.

_Angel of music_

_Guide and guardian_

_Grant to me your glory_

_Angel of music_

_Hide no longer_

_Secret and strange angel_

There were two versions of this song. The other one was on the CD but I rarely listened to it. Mum and Dad had performed it together and it didn't seem right to intrude. But for some reason when it came on this time I stopped to listen.

_Angel, I hear you_

_Speak, I listen_

_Stay by my side_

_Guide me_

_Angel_

_My soul was weak_

_Forgive me_

_Enter at last_

_Master_

That was Mum's part. Dads went like this.

_Flattering child_

_You shall know me_

_See why in shadow I hide_

_Look at your face in the mirror_

_I am there inside_

And then Mum would again.

_Angel of music_

_Guide and guardian_

_Grant to me your glory_

_Angel of music_

_Hide no longer_

_Secret and strange angel_

Dad didn't sing often. And to be fair, Mum's voice surpassed his own. Anita Daae was a famous opera singer. She could have gone far. But she stopped singing professionally when she had me. It's strange to think that no one would hear her sing again.

"Who was that?" I almost hit the ceiling, I jumped so hard. I whirled around and saw Erik standing by the CD player. I clutched my chest, breathing hard.

"You're going to give me a heart attack one of these days!" He seemed unconcerned. "That was my parents. They recorded it about twenty years ago, before I was born. My Mum wrote that song."

He pressed the play button to listen to it again.

"Your family is musical?"

"Well, there are only three …two. Two of us. Mum used to sing in opera. Dad plays the violin; he was quite famous for it. He doesn't play much anymore though." I said, rinsing the vegetables under the tap.

Erik considered me for a moment.

"Your father is Charles Daae?" I looked up.

"Yes. You've heard of him?"

"I remember the name." He said simply before turning to leave.

* * *

After I had finished washing the dishes after dinner, I went to the music room. Erik was standing by the window, looking out at the gardens. I picked up the sheet music he had left on the piano. We were still working on _Think of Me_. I waited for Erik patiently. Eventually he turned and sat down on the piano stool. I said,

"Erik? Why did you agree to take me as a student?" I don't know why I said it. Raoul's influences. Erik looked up at me as he played.

"Because I can. From the beginning."

It wasn't an answer but I obeyed. I didn't need to look at the music anymore. Instead I watched him as I sang. His eyes were on the music, intently playing. But he stopped and said,

"You're too tight."

"Tight?"

"Yes." He got up and drew the curtains. The room fell into darkness. Erik stood behind me. He put a hand on my stomach and used his other was on the back of my neck, holding me head straight. His voice said quietly in my ear,

"You need to sing so you can _feel_ it."

I started to sing. Low, and quiet at first.

"Sing." He encouraged. I moved up the scale, reaching higher notes with ease. The hand on my neck moved up into the dark curls of my hair. My eyes were closed as he murmured,

"_Sing_…" I sang louder, reaching wonderfully high notes. They echoed around the dark room, reverberating into beauty. He said it again, his hand pressing against my stomach, his mouth next to my ear. And still I sang. The notes reached impossible pitch, inhuman heights of sound.

And still I sang.

"_Sing!_" He said, his voice still nothing more than a whisper. It was then that I peaked. The sound coming from my mouth was unbelievable. And yet I didn't stop. I kept that note steady; I opened my eyes, staring into the darkness of the room. The only thing I knew was the sound of the music and feeling of Erik pressed against me.

Slowly the sound faded away. The echoes lasted a little longer then my voice. Then that sound too died. The only noise was our breathing now. Neither of us moved. I don't know about him, but I had no desire to step away and break the connection that would force us back into reality.

Eventually Erik said in a low voice,

"That, my angel of music, is why I teach you." I turned my neck slightly so I could see his face. His eyes were fixed on mine. Slowly, so gently, he disentangled his hands from hair. But he did not step away. I turned and looked up at him, my breathing shallow and my hands shaking. He stared down at me for a moment and then stepped back.

"_Think of Me_. From the beginning." He said, seating himself at the piano. Even in darkness he knew how to play perfectly. I could just see his outline, the white mask gleaming even in the dark. I licked my dry lips and waited for the cue to sing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I didn't mention that evening to anyone. It was too… intimate? Maybe that's the wrong word to use but it seems to fit here.

On the Friday, after singing I met Raoul to go to the cinema. There was a film on that we both quite wanted to see. We settled into our seats as the previews played. Raoul passed me a bucket of popcorn and I popped a piece into my mouth. Raoul smiled,

"I love watching you eat."

"Is that why you keep hanging around at mealtimes? I thought you just liked my cooking!" I teased. He laughed.

"I do love your cooking. I just love you more." I smiled and kissed him. He took my hand in his, running his fingers over the surface. It tickled slightly and I pulled a face. He kissed the hand and then my lips again.

"This is nice. Just the two of us." He whispered. I nodded in agreement.

"I know what you mean." I whispered, settling down as the movie started.

We went to the shop after the film. They always stay open late on Fridays. Raoul didn't ask what I wanted but he ordered me a double chocolate ice cream with fudge sauce and rainbow sprinkles. My favourite. I smiled as he handed it to me.

"Am I that predictable?"

"Christine, we've been going out for over two years now. I'm going to know stuff about you. Like your favourite ice cream." He laughed. I eyed him with a grin.

"OK… favourite drink?"

"Lemonade with freshly squeezed orange juice. Usually with two ice cubes."

"Favourite food?"

"Pancakes with lemon juice and sugar."

"Favourite animal?"

"Siberian Tiger." He said confidently. I laughed and pressed on.

"Favourite chocolate?"

"Coffee flavoured."

"Favourite colour?"

"Sky blue."

"OK, that's a little creepy." I told him. Raoul laughed.

"Your ice cream's melting."

I licked the dripping dessert and closed me eyes.

"Yum. You are the best boyfriend ever."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Mr Lavonne never bought me ice-cream." I opened an eye and giggled at his shocked reaction. He realised I was teasing him and poked me in the ribs, making me jump.

"Not fair, Christine!"

"Couldn't help it. You're so sweet when you're horrified." I explained. Raoul laughed and took my hand.

"Can we just forget that ever happened? My little paranoia moment."

"Sure. Oh, does that mean I can't tease you about it anymore?" Seeing his look, "OK, fine. Come on, my ice-cream's getting everywhere."

* * *

I got to the Manor on time the next morning. I looked around the door to the writing room but Erik wasn't here. Nor was he in the music room or the dining room. I checked the library but still no sign of him. He might be upstairs, but I didn't feel particularly comfortable with the prospect of wandering around the house until I found him, so I went down to the kitchen.

I looked through the door and smiled. Erik was sat at the kitchen table with a coffee cup and morning newspaper.

"Good morning." I said. He looked up in surprise.

"Christine. You're early."

"No, I'm on time." I said, looking at my watch. Erik glanced at the kitchen clock and I couldn't help laughing.

"You didn't put the clock forward, did you?" I took down the clock and put it to its correct time. Erik seemed slightly embarrassed.

"I forgot about the time change."

"Don worry about it. Have you had breakfast yet? I can make something, I haven't eaten yet." I said, going to the fridge.

Scrambled eggs seemed the easiest option. Erik watched without speaking as I cracked the eggs and mixed them with milk. I hummed as I did so.

"You're in a good mood." He commented. I smiled.

"And why shouldn't I be?"

"I have no idea, Christine, I'm not a mind reader." He said irritably. I laughed.

"It's a beautiful Saturday morning, I had a good nights sleep, I saw a great film with Raoul last night and now I get eggs. Give me one reason to be unhappy." I said. Erik raised an eyebrow at my cheerful disposition and returned to his newspaper.

"What film?" Erik asked as we ate breakfast. I looked up.

"Beg your pardon?"

"What film did you see with…?"

"Raoul. Oh, it was an action film. Very cool. But there's only so much shooting and exploding you can watch after a while. It got a bit boring by the end." I said, sipping tea. Erik ate some eggs and then said,

"Raoul is your-?"

"Boyfriend. For… two and a half years it must be by now." I said, thinking about it. It seemed such a long time but it had flown past. I took out my bike keys and showed him one of the key rings. It was a photograph in a plastic case.

"That's Raoul, and the girl on my other side is Meg. She's my best friend. I took this last year, when I got my bike."

It was a nice picture. I sat in the middle. Raoul was on my right, his long dark hair tied back and his arm around my shoulders. Meg was smiling brightly, her blonde hair shining. Erik examined the faces and then returned the keys to me, standing up. I got to my feet as well.

"I'll start tidying then. I'm going to do the Dining Room today, so do you mind eating in the writing room?"

"Actually… I'll take lunch in here." He said, almost awkwardly. I smiled.

"OK, no problem."

He disappeared upstairs as I fetched the cleaning things. Erik Lavonne was a confusing man. On Wednesday, when he made me sing like that it had felt like… like he was everything. As if the whole world revolved around us and that sound. He had been so close to me and so peaceful. And then we sat together at breakfast and he was awkward and halting in his manners. He had a natural grace and elegance and it showed. But it showed most when he made music.

The Dining Room was quite simple to clean. The blue and silver walls needed wiping and the enormous windows took ages to clean but the only main piece of furniture was the long wooden table. I collected a polishing spray and cloth and began to work on it, rubbing in smalls circles until the wood gleamed. After vacuuming the carpet, all I had to do was put everything back in its rightful place.

Now, that sounded easy, but once I'd finished that, stopping to take Erik his tea, it was lunchtime. I looked around the room and allowed myself a contented smile. It looked pretty good. My long hair was tied into a ponytail while I cleaned but I pulled the hair tie out, letting the curls fall around. I started back downstairs, carrying the cleaning equipment. Erik came out of the writing room whilst I was doing so and caught the mop and broom which were falling over. I grinned sheepishly.

"Thanks. I'll go and start lunch now."

He followed me downstairs. I put the things away, washed my hands and then went to the fridge.

"Do you want anything in particular?" I asked him.

"You may choose." He said, sitting at the table. I looked at the contents of the fridge.

"I'm not too hungry, so I'll just have sandwich." I said.

"I'll have a sandwich then." Erik said. I grinned, taking cold meats and vegetables out of the fridge, along with butter. I flicked on the CD player. I had left Norah Jones in and the song _Come Away With Me_ started to play. I sang along under my breath as I sliced bread. Erik, for all of his musical genius, was extremely old fashioned and hated the idea of buying ready sliced bread. So I had bought freshly made stuff from the local bakers.

As I went back and forth, fetching things I knew Erik was watching me.

_Come away where they can't tempt us with their lies_

He started to spread slices of bread with butter as I cut the meat. I continued to sing the lyrics lightly. I passed him a plate of meat and he added it to the bread as I sliced tomato, cucumber and lettuce.

_Come away with me and we'll kiss_

_On a mountaintop _

He passed me my sandwich and I lifted a slice of bread to add mayonnaise as he added cucumber to his own.

_Come away with me_

_And I'll never stop loving you_

He poured drinks as I cut the sandwiches in half.

_Come away with me in the night_

_Come away with me_

Finally we sat at the table. I bit into my sandwich and let out an _mmmm_ of satisfaction.

"That is a good sandwich." I said when I had swallowed. Erik arched his eyebrow.

"The simplest things can please you."

"The simplest things are often the best. Definitely when it comes to food, anyway. I mean, if I go to a big fancy restaurant I never know what to order. Give me a sandwich over that any day." I said. Erik considered this.

"Not in all cases though. Some things have to be complicated." He said. I nodded.

"Of course. But some things you just can't decide on. Like people. Sometimes it's nice to have an easy, mindless conversation with someone. And other times you want to feel a little more challenged. Then you seek out the company of someone who can keep you on edge and make you think."

We fell into silence, going over this in our minds. Eventually Erik said,

"I think that applies to both people and music."

"Music?"

"Yes. Sometimes simpler tunes are better. Other times you need to hear something that makes your imagination reel."

"I guess you're right. _Think of Me_ is simpler. Something nice and relaxing. Maybe one day we can do something a little more complicated." I said, offering a smile. Erik nodded.

"Indeed. I assume you have finished the dining room?"

"I have."

"Then we shall start our lesson after lunch." We went back to eating. When we had finished I got up to clear the plates. To my surprise, Erik stood too, taking the plates to the sink.

"Erik, let me do that. It's my job. You're _paying_ me to do it." I reminded him. Erik looked at me, a hint of amusement on his face.

"Christine, I am capable of cleaning a plate or two. As for your job, you have earned your money in cleaning those rooms."

I didn't quite understand this explanation but didn't object. Instead I got a dishcloth and dried the clean plates, placing them back in the cupboards.

"How long have you been living here?" I asked curiously. Erik didn't look up from the cleaning but replied,

"Eight years."

"What made you come here? I mean, we're a little out of the way, out here. No big cities for miles."

"Exactly. I don't particularly care for company. Or didn't. You are the only one I have found to be tolerable in a great many years."

"I'm flattered." I said, a hint of sarcasm in my voice.

* * *

After lunch we did not go straight to the music room as planned. I had opened the door to air out the dining room and had stopped to admire the gardens. Erik stood beside me and offered to show them to me.

There were flowers there that I had never seen before. And all of them were beautiful. My favourite was the rose garden. There were roses of every colour there, including black ones. I had never seen these before. I bent to admire them.

"Who cares for the gardens?" I asked Erik.

"There is an elderly couple who live near the hills. They come every other week to tend to the gardens. In return I let them live in their cottage." Erik replied. It was a beautiful autumn day. The sun beat down and I removed my jacket. I was only wearing jeans and a t-shirt but was still warm. I glanced at Erik, dressed entirely in black.

"Aren't you hot?"

"I don't feel the heat very much." He replied. I stopped to look at some more roses, red this time.

"These gardens are incredible. Mum would have loved them. She used to take care of our garden, at home, but Dad and I haven't exactly been taking care of it now. I don't have time really. And Dad…" I stopped, wondering why I was telling him all this. He nodded for to carry on, if I wished.

"Your father has changed, since the death of your mother?" He asked. I looked down at the roses.

"Yeah. He has. He goes to the doctors a lot. He has to take medicine. The doctor said its depression. Some days he'll be alright and others… he just locks himself in his room and plays the violin until his heart breaks again and he sleeps for days at a time. I take care of the house, and everything. It's not hard. It just feels like he doesn't care about anything half the time. Like he just wishes he was gone as well."

I didn't know why I was saying all of this. I hadn't even mentioned it to Raoul. But the gates were open now and I couldn't stop. I glared at the beautiful flowers, wanting to blame them for the misery Dad and I were experiencing.

"It's not fair. I'm only eighteen. I don't want to be stuck at home for the rest of my life because of _them_. Most days I don't mind taking care of him but others… I just feel so resentful, to both of them. Her for dying and him for giving up."

Tears blurred my vision and one rolled down my cheek but I didn't brush it away. I had my back to Erik so he couldn't see.

"It's too hard. It's just too hard for me. Raoul and Meg try to help me, but they can't. I dread going home half of the time because I don't know how Dad will be if I do. If he'll be almost back to normal or if he'll be sat on the sofa, crying over a picture of Mum. I miss her too, but _I_ haven't let everything fall apart! _He's_ supposed to be taking care of me, not the other way around! It's not fair!"

My voice broke and I let out a shuddering breath. I turned abruptly and found Erik standing right behind me. I couldn't look him in the eye. Instead I leant forward, putting my head on his chest and weeping. He didn't say anything. He just held me.

After a few minutes I stepped back.

"I'm… I'm sorry…" I blubbered, wiping furiously at my streaming eyes. Erik shook his head.

"Don't be. But I hope you can consider the Manor an escape from that from now on. When you come through those gates, you can leave everything behind. Even if it is just for a short time." I smiled tearfully.

"If I did that, you'd never get rid of me. I'd be here forever." He didn't reply. Instead he reached past me and picked a red rose. He handed it to me and said,

"Let us go to the music room."

I stared after him as he went. Then I looked down at the rose, a feeling of guilt rising in my chest.

_I'd be here forever_…

And just then I wanted to be.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

From then on Erik no longer ate in the dining room. Instead he joined me in the kitchens for his meals. We spoke of music and books, of life and death, of flowers and seasons.

I was back at the simple versus complicated argument. A few weeks ago I would have claimed that Raoul was my simple side. Someone I could discuss easy things with. Erik would have been my complicated half. At that time I hadn't known what to make of him. He was my boss and my teacher.

But now things had changed. Before I had looked forward to coming home, to spending time with Raoul. Now I found myself searching for excuses to stay at the Manor for as long as I could. When I came home I never wanted to tell Raoul what I had done with my day. It seemed too private and special to share with anyone other than Erik.

Raoul noticed of course. It was a Tuesday, one of those days when my presence was not required at the Manor. We were meeting at the Corner Café after classes. Meg had dance rehearsals and would be joining us shortly. Raoul seemed cold and distant. I asked him what the matter was.

"The fact that I have barely seen you for three weeks. I know you have work and everything but… you never seem to be around." He said. I swallowed.

"Raoul, I _have_ to work. Dad's sessions are getting more frequent, we need the money."

"Christine, haven't you considered that I could help? My parents are wealthy. If you just asked, I could help pay for the sessions. You wouldn't have to work at the Manor anymore."

That thought sent a chill through me.

"Raoul, I can't quit! Erik has been so generous to me. The work is fine and my music is better than ever. If you just heard me sing again."

"Erik?"

An alarm bell went off in my head. Raoul stared at me.

"You call him Erik now?"

"I've been working there for four months, Raoul. We've moved on from being polite. We're… we're friends." Raoul just looked at me, no expression on his face. I ran my hands through my hair in exasperation.

"Raoul, don't be like this. Don't you think that you're being a _little_ melodramatic?"

"No, Christine, I don't! I went to your house last night, until 10:30. You didn't come home for that whole time. What could you possibly have been doing for that whole time?"

"Music, OK? I was singing. I have to practise if I want to get better. For god's sake, Raoul, stop being so stupid!"

We were interrupted by Meg. She stopped as she saw our angry faces.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing." I muttered. Raoul looked at me and then said,

"Actually, it's not nothing. It's the fact that neither Meg nor I have spent any time with you for weeks."

Meg sat down and I looked at her.

"Is that what you think as well?"

"I'll admit that things have been different since you started working for Mr Lavonne."

"Oh, it's _Erik_ now." Raoul said harshly. I had had enough.

"I've had it. Yes, I love my job. I love my singing and I love being at the Manor. And do you know why? It's because for the first time since Mum died I've been able to stop thinking about what everyone else wants and be able to focus on me for a while. For once, I'm actually happy. And I'm not giving that up for _anything_."

I threw some money on the table to pay for my coffee, seized my bag and helmet and strode out of the café without looking back. I got onto my bike, strapping my helmet on. I saw Raoul and Meg rushing for the door but drove away before either of them could reach me.

* * *

Dad was sat in the kitchen when I got home, waiting for the kettle to boil. He smiled.

"Good day?"

"Had better. Did everything go OK at the doctors?" I asked, taking a bottle of juice from the fridge and opening it.

"Fine. I've got a new prescription to pick up."

"I'll get it on the way to work." I said, taking the piece of paper from him. He looked at me, smiling fondly.

"You're so much like your mother."

I turned away.

"Well, I'm not her." I said brusquely, picking up my helmet and leaving again.

* * *

I stopped at the pharmacy for the prescription before going to the Manor. The woman behind the counter smiled at me.

"Hey Christine. Need something for your Dad?"

"Yeah, here." I handed her the paper and she read it.

"OK, just a moment."

She went into the back room. I waited at the counter, tapping my nails on the glass top until she returned.

"Here you go."

"Thanks." I said, taking the bag and stuffing it into the backpack I was wearing.

* * *

My bad mood hadn't improved by the time I reached the Manor. I stormed into the kitchen, throwing my bag to the floor. Erik stood in the doorway to the garden and watched me.

"Something wrong?"

"What makes you think that something is wrong?" I asked sharply. Erik looked at me frankly.

"It's a Tuesday." I stared at him and then realised. Tuesdays… I don't work on Tuesdays. I decided to ignore this fact.

"Only everything. People. People are wrong. They're just so… argh!" I sat down at the kitchen table and sat with my head on my arms. I heard Erik cross and sit next to me.

"Which people?"

"Raoul, mostly. And Meg. And Dad."

"What did they do?"

"It was Raoul's fault. He kept moaning at me about how he never sees me because I'm always here. I tried to explain that is my job, and that I need to practise my music but he just doesn't understand. Then Meg agreed with him. And all Dad does is think of Mum. Does he think he's the only one who misses her? And does he think that I want to be compared to her all the time?"

I looked up. Erik was watching me closely. I sat up straight, rubbing my head. It was starting to ache. Erik got up and started to make tea quietly. He didn't speak again until the tea was sat on the table in front of us, steaming lightly. Then he said,

"Christine, I have no practical advice to give you. I never leave the Manor. You are the only person I have any real contact with."

"What about family?"

"I have none. I came here to get away from people. And I think that is why you come here too."

And then I said something ridiculously stupid.

"Actually I come here to see the one person who I really want to spend any time with at all." Erik put the cup down on the table and looked at me. I didn't say anything. I merely looked back. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the buzz of the intercom. We both looked at each other, puzzled. Who could possibly come out here?

Erik got up and went to see who it was. I sipped my tea, nervously waiting for his return. I could have kicked myself. Why did I have to go and say that? Why was I so _stupid_? I inwardly groaned and sat up as Erik returned, an odd look on his face.

"I think it might be for you."

"_Me?_"

I went upstairs and looked at the small security television. The camera was outside the front door, so Erik had already let in whoever it was. My heart almost stopped.

It was Raoul.

I stared at the camera and then turned to Erik, seizing his arm.

"Tell him I'm not here!"

"He knows you're here. I already said you were."

"Erik!" I cried. He looked at me as if I were insane.

"Christine, he already knew you were here. You left your bike outside the front door." I looked at him blankly for a moment and then swore loudly.

The doorbell rang. Erik looked at me.

"Are you going to answer?"

"No. It's your house, you get the door."

"It's _your_ boyfriend." He replied. I glared at him.

"Erik, come on."

He stepped back. I muttered several unsavoury words under my breath and stormed over to the door. I wrenched it open, causing Raoul to step back in surprise.

"Christine."

"What are you doing here?" I asked. He looked sheepish.

"I wanted to… to say sorry. Can I come in?" I glanced back at Erik who nodded. I stood to one side, allowing him to move past. He stared around and then saw Erik. He was obviously trying not to stare but failed.

"Raoul." I hissed. He turned quickly and seized my hand.

"Christine, I am sorry for what I said but I think it was justified."

He cast an uneasy glance at Erik, who took the hint and headed for the kitchen. When the door was closed Raoul turned to me and said,

"Christine, I'm going away."

"What?" I said, not understanding.

"I've got a business trip. I leave tomorrow morning and I'm coming back next Saturday. I don't want to leave with everything like this."

I blinked and sighed,

"Raoul, I don't know what to say."

"Say that when I come back we can work this out. I love you, Christine. I don't want to have to be the bad guy here."

"You're not a bad guy, Raoul." I told him. And I meant it. Raoul smiled and said,

"So when I come back…?"

"We'll talk." I promised him. He bent down and kissed me. I couldn't bring myself to kiss him back but I did manage to hug him. He smiled.

"I love you." I smiled weakly but he didn't appear to notice. He looked around and said,

"Great house. Anyway, I've got to go. I haven't packed yet."

"There's the organised Raoul I know." I laughed slightly. I closed the door behind him and then leant against the heavy wood. My slight headache was developing into a large one.

After a moment I went down into the kitchen. Erik was standing by the garden door again. He looked at me.

"Well?"

"He's leaving tomorrow." He looked shocked. "Oh, not because of me. He has a trip. We're going to sort it all out when he gets back."

I sat at the table and drank some of the tea. Erik had his in his hand. Silence for some time. Eventually I said,

"I'm sorry about all of this."

"Sorry about what?"

"Every time I'm here I just end up moaning and causing trouble. Which you _really_ don't need." I said, staring down at my tea. Erik joined me at the table.

"Christine, I don't mind. As I said, I don't have any contact with people. I expect the contact I do have to be realistic. And with reality comes problems."

I looked at him shrewdly. His face was honest.

"Still… it's a little embarrassing."

"Then let's forget about it. Since you're here we might as well go to the music room."

"Good idea. But first, I need another cup of tea." I smiled. Erik nodded and got up to put the kettle on.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It's not very good of me to say this but I was relieved Raoul was gone. It wasn't so much a case of _Absence makes the heart grow fonder_ as _absence makes the guilty person feel relieved_.

And even if Raoul had been there, I wouldn't have been paying much attention to him. Because something happened. Not something good.

It was on the Sunday that it happened. I was sitting with Erik in the kitchen when I heard my mobile phone go off. No one ever rang my mobile. I stared at the bag for a moment and then jumped up to answer it.

"Hello."

"Hello, this is Lilly Matthews from the hospital. Is this Christine Daae?"

"Yeah…"

"Is Charles Daae your father?"

"Yes. What's happened?" I said, my heart freezing. Erik watched me carefully.

"Your father was admitted to the emergency unit about an hour ago. He was hit by a car. We need a relative to sign some forms. Can you get here?"

I dropped the phone. I was shaking so hard I couldn't grip it. Erik swooped down and seized the phone.

"Hello? Yes, she's just had to sit down… I see. She'll be there as soon as possible." He hung up. I couldn't move. I was trembling all over. Erik took my hand and pulled me up.

"Come on. I'm taking you to the hospital."

At the time I was in too much shock to even realise what he said. That he was leaving the grounds of the Manor for me. None of that sunk in. He was pulling me by the hand, up the stairs of the kitchen into the entrance hall, through a door I hadn't been through before into a spacious garage. I saw a car was there and looked as if it hadn't been driven in ages. But he pushed me into the seat and strapped me in. Then he went to the other side, climbed in and started it up.

Before I knew what was going on we were driving towards the next town, where the hospital was. Erik has his hood pulled up over his head as we entered the reception. By this time I had just about recovered my senses. I asked the receptionist where Dad was and she spoke into a phone. A nurse fetched me and Erik, leading us into a private room with a screen. A doctor stood to greet me, shaking our hands.

"I'm Doctor Webber. Miss Daae, I'm going to need to talk to you for a moment." He looked at Erik. I shook my head.

"He can stay."

"Very well. Miss Daae, you are aware of your father's condition."

"The depression?"

"Exactly. And he has been taking medication for this for some time now, correct?"

"Yes. You know this, why are you asking me?" I asked, genuinely confused. Doctor Webber looked at me seriously.

"Are you sure he has been taking his medicine?"

"Of course. What are you talking about?"

"I'm asking because when your father was admitted to the hospital we discovered a large amount of his prescribed drug in his system. Until that drug has passed through, in about twelve hours, we are unable to treat him effectively."

I stared at him.

"You mean… an overdose?"

"We don't know if it was intentional or not. You don't know anything about it?"

"No… I was at work when you called… he tried to…"

My head started spin. I felt Erik reach out to steady me. I blinked up at the doctor.

"Is he going to be OK!"

"I'm afraid it's too early to tell. While the injuries from the car accident weren't too severe, the shock combined with the drug could cause massive problems. Especially since we can't yet administer any treatment."

"How did he get hit by the car?" I asked. The doctor looked down at his clipboard.

"I believe that, under the influences of his medicine, he left the house. Probably intending to do something but not realising how quickly the drugs would set in. He was driving at the time. I dread to think what could have happened. He was lucky to get away this lightly."

I took a deep breath.

"Can I see him?" Doctor Webber nodded at a screen. I looked up at Erik, nodded and stepped towards the screen alone. I slipped around the edge and froze as I saw my father.

He lay on the bed, wrapped in sterile white blankets. A white cast was on his left arm and his left leg was slung up by a ceiling rack. There was too much white. The bed, the casts, the bandages and his skin. So pale… But as I stepped forward fearfully his eyes opened. I stared at his battered, bruised face and felt tears of relief, misery and rage well up.

"Dad… Daddy…" I whispered, kneeling by the bed. He looked at me and then closed his eyes. At first I thought he was sleeping but tears leaked from the corners of his eyes. I kissed his cheeks again and again, unable to think that I might have lost him, unable to believe that I might have been alone.

"My Daddy…" I sobbed, pressing my forehead against his left temple. He tried to talk but I shushed him.

"Don't. Not yet. I almost lost you. Don't speak yet." I whispered.

He closed his eyes and within a few moments his breathing became regular, showing that he was asleep. I got up and pushed back the screen. It was just Erik now, the doctor must have left. Erik looked at me.

"Are you alright?"

"He… he tried to leave me, Erik. He almost left me." I whispered. Erik sat me down on one of the chairs. My head hurt terribly and I was having trouble breathing. Eventually I managed to say,

"If you want to leave-"

"No. I'm not leaving you." He said, taking the seat next to me. I buried my head in his shoulder and found that I had no more tears. Maybe it was shock or maybe it was just exhaustion but either way I fell asleep, with Erik holding my hand and his arm around my shoulder.

* * *

The next 24 hours were the most stressful I have ever experienced. I didn't leave the room, even though Dad was asleep most of the time. Erik stayed too. I was more grateful to him than I could ever say. He was strong, just when I needed someone to be strong.

Meg arrived the next morning. She had had an urgent message from Raoul.

"He's been trying to call you all night, but said there was no answer. I went to your house but no one was there. A neighbour said she'd seen the ambulance take your Dad." She said. I hugged her tightly.

"Thanks for coming, Meg."

"No problem, Christine. What are best friends for?" She glanced over at Dad and then back at me.

"Do you want me to call Raoul for you?"

"Would you? I don't want to leave Dad."

"I'll go do it now."

She turned as the door opened and Erik came in with two cups of coffee. Meg stared at him.

"Who-?"

"Meg, this is Erik Lavonne. My boss."

"Of course. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr Lavonne." Meg said, holding out her hand. Erik shook it and handed us the coffees.

"So has he been treated yet?" Meg asked as we all sat down. I nodded.

"Last night, once they were sure the drugs had all passed through. It's still a bit touch-and-go at the moment."

"Do you know why he did it?" Meg asked hesitantly. I looked over at the sleeping figure of my father and shook my head.

"No. I guess the counselling sessions weren't as effective as we thought they were. I guess… I think it all just got to be too much for him."

I was furious with him, to be honest. But I didn't show it. I knew that screaming and crying wasn't going to do anything. I had reached a point where my grief was pointless. Meg touched my hand and said,

"You're brave, Christine."

"No… I'm not. I feel like I'm falling apart." I had to keep my voice carefully even, in case it broke. Meg shook her head.

"No, you are. All year you've been coping incredibly well. It's OK for you to cry."

"I spend too much time crying, Meg. I'm not going to cry anymore." I told her quietly. Meg smiled.

"OK. Well, I'll go and call Raoul. I don't suppose you've called college to tell them why you've missed classes either, have you? Nope, didn't think so."

In truth I had completely forgotten about class. Meg kissed my cheek and then smiled at Erik.

"Nice to meet you. I'll come back later, Christine."

"Thanks Meg." I said, smiling.

Once she had left I finally started to sip at the hospital coffee. I pulled a face.

"Tastes like plastic."

"The standard of public service coffee leaves much to be desired." Erik admitted. I put the coffee on the table and looked over at Dad again. The reassuring beep of the heart monitor sounded regularly. I looked at Erik.

"I sometimes wonder what it's like to have a normal life. Can't be like this."

"Would you really want to be normal?" Erik asked.

"Sometimes. Just occasionally I'd like to be able to think _hey, I'm just like everyone else_. And then I realise that a lot of the time it'd be really boring. But there are some things I'd gladly change for something normal."

We sat in silence for some time, each of us lost in our own thoughts. We only moved when Doctor Webber came in, smiling.

"Well Miss Daae, I come bearing good news. Your father is in a stable condition. We think he'll be making a full recovery. However, we would like to keep him in the hospital for some time. We'll be moving him to a different ward."

"What for?" I asked.

"It's quite clear that your father's depression has taken a severe turn. We want to observe him and get him some help. And we want to get him off the dependency he has developed on the medication. There are some other methods which are quite effective."

"When do you think he'll come out?" I asked. Doctor Webber shook his head.

"I'm afraid I can't answer that. It's vital that he receives help for his depression. If he doesn't, the effects could be extremely bad."

I looked at him and then nodded.

"Fine. I can still come and see him though?"

"Yes. But for now we'd like to limit your visits. We want him to focus on getting well, not worrying about you. Do you have a place to stay? You're eighteen, correct?"

"Yes, I am. I can take care of myself."

"I'd very much prefer it if you were staying with someone, from a doctors point of view. The stress this is going to cause will mean it's much better if you have someone with you."

"She's staying with me." Erik spoke up for the first time. The doctor looked surprised.

"Well… alright. I'll need to take a name, address and telephone number in case of emergencies."

I supplied him with details and Doctor Webber looked at me carefully.

"Miss Daae, I'm going to insist that you leave for the time being. If you become ill as well, it'll do nothing for either of you. I suggest that you go home and relax for a while. Your father is well and safe for the time being."

"OK. Thank you Doctor Webber."

"You're welcome. Now, off you go. I want to inspect your father."

As we headed back to our town I looked over at Erik.

"Thank you."

"I have plenty of room. It's not as if we'll be crowded."

"Not for that. I mean, thank you for that as well. But I meant for staying with me. You didn't have to." He looked over and a shadow of a smile crossed his face.

* * *

We stopped at my house first. Erik waited in the living room whilst I packed everything I needed and left a message for Meg at her house. I went downstairs and found Erik looking at a picture of Mum, Dad and me. It had been taken two summers ago, when we were on holiday in Cornwall. The sun shone brightly down on the three of us as we stood on a cliff, overlooking a bay. The sea was that shade of blue that little children always colour it as but rarely is.

I looked away from the picture and went to the piano. I picked up the box of sheet music and slipped it into my bag. Erik looked at me.

"Ready?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

Erik showed me to a guest room. I gaped at the room incredulously. I had never been in the upstairs rooms before. They were _incredible_.

"A four poster bed?"

"It's a little old fashioned but this one is slightly cleaner than the rest. And you have a bathroom through there." Erik said, gesturing at a second door. I smiled.

"This is great."

"I'll make some tea."

"OK, I'll be down in a minute." I said, starting to unpack the things I had brought with me.

* * *

"I found her." I said quietly when we were in the kitchen. Erik stopped what he was doing and looked at me. I wrapped my hands around the warm mug of tea.

"Found who?"

"…My Mum. It was me who found her." I said. I hadn't told anyone this. Not Raoul, not Meg. Only Dad knew.

Erik sat down at the table. I kept my eyes on the mug in front of me as I remember that day.

_I walk through the door, dropping my keys onto the front table._

_"Mum, I'm home." I call. There is no reply. I take the bag to the kitchen, putting it on the table. Something isn't right. I frown and go through the living room. I smile. Mum is sleeping on the sofa, facing away from me. There is a sitcom on television. I see the remote is in her hand and go to take it so I can turn of the television._

_As I touch her hand I realise it is cold. I frown, the house is quite warm. I kneel next to her and brush a strand of hair back from her face._

_"Mum? Are you OK?" I ask. There is no reply. _

_A feeling of horror rises in my throat. I reach out, shaking and touch her cheek. It's cold to the touch and I jerk back. I start to shake her arm._

_"Mum! Mum, wake up! MUM!"_

_She doesn't move. I shake her harder, screaming._

_"Mummy! Mummy, please… don't leave me! Wake up!" _

_Her hand falls from the sofa and the remote falls to the ground with a clatter. I stop and stare at my mother's body. I can't call her Mum anymore. She's not my Mummy anymore. _

_I fall back, feeling sick until I'm pressed against the wall. I can't hold it any longer and fall to my hands and knees, being violently sick. I wipe my mouth, unable to rid myself of the bitter taste. The raucous laughter from the television drills into my head, laughing at me…_

_Dad comes home an hour later and I haven't moved. I'm huddled against the wall, my eyes fixed on the body of my mother. Dad sees me first and bends down beside me, noticing the vomit but not commenting._

_"Christine? What's the matter?" He follows my eyes to the body and lets out a cry. He darts across to her, trying to find a pulse. I shake my head._

_"She's… she's…"_

_"Christine, call an ambulance."_

_"Dad, she's gone… Mum's gone…" I stammer. Dad looks across at me and I think he's going to shout. But then he comes back to me and holds me as if I'm a small child, rocking me back and forward as I bawl. _

_I can't take my eyes off the body. _

_I can't stop staring at had once been my mother._

A tear runs down my cheek and drips onto the table. I couldn't speak any longer. The lump in my throat won't permit it. I looked at Erik and said,

"She just… she was just gone. She just left this… this body behind and then she was gone."

Erik didn't speak. He just took both of my hands in his and looked at me. I blinked hard to stop the tears.

"I… I haven't told anyone that before."

"I'm glad you did. I know you better now." He said, still holding my hands in his. And I noticed something.

They were warm. His hands, I mean. They were warm.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I lay awake that night. I don't know why it was that I couldn't sleep. The small light by my bed bathed the room in a warm glow.

I rolled over and closed my eyes. The doctor had told me to come back in a couple of days, so it wasn't like I needed to get up early. I had a class tomorrow afternoon but Meg had told the professor that I would be missing a week due to personal problems.

Soft music made me open my eyes again. Light piano song. I sat up.

_Erik_

I climbed out of bed, slipping shoes onto my bare feet. I was on dressed in a white nightdress but I didn't feel cold. I left the room, following the sweet sound. Down the staircase, I moved as if I were in a trance. And I think I was. It was as if the music had possessed me.

The door to the Music Room was slightly ajar. I slipped around it and stopped to see Erik sat at the piano. He was only wearing black trousers and the curtains were open wide. White moonlight shone into the room, coating him with silver.

I'm not sure how long I stood there. It may have been only a few minutes or it may have been hours. I started to walk closer, still entranced by the sound. Erik stopped his playing and turned his head slightly.

I must have looked like a ghost in that dark room. Dressed all in white, with my dark hair falling around my face. I spoke softly.

"Keep playing."

He put his hands back on the ivory keys and started to play that music again. I didn't know the song but I kept walking until I was stood next to him. So close that I could feel the heat of his back, see every dark hair on his head. I sat next to him, turning to look at his face, the half that wasn't covered by the mask. He finished the piece of music and stood, walking to the windows to gaze over the gardens and hills, all illuminated in that heavenly glow.

I stood too and went to stand next to him.

"What is it called?" I asked, referring to the music.

"It is the Music of the Night." He said, turning to look at me.

God help me, but I couldn't take my eyes off of him. I was under the spell of the night, a mixture of that music, the moon and _him_. I reached up and touched his cheek with the tips of my fingers. The skin was smooth and warm. I ran my fingers over the high cheek bones, over the forehead, the nose, the mouth. He closed his eyes, letting me explore his face.

And then I reached up with my other hand and removed the mask from his face. I gasped and dropped it, the white mask clattering as it hit the floor. The spell broke. Erik cried aloud and jerked back.

His face… it was…horrifying. The skin was deformed into angry red marks. The surface of the skin was twisted and uneven, sore and painful looking. I couldn't help staring at it in horror. It was so opposite to the other side of his face. Two halves of the same being.

I only saw it for a moment because he had pulled back into the shadows of the room, leaving me alone in the light. I stared at the dark outline and saw his hands were covering his face. And he spoke just one word.

"Why?"

I looked down at the mask, lying at my feet. I couldn't speak. Erik shouted this time,

"_Why?_ Answer me!"

"I… I'm sorry." I stammered. Erik was staring at me through the darkness.

"Christine…" he whispered, bowing his head. I blinked back tears and knelt to pick up the mask. I held it in my hands and looked up at his shadow.

"Erik, please… don't hide in the shadows."

"I have been hiding in shadows my whole life, Christine. This face… my parents could not bear to look at me. Anyone who saw past the mask either ran or tried to kill me. Shadows are my only protection."

"I'm not running." I said simply.

He looked up sharply. I couldn't see his expression but pressed on.

"I'm not going to run, Erik."

"Why not?" He asked, genuinely confused at my behaviour. I blinked hard, refusing to cry again.

"Because I don't want to be anywhere else but here. I _need_ you, Erik. Please don't hide in the shadows anymore."

He moved closer, still in the shadows.

"I don't… why are you…?" He said, as if struggling to understand. I swallowed.

"Come into the light."

"Christine… my face…" he said, his hand moving impulsively to the left side of his face. I stared at him.

"Erik, _I don't care_. I don't care if your face is like that. It doesn't mean _anything_."

He stayed in the shadows still.

"Why don't you care? Why aren't you frightened?" He asked, still not understanding. I held up the mask, letting the moonlight gleam off its surface. And I said something that I never intended to say, and didn't even realise was true until that moment.

"Because I didn't fall in love with the mask."

And he came out of the shadows. He stepped into the glow of the light. The light illuminated the disfigured side of his face. I dropped the mask and crossed the short space between us, reached up and pressed my lips to his left cheek. When I pulled back my mouth tasted of salt from the tears that glistened on his face. I stared up at him. He was trembling as he put a hand to my face, as if testing to see if I was really there.

"You're not… not going to run?"

"Never. You're not alone anymore." I whispered.

And then he kissed me. It was… incredible. It was as if new sensations were stirring within me, exploding into something there were no words for.

That kiss was so powerful. It was filled with hunger and passion, but so sweet and beautiful. His tears mingled with mine and I pressed my face desperately to his. He held me tightly to him, as if scared that I would run after all.

After an eternity he pulled away and stared down at me. We clung to each other desperately, hungrily. I looked up into his eyes and I didn't see anything except someone I loved.

"Christine…" he whispered hoarsely, "Why me? Why choose this?" He touched his face. I took the hand away.

"Because you gave me back the music. The music of the night."

He fell to his knees, kneeling before me. I knelt too, pressing my forehead to his. He was crying and I let him as we held each other.

A song that my mother had written came back to me. I started to sing, so quietly he could have only just heard me. It was hard to sing it with tears pouring down my cheeks but I had to.

"_Say you'll share with me_

_One love, one lifetime_

_Anywhere you go_

_Let me go too_

_Love me_

_That's all I ask of you_."

He met my eyes and whispered,

"What is that?"

"My mother wrote it…" I replied. He repeated the last few lines.

"Love me… that's all I ask of you."

"I love you." I said breathily. We were both weeping, shaking and clinging to each other and yet neither of us wanted to move. He kissed me again, kissing every part of my face he could. I wondered if anyone had ever loved him like this.

If anyone had ever loved me like this.

* * *

I woke early the next morning and we were still in the music room. The sunlight streamed through the windows. I blinked and frowned. Laying a short way off was a white mask. I stared at it for a moment and then remembered. I sat up quickly, looking around.

"Christine." I looked over my shoulder and saw Erik lying beside me. We must have fallen asleep, lying in each other's arms. I smiled.

"I thought you were gone."

"I would never leave you." He replied, sitting up and putting his arms around me. I leant into his warm chest.

"I saw the mask and I couldn't… I got confused for a moment."

His smile faded. I looked at him in surprise.

"What's wrong?"

"I dreamed last night that I woke up this morning and you were gone. I was looking for you and you weren't anywhere. Because you had seen my face in daylight and you were afraid."

I looked at him sadly.

"Erik, we're going to have a lot of things to deal with. But your face isn't one of them. I love you."

"In spite of it?" He asked. I smiled.

"No, not despite your face. Because of it."

He smiled and lay down again, pulling me back with him. I pressed my cheek against the warm skin of his chest.

"Do you want to get up?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Not yet. I just want to lie here with you for a while. Getting up means having to face people."

"Which people?" he asked. I moved my head so I could see his face.

"Dad. Meg. Raoul. They're not going to understand this. Especially not Raoul."

"Especially since you told him that you were going to talk when he got back."

"We _will_ talk. He'll just have to hear a few things he'd probably rather not." I murmured. Erik sighed.

"Not to mention the age difference. You're just eighteen."

"Nineteen in two weeks." I replied.

"That still makes me 8 years your senior. I'm twenty seven."

"And I don't care." I replied. He looked amused.

"Have you always been this stubborn?"

"Oh, yes."

Eventually we admitted that we should probably get up. I hesitated and then picked up the mask. Erik looked at it and then reached out for it. I gave it to him and he said,

"It's been so long since someone saw me without it…"

"If you want to wear it, you can. As long as you know that I don't care." I assured him. He smiled and slipped it on.

We dressed in our separate rooms and met in the kitchen for breakfast.

"I don't know about you, but I'm _starving_." I said. He nodded.

"So am I."

"How about bacon sandwiches?" I said, looking over the fridge door. He seemed quite enthusiastic about this idea and started to make tea.

* * *

Erik and I spent that perfect day doing everything and nothing. We walked the gardens, we sat by the lake, we played music, we sang and we sat in silence, just looking at everyday things which suddenly seemed so much more beautiful.

We forgot about lunch entirely because of music. By the time dinner arrived we were both starving. I was horrified to learn that Erik had never had pancakes, my favourite food in the whole world.

"How can you never had pancakes?"

"I am extremely limited in culinary skills." He pointed out. I whipped up the mix and poured a little into the pan, making sure it wasn't sticking to the surface. Erik watched in amusement as I attempted to flip it. It flipped into the air and I held the pan to catch it. It landed perfectly and I placed it back on the oven. I gave Erik a smile.

"Now you can try!"

He stepped back.

"Christine, no…"

"Come on, it's easy. Even you can do it." I said as I put the pancake onto a plate. I showed him how to add the batter to the pan and laughed as he attempted to flip it. It fell back into the pan onto the same side.

"Try again." He gave me a look which clearly said I would pay and tried again. This time he managed perfectly. A smile broke across his face and I laughed.

"See!"

* * *

One thing we did talk about was my job. Erik confessed that he didn't think it fair to make me keep cleaning but I objected.

"Erik, I don't mind. I took a job and I'm not going to give it up."

"Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't say it if I wasn't." I laughed.

For that one beautiful day, we knew nothing but each other. We both knew that the next day would be hard and the day after even harder.

And we didn't care.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The next day I woke early and went to the kitchen. Erik was already there. He always got up early. He greeted me with a smile and a kiss.

"Good morning."

"It is now." I smiled.

As we ate breakfast I said,

"I'm going to see Meg today." He looked at me and then nodded.

"I see."

"I'll meet her at the café. And I have to pick up the work I missed in class. And we need shopping." I said, realising how much I actually had to do. I looked at him.

"What are you going to do today?"

"Write music, I expect." He smiled. As if I needed to ask.

* * *

I took my bike to the café. Meg was sat at a corner table and she jumped up as I came in.

"Christine!" she hugged me and I laughed.

"Meg, it's only been two days."

"I know… I was just worried about you, is all. Come on, I'm buying you a coffee. How's your dad?"

"I have no idea. The doctor asked me not to come back for a few days so Dad can settle down. I'm going back on Friday.

"So you're staying up at the Manor with Mr Lavonne?"

"Yes." I said, not sure how to tell her.

Meg sipped her coffee and said,

"OK, what's wrong?"

"What?" I said, startled. She eyed me shrewdly.

"Christine Daae, how long have I known you? I can tell when something is wrong. Is it Raoul?" she asked, looking at me plainly. I hesitated.

"Sort of."

"Don't worry. You guys will work it out."

"Meg, I'm not getting back with Raoul."

That made her stop, put down her coffee and gape at me.

"What?"

"You heard. I'm not getting back with him. When he comes back I'm going to talk with him."

"Christine, why? You've been together so long now! I know you've had your differences but…" she stopped talking and looked at me incredulously.

"There's someone else isn't there?"

I bit my lip and nodded. Meg closed her eyes.

"Christine, tell me it isn't Erik Lavonne."

"Meg, I don't know how it happened."

"I can't believe this! He is, what, ten years older than us?"

"Eight years. Meg, please, try to understand." I begged. She couldn't look at me.

"Christine, what are you doing? This is _insane_."

I sighed heavily. She looked up at me.

"What about Raoul? He is a great guy and he loves you. Are you going to throw what you have with him away?"

"Raoul doesn't need me. Erik does."

"And why do you think that is? A good looking older man taking an interest in a girl like you. You're not thinking clearly."

"Meg, I love him." I whispered. She closed her eyes, rubbing her temples.

"Christine-"

"I love him! And he loves me! His life has been so hard and now he's happy. And he makes me happy too. Meg, you're my best friend. I hoped you could be happy for me. Because Erik is everything I ever wanted and he's helped me so much. I don't know when I fell in love with him or him with me but it just makes sense!"

"Stop it! Just stop it! Christine, this can't possibly work."

"I saw under the mask."

She blinked.

"What?"

"That mask was his shield against the world, against everyone who hated him because of what was underneath it. I took away the mask and saw what was underneath and I love him."

"Under the mask…?"

"I don't know what happened but his face was… twisted. But I didn't care, because I already loved him, Meg." I said quietly. Meg stared at me and then said,

"Christine, this is so… I mean, if it doesn't work out…"

"It will. I know it will. I have never felt this way about anyone before, not even Raoul. Erik and I… it's indescribable. I mean, I've been away from him for about an hour and I already miss him and want to make sure he's still OK." I said, glancing at my watch as I did so.

Meg looked uncertain but she took my hand and squeezed it.

"Christine, I'll always be your best friend. And if you're sure about this then… then I'll support you all the way." I smiled for the first time and hugged her.

"Thank you…" I whispered. Meg laughed and said,

"Now, you know what you have to do?"

"What do you want to know?" I laughed.

"_How did it happen_! How far have you gone? Is it serious?"

Meg. A true gossip.

* * *

My literature professor, Professor Oldfield, looked up as I came in.

"Miss Daae. We missed you yesterday."

"I'm sorry. My father was admitted to hospital on Sunday. I've had to sort some things out."

"Of course. Do you want the information from today's lecture?"

"Please."

As he took some sheets out of his bag he said,

"You're a very promising student, Miss Daae. I hope you'll carry on here."

"I plan to. But it depends on how soon Dad's coming out of hospital."

"You have no other relatives? Your mother?"

"My mother died last year." He looked embarrassed as he passed me the sheets.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Hopefully I'll be back in class next week." I said with a smile. Professor Oldfield nodded reassuringly.

"I hope so. If not, there's always next year."

* * *

I called home first to check the phone messages and pick a few things up that I had forgotten. There was only one phone message and it was from Raoul.

_Hey Christine, it's me. Just wanted to make sure you're OK, Meg told me about your Dad. Don't worry too much, he'll be fine. I can't wait to get back and see you. Missing you already. Love you. Bye._

I deleted the message and fetched the things that I needed. Then I hurried back outside, mounted my bike and drove as fast as I could back to the Manor.

* * *

Erik was playing a cheerful song and singing quietly as I walked in. He got to his feet and walked across the room to greet me. I hugged him.

"I missed you."

"You were gone for a couple of hours." He said with a smile. I shrugged.

"Missed you anyway." I whispered. He kissed me and then swung me up to carry me across the room. I laughed in delight, unable to believe the change in him.

He laughed and held me tightly.

"How was Meg?"

"She was…" I struggled to think of a word. Erik said,

"She didn't take it well?"

"Not exactly. She was convinced that you were taking advantage of me in my grief-stricken state and that I was merely looking for comfort. But after I yelled at her for a while she came around. She just worries too much and reads to far into them." I saw the look on his face and frowned. "Erik, it's not true. As long as we know it, nothing else matters."

He nodded and smiled again.

"Alright." And then he scooped me up again, spinning around until I felt dizzy and laughed out loud.

"You know what you are?" I said as he finally set me down. He smiled.

"What?"

"You, Erik Lavonne, are my angel of music."

"Am I now?"

"Yup. You were there when I needed you most and you're still here when the daylight comes." I said, leaning on him.

I glanced over at the piano.

"What were you playing?"

"Nothing in particular."

"You sing beautifully. I never heard you sing before." I told him. He frowned.

"Yes you have."

"No, that was the first time."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Come on, sing for me!" I said, pulling him over the piano. I accidentally knocked over a box, spilling sheet music to the floor. I stopped and stared.

Thick packets of sheet music, bound together lay among the looser sheets. I picked one up.

"What are these?" I asked. Erik didn't reply. I looked at the cover of one.

"_Don Juan Triumphant_ by Erik Lavonne. _Il Muto_ by Erik Lavonne. _Hannibal_ by Erik Lavonne… Erik, are these operas? You write _operas_?" I said, staring at him in disbelief. He seemed slightly embarrassed but I smiled in amazement.

"This is incredible! Were they ever performed?"

"Once. Only once… When I moved here I had a lot of time on my hands. But I had grown up near an Opera House and spent a lot of time exploring music."

"Can I hear a song?" I asked. He hesitated and then reached for _Don Juan_.

He selected several sheets and then placed them on the piano. He started to play a slightly sinister sounded tune.

_Past the point of no return_

_No backwards glances_

_Our games of make-believe are at an end_

_Past all thought of if or when_

_No use resisting_

_Abandon thought and let the dream descend_

_What raging fires shall flood the soul?_

_Which rich desire unlocks it door?_

_What sweet seductions lie before us?_

_Past the point of no return_

_The final threshold_

_What warm unspoken secrets will we learn?_

_Beyond the point of no return_

He stopped playing but I had been reading the music and stepped in for the part of the character called Aminta.

_You have brought me_

_To that moment where words run dry_

_To that moment where speech disappears into silence_

_Into silence_

_I have come here_

_Hardly knowing the reason why_

_In my mind I've already imagined _

_Our bodies entwining _

_Defenceless and silent_

_Now I'm here with you_

_No second thoughts_

_I've decided_

_Decided_

Erik looked up at me and kept his eyes on me as I continued.

_Past the point of no return_

_No going back now_

_Our passion play has now at last begun_

_Past all thought of right or wrong_

_One final question_

_How long should we two wait before we're one?_

_When will the blood begin to roast?_

_The sleeping bud burst into bloom?_

_When will the flames at last consume us?_

The music reached a crescendo as we both sang the incredible sound.

_Past the point of no return_

_The final threshold_

_The bridge is crossed_

_So stand and watch it burn_

_We're past the point of no return_

The music faded away and I looked down at him, my hand on his shoulder.

"That was…"

"I know."

"Was it this one which was performed?" I asked. He nodded.

"At a theatre in London. That first night… it was a great success. I watched it from a private box. But the theatre caught fire and it wasn't performed again. Theatrical people are extremely superstitious. Because my work had a bad opening, it was considered bad luck. No one would take my work again."

His note had a bitter edge. I rested my cheek against his hair.

"Then they are fools. They missed out on a great opportunity."

"My work will never be performed. But lately I find that I don't mind. I shall remain a ghost in the history of the theatrical world." Erik said, scooping the music back into the box. I smiled.

"The Opera Ghost?"

"A Phantom of the Opera." Erik smiled. I laughed.

"Catchy. You should write a song about it."

"Maybe I will." He replied. I looked at my watch.

"I meant to clean the library. I might as well start now."

* * *

The rest of the week was the calm before the storm. The storm spelled R-A-O-U-L. On Friday I went to the hospital to see Dad. I took with me a large pile of books.

"In case you get bored." I explained, after I had greeted him. He smiled.

"Well, I won't anymore. How have you been, Christine? Is everything OK?"

"Yeah, things are great. I've been staying at the Manor for now. There's plenty of room and it means that I can get to work on time!" he laughed and said,

"Mr Lavonne doesn't mind?"

"No, he's OK." I said. There was no way I was going to tell him about the situation yet. Instead I said,

"So, what did the doctors say?"

"Counselling every day, group sessions and one-on-one. They've taken me off the medication. There are a few natural remedies we're going to try out. Anyway, it looks like I'm in here for the long haul."

I hesitated and then said,

"Dad? About the overdose…" he grasped my hand tightly.

"I didn't mean to. I really didn't. They're very powerful drugs. I took a dose and then I must have fallen asleep for half an hour. When I woke up I forgot that I'd already had them and took another dose. I thought everything was fine until I started to drive to the shop. I'm just glad no one was killed."

He peered at me.

"Christine, I would never overdose on purpose. You know that, don't you?"

"I… when I first heard I thought… you miss Mum so much…" I gabbled. He squeezed my hands tighter.

"Christine, don't think that again. I just made a stupid mistake. But I think the counselling will help me. I _do_ need help."

"I know. I know, Dad." I said, hugging him as tightly as I dared. He was still full of wires and covered with casts and I didn't want to jog anything.

Dealing with a manically depressed, drugged up father was the easy part. The next day I had to deal with something far worse.


	11. Chapter 11

**Lol, someone pointed out about Professor Webber - No, it wasn't a non-too-subtle hint at Andrew Lloyd Webber. Actually, I didn't even make that connection until it was pointed out to me! I was supposed to be doing my Media homework when I was writing and my media teacher is Mr Webber. Lol, and thanks again for the reviews. Unfortunately school is open again on Monday but I swear that I will keep writing! I just won't be able to update as often as I have over the last couple of days, unfortunately. But please keep reviewing! I love reviews so much, and everyone is nice.  
**

****

**Chapter 11**

The next morning I was a bag of nerves. I paced the music room impatiently. Erik watched me from the window.

"Christine, calm down."

"I can't."

"You could try."

"Can't."

The intercom buzzed. I went to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Christine? It's Meg. Can I come in?"

"Oh, sure." I pressed the entry button and the gates started to open. A few moments later she knocked on the door.

"Just wanted to see how you were. And tell you it's one heck of a walk up here."

"You walked here? You're nuts." I told her. Erik emerged from the music room, his mask in place.

"Miss Giry." He said, bowing slightly. Meg smiled.

"It's just Meg. What time does Raoul get here?" She asked.

"12. I'm meeting him at my house in a coupe of hours." I replied.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come?" Erik asked concernedly. I gave him a wry smile.

"I don't think Raoul would appreciate it and I'm aiming to keep the bloodshed at a minimum. Meg, do you want tea?"

"Sure. God, this house is incredible." She said, gazing around. Erik smiled.

"It serves its purpose."

"And it's definitely not haunted?"

"I have yet to see any apparitions. If I do see one I shall tell you. I'm sure the whole town is convinced it is haunted anyway."

"Oh, they are. In fact, half of them don't even know who lives here."

"Well, I didn't when I arrived. Erik had already given me the job before he gave me his name." I said as we moved downstairs into the kitchen.

To my relief Erik and Meg seemed to be getting along quite well. I was worried that Meg would have reservations after our conversation but she was friendly and Erik was as gracious as ever. Erik made tea whilst I cut a slice of home made cake.

"How was your Dad?" Meg asked. I shook my head.

"Not great. But he really thinks that being in hospital is going to help him, so at least he's not complaining about it."

"When can you see him again?"

"Tuesday, hopefully."

Meg sipped her tea and then asked,

"Does he know about… you two?" Erik and I exchanged a glance and I shook my head.

"No. He's still in a pretty bad condition. We're trying to get him to relax and I doubt this would help with that. He knows I'm living here for the time being though." I told her. We sat around the kitchen table.

Those two gave me the push I needed. For a short while I managed to forget entirely about Raoul and what I was going to have to do.

As Meg and I prepared to leave, Erik said,

"Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"I'll be fine. Do we need anything from town?"

"I don't think so. Be careful." He said, genuine concern in his voice. I smiled and put my arms around him.

"I will be. I promise."

He kissed me gently and smiled.

"Good luck."

"I think I'm going to need it. Love you."

"I love you." He whispered. I saw Meg smile and said,

"Come on. Let's get this over with."

* * *

I met Raoul in the drive leading to my house. He smiled and followed me into the living room where he reached for me and kissed me. I pulled back sharply and he frowned. Then he said,

"How's your Dad?"

"Not great. He's staying in hospital for a while." He looked around and said,

"Have you not been here much? It's a little dusty."

"I've been staying at the Manor." I replied.

His face fell and he decided to get straight to the point.

"Christine, we need to talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about." I said. He looked at me blankly.

"What do you mean? Christine, I know things have been tough but if we're going to work this out then we need to-"

"Raoul, wait. Just… listen to me."

He fell silent. His face became carefully blank and I think he knew what I was going to say.

"Raoul, it's over. I… I'm sorry."

"What do you mean it's over? Give me a reason why." He said, half angrily, half distraught. We were standing at opposite sides of the room and I was glad at that moment.

"I'm seeing someone else." I said slowly. Raoul gaped at me.

"Who? When?" And then his face distorted into anger. "Wait, don't tell me. Erik Lavonne, right?"

I nodded. Raoul stared at me.

"When? How long have you been…?"

"…Since Sunday." I whispered. Raoul started to laugh mirthlessly.

"Really. So it's really a case of when the cat's away…"

"Raoul, it's not like that. Erik and I… I love him. And he loves me."

"He doesn't love you, Christine!" Raoul shouted. He crossed the room and seized me by the shoulders. "He is a lonely man who has taken a sick, twisted interest in his young, attractive employee. This won't last!"

"You don't know what you're talking about! We're in love, Raoul. Even Meg can see it!"

"Meg knows about this?"

Oops.

"Raoul, stop being so dramatic and-"

"What am I supposed to stop being dramatic about? The fact that my girlfriend of over two years is sleeping with a man ten years older than her?"

"We're not sleeping together! And the age doesn't matter!" I half-shouted. Raoul turned away, crying out in anger.

"For god's sake, Christine! You're my girlfriend! What happened?"

"Raoul, just give it up. It's over. I'm in love with Erik and I'm not leaving him." I told him fiercely.

Raoul turned on me again and shouted,

"This is _sick_. Does your father know about this?"

"No, and you're not going to tell him! I'm going to when he's out of hospital." I said angrily.

"Christine, what is wrong with you? Open your bloody eyes! He is using you! As soon as he gets what he wants he's going to drop you faster than you can think."

"You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Well forget it. Don't come crawling back to me when this doesn't work!"

I snapped. I looked at him coldly and spat,

"Get over yourself, Raoul. You're just a spoilt little boy who can't handle the fact that things aren't going the way you wanted them to. Erik and I have something that I _never_ had for you, purely because you think love is memorising a few facts and acting like a jealous idiot."

"And apparently I had good reason to act like that." He pointed out. I rolled my eyes.

"My god, Raoul… you know what? I don't need to explain myself to you. I'm happier then I have been for my entire life. I'm not giving it up for anything. That's all I have to say and now I'm leaving."

I pushed past to the door. Raoul's hand seized my shoulder and spun me round. He looked at me, his face angry. I looked back calmly.

"Don't do this, Christine." He said in a low, dangerous voice. I didn't change my expression. I merely replied,

"I think I just did. Goodbye Raoul."

And with that I walked out. Raoul followed me. I locked the door and walked down the path to my bike. Raoul stood beside me and said,

"You're making a huge mistake Christine."

"And yet somehow I'm managing to live with it." I replied lightly, revving the bike. Raoul stepped back as he pressed down and shot off up the road.

* * *

Erik was standing outside the front door as I climbed off my bike. He looked at me and said,

"I take it that it didn't go well?" I said some extremely rude things about Raoul, storming into the house. I could have sworn that I saw a smile pass on Erik's lips before he said,

"I'll take that as a yes, shall I?"

"He was such a… a…"

"I think you might have used your vocabulary up when you came in." He said with a smirk. I looked up at him as I removed my leather jacket.

"I didn't want to end it like that. But I really shouldn't have expected anything less."

"What did he say?" Erik said, catching my hand. I couldn't look at him. I was too ashamed.

"Things you wouldn't want to hear." I said quietly.

Erik stared down at for a moment and then turned away.

"I can guess." He said quietly.

"He doesn't know what he's talking about, Erik. I don't care about anything that he said." I promised. Erik still had his back to me. I walked around him and looked up into his face. I placed a hand on his cheek and said quietly,

"I don't need anyone except you."

"What can _I_ give you, Christine? Whatever he said was probably right. What reason do you have to stay?" Erik asked quietly. His face was expressionless but his eyes were filled with hurt. I took the mask from his face. His forehead wrinkled as he frowned.

"You don't have to give me anything except you. I don't want anything else. The reason I stay is because of you. And if you don't get that through your head I'm going to take this mask and beat you over the head with it until you do."

That provoked a smile. I handed him the mask and he put it back on. I took his hand.

"Come on. Let's do something."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Anything. I don't mind what. Something that we can do together." I said. He smiled.

"Very well. The music room?"

"Come on." I said, pulling him towards the room.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Meg came by the next day. I was cleaning the library, on my hands and knees, scrubbing at the wooden floor. She looked down at me.

"Having fun?"

"The time of my life." I said, getting to my feet. She laughed and I smiled.

"So what brings you all the way out here?"

"Raoul came to my house yesterday."

I winced.

"What did he say?"

"Well he first he yelled at me for not telling him about you and Erik. Then he went on a rant about it, saying you were making a huge mistake, said some very unsavoury things about Erik and left. Did you really call him a spoilt little rich boy?"

"Yeah… it definitely wasn't how I wanted to end things." I said, putting the cleaning things into a basket and carrying them down to the kitchen. As we entered the kitchen Erik came out of the music room, head buried in his newspaper.

"Good morning, Mr Lavonne." Meg said. Erik didn't appear to hear. I smiled.

"Erik? You awake?" He looked up, only just realising we were there.

"Oh… my apologies. Meg, when did you get here?"

"About five minutes ago. You opened the gate for me, remember?"

"Really?" Erik seemed genuinely confused.

"Did you get _any_ sleep last night? I heard you in the music room at about 2 in the morning." I said as we went downstairs. Erik nodded.

"I had trouble sleeping."

He wouldn't say anymore so I didn't push. Meg handed me a bag.

"Raoul asked me to give you this." I looked in the bag and saw that it was filled with things that I had obviously left at his house.

"I guess I had that one coming." I said, looking through the things, "Oh my god, how immature! I gave him this for his birthday last year." I held up a watch. Meg said,

"He's just trying to make you feel bad. Ignore it."

"Not a problem." I said, stuffing the things back into the bag and putting it in the corner.

"Have you decided about college yet? Whether you're going back or not?" Meg asked. Erik listened, since I hadn't actually told him yet.

"I think I'm going back this week. I'll see how Dad is on Tuesday. And the doctor gave me a leaflet on home help, so if he comes home soon I can hire someone to help him during class time. But I really want to finish the school year. After that, I could maybe do some evening classes or something." I said. Meg looked concerned.

"Christine, you shouldn't base your life around what someone else wants. Imagine how your Dad is going to react if he finds out that you're going to give up your education for him."

"I agree, Christine. Your Dad can receive help, but you can't." Erik told her. I looked from one to the other.

"Oh, this isn't fair; you're ganging up on me!"

"It's because we care." Meg said solemnly. I smiled.

"Sure."

* * *

Meg stayed for lunch and then went home. Erik and I sat in the library that afternoon. I was delighted to have a chance to look through the books. As I did so I found one about the history of the Manor. I read in fascination, standing by the bookcase.

"I didn't realise there was so much history surrounding this place."

"Did anyone die here? Meg would be delighted. We can tell her it's haunted." Erik said dryly. I laughed.

"I don't think so. But it says there is a secret passage on the first floor that leads out somewhere in the grounds and that the house was used as a shelter for people being hunted down by royalty in the 16th century. Cool. Well, not for the people who were being hunted." I flipped through the pages. Erik watched me from his chair, a slight smile on his face.

I went and sat on the rug in front of Erik's chair.

"Hey, did you know that there used to be a family who lived here called Granas? They used to hold Masquerade balls here once a year. That was in the 1800's. Maybe that's why the town has that Christmas Party every year."

"What party?" Erik asked. I looked up.

"Every Christmas Eve there's a party in the town hall, with a different theme every year. Everyone in town goes; it's a really big deal for people. I think it's a Masquerade one this year, they probably got the idea from the family. You've never been?"

"I didn't know there was one."

"Well, I guess you'd need to leave the Manor Grounds once in a while." I grinned. Erik arched an eyebrow and I returned to the book.

"Look, there's a picture of the ball." I held it up to show him. He examined the masked faces. "I wonder why the Granas family left."

I flicked through the book to see if I could find out why but found nothing. I leant against Erik's chair, my head resting against this knee. His hand was tangled in my hair, stroking the dark curls. I continued to read, saying facts aloud every now and again.

"Christine?" He murmured. I looked up at him.

"Hmm?"

"You know its Christmas in a few weeks…"

"What?" I sat up straight and started counting in my head. Erik eyed me in amusement.

"You didn't realise?"

"Well, I have had a lot going on. Yeah, I forgot. Anyway, you were saying?"

"If your father is allowed out of hospital for Christmas, will you be going home?" He asked, in a casual voice. I looked at him carefully.

"I don't know. I mean… I want to spend Christmas here. But if Dad is coming home…"

"If you wouldn't mind him coming here… he could." Erik said, rather awkwardly. I smiled.

"I'd like to. I want to spend Christmas with you."

Erik smiled and I put my head back on his knee. I joked,

"Maybe we should have a Masquerade Ball."

"If you want." I looked up quickly.

"What?"

"If you want one, we could."

"But… letting people into the Manor? You'd hate that." I said.

"Do you want a ball?" Erik asked.

"I was only joking. Besides, we could just go to the Christmas Party. That might be fun. And you already have a mask so your outfits halfway there."

He smiled and I knelt up to kiss him.

"I do love you, Erik."

"I know."

"I just feel like I don't tell you that enough."

"You can tell me every moment of everyday." He said solemnly, kissing me. I kissed him back, the book falling onto the rug. Unfortunately we were interrupted a few minutes later by someone knocking on the door and entering. The old man must have been rather surprised to find his boss kissing a considerably younger girl kneeling front of library fireplace. We looked at him in surprise and he stared back. Eventually Erik got to his feet. I jumped up, trying to look composed. The old man said,

"Mr Lavonne, I was just…"

"Yes, Thomas, we'll go to the Writing room." Erik said slightly flustered. Thomas disappeared. I looked at Erik, who said,

"The gardener. I forgot that he was going to be coming in today."

"Well, I bet he didn't see that one coming." I said. Erik gave me a look but couldn't resist smiling.

"Do you think a cup of tea and piece of cake would make it up to him?" I asked. Erik shrugged.

"Won't hurt to try."

* * *

I knocked on the door to the writing room, balancing a tray on one hand. Erik and Thomas were sat at the table, discussing something. I smiled.

"Refreshments."

"Thank you, Christine. Excuse me, Thomas, I'll just go and get that plan." Erik said, leaving us alone. I looked at Thomas embarrassedly.

"I'm so sorry about before…"

"No matter, no matter. Thomas Pullman. The gardener."

"Christine Daae. Cleaner and cook." I said, shaking his hand. He raised an eyebrow and I blushed. "And girlfriend."

"I'm glad that you make him happy. And you obviously do. I've never seen him in such a good mood." Thomas smiled, showing gaps in his teeth. I smiled.

"It's so nice to meet you."

"You must come and meet the missus. She'd be delighted."

"I'd love to." I said, really meaning it. Erik came and heard that part.

"We'll come down tomorrow afternoon, Thomas. Would that suit you and Penny?"

"It would, Mr Lavonne, she'll be over the moon."

"Here are the plans for the gardens. We'll see you tomorrow." Erik said, handing him some paper. Thomas grinned at us and left, munching on a slice of cake. I smiled at Erik.

"He's nice."

"He's been here for years, long before I arrived. It's just him and his wife. They didn't disturb me so I let them be." Erik explained, sipping his tea. He looked at me for a moment.

"Let's go to the music room. It's been a while since we practised."

"Good idea." I smiled.

* * *

We sang _The Point of No Return_ that day. I stood by the windows, looking out over the gardens. At first Erik played the piano but then he stood behind me, holding me as we sang. I was happy then, and so was he. As we sat at the piano I opened the box of sheet music we had put together and spotted a piece of music, half scribbled with notes. I looked at it and then smiled.

"_The Phantom of the Opera_?"

"You told me to write a song. So I did." Erik said, smiling slightly. I laughed and he said,

"It's inspired by the _Angel of Music_ song. I was considering making it a duet."

"So we can sing it together."

"There's no one else I would sing it with." He said, running his hands down the keyboard, the notes flying in quick succession. I started to read over the words.

_In sleep he sang to me_

_In dreams he came_

_That voice that called to me_

_And speaks my name_

_And do I dream again_

_For now I find_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there_

_Inside my mind_

I glanced at him and he nodded for me to read on.

_Sing once again with me_

_Our strange duet_

_My power over you_

_Grows stronger yet_

_And though you turn from me_

_To glance behind_

_The phantom of the opera is there_

_Inside your mind_

I couldn't help laughing.

"Erik, it's wonderful."

"That's all I've written so far. I thought about mentioning this…" he brushed his mask with his hand. I sat down next to him and took the mask off.

"Those who have seen your face draw back in fear. I am the mask you wear." I said. Erik looked at me.

"It's me they hear."

"Hey, we're good." I smiled, stroking the left side of his face. Erik pressed my hand to his cheek.

"When you first came here, I never dreamed that we would end up like this." He murmured.

"You and me both."

"It really doesn't bother you?" He asked concernedly. I smiled gently.

"No. It doesn't. I didn't know what was going to be under the mask and I can't say it didn't give me a shock when I saw it that night… but I was already in love. It just didn't matter what was behind the mask."

He closed his eyes, still pressing my hand to his twisted cheek. I said,

"When I first saw you, that day I came to ask for the job, do you know what the firs thing I thought was?"

"What?" He asked, almost fearfully.

"Well, first I thought _wow, this guy is hot_." He smiled, "And then I thought how lonely you must be. And that day you made me sing for you, when you darkened the room… that's when I knew that I wanted to stop you being so lonely."

He looked at me for a moment. I smiled reassuringly. He reached out and stroked my hair.

"The first time I saw you, standing in that doorway I thought you were an angel."

"An angel with a leather jacket." I said. He smiled.

"Well, yes. And then I told you that I couldn't help you. I said that because I didn't want you to get close. I didn't want you to see under the mask. But you insisted and I weakened. And then I saw you had finished the music and I couldn't believe that you were real. I supposed that you had just made it up."

"What made you change your mind?" I asked. He smiled softly.

"When I heard you sing. What was that song?"

"I don't remember. What did it sound like?" I asked, trying to remember.

"You said 'why can't I free your doubtful mind and melt your cold, cold heart'."

"Norah Jones… Cold, Cold Heart." I told him. He sighed.

"I fell in love with you when I heard you sing. But I never thought that… and that night, when you came to me in the music room. You looked so… so beautiful. Dressed all in white, standing in the moonlight. And when you took of the mask and you gasped and dropped it…"

"You ran to the shadows." I murmured. Our faces were only inches apart now. Erik whispered,

"I thought you were going to run away. I thought I would be alone again. You… Christine, you're the only one who never screamed or tried to run. You brought me back into the light."

"You've been in darkness too long."

"And you kissed my… my face." I could feel his breath on my cheek and I felt the breath drain out of me.

"Not alone… not anymore…"

"And then… then you sang…" He whispered, his lips nearly on mine.

"Love me… that's all I ask of you…" I whispered back, feeling breathless.

His lips brushed mine. We had kissed many times since that night but this was different. It was so… there are no words. It wasn't the same as the desperate, hungry kiss we had shared that night. It wasn't the same as the warm, loving kisses we had exchanged everyday. This was beautiful and passionate and wonderful. It was everything either of us had ever wanted.

"Wherever you go, let me go too. That's all I ask of you." he whispered in my ear. I smiled and pressed my mouth to his in reply.

We had reached the point of no return. And neither of us wanted to return.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for the reviews! You people are so lovely. Unfortunately the next chapter might be a little while. I have started it but I'm getting into serious trouble involoving school work and apparently that's far more important. Ick. So you'll just have to put up with the wonderful cliffhanger I generously included at the end of this chapter! **

****

**Chapter 13**

That first night that Erik and I spent together was the best night of my life. I can't describe it but… you know that feeling when you're so happy you just want to freeze time and keep it forever?

It was that but a thousand times better.

I woke the next morning in Erik's bed. At first I couldn't figure out but then I realised and an enormous smile spread across my face.

"Are you awake?" Erik murmured in my ear. I closed my eyes.

"No."

"I think you might be."

"No. I don't want to. You might dis

appear." He laughed quietly, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I'm not going to disappear." He whispered. I rolled over and looked up at him. His mask was discarded somewhere on the floor, along with our clothes. The smile faded from my face and he looked worried.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just… I can't believe how happy I am." I whispered. He looked at me for a moment and then held me to him tightly. I buried my face in his chest, sharing his warmth. Erik pressed his face into my wild hair. For some time neither of us let go. Then Erik said,

"I love you, Christine."

"I love you too."

I looked up at him again. His eyes met mine and he kissed me. Then he said,

"I was afraid that I would wake up and you would be gone."

"Never. I'll never leave you sleeping." I promised, stroking his left cheek. He looked so beautiful. I know how odd that sounds, but he really did.

We lay there for over an hour, not speaking. Just being together. Eventually I said,

"We have to get up, don't we?"

"I'm afraid so. It's quite late and we're going to see Thomas and Penny this afternoon."

"Hmm." I sighed into his chest and he smiled.

"That tickles."

I giggled and looked around at the clothes that were strewn over the floor.

"We really should pick all this up."

"Not yet." He said, sitting up and resting his chin on my shoulder. I leaned my head against his and smiled.

"I must look like a mess. Make up's all over the place and my hair feels like a bush."

"You have never looked more beautiful." He murmured. I smiled and kissed him. He kissed back intently until I pulled away.

"Have you got a dressing gown I can borrow?"

"Over there… why?"

"Because I have to go and get some clean clothes and I don't fancy wandering around with no clothes on." I said, climbing out of bed.

"I have no objections." He said, leaning back on the pillows. I glared at him but couldn't keep it and ended up smiling.

* * *

I went into town to get some food after I had dressed. I bumped into Meg outside the shop and she invited me for a coffee, but once we were sat down in the Corner Café she started to look at me closely.

"Something's different about you."

"Really?"

"Yeah… not sure what it is though." She said suspiciously. A secretive smile spread across my face.

"I don't know what you mean. Nothing's changed." I told her lightly, sipping my drink.

"Then why are you blushing?" she demanded. I touched my cheek. It was warm.

Meg leaned forward and stared me in the eyes for a moment. I blinked in surprise. She gasped loudly.

"You slept with him!"

Unfortunately, as fate would inevitably have it, she said this quite loudly just as there was a lull in conversation. Everyone looked over at us and I bent my head low.

"Meg, shut up!"

"Did you?" She asked excitedly as everyone returned to their conversations. I didn't reply and she laughed delightedly.

"I can't believe it! What was it like?"

"Meg, I'm not going to tell you!" I said, appalled. She pouted for a moment and then shrugged.

"Fine. I mean, it's not that special, I guess. I mean, you were with Raoul and-"

"I never slept with Raoul." I said quietly. Meg did a double take.

"What? You didn't… but I thought…"

"No. It just never happened." I said, shrugging. Meg looked at me, clutching her heart dramatically.

"Wow… my best friend is all grown up."

"Can we not have this conversation?" I begged. She glared at me.

"Of course we have to! Was it romantic?"

"Well… yeah, I guess so. We were just sort of talking about how we felt the first time we saw each other, and that first night when we kissed and it sort of… happened."

"What did he say about you?" Meg asked eagerly. I smiled in spite of myself, looking down at my drink coyly.

"He said I… I looked like an angel. Well, an angel in a leather jacket. And then, right before he kissed me he said a line from this song…"

"What line?" She asked eagerly. I felt my smile widen.

"He said _wherever you go, let me go too, that's all I ask of you_."

"Oh my god, does he have a brother?"

"He doesn't have any family." I said. Meg smiled at me.

"You're so happy. I'm glad."

"I really am, Meg. I don't think anything could ruin my mood right now."

There I go, tempting fate again. Because Meg nodded at the door. I turned and saw that Raoul had just walked in. I turned back to Meg.

"I have to go anyway. Erik and I are going to see the gardener and his wife this afternoon."

"OK. I'll see you later." Meg said.

Raoul saw me and stopped in his tracks, blocking my way to the door. I looked at him.

"Excuse me."

"Christine, we need to talk."

"No, we don't. I have things to do."

"Come on, Christine. We both know that things between you and him aren't going to work out."

"For your information, things are going wonderfully." I told him and then tried to step past. He didn't move. I looked at him irritably.

"Raoul, I've got plans for this afternoon and I don't want to be late. Can you please move?"

"Tell me one thing first." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine."

"How can you have a relationship with someone who never leaves his own house?"

"Actually he has left the house. When Dad was taken to hospital he took me and stayed with me the whole time. And we're going to be going to the Christmas Party this year. Now move."

He stepped aside obligingly. I brushed past, pulling on my helmet, without giving him a second thought.

* * *

We walked to the cottage. It was a half hour walk through the grounds of the manor. I smiled when I saw it.

"Perfect fairytale cottage." It was. Nestled in among the trees, a little garden with vegetables and flowers.

An elderly woman answered the door. She had long grey hair tied into a bun and weathered brown face. Her wrinkled face cracked into a grin. Erik nodded to her.

"Penny. This is Christine Daae."

"Yes, yes, Thomas told me all about her. Come in!"

We sat around a scrubbed wooden table. Thomas grinned toothily over the top of his newspaper at us.

"Mr Lavonne, how are you?"

"Well enough, Thomas."

"Tea, dears?" Penny asked, setting down tea things. I stood to help her but she brushed me away.

"No, no, you sit down, dear."

I spotted a picture on the mantelpiece. Penny caught me looking and smiled.

"Our son and his wife. We've our first grandchild due in a few months."

"Oh, that's so lovely." I smiled. Penny nodded her approval and sat down, pouring tea.

The idle chatter that followed was typical of any teatime meeting. Weather, gossip, books, that sort of thing. After a while Erik asked Thomas,

"Did you look at those plans I gave you?"

"I did, Mr Lavonne." Thomas said. Penny laughed and took my arm.

"Let's leave the men to talk business. Give us a chance to chat, eh?"

We walked through the trees behind the cottage. Penny linked her arm through mine, although she was clearly capable of walking alone. She was just putting on that act of frailty.

"How long have you been working for Mr Lavonne?"

"About five months." I replied, thinking about it for a moment.

"And how long have you been involved?" She asked pointedly. I was surprised at her directness.

"Just over a week."

"Do you love him?"

Didn't see that one coming.

"More than I've loved anyone in my entire life." I said truthfully. She eyed me and the smiled.

"I can see that. He's changed."

"Changed?"

"Yes. Quite a lot actually. He's…happy."

"That's all I want for him."

"Good answer! That man has shuddered for so long. He needs a little joy in his life." Penny said, looking up at me.

Erik and Thomas were examining the vegetable plots outside the house when we returned.

"Did you enjoy yourselves?" Erik enquired politely, but obviously curious. I smiled.

"Yes, thank you." Erik raised an eyebrow and turned to Thomas.

"We must be going."

We started the walk back to the manor. Erik's hand found mine.

"How did you like Penny?"

"She's nice." I said, and I meant it. Erik seemed satisfied. As the house came into view I stopped. Erik looked back at me.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No. I just wanted to look at the house." I replied simply. Erik glanced behind him and then back at me.

"Do you like what you see?"

"Always." I smiled at him. He returned my smile, stepped back to me and scooped me up in his arms. I laughed delightedly, wrapping my arms around his neck as he carried me into the house.

In the entrance hall he put me down, albeit reluctantly. I didn't move my hands from around his neck. He kissed me, softly at first, but then more passionately. I smiled as his lips moved down onto my neck. I ran my hands through his hair. And then I gasped.

"Raoul!"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Erik froze and drew back, sharply. I looked at him blankly.

"What did you say?" He demanded.

"I said Raoul. He's outside." I said, angry at my ex-boyfriend. I pointed towards the television screen and it suddenly dawned on me what I must have sounded like to Erik. I clapped my hand to my mouth in horror.

"Oh god… Erik… I didn't- I mean-"

Erik crossed to the intercom and pressed the button.

"Can I help you, Mr de Chagny?" Raoul started and then replied.

"I want to talk to Christine."

"I don't believe that she has anything to say to you." Erik said smoothly.

"Let _her_ tell me that." Raoul said harshly. Erik looked at me. I hesitantly spoke into the intercom.

"Raoul, just leave."

"Christine, I want to talk to you."

"We're talking. What do you want to say?"

"…Is _he_ there?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, Erik is here. Probably because it's his house."

"I don't want him listening."

"Well, that's hard luck. Say what you have to say, or leave, Raoul."

Erik stood a little way behind me, listening. Raoul sighed.

"Fine. I just… Christine, I don't want to lose you."

"Little late for that, Raoul." I began, but he interrupted.

"Please, Christine! Two years… does none of that mean anything to you? Everything we shared. I was with you after your mother died. I've been faithful and honest with you, and I've never hidden behind a mask. What can _he_ offer you that I can't? How can he love you like I can?"

I stared at the intercom, unable to speak. I couldn't see him but I knew that Erik was trembling with rage somewhere behind me. I licked my dry lips and leaned forward to press the intercom button to reply. But Erik pushed past and spat into the intercom.

"Get of my property _now_!"

"Christine, answer me!" Raoul insisted. I looked at Erik. His eyes were narrowed dangerously and fixed on the image of Raoul. I pressed the button and said,

"Raoul… just go."

"But Christine-"

"GO!" I shouted. He didn't move for a moment and then turned away.

I turned slowly and looked at Erik. He was sat on the stairs, holding his head in his hands. God, I wanted to go to him, to hold him.

"Erik?" I asked hesitantly. He didn't look up. "Erik, please don't." I begged in barely more than a whisper. Erik didn't look up but spoke in a slow, angry voice,

"You know he's right."

"Erik…"

"He is! Everything he's said is true. I can't give you half of what he can. You have a history together, he has known you for far longer than I have. He doesn't have to wear a mask."

He was on his feet, shouting these words. Not at me, but at the thought of Raoul. I looked at him without replying. He stared down at me. Eventually I said in a calm voice,

"I chose you. Why can't you remember that?"

He didn't answer and I started to shout at him, furious with him for not understanding, furious at Raoul for interrupting and furious at myself for being so unreasonable.

"For god's sake, Erik! Why can't you understand that I love you? Why do you think that I was lying when I said that I loved you? _Why_ _can't you just be_ _happy_?"

"Because I'm afraid, Christine! I can't be happy because I'm afraid!" Erik bellowed.

"Afraid of what?" I demanded

"Afraid that one day you will see me and react like everyone else! That this… what we have… will turn out not to be real and you'll run, you'll spurn me like everyone else has, like my own mother did!"

I stared at him. He ripped the mask from his face threw it down on the floor, revealing the full deformity of his face. I didn't move. He looked at me, breathing harshly.

"Tell me, Christine… tell me that this doesn't fill you with horror whenever you see it, that you didn't shiver at the thought of touching it…"

I didn't reply. He looked at me and then shouted,

"Tell me!"

I breathed deeply and said in the calmest voice I could muster,

"I already have, Erik. I have told you so many times that your face holds no horror for me. But I don't want to have to keep assuring you of that, of my love for you. If you can _ever_ accept that then come and find me, without the mask. If you can't, then put your mask back on and go and play your music. Go and learnt to be lonely all over again. I'll be waiting."

I walked past the mask on the floor, past the still figure of my lover and up the stairs. It was getting dark. I didn't go to Erik's room. I went to the room I had been using before that night. I went inside, shut the door behind me and sat down on the edge of my bed. I wanted to cry. No, I didn't. I wanted to go and find him.

What had happened to this man, to make him believe that love was so far out of his reach? How did he see himself? As a monster, a thing beyond the reach of light. And I couldn't understand why.

But I would not go and find him. This was his choice. If he believed that I loved him he would come to me. I would not go to him. Not until he realised that I loved him for what he was, not what he thought I imagined him to be.

It was getting late. I went to the bathroom and turned on the shower. As I stepped into the steaming water, my mind replayed the scene that had unfolded downstairs. When I emerged dripping from the shower I heard piano music. I felt numb. Instead of thinking about what it meant I dressed in my nightclothes and climbed into bed, drawing the sheets up over my head so I wouldn't have to hear that haunting music of the night.

* * *

It was sometime later when I awoke. At first I thought I was dreaming, but then I realised that there was someone in my room. I froze and held my breath, terrified. I looked over the sheets towards the silent figure. I relaxed as I realised who it was. He didn't realise I was awake and headed slowly for the door.

I sat up quickly.

"Don't go." I whispered. He stopped and turned to me. There was no mask over his face. Neither of us dared to move in case this moment ended. He looked at me sorrowfully. I decided to ask.

"Did you come to me or were you saying goodbye?" His eyes searched my face and then he said,

"I came to see if what you said was true. To see if you would let me come to you."

I didn't reply. Instead I held out my hand. He crossed to the bed and placed his own hand in mine. I touched his cheek.

"Erik, please believe me. Don't make me keep telling you. I want to know that you need me in the same way that I need you. That what we have isn't just me comforting you."

He looked me in the eye and to my surprise I saw tears leaking from his eyes.

"Christine, I love you. I want to love you for as long as I live."

"Then let me lead you from your solitude. Don't hold back. Don't be afraid for the rest of your life." I told him. He took my hands and pressed them to his lips. I felt a lump in my throat and said,

"Erik, I am _never_ going to run from you. Your face is no reason for me to not love you. I love you because you're an incredible man, who has lived in the shadows for his whole life, unknown to the world. I fell in love with you long before I saw behind the mask and I'm still here, aren't I?"

He kissed me then, long and hard. We said no more words that night. We had no need for them anymore.

* * *

I went to see Dad the next day. He was sat in bed, chatting with another man from the ward. He smiled when he saw me and I hugged him tightly.

"How are you feeling today?"

"I feel good. Christine, this is Joseph Buqet. Joseph, this is my daughter, Christine."

I shook hands with the man. He didn't look particularly ill.

"I'm in for manic depression, apparently. Don't feel too depressed though!" He joked. I smiled and sat down on the end of Dad's bed.

"So, you're in for the long run?" I asked him.

"It's looking that way. I hate leaving you alone." He said concernedly. I smiled.

"I'm hardly alone, Dad. I've Mr Lavonne and Meg, and I'm kept busy with work and my music and school."

"And Raoul." He said with a wink. My smile faded and I looked down.

"Actually Dad… Raoul and I aren't seeing each other anymore."

"What? Why not?" He said, surprised. I cleared my throat and looked up.

"It just… it sort of fell apart. But it's better this way. Anyway, I wanted to talk to you. Do you think you'll be allowed to come out for Christmas?"

"I expect so."

"Because Mr Lavonne said that you can come and stay at the Manor. There's plenty of room."

"I'm not sure about invading his privacy…"

"Don't worry about. He's fine with it. He suggested it!"

Dad smiled.

"That sounds good. I'll have to thank him when I see him."

"Great." I smiled.

We spent a few hours together, playing cards with Joseph. He turned out to be very good, until we discovered a secret supply stuffed up his sleeve.

* * *

I went back to class the next day. Erik was pleased.

"You can't be stuck in this house all day. It's not good for you." He told me. I smiled as I sat in class, listening to Professor Oldfield's lecture about Mary Shelley. _Frankenstein_. Now _that_ was a good book.

I knew most of the people in my class. We had been at school together, mostly. Everyone came from the town, although a couple travelled over from the next town. As the lecture ended someone tapped my shoulder. I turned and saw Becca and Amy, two girls from school. I had never really spoken to them. They seemed rather superficial and immature. Amy asked in a whisper clearly designed for everyone to hear,

"Christine, I was talking to Raoul yesterday."

"That must have been nice for you." I said, slightly sarcastically, as I put my books into my bag.

"Is it true that you dumped Raoul for the guy who owns the Manor?"

"Is he _really_ deformed?" Becca asked eagerly. The few people who were still there all stopped to listen, intrigued. Everyone listened when there was gossip about the Manor.

I looked at them coldly and said,

"What did Raoul tell you?"

"Oh my god, is it true?" Amy squealed.

"Are you really going to take the word of someone who just broke up with his girlfriend and is probably mightily annoyed?" I asked calmly. Amy seemed to deflate slightly. A guy called James asked,

"Who _does_ own the Manor?"

"What's his name?"

"What does he look like?"

"God, this town needs to get a life." I muttered.

"Just tell us his name!" Becca pleaded. I rolled my eyes.

"His name is Erik Lavonne. I work at the Manor. I'm a cleaner."

"So you're not involved with him?" James asked, somewhat disappointedly. I looked around at the little crowd and sighed, leaving without another word

Bloody Raoul.

I found Meg waiting outside the building for me.

"Got time for a coffee?"

"Of course. Come on." I pulled her away as I saw the group of gossipers emerging from the building.

* * *

"Wow. He's sunk really low." Meg said when I told her what had happened. I sipped my coffee and sighed.

"I should have just given him the 'I hope we can still be friends' speech, with a healthy dose of 'It's not you, it's me'."

"I guess so. Still, he's being kinda petty about it." Meg said. I swallowed the last of my coffee and said,

"I'm going to do some shopping and then get back. I wanted to clean the entrance hall. It's getting a bit dirty."

"OK. See you tomorrow?"

"Sure."

* * *

Erik was playing the piano when I went into the house. I opened the door to the music room and listened peacefully. Erik was facing away from me but he asked,

"How was class?"

"It was good. How did you know I was there?" I asked, smiling. He didn't stop playing but glanced over his shoulder at me.

"I just knew."

I crossed to him and hugged him from behind, pressing my cheek against his. He continued playing.

"_All I Ask of You_." I murmured, recognising the tune.

"Indeed." He replied. He caught my eye and said, "Sing?"

I straightened and walked around to the side of the piano so I could see him as I sang. The tune changed smoothly to _Think of Me_.

"Think of me

Think of me fondly

When we've said goodbye…" I sang for him. He didn't need to look at the music anymore than I did. So we watched each other.

The song ended and I asked,

"Play _The Music of the Night_. I've never heard it all the way through, with the words. Just the tune." Erik hesitated and then crossed, closing the curtains.

"I can't sing it in daylight."

"Fair enough." I replied, smiling. I could see the white outline of his mask. He began to sing, in that voice that sent shivers down my spine, as the soft piano music played.

_Night time sharpens_

_Heightens each sensation_

_Darkness stirs and_

_Wakes imagination_

_Silently the senses_

_Abandon the defences_

I felt breathless and gazed at the mask in the darkness. My heart was going at about a thousand miles an hour.

_Slowly, gently_

_Night unfurls its splendour_

_Grasp it, sense it_

_Tremulous and tender_

I closed my eyes, drowning in that sound. One of the windows must have been open, as a cool breeze shifted my hair slightly, flowing across my face.

_Turn your face away_

_From the garish light of day_

_Turn your thoughts away_

_From cold unfeeling light_

_And listen to the music of the night_

That song was beautiful. Of course, he could make any music sound beautiful. He played the piano for most of the song and then walked around the piano to join me. He stood behind me, his cheek resting against my hair.

_Let your soul take you where you long to be_

_Only then can you belong to me_

His hands brushed over my face, stroking the skin. Then he put one arm around my waist, holding me tightly to him.

_You alone can make my song take flight_

_Help me make the music of the night_

Silence. I leant against him, my eyes closed. He held me tightly, as he always did. Deep down, I knew he was still afraid. I didn't comment on it though. Instead I said,

"I wish we could just stay like this forever."

"Forever? That's a very long time."

"Not long enough."

Reluctantly I looked up at him.

"I should go and clean. And make dinner."

"Very well. I'll come to down to help you with dinner."

"OK."

I walked to the door as he drew the curtains. I paused at the door to look back and found him looking at me. We exchanged a smile and I went to clean the entrance hall.

**A/N: Well this is all filler, filler, filler ain't it. I promise a plot for the next chapter! And, may I just say, I saw Beyonce perform _Learn to be Lonely_ and was disgusted. She massacred it. She was so busy posing for the cameras. They should just have gotten Minnie Driver to do it. (shakes head) never mind. Please review! **


	15. Chapter 15

**OK, I was looking through some POTO C2's yesterday and to my absolute delight found that this story had been submitted to the 'After the Curtain Fall' C2. Thank you to whoever submitted it! It's a real honour!   
**

****

**Chapter 15**

Two weeks past without event. The most exciting thing that happened was my turning nineteen. Dad and I celebrated in hospital, Meg and I went to the cinema and Erik…

Erik did two surprising things. The first was that he cooked me a birthday cake. I'm not kidding. I got home from class to find him looking proudly at the chocolate cake he had made and iced. It was pretty good, as well! The second thing was my present. We were sat in the library, talking lazily when he passed me a small box. I opened it and found a necklace inside. I gasped and picked it up. It was _gorgeous_. A silver chain with a blue stone hanging from it.

"Erik, it's wonderful!"

"It belonged to my mother. It's the only item of hers I own." He said, placing it around my neck. I looked up at him.

"She's… dead?"

"I don't know. I left home when I was fifteen. My mother… well, we didn't get on." This sounded like a serious understatement but I didn't push him for details. I looked down at the beautiful necklace and then kissed him.

"Thank you. This means so much to me."

"Happy Birthday, Christine." He replied with a smile.

* * *

I spent those two weeks tidying the house in preparation for Christmas and Dad's arrival, as well as Christmas shopping, stocking up on food and writing Christmas Card. I spent Friday evening sat in the library with Erik, writing card after card.

"Mum used to insist that we send Christmas cards to everyone. She said that if we did that we could usually avoid them for the rest of the year!" I told him. He smiled and pushed another log onto the fire. That was another thing I loved about this house. Log fires.

I wrote the last card, signed it, sealed the envelope and threw it onto the small pile on the table next to my chair.

"Finished. Finally."

"Who are all these people?" Erik asked, picking up a card and reading the names.

"Aunts, Uncles, Cousins, second cousins, family friends, cousins of family friends, second cousins of family friends... It's a big social network and you get trapped in it." I said, pushing the cards into a bag so I could post them the next day. I stretched and smiled.

"You know what we need?"

"Enlighten me." he said idly.

"A Christmas Tree." Erik smiled, resting his book in his lap.

"You want a Christmas Tree?"

"Sure, we used to get one every year. It's so much fun, decorating it, putting the angel on top…" I said dreamily, remembering Christmas's long past.

"I'll have one brought to the house tomorrow. I don't usually celebrate Christmas."

"You don't?" I asked.

"No."

"Then why are you reading _A Christmas Carol_?" I said innocently.

He looked slightly abashed but recovered himself quickly.

"Because it's a well written piece of work."

"Sure." I teased. He smiled slightly.

"Have you ever read it?"

"Yes. Prefer the Muppets version though."

"The Muppets?" He said, disbelievingly.

"Yeah, you can't beat a singing frog for entertainment." I said lightly, and then started to laugh at his expression.

Erik rolled his eyes and returned to his book. I said,

"I'm going Christmas shopping tomorrow. Is there anything you want while I'm out?"

"No, I've got everything I need. Are you meeting Meg?"

"Yeah, she's done no shopping, as usual. We've got just over a week and she's done nothing."

"And you have your costume for the Masquerade Ball?" Erik asked. I nodded and grinned.

"You're going to love it. Everyone's going in those old fashioned outfits. All the men dressed in dinner suits and the women in big dresses. And everyone will be wearing masks."

"I'm well prepared then." Erik said wryly. I smiled.

"Yeah. Tea?"

"Please." Erik replied absently, his mind returning to his book.

* * *

"What am I supposed to get him?" I cried, as Meg and I wandered around the shopping centre. We had been there for three hours and I still had nothing for Erik. Meg shrugged, as clueless as I was.

"Seriously, what do you get the man who owns his own manor?"

"Another mask?" Meg suggested. I glared at her and she laughed.

"Chill, Christine. I was just kidding. Although, maybe he'd like another mask. How many does he have?"

"I haven't the slightest idea." I replied.

Meg shifted a bag to her other hand and said,

"OK – He likes his own company. He owns a large house. He wears a mask. What else do we know about him?"

"He loves music. More than loves it. He lives for his music." I said. Meg grinned.

"Step in right direction. To the music shop!"

"Away, Meg, away!" I said mockingly. She laughed and we went to the music shop. It consisted mostly of instruments and books, but who knew what else they might have.

"Hello there, Christine. It's been a while since we saw you in there." Said the shop owner, Mr Reyer. I smiled.

"I know. I've been a little preoccupied."

"I know, I know. So, what can I interest you with?" He said, smiling fondly. I had been a regular customer before my mother had died and he knew me and Dad well.

"I need a present for a friend. He's a wonderful musician but I haven't got a clue of what to get him for Christmas."

He considered this for a moment.

"What sort of music is he interested in?"

"Classical. Operas for sure."

"Really? Well…" he started to search through the list of items the shop stocked. Meg and I waited when a thought struck me.

"Mr Reyer? Did you ever hear of an opera called _Don Juan Triumphant_?" He paused for a moment and then nodded, returning to his search.

"Don Juan? Yes… yes, it rings a bell… yes, about nine years ago, in London it was performed. I believe the theatre burnt to the ground on the opening night. I went to see it, it was a wonderful show. A pity it was never continued."

"Why not?" Meg asked.

"The people of the arts are extremely superstitious. They said that the opera brought bad luck and no one would perform it again." Mr Reyer said. Meg pulled a face.

"That's kinda dumb."

"Indeed. The composer was never heard of again. Oh, what was his name…?" He stopped, straining his brains to recall the name. Then he snapped his fingers.

"Lavonne! That's it, Erik Lavonne. He was an extremely talented young man, only nineteen when it was performed."

"Erik Lavonne!" Meg exclaimed. I glared at her to be quiet. Mr Reyer paused.

"What's going on?" He asked curiously. I gave Meg an evil look and said,

"Can I tell you something? It's rather private."

"If it's related to music, then of course."

"Well… Erik Lavonne owns the Manor. It's him I'm buying a present for."

"Really? He lives in town? That's extraordinary! I can see your predicament. He must be very hard to buy for." Mr Reyer said.

I nodded.

"So you see my problem."

"I expect we can find something for Mr Lavonne." Mr Reyer said, returning to his search. I smiled gratefully.

"Thanks, Mr Reyer."

* * *

Twenty minutes later we left the shop with big smiles on our faces. We went to the café for a drink before I returned to the Manor.

"What are you doing for Christmas?" I asked her as we found a table, both holding our coffees.

"Mum and I are going to stay with my grandparents in London. And I'm seeing Dad on Boxing Day." Meg's parents were divorced, but seemed to get along pretty well, from what I'd seen of them together.

"When are you leaving for London? We need to meet up and give presents." I said.

"Oh, we're driving down on the day. They wanted us to come sooner but Mum and I don't want to miss the Masquerade ball!"

"It's going to be so much fun." I agreed.

"Is Erik coming?"

"Yes."

"Really? To a public place? With… with people?" Meg said, disbelievingly. I laughed.

"Yes! I think he's slightly comforted by the fact that everyone else will be wearing a mask as well."

"Have you told your Dad yet?"

I shook my head.

"No. He's coming home on Thursday, so I'm going to tell him on Tuesday. Just so he can get used to the idea."

"Yikes. Wouldn't want to be you right now."

"Thanks Meg, you always know how to make me feel better." I said sarcastically.

* * *

As I drove back to the Manor I saw Raoul walking down the street. He looked up as he saw me and signalled for me to stop. I drove straight past, pretending I hadn't seen him.

Erik was walking in the gardens when I rode up the drive. He walked around the side of the house to greet me. I kissed him smiling and then bent to clean my bike. He watched in interest as I wiped the dirt away and checked various mechanisms.

"You really love that bike, don't you?" He smiled. I laughed.

"Oh yeah. Love at first sight. I saw it and had to have it. I blew three years of savings on this bike."

"Do you regret it?"

"Not once." I admitted. Erik smiled.

"There's something I want to show you."

Curious, I followed him inside. He led me into the dining room and I gasped. An _enormous_ Christmas tree was stood at one end of the room. Penny and Thomas were standing beside it, grinning. A man I didn't know was standing with them.

"Oh my god! It's amazing! You guys did this?" I cried, staring at the tree in disbelief. It was the biggest I had ever seen!

"We went to the grounds this morning and chose one. This is Penny and Thomas' son, Andrew. He and his wife will be joining us for Christmas." Erik explained. I laughed and hugged them all tightly, even Andrew who I hadn't even met.

"Thank you! This is wonderful!" I laughed excitedly. Penny gestured towards several large boxes.

"Decorations are ready for you, Miss Daae. We've been waiting for you to return."

The door opened behind us a pretty blonde woman entered, carrying a tray of drinks. She was clearly a few months pregnant.

"Christine Daae? I'm Emily, Andrew's wife. Ready to decorate?" She smiled. I grinned widely.

"Ready? I can't understand why we haven't started yet!"

We spent the rest of the day decorating the tree. Erik and Andrew used ladders to reach the higher parts of the tree. Penny and I agreed to split the Christmas cooking. Emily explained that she couldn't cook to save her life.

"Andrew does all the food in our house. He's gotten used to running out to the shops at all hours to get me crave foods!" she laughed.

* * *

Eventually we finished. I climbed the ladder to play the delicate angel on top of the tree. The decorations must have been ancient. They were all made out of glass, hand painted and incredibly fragile, but beautiful none the less. I clambered down the ladder and we stood back to admire our handiwork.

"That is possibly the best tree I've ever seen." Andrew commented. Emily nodded.

"It _is_ good."

"Hot chocolate anyone?" Penny asked. She had brought up a tray with a jug of hot liquid and several mugs. A plate of gingerbread men lay next to it. I laughed.

"OK, it's official. This is going to be the best Christmas ever."

"Especially when your father gets here." Erik commented. I nodded and then pulled a face.

"As long as he doesn't murder me first."

"Why would he?" Emily asked, sipping her chocolate. Erik and I looked at each other, somewhat guiltily.

"Well… we haven't told him about us yet. He's in hospital suffering from depression." I started.

"And when he finds out his daughter is in a relationship with an older man it's not going to do anything to improve his health." Erik said. Andrew grimaced.

"That's a problem. How do you think he'll take it?" he asked me. I considered.

"Either he'll be OK, but slightly uncomfortable about it… or he'll forbid me to come here ever again and send me to a convent until I'm thirty."

Erik took my hand and said,

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"What, so he can have a clear shot? No, I think I'll take this one alone." I laughed. Everyone laughed and Thomas looked at the clock.

"It's getting rather late. We should be getting home."

"Yes. We'll talk about the Christmas dinner soon, Christine." Penny promised. I nodded.

"Absolutely."

* * *

After everyone had left Erik and I went to the library.

"Did you have fun shopping?" he asked.

"Yeah. Got your Christmas present." I said, teasingly. He smiled.

"I look forward to it."

"You better. You are not an easy man to buy for." I admitted. He kissed me.

"Anything you buy will be perfect."

"Exactly what I wanted to hear." I smiled.

* * *

That night I woke in the early hours of the morning, woken by a bad dream. I checked my watch. 2:14 AM.

I put the watch back on the table and closed my eyes tightly as memories of the dream flooded back. It was a little hazy now but several images were imprinted into my mind.

_Mum's body laying on the sofa… the funeral, rain lashing down on Dad and me… back to the sofa but now it was Erik who lay there, his mask removed, his eyes staring at med accusingly… Dad laying on the hospital bed… the funeral again, but I wasn't there… I was in a coffin, lined with red silk and I could hear the earth pounding on the lid of the coffin, as they buried me. I tried screaming but no one could hear me…_

A cold sweat glistened on my skin and I shivered. Erik stirred slightly, and then settled back to sleeping peacefully. I was facing away from him, his arm wrapped around my waist and his chest pressing against my back. He was warm but I still shivered.

Mum…

That fear seized me again. What did she look like? I struggled to remember but couldn't. I muffled a sob and disentangled myself from Erik. I had to get to my room and find her picture. Seizing a dressing gown, I pulled it on and slipped out of the room.

The Manor was dark and cold. I hurried along the corridors to my bedroom, where my things were. A lot of my stuff had ended up in Erik's room but I had left some in my first room.

I opened a drawer, shuffling through things but I couldn't find the picture. Frantically I opened another drawer, throwing things around until I found the framed picture. I stared at it in the light of the small lamp, kneeling on the soft carpet. Mum smiled up at me. I traced her features. She was so beautiful. Dad said I looked just like her, but I didn't think so. She was so perfect, as if she had been modelled by a craftsman. Her dark, luxurious hair tumbled around her face, her porcelain skin glowed and her dark eyes sparkled at me.

A tear drop landed on the glass. I wiped it away, sniffling. I reached into the drawer and found the bottle of perfume that Mum had owned. I smelled it, remembered how she had smelt when I hugged her. Tears welled up again and I brushed them away, making a noise halfway between a sob and a hiccup.

I hugged the picture to my chest, unable to hold the tears back now. I shake violently as the dream sent images through my mind.

It was some time later when I clambered to my feet, still clutching the picture and the bottle. I walked slowly back to Erik's bedroom. He was awake when I went in. He took one look at my tearstained face and crossed the room, taking me in his arms. I felt I had to explain.

"I… I had a dream… I couldn't remember what she looked like when I woke up…"

"It's alright." He murmured into my hair, leading me to the bed. I placed the items on the bedside table and lay down next to him. He held me close to him and I rested my head on his chest, breathing in his scent. That warmth comforted me and I was soon asleep again.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Dad was reading when I arrived at the hospital on Tuesday. He smiled at me, closing his book.

"Hello darling." He kissed me and I settled into the chair next to his bed.

"How are you feeling?" I asked him.

"I feel good. I had a session yesterday and we've been practising a form of meditation. It's very interesting."

"Is it working?"

"I'm not sure. I definitely feel calmer, but that might just have been the prospect of seeing you." He winked. I laughed.

"You're such a suck up."

"I do it because I care." He laughed.

We spent an hour or so playing games and chatting. Eventually, with a feeling of dread in my chest, I said,

"Dad, there's something I need to talk to you about. It's rather… serious."

"You can tell me anything, Christine, you know that." I bit my lip.

"I don't think you're going to like it." He eyed me.

"Tell me, Christine."

I took a deep breath.

"OK… you know that Raoul and I broke up?"

"…If you tell me that you're pregnant I'm going to have a heart attack." He warned. I laughed.

"No. I'm not pregnant. What I was going to say is that… Raoul and I broke up because I was…. Am seeing someone else."

He stared at me for a moment without speaking. Then he said, in a calm voice,

"Who is it?" I hesitated, bracing myself,

"Its… its Erik Lavonne."

He merely looked at me without speaking. After a while I said,

"Dad, please say something."

"I don't know what to say." He admitted quietly.

"Are you mad?"

"No. I'm not mad. I have to admit, I rather suspected something was going on between you and that man but…"

His voice trailed away. I waited for him to speak, not daring to say anything in case I choked. Eventually he asked,

"Is it serious?"

"Yes. Definitely. I… I love him, Dad. And he loves me." I said carefully. He sighed.

"Well I can't say I'm over the moon about it. But it became a little obvious when you started spending so much time there. And when he said you could stay there."

"Dad, it's not like we planned for it to happen. We definitely didn't. It just sort of… worked out that way. I've been putting off telling you, but what with you coming home for Christmas we decided it was time to tell you."

"Did he not come with you?" Dad asked, somewhat suspiciously. "I would have thought that he'd at least come and explain himself."

"He wanted to come but I asked him not to. In case you got angry about it." I explained.

Dad sighed, rubbing his face with his hands. I stared down at my lap. After a few minutes Dad asked,

"Are you happy?"

"Yes. Happier than I have been in a long time. The only thing that worried me was telling you. You and Erik are the most important people in my life. I want you to get along so badly." I explained. He gave me a resigned smile.

"Fine. When I get to the Manor I'll have a private talk with him and we can just get to know each other."

"Dad, I'm not sure if that's-"

"Christine, don't argue with me. He and I will have a talk. And in return for that I promise not to beat him to a bloody mess with my crutches." He smiled. I smiled back, heartened slightly by this attitude.

"OK. I'll warn him about it though. But… don't give him the same talk you gave Raoul, OK?"

Dad eyed me.

"What talk?" I raised any eyebrow and recited,

"Raoul, there comes a time in a young man's life when he-"

"OK, OK. Not that talk. After all, Erik isn't exactly a young man, is he?" He said.

"He's twenty seven. Eight years older than me." Dad considered me for a moment and then sighed.

"Even if I said you couldn't see him again you'd ignore me anyway, wouldn't you?"

"Of course." I said.

"Fine. We'll wait until Thursday. In the mean time you have to do something to make this up to me."

"What?" I asked, suspicious.

"You know those biscuits you make every Christmas? Make sure you've got a big batch of those waiting for me when we get home."

"It's a deal." I laughed.

"Speaking of which, how are we getting home? Not on that motorbike, I hope. And the car is still being repaired.

"Erik can drive us. He's got a car." I said. Dad smiled.

"I look forward to it. Let's hope he's slightly saner than you are on that bike."

"I am an _excellent_ driver!" I said indignantly. Dad gave me a disbelieving look and I shrugged. "OK, I'm a reasonable driver. What's your point?"

* * *

Erik looked as nervous about the 'little talk' as I had been.

"He probably just wants to make sure that your intentions are honourable." I assured him. Erik looked at me.

"And what do I tell him? Yes Mr Daae, I _am_ sleeping with your daughter, but don't worry about it."

"Well… maybe not in those exact words. Tell you what, get him talking about music and you'll be fine."

"…What if it doesn't work?" Erik asked. I shrugged.

"I'll be on the ready with Christmas biscuits and cocoa."

"Let's make that plan B." Erik agreed.

I laughed and got up to make tea. Erik sat at the kitchen table watching me. I hummed _Think of Me_ idly as I worked.

"I finished the song." He said quietly. I looked up.

"Which one?"

"The Phantom of the Opera song."

"Really? Can I hear it?"

"No one else would hear it before you." He promised me.

We went up to the music room. He handed me the music and I read it. When I reached the final parts I looked up in surprise.

"Erik… this is just like-"

"The time you asked me why I taught you." He nodded.

"And you made me sing like that." I smiled. Erik smiled back.

"Let's call it… preservation. I don't want to forget that moment so I saved it in the only way I know how." He told me.

I looked down at the music.

"Can we…?"

"Of course." He sat at the piano, with a second copy of the music and played the sinister sounding introduction. That sound sent a shiver down my spine. I waited until the music reached the right point and sang.

_In sleep he sang to me_

_In dreams he came_

_That voice which calls to me_

_And speaks my name_

_And do I dream again?_

_For now I find _

_The phantom of the opera is there_

_Inside my mind_

A moment later Erik sang his part.

_Sing once again with me_

_Our strange duet_

Strange… that was an understatement. And yet, as I looked at him I felt that this duet was anything but strange

_My power over you_

_Grows stronger yet_

_And though you turn from me_

_To glance behind_

This line made me hesitate but he continued without a thought

_The phantom of the opera is there_

_Inside your mind_

I smiled as I recognised the words that came next. The ones we had thought up together.

_Those who have seen your face_

_Draw back in fear_

_I am the mask you wear_

_It's me they hear_

The next part of the song split into you's and me's and then came the part I was dreading. What if I couldn't reach those notes for him? I wanted to please him so badly but… what if I couldn't do it?

And yet… I did. He said those words he had invited me with, inviting me to sing higher and more perfectly than ever before. It wasn't even hard. It was like… pouring water, if that makes any sense at all. The higher I went, the more perfect the sound became a steady flow of song.

The piano music faded and so did my voice. I opened my eyes and looked down at Erik, where he was sitting. He was looking at me with an odd look on his face.

"Erik? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just… I feel like I'm falling love with you all over again." He said quietly. I smiled and he kissed my hand.

"_The Point of No Return_?" He asked. I nodded then said,

"Do you still write operas?"

"Not anymore. Not since _Don Juan_."

"Because when I was shopping on Saturday, I asked the owner of the music shop, Mr Reyer, if he'd heard of _Don Juan_. He was there, on the opening night. He said he hoped the man who wrote it would try and release another one."

Erik sighed and shook his head.

"I prefer not to share my music anymore. Except for you. You alone can make my songs take flight."

"Erik-"

He started to play the introduction to _The Point of No Return_. I didn't bring the subject up again.

* * *

Erik and I went to get Dad on Thursday. His bag was packed and he was ready to leave. He said goodbye to Joseph Buqet and I helped him out of the ward. Erik was waiting in the corridor and took the bag from my shoulder.

"Mr Daae." He said, holding out his hand. Dad shook it.

"Erik."

"Erik, are you alright?" I asked. He looked rather pale. He nodded.

"I'm not… not fond of hospitals."

"Oh. Well, let's get out of here and back home. It looks like it's going to get colder over Christmas." I said conversationally, helping him along the corridors.

"I doubt a little snow is going to stop you getting to the Christmas party." Dad said, smiling. I laughed.

"Has it ever? We go every year, without failure." I explained to Erik.

Dad sat in the car on the way back, his leg stretched out on the back seat. I turned to talk to him as we drove, Erik concentrating on steering.

"Dad, we're going to have some company for Christmas. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not. Who is it?" Dad said.

"The gardener and his family. Wife, son and daughter-in-law. They're really nice, you'll like them." I smiled.

"And we've got a _great_ Christmas tree. It's absolutely huge. We decorated it last weekend."

"I look forward to seeing it." Dad smiled. "Got those biscuits?"

"Two tins worth. That should keep us going for about twenty minutes!"

I glanced over at Erik. He looked at me briefly and smiled before returning to the road.

* * *

Dad was gobsmacked by the house. I was pleased, actually. Erik and I had put up some decorations in the main rooms, just tinsel and some holly and ivy. But in a house of that size it did look very impressive.

"This is… well, it's amazing!" He said. I laughed and Erik looked pleased. We took Dad to the library, where Erik lit the fire.

"I'll have to ask Thomas to bring my firewood in."

"Well, Dad, you sit down and relax. I'll take your bags upstairs and then I'll get us a hot drink."

I ran upstairs, unpacked his things and then went back down. The library door was closed and I decided to let them have a few moments. Instead I went to the kitchen, putting biscuits onto a plate and heating the kettle for hot chocolate.

I was slightly more anxious when I went upstairs and heard the murmur of voices from the library. Should I go in yet? Or would they need more time? I dithered outside the door before opening it, balancing the tray on my other hand. What I saw was a huge surprise.

I expected to see them talking, at the worst giving each other evil looks and at best smiling and discussing something passionately.

I didn't expect them to be leaning over a chessboard, debating their next moves. I stared at then smiled.

"Everything OK?"

"Of course." Erik smiled. Dad nodded.

"It's all fine. Come on in."

I entered and set the tray down on a table, handing out mugs and passing the plate around. I sat cross-legged, watching them play. I had never been particularly good at chess but Dad had loved the game. Erik, it appeared, was also quite adept at it. Whilst they played I fetched a book and sat down on the floor next to Erik's chair to read. His hand absently went to my hair, as it always did. I don't think he noticed he was doing it most of the time. I did. And Dad did. But he didn't say anything. Instead he gave a tiny smile before moving his knight.

* * *

"So there's no GBH to worry about?" Meg said over the phone. I laughed.

"Nope, it's all good. They're getting on fine. Whatever happened in their little talk went fine and I'm not about to complain about it. Ready for the ball tomorrow?"

"Absolutely! I can't wait! Especially to see your dress. How am I going to recognise you if you're wearing a mask?"

"Well, you have to wear a mask as well." I pointed out.

"I know, but you'll be able to spot me easily. I'll be the one dressed in green."

"There could be loads of people in green." I replied.

"Yeah, but you always find me."

"Only because I can hear you a mile off. You're not exactly quiet." I said. Meg laughed.

"Fine. At least you're honest."

"Are you going with anyone?" I asked her as I sliced some potatoes.

"Yeah. You remember James Grant from school?"

"The blond guy you had a crush on?" I said, searching my memory. Meg giggled.

"That's the one. Anyway, I bumped into him last week and he invited me. I mean, Mum's going to be there too but she'll probably find someone to hang out with."

"What a wonderful daughter you are. I've got to go, I'll see you tomorrow." I said as Dad and Erik came into the kitchen.

"Who was that?" Dad asked, settling at the table.

"Only Meg, wanting to gossip about the masquerade ball. Hungry?"

"Ravenous. What are we having?"

"Hot pot. Quick and easy." I said, putting the lid on the pan and leaving it on the stove. I sat at the table and said,

"Meg wanted to know what I was wearing so she could recognise us. Knowing her she'll end up talking to a complete stranger."

Dad laughed and Erik gave a smile.

"Erik was just telling me about the house. It's got quite a history." Dad said.

"Yes, I remember reading about it. When it's warmer you'll have to go out into the gardens, they're so beautiful. There's also a lake somewhere in the grounds, but I haven't seen it yet." I said, remembering a map of the surrounding lands I had found in a book. Erik nodded.

"It's about half a mile away, towards the hills."

We spent some it talking about the house and Christmas. Eventually I dared ask,

"So… you guys had a chance to talk?"

"Yes, we did." Dad said. I hesitated.

"Everything's OK?"

"Everything's fine." Erik replied. I looked from one to the other suspiciously.

"… Are you going to tell me what you spoke about?"

"No." They said in unison. I pulled a face.

"Men!"

"Christine, all you need to know is that everything is fine. Besides, it wasn't as if we were discussing your embarrassing childhood stories." Dad said with a perfectly composed face. I stared at him in horror and then turned sharply to look at Erik. He was fighting very hard not to laugh.

"Dad! What did you tell him?"

"Nothing in particular." Dad said, smiling innocently. I turned on Erik.

"What did he say? Don't believe a word of it!"

"Fine." Erik smirked. I glared at them both.

"OK, I think I'd prefer it if you were ripping each other's throats out. Feel free to start arguing."

"Christine, I would never dream of fighting with your father." Erik replied. Dad snorted and I got to my feet, stamping as I crossed the kitchen to finish making dinner.

I was pretty sure they were still laughing at me.

**A/N: Hee hee, Christine's not too happy, is she? Lol, never mind. Thank you for the lovely reviews, you're all wonderful! I'm really enjoying this story, hence the frequent updates. Let's all just pray I don't get struck by writer's block. I hate writer's block with a deep passion. **

**Anyway, please leave a review, telling me what you think. Next chapter – the masquerade ball! Because you just _know_ that's going to go completely smoothly without any disasters of any kind…**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Christmas Eve was one of those beautiful winter days that only come along once in a long while. A clear sky, the ground shimmering with a new frost. I smiled out of the bedroom window at the sight. I glanced over at the bed where Erik was lying lazily, watching me as I pulled back the curtains.

"It's a beautiful day." I said quietly.

"Really?"

"Yes. Sunny, frosty… I wonder if we'll get a white Christmas." I said. I wondered back over the bed and stretched out over the duvet. Erik kissed my hair and then my neck. I giggled as he tickled the delicate skin. He smiled and I stroked his deformed cheek. He tensed momentarily and then relaxed. He always did.

I looked at the time. It was only just gone seven in the morning.

"Do you want to get up?" I asked him. He smiled.

"Never. Not when you're here."

"OK, you're in a remarkably good mood." I commented. He arched an eyebrow.

"Is that a complaint?"

"Of course not. I just wasn't expecting it." I replied. Erik smiled and said,

"Do you want to use the bath first?"

"OK. Or, I could just go to my own bathroom." I pointed. Erik nodded.

"Very well. Do you want to wake your father?"

"No, let him sleep. He needs the rest." I said, pulling on my dressing gown over my pyjamas.

* * *

Dad didn't surface until gone 10. Erik and I were in the music room, talking about a particular piece of music when I heard him calling. I looked through the door and he smiled.

"I didn't know where you were."

"Come through, Dad." I said, holding the door open. He limped in weakly and looked at the room in awe.

"This is the music room." I said, fetching a chair for him. Dad looked at the piano.

"That's a beautiful instrument, Erik."

"Thank you, Mr Daae."

"Charles, please. How long have you been playing?"

"As long as I can remember." Erik replied. I said,

"Erik was just saying how much he enjoys writing music. We were looking at some old songs. This is one we wrote together."

I handed him the music to _Think of Me_. He examined it for a few moments whilst Erik and I waited for his verdict. Eventually he said,

"May I hear it?" Erik nodded, took the music (although he didn't need it) and began to play. I started to sing, fixing my eyes on the hills.

_Think of me_

_Think of me fondly_

_When we've said goodbye_

_Remember me_

_Once in a while please_

_Promise me you'll try_

Singing isn't something that you do. A lot of people think that it is, but it really isn't. It's something that happens to you. Almost like being possessed. At first you're just concentrating on the words and making sure you've got the right notes. But once you're a few bars in, the music takes over.

Erik understood that.

_Softly, deftly_

_Music shall caress you_

_Hear it, feel it_

_Secretly possess you_

That was what he had sung to me. And it was a perfect description. So as I sang I didn't see the look on my father's face. One of pure joy and unmistakable sadness. Erik described it to me later as that.

_But please promise me that sometimes_

_You will think… of me!_

The song ended triumphantly and I looked to those two men for approval. I saw it instantly in Erik's face and on my father's I saw only pride.

Those two expressions made me love them even more.

* * *

The ball was beginning at seven. We weren't eager to make a big entrance and decided to it our arrival for a quarter past, so the hall would be reasonably full.

Dad considered not going.

"I can't exactly dance in this condition."

"Dad, you _have_ to come! We always go to the Christmas party!" I had objected. He gave in after some convincing and even dressed up in a smart outfit, with a navy blue mask. Erik was dressed in an outfit of scarlet and black. His face was covered with a black mask and made him look extremely mysterious. Not too mention hot.

My own outfit was something I had spent some time deciding over. I had gone to the shopping centre one day, seen the dress and fallen in love with it. I wasn't exactly the sort of girl who liked to dress up all the time and wear extravagant costumes, but every now and again I loved to dress up. The dress was pale pink, embroidered with tiny roses and fitted perfectly. I had had the mask made at a design shop in town. It was the same shade of pink, covering my eyes but leaving the majority of my face bare. I had let my hair fall free and the only decoration I wore in it was a pink rose that Erik had given me from the greenhouses the day before.

I considered my reflection for a moment and then scolded myself for being vain. But I couldn't help being pleased with the results. And it certainly had the desired effect on Erik. He and Dad were waiting at the bottom of the stairs when I came down. Dad smiled and Erik turned. His mouth fell open and I laughed delightedly.

The moment was ruined by an act of characteristic clumsiness as I tripped on the edge of a rug and went flying down the last few steps. Luckily Erik managed to catch me before I hit the floor. I laughed embarrassedly.

"I thought things were going too well!" I said, straightening. Erik still stared at me.

"You look… you look beautiful…" he stammered. I smiled, blushing slightly. I _really_ wished I hadn't fallen down the stairs.

* * *

When we arrived in the car park we could already hear the sound of music and laughter coming from the hall. I put on my mask as we walked towards the hall, making sure it was on straight. As we entered the greeting hall I heard Meg instantly. I rolled my eyes as I saw the figure in green and tapped her on the shoulder.

"I _knew_ I'd hear you before I saw you, Meg!"

"_Christine!_ Oh my god, look at you!" Meg cried, staring at my dress. I laughed and greeted her mother, Marie Giry. Dad smiled at her. They had been friends for some time.

"Marie, how are you?"

"I can't complain, Charles. How are you?" She said, glancing at his casts. Dad laughed.

"I'm well enough. Christine insisted that I come."

"I would be furious if you didn't come! Meg's date will be here soon and I need someone to talk to." Marie informed him. She turned to Erik and hesitated.

"I don't believe we've met. Marie Giry."

"Mum, that's Erik, Christine's boyfriend."

The term 'boyfriend' didn't really suit Erik and our relationship, but he didn't complain. He bowed to Meg's mother.

"A pleasure, Miss Giry."

"The same, Erik." Marie smiled. Meg squealed and darted off as her date arrived. Marie took Dad's arm and said,

"Come, Charles, let's get a drink."

"Will you two be alright?" Dad asked. Erik nodded.

"Fine, Mr Daae. Go and have fun."

I smiled at Erik as we walked towards the main doors to the ballroom.

"Nicely handled."

"Thank you."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked. He smiled at me.

"Of course."

We entered the ballroom and I stared at the sight. People in brightly coloured outfits went past, talking happily. An orchestral band was playing at the opposite end of the room, but the dancing hadn't begun yet. I clutched Erik's hand, and felt comforted by its strength and warmth. I tried to see if I could recognise anyone behind the masks but it was impossible really. I didn't mind. I was too busy admiring the many costumes.

Erik and I stood near the edge of the hall, watching in wonder. I laughed,

"Isn't it incredible? It feels like we're going back in time!"

"It does." Erik agreed. I rested my head on his shoulder, watching the people passing by. Meg found us and came over with James Grant.

"James, you remember Christine, don't you?"

"Of course, she was in my maths class." James said, shaking my hand. Meg smiled at him brightly.

"This is Christine's boyfriend, Erik."

"Erik. I'm James." He said, offering his hand. Erik hesitated and then shook it. Meg smiled at me.

"Isn't it incredible? There are so many people! Look at all the outfits!"

"I know, it's amazing." I agreed.

Applause rang through the hall as the mayor climbed onto the stage with the orchestra. He smiled at everyone.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the Masquerade Ball! Dancing will begin in just a moment but first may I wish you all a very merry Christmas and I hope you enjoy tonight's entertainment!" He nodded to the conductor of the band who took the microphone.

"We shall begin with a piece called the Masquerade Dance. If you would find a partner, we will begin!"

Erik looked down at me.

"Shall we?"

"There's no one else I'd dance with." I replied, smiling. We took our places in on the dance floor. James and Meg were somewhere nearby but I was absorbed by Erik. We began to dance. He was a wonderful dancer, guiding me perfectly. I smiled up at him as we danced in and out of the other couples. I briefly saw Dad and Marie talking and they waved at us as we passed.

I didn't want that dance to end. I didn't want any of them to end. The music faded and we stopped. Erik kissed first my hand and then my mouth. A new piece of music began to play and we danced again. I laughed through sheer joy. Dancing with Erik was amazing. As we danced I asked,

"Is there anything you _can't_ do?"

"I can't ice-skate." He replied with a smile. I laughed.

"I'll put a stop to that! I love ice-skating."

* * *

After four dances we were uncomfortably warm and headed to the table Dad and Marie had claimed for a drink. I sipped wine and turned to look at the dancers. Meg and James were still going, talking and laughing loudly. I smiled and turned to Erik.

"Is everything OK?"

"Of course. Why do you ask?" He said, curiously. I shrugged, taking off my mask due to the heat.

"It's just kinda crowded in here."

"I'm fine." He smiled, kissing me. I smiled and then said,

"Do you want to dance again?"

"Why not?"

We waited for the next dance. The conductor announced.

"The Lover's Dance. Take your places." I smiled, pulling my mask back on as Erik led me onto the floor. Somehow we ended up quite near the centre. Erik took my hand and placed his hand on my waist. The dance was slow and I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He stared at me too and then smiled gently. Returned it and closed my eyes, resting my head against his chest. His cheek pressed against my hair as we moved slowly to the music. I couldn't for the life of me describe how I felt just then. I don't think anyone could.

The dance ended and, as was customary, he kissed my hand and then, not so customarily, my lips. I laughed and he smiled.

"Another dance?" He offered.

"Would I say no?" I replied. He raised an eyebrow and took my hand again.

We danced for another hour before sitting down again. Erik said,

"Excuse me for a moment." He went out of the hall, to get some fresh air. I stretched and took off my mask. Dad smiled.

"Having fun?"

"Oh yeah. I haven't laughed this much in ages." I replied. Marie got to her feet.

"I'll go and get some drinks."

"Oh, let me, Marie." I said, getting to my feet and working my way around the hall.

But obviously it wasn't going to be that simple. Because as I skirted past a table I bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry!" I said, straightening up. He turned and I inwardly groaned. Raoul. He stared at me.

"Christine?"

"Hi… Raoul." I said, uncomfortably.

"Wow… you look… you look amazing."

"Thanks. I'm just going to get some drinks."

"Wait!" He said, seizing my arm. I looked at him.

"What?"

"Will… will you dance with me? Just one dance?"

"I'm just getting drinks for Dad and Marie Giry."

"Couldn't you get them in a minute?" He asked.

I hesitated but then shook my head.

"Raoul, I'm here with Erik."

"Where is he now?"

"He's gone to get some fresh air. He doesn't particularly like crowds."

"Are you still…?"

"Yes. We are." I replied shortly. Raoul looked at me with big puppy-dog eyes. A few months ago that would have made me melt. Not now.

"Raoul, let go of my arm."

"Can we just talk?"

"About what?"

"Us."

"There is no us! Why can't you get that?" I said tiredly. He was starting to annoy me. He didn't let go but said,

"Five minutes. Let me have my say and then you can decide."

Irritably I followed him outside to the entrance hall. I crossed my arms and looked up at him, waiting.

"OK – Christine, I'm sorry that I upset you. But the thing is than I still love you and I don't want to give you up. I know you and… and he are having a relationship, but I don't understand how he can mean more to you than what we had." He said. I didn't reply. He reached out and took my hands in his.

"Please, Christine… don't throw it away. Don't throw away what we have."

"Raoul…" I began. He looked at me hopefully. I took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry. I just… I love him. I know that what I did to you was unfair. But don't ask me to give up what I have with Erik. Because I can't do that."

He looked at me, still clutching my hands desperately. I looked at him, genuinely sorry.

"I want to be your friend. I really do. But I can't be anything more than that. I love him too much. I can't give him up."

"Christine, please-"

"No, Raoul. We're just friends." I said, taking my hands back. He stared at me, disbelievingly.

I turned away and started to walk back to the hall. Raoul called,

"Christine, don't walk away! Don't you _dare_ walk away!" I carried on, but he strode to me, seized my arm and flung me around, grabbing my shoulders.

"I can't just be friends with you!"

"Raoul, let go!"

"You're _my_ girlfriend, not that bastard's!"

"You're hurting me!" I cried, wincing as he dug his fingers into my bare shoulders.

What happened next happened so quickly I didn't realise what had happened at first. Erik came inside, hearing the commotion, had seen Raoul hurting me, charged across the hall, seized him and practically thrown him to one side. He held me tightly.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine…" I said breathlessly. Erik held me to him and I buried my face in his chest, shaking slightly. After a moment I glanced over at Raoul. He was staggering to his feet, gaping at Erik who glared at him.

"Christine… I… I'm sorry…" he stammered. Erik turned towards him.

"Stay away from her." He hissed in a dangerous voice. Raoul blinked at him and then looked at me, holding out his hand in confusion.

"Christine…"

"I told you to stay away from her!" Erik spat. I touched his arm.

"Let's go back in, Erik." He hesitated. I looked up at him. "Please, Erik? Let's just go?"

He looked down at me and then nodded. With his arm wrapped protectively around my shoulder, we walked back to the ballroom. Meg saw us and came over.

"Where have you been? Mum said you went for drinks and disappeared."

"We had a… a disagreement with Raoul." I said quietly. Meg looked past us and I turned. Raoul was slinking back into the hall, sending sorrowful looks in our direction. I turned back to Meg.

"I'll tell you later."

Erik and I sat down with Dad and Marie. Dad looked like he wanted to ask but didn't. I silently thanked him for that. Erik was clearly annoyed, and didn't release my hand for some time. Eventually I stood up. Erik looked at me sharply. I smiled.

"I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be back in a minute."

"…Alright." He said, reluctantly.

In the bathroom I composed myself, making sure my hair was in place and that my mask was on properly. A couple of women came in, chatting cheerfully as I washed my hands.

"Yes, its wonderful this year, isn't it?"

"Of course. I always expect a good time but it's truly lovely tonight." one said, applying fresh lipstick in the mirror. Her friend said,

"I heard a rumour that the man who owns the Manor is here tonight. Have you seen anyone?"

"I really couldn't say. The costumes are very good."

"Hmm. Still, it's rather exciting isn't it? I wonder who he is." I smiled to myself as I put my hands under the drier, letting the warm air blast the water away.

When I entered the hall the conductor was announcing a new song. I went to the table and held out my hand to Erik.

"May I have this dance?" He got to his feet and we began to dance, without saying a word. Eventually I said,

"Thank you. For stopping him."

"I couldn't let him hurt you." He replied softly. I smiled.

"You're like a modern knight in shining armour."

"Does that make you my damsel in distress?" He asked, lifting his eyebrow. I laughed.

"Damsel, maybe. Right now I feel anything but distressed."

He smiled at that and I reached up on tiptoe to kiss him quickly before we continued to dance. When we finished we returned to the table to find four more people sitting there.

"Penny, Thomas. And Andrew and Emily." Erik said. I smiled.

"Glad you recognised them! I didn't!"

"Having fun?" Emily asked. I nodded.

"It's great."

We sat talking for a while before Andrew asked Emily to dance. Thomas and Penny went too. Dad nodded at Erik and me.

"Go on. You should dance as well."

"Are you OK, Dad?" I asked.

"We're fine, aren't we Marie?"

"Of course. Go and enjoy yourselves." Marie smiled.

* * *

The dance was due to end at midnight but by eleven many people had already left. It was starting to snow and they didn't want to risk being snowed in. However, there were still about half the people there. Penny, Thomas, Andrew and Emily had left but Dad, Marie, Meg, James, Erik and I stayed. The mayor climbed up onto the stage again at ten to midnight.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! The time has arrived to reveal yourselves! On the count of three, everyone must remove his or her mask."

I looked up at Erik, aghast.

"Erik, I didn't know!"

"It's alright. Come, we'll leave." He said, taking my hand. But they had already begun to count and before we had a chance to escape I was jolted back as someone seized my arm. I was jerked away from Erik and looked up to see Raoul holding me in an iron grip.

"Raoul, let go!"

There was a shout and I turned to see several of Raoul's friends had grabbed hold of Erik. Everyone around us had backed away and the mayor and his companions were staring at us from the stage.

"Raoul, let me go!" I cried. But he was glaring at Erik.

"Come on then. Let's see what you're hiding underneath the mask."

"Raoul, no!" I screamed. Erik struggled but even he couldn't fight of four men by himself. Several members of the town's police force were fighting their way through the crowd. Erik shouted angrily as they pulled him.

"Raoul, let him go." I cried. Raoul was looking at Erik in pure hatred.

"Let's see what he's hiding." He shouted to his friends. I turned and tried to get to Erik but Raoul held me tightly.

"Erik!" I shrieked, knowing that I couldn't stop them and praying that Erik would be able to break free.

But it was too late. One of Raoul's friends had ripped the mask from Erik's face, tossing it to one side.

Several people screamed and everyone took a step back. Raoul was staring at Erik's face in a mixture of horror and disgust. Erik fell to his knees, clutching at his face, desperate to hide it from the staring eyes. I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"Erik…" I whimpered. Raoul looked down at me.

"My god, Christine… he's… look at him!" I wrenched myself away from Raoul and stared at my lover. He couldn't meet my eyes. No one dared to move. I felt numb. Disbelief flooded me. I couldn't believe that Raoul had done this, turned such a strong willed man to this injured creature, huddled on the floor.

Slowly, I crossed to Erik. He didn't look at me, still attempting to cover his face. I knelt and took his hands away from the tear streaked face. I pulled him to his feet. Everyone jostled to move back, away from the sight. And yet everyone waited to see what would happen next.

"Erik, I'm so sorry." I whispered. He couldn't speak. I turned and glared at Raoul.

"Why, Raoul? How could you do this?"

"Look at him, Christine! He's a freak!" Raoul shouted, looking at me as if I had lost my mind. I glared at him for a moment and then turned back to Erik. I reached up and caressed his deformed cheek.

"Ignore them, Erik. Just ignore them."

"Christine, you can't possibly tell us that you _love_ him!" Raoul yelled. I didn't turn to shout back. Instead I reached up on tiptoe and pressed my mouth to Erik's. His face was salty from the tears. But I didn't stop kissing him. I wasn't doing it to prove to the people in that hall that I loved him. I couldn't care less about _them_. It was the man in front of me that mattered. I had to show him how much I cared, had to prove myself to him.

The hall was silent. Eventually I pulled away and looked at Erik, feeling tears run down my own cheeks in reflection of his own.

"I love you. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen." I whispered. Erik stared down at me and then bowed his head, pressing it against my hair as he wept. I wrapped my arms around him, clinging to him. I wanted nothing more than to stop his pain, make the hurt go away.

I didn't care that everyone was whispering in surprise. I didn't care that Raoul was gaping at us. I only cared that the man I loved was in pain. I was absorbed in that knowledge and I held him tightly.

"I love you. I love you." I repeated over and over again to him. He looked down at me.

"I love you, Christine."

"I love you." I said, my voice choking up. He kissed me then, pressing his face clumsily to mine as we acknowledged only each other.

"Christine…" Raoul said, dumbstruck. I turned from Erik and looked at him with pure hatred, still holding onto Erik as if someone would snatch him away from me again.

"Stay away from me, Raoul. What you did was unforgivable. Why do you think I would care what Erik looked like?"

"He's… well, look at him!"

"I don't need to look at him. I already know what he looks like and I love him because of it. You, on the other hand… I've never known someone to be so cruel or so shallow." I spat.

On that note I turned to look at the rest of the crowd.

"Does anyone else have a problem with this? If so, say it now. Not that it makes one damn piece of difference. Does anyone else think that what Raoul did was right? That I'm wrong to love him? That it's wrong for him to love me?"

No one dared to look at us. I turned back to Erik. He took me in his arms and held me tightly. For some time neither of us spoke. After a moment someone cleared their throat and we looked up. Meg was smiling gently. In her hands was the black mask that Erik had been wearing.

"Do you want this back?" She said, offering it to him. He hesitated and looked at me. I smiled.

"Your choice." I told him softly.

He took the mask, staring down at it. Then he placed it over his face. I kissed him again and then took his hand.

"Shall we go?"

"Yes. Let's go." He replied and I looked around for Dad. He hobbled forward, Marie helping him.

"Coming Dad?"

"Give me a moment. I'm not exactly up to running standards." He smiled.

We started towards the door. But Raoul called out,

"He's still hiding from you, Christine. He's still wearing the mask." I paused and looked up at Erik.

"I'll just be a second. OK?" He nodded.

I turned and walked back through the crowd. They parted to let me pass. I reached Raoul who looked down at me.

"Christine, we belong together. You know that, I know that. Why are you making things so difficult?" He asked me. I looked at him with a calm expression.

"Raoul, there's something I've been wanting to do for some time now."

"Really? What?" He said, perking up with curiosity. I smiled serenely and then slapped him. _Hard_. He blinked in astonishment as his cheek turned dark red.

"You're a bastard, Raoul. If you come near me or Erik again, this will seem like nothing. Now leave us alone."

I turned away and then hesitated. I turned to the stage. The mayor was staring at us, dumbfounded.

"I'm sorry for the disruption, Mayor. And thank you for the party. For the most part it was great." I said, smiling sweetly. He looked down at me and then nodded, not able to find words.

And with that I walked back to Erik and Dad, took each of their arms and we walked into the snow filled night. We paused on the steps of town hall to look up into the swirling mass of white flakes. The clock reached midnight and began to ring. I looked up at Erik.

"I'll say one thing for us, we've got great timing."

"True." He agreed. I looked at Dad and then back at Erik.

"Merry Christmas, guys."

"Merry Christmas, Christine." Dad smiled. Erik merely kissed me. Which, I have to say, was much better than saying Merry Christmas.

**A/N: OK, I'm a bit worried about this chapter. I really wanted to put in the bit with Raoul and Erik, but it seems a bit too cliché now it's there. What do you think? I'm trying not to fall into the patterns that a lot of stories end up following. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

I took Dad to bed when we returned from the dance. When I came downstairs Erik was sat in the library. His mask was lying on the table and he was resting his head in his hands. The fire wasn't lit and the room was cold.

I sat in my usual chair, opposite Erik. He sighed but didn't look up.

"By tomorrow everyone will have heard what took place."

"I know." I said quietly.

"And you would still put yourself through all of this? If you stay here, then you will be judged and ridiculed wherever you go."

"I don't care." I whispered. Erik looked up.

"I don't understand you, Christine. I love you, but I swear to God that I don't understand you."

"No one gets me. It's a curse." I said with a straight face. But I couldn't hold it and ended up smiling. Erik returned the smile.

I looked down, remembering what I had meant to say.

"…I'm sorry for what he did to you." I said, ashamed. Erik looked at me as if I were insane.

"Christine, you don't need to apologise. You did nothing wrong."

"I just… he…" I made an extremely annoyed noise and started to pace the room, running my hands through my hair. Erik watched me, seemingly in amusement.

"Christine?"

"Yes?"

"Calm down. It's Christmas."

"I know, I know. I just… I feel so stupid. I should have known that Raoul would screw everything up one way or another."

"We knew that this was going to happen. I just wish it hadn't happened so soon." Erik replied. I looked at him and sat down again.

"We'll handle it though. Won't we? We'll get through it."

"Of course we will. And now I suggest we get some sleep before everyone arrives for Christmas."

* * *

One of my favourite things was when I woke up early. Despite my late night I woke at a little past five in the morning. It was still dark outside, and I'd forgotten to draw the curtains. I didn't move though. Erik was sleeping peacefully, lying on his back. I was lying across his chest and his arms were wrapped around me. I looked up at his sleeping face and smiled softly.

I tried to get back to sleep but I couldn't. It was Christmas Day! I let out a soft giggle and then closed my eyes, resting my cheek on Erik's chest. It was warm and I sighed happily. I couldn't wait to give Erik his present. I hoped he'd like it. It had been Mr Reyer's idea. He had given me an address and I had gotten everything ready. I wondered idly what he'd got me.

I must have dozed off again because when I woke it was now eight o' clock and Erik was awake. He hadn't move but was stroking my hair gently. I smiled and looked up at him.

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." He replied, kissing my head. I stretched and then grinned up at him.

"Permission to behave like a six year old, running downstairs to open presents?"

"Permission granted." He smirked. I squealed, jumped out of bed, seized my dressing gown and ran down the hall to wake up Dad.

* * *

Unfortunately Dad told me that I was only allowed to open one present before the others arrived. After sulking for a few minutes I agreed and spent some time deliberating over the presents that were set out under the tree. Erik seemed to find this very amusing. Eventually I chose a medium sized box wrapped in silver paper. It was from Meg, I found out when I read the label.

_Have a great Christmas; don't let anything get you down! Meg_

I opened it and smiled as I saw a collection of books. I had spotted them some time ago in the shopping centre and admired them greatly. All the classics. _Dracula, Frankenstein, Jekyll and Hyde_…

"Oh, she's in for the hugging of a life time!" I said, grinning.

* * *

After we had dressed, we sat down for breakfast in the kitchen. I made scrambled eggs, bacon and toast while Erik prepared coffee. Dad was watching us with a smile. I set down a plate of toast and smiled at him.

"Are you OK, Dad?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Just watching how well you two work together." Erik and I glanced at each other and smiled. Dad started to butter toast as I put the rest of the food on the table. We had just sat down when there was a knock on the back door. I answered it and found Penny, Thomas, Andrew and Emily smiling at us.

"Merry Christmas!" They said cheerfully. I laughed and said,

"Come in! We're just having breakfast, come and have some."

The peace was shattered by their arrival and we all started to talk excitedly, laughing, eating and drinking. Penny had prepared all of the vegetables and the starter for dinner. I had put the turkey in the oven much earlier to give it a chance to cook properly and we discussed what time to eat. It was nice, being surrounded by friends and family. I felt so relaxed and happy. I looked over at Erik. He and Andrew were passionately discussing something and I smiled at the animated look on his face.

* * *

We opened the presents after breakfast. It was the usual chaotic rush to find out what we'd received, and looking to see the reactions of everyone else. I sat cross legged on the floor in front of Erik's chair, piling all of my presents together and smiling as I looked each one over.

I volunteered to make coffee and looked at Erik.

"Can you help me?" He looked surprised but followed me to the kitchen. I turned to him and held out an envelope.

"Merry Christmas." Erik smiled and took the envelope. He opened it carefully and pulled out the slip of paper. He looked confused.

"What… what is it?" I smiled.

"Do you remember when I told you how Mum and Dad had recorded _Angel of Music_? They rented out a studio for the day. Well… I booked a studio in town. It's privately owned so there won't be anyone else in there and you can just go there and record your music. You can make as many copies as you like and keep them."

"Christine…" he said, looking back down at the paper with the details on it. I bit my lip.

"Erik, I just… I want there to be something of you that you can keep. Even if it's just one copy, and no one else ever listens to it, your music shouldn't be forgotten. It's too good for that. I can't bear to think that one day it'll be left somewhere and no one will ever hear it."

I was starting to feel like I'd made a big mistake. The present had seemed like such a good idea at the time. Mr Reyer had suggested it and given me the telephone number for the studio. I looked down at my feet, not wanting to see the expression on Erik's face.

"It's stupid. I'm sorry." I whispered. Erik reached out and cupped my chin with one hand, lifting my face to meet his. His face was perfectly serious.

"It is not stupid. It's a wonderful idea. Thank you." He said calmly. I hesitated and then said,

"You're not… angry?"

"Of course not. It's perfect." He said softly. Relief flooded me and I closed my eyes.

"Thank god… I thought you hated it."

"No. But now I want to give you your present." He said. I smiled and he reached into his pocket. I waited eagerly.

He brought out a small box. I opened it nervously and saw a ring inside. I gaped at it.

"It's… it's called a promise ring." Erik said nervously. "I promise that… that I love you. And that I'll stay with you. No matter what."

I didn't speak. I couldn't. My eyes were fixed on the ring. It was beautiful, silver with emeralds and diamonds on it. Erik asked,

"Do… do you like it?"

"Erik, I love it. It's beautiful." I said quietly. I had to say it quietly, because there was an enormous lump in my throat. Erik slid it onto the ring finger of my right hand and kissed me. I smiled.

"Coffee."

"I know." He whispered, but kissed me again anyway.

* * *

It was one of those Christmas's that you think will never happen, where everything goes perfectly and there are no arguments and everyone gets on well. But I actually happened and by the time Thomas and his family left, Erik, Dad and I were all exhausted.

We sat in the library and I stretched.

"I am so tired."

"I know how you feel." Dad agreed. Erik looked at me.

"That meal was wonderful."

"I know." I said, grinning. I looked out of the window at the snow that was falling gently. It was a beautiful sight, the white specks falling from the dark sky, dancing together.

"What day do you have to go back to the hospital?" I asked Dad. He said,

"The day after tomorrow. I think it's for the best that I get back there as quickly as possible."

We sat around that evening playing card games and listening to music. When we eventually got to bed, it was still snowing.

* * *

We spent Boxing Day in the house for the most part. In the afternoon however Dad decided to take a nap so Erik and I chose to walk around in the snow filled gardens. I shivered delightedly in my warm clothes.

"It's so beautiful." I said. Erik nodded.

"It is."

I kicked at a pile of snow, watching the flakes fly up and settle down again. Erik watched me silently. I turned to him.

"Are you OK?"

"Of course.

"You're just… quieter than usual."

"Am I?"

"Hmm. Nothing's wrong?"

"No. Everything is fine." He said, with a quick smile. I grinned and bent to scoop up a handful of snow. Erik looked at me warningly.

"Christine, don't you _dare_."

Too late. I threw the snowball at him and it caught him full in the face. He spluttered and giggled, trying to look innocent. He glared at me.

"Christine!"

"Yes Erik?"

"You know what I'm going to do, don't you?"

"Yes Erik." I turned and tried to run but he caught me, pushing me into a pile of snow. I sat up, scraping the snow from my face but Erik smiled, dropping an armful of snow on my head. I shrieked as the cold snow crept down my back.

"Erik!"

I threw more snow at him but he dodged the balls with remarkable agility. He threw more frozen missiles in my direction and I ducked but one caught me. I wiped the snow from my face and held up my hands in surrender.

"OK, OK, I give in! You win!"

Erik smiled and held out a hand to help me up. I took it but tugged him sharply. He lost his balance and fell headfirst into the snow beside me. He looked at me, blinking in surprise. I giggled.

"The look on your face…!" he smiled and said,

"Shall we call it a draw?"

"Lets. I'm getting numb." I stood, brushing the snow from my clothes. Erik brushed himself down and held out his hand. I took it and we began our walk back to the house.

We reached the back door and I looked back out over the snow blanketed land.

"I wish it could stay like this. Just clean and pure forever."

"I don't. I couldn't live without colours." Erik replied, opening the door. I considered this.

"Good point. I suppose white would become a bit boring after while."

I put the kettle on to make tea. As I did, Erik said,

"A good Christmas?"

"One of the best I've ever had." I smiled.

"I'm glad. I wanted it to be perfect." He said solemnly. I put teabags into the pot and turned to him.

"It _was_ perfect. I couldn't have imagined a better Christmas if I tried."

The kettle started to bubble a few minutes later and I poured hot water into the teapot. I glanced over at Erik.

"It's been a while since we had a singing lesson."

"Would you like one now?" he asked.

"I'd love one." I replied, pouring milk into the mugs.

When the tea was made we went upstairs to the music room. After warming up Erik handed me the music to _Phantom of the Opera_. We tended to work on one piece at a time, perfecting it before returning to a piece we may have become rusty on. This piece was our current favourite. I waited for the introduction and began to sing, watching Erik as he played.

**A/N: A bit shorter this time. Well, things are going well aren't they? And a comment from Hikari-no-Tsubasa summed it up. Everything is going _too_ well. I thought so too. So expect bad things.**

**It may not be this chapter… it may not be the next chapter… but some chapter. When you least expect it…**

**Actually it'll probably be in the next chapter! So forget what I just said. Lol, please review and tell me what you think!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

The day Dad left for the hospital arrived. And with it came something very unexpected and something that hurt me badly.

It was about midday. Erik and Dad had gone to the writing room to have another 'little chat'. I supposed they wanted to talk about the holiday and how it had gone, so I went to pack Dad's bags for him. He was a naturally tidy person so his things were all easy to find. I decided to go down and see if Dad wanted to go home first and pick up some more clothes.

The writing room door was open a crack and I stopped as I heard my name. Erik was speaking.

"Mr Daae, I really can't understand why you're saying this. After what you've seen here, Christine and I-"

"What I have seen, Erik, is not something that is going to last. We agreed to talk about this when we spoke before Christmas. I promised Christine to come here for Christmas and I decided not to pass judgement until I had seen what you were like together. And I can't honestly say I'm very happy with it."

I froze. Why was Dad saying that? I just… I couldn't understand. I listened more closely as Dad continued.

"Erik, can you honestly tell me that you think this relationship, if you can even call it that, this… this thing you have with my daughter has a future?"

Erik didn't reply. Dad carried on.

"Christine was in a good relationship with Raoul de Chagny. Their ages are closer, they have more in common and… to be honest I think Christine knows it. I think she feels a responsibility towards you. Because of your mask. At the Masquerade ball, all I could see was you using her as a shield against those people. Now tell me… do you believe that you and Christine could have a future together?"

My heart was racing with anger and fear. I leant forward to listen to Erik's answer. After a moment I heard him speak.

"I don't know, Mr Daae. I don't know. The age difference… my face… I know we couldn't have a normal relationship."

"Then why did you start one with her?" Dad asked.

"…Because I love her. That's all I can offer her."

"And we both know that's not enough."

I felt cold. I was shaking too, but I didn't realise it at first. I held my breath, waiting to hear what would be said next. Dad spoke again.

"I want you to end your relationship with my daughter. I want you to stop giving her music lessons and I don't want her working here anymore. Will you do that? Will you give Christine another chance at a normal life?"

Please don't, I silently begged Erik. He wouldn't agree to this. He couldn't. He loved me, he said it himself, he couldn't possibly…

"I… I'll tell her." Erik said quietly.

I cried out loud, without meaning to. The voices stopped and I threw myself through the door. Dad and Erik stared at me.

"Christine!"

"Were you listening?" Dad said, horrified. I stared at them both, feeling tears well up but not letting them leave my eyes.

"I don't… Dad, how could you do this to me?" I said, a lump in my throat. Dad looked at me, almost guiltily.

"Christine, I'm just looking out for you."

"And you…" I looked at Erik in… I don't know what. Incredulity? Disappointment? I don't know.

He stepped towards me but I moved back.

"You're going along with this?"

"Christine, your father is right. We… we wouldn't have a future. What can I offer you?" He said, looking at me with sad eyes. I didn't see the sadness. I was too angry.

"I don't _need_ you to offer anything! I never wanted anything except you!"

"Christine, try to understand-" Dad moved towards me but I pulled away. I looked back at Erik.

"You promised. When you gave me this promise ring, you said that you loved me and that you'd stay with me."

"I do love you. I do." Erik said quietly. I glared at him, realising with some regret that I was crying again.

"Obviously not that much if you were just going to let me go."

"You don't understand…" Erik began but I had had enough.

"I think I understand perfectly. I'm leaving."

"What? Where are you going?" Dad began. I glared at him.

"Anywhere but here. You two… you're the most important people in my life. But obviously that isn't enough for you."

I ran upstairs and started to stuff clothes into a bag. I heard Erik and Dad shouting downstairs and footsteps. I pushed the photograph of my mother into the bag, put on my leather jacket and grabbed my helmet. Erik came into the room and seized my arm.

"Christine, please-"

"Don't touch me!" I screamed. I pulled away from him and went downstairs. Erik followed me but I wrenched myself from his grasp. Dad was stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"Christine, stop this!"

"Stop what, Dad? Stop being happy? Well, you've managed to sort that out, between you." I spat.

Erik seized my arms and turned me around to face him.

"Christine, I love you!" I merely looked at him. He was breathing harshly. "Christine, I love you…"

"But not enough to not let me go." I whispered. I slipped the promise ring off my right hand and threw it at him. It fell to the floor with a slight _clink_ as it rolled around. I pulled away from Erik and stormed out of the front door. Erik chased after me and Dad hobbled along behind him.

I pulled my helmet on, climbed onto my bike and sped away before Erik could get to me. I reached the gate, punched the code in and rode through. I glanced behind me briefly and saw Erik running down the driveway, Dad standing by the door.

But I didn't turn back.

* * *

Meg answered her door a few moments after I rang the doorbell. She looked at me in surprise.

"Christine… what's wrong?" I wiped my cheeks free of tears, clutching my bag to my chest.

"Can I stay here for a while?" I asked, in little more than a whisper. Meg stepped through the doorway and hugged me tightly.

"Of course. Come in."

* * *

Half an hour later, equipped with tea, biscuits and several bars of chocolate, Meg and I sat at the table. I had explained what had happened, staring hard at my tea. I didn't want to see the look on Meg's face. She reached it and took my hand.

"I'm so sorry, Christine…"

"Did I overreact? Should… should I go back?"

"No. No, you need some it to cool off first."

"I just… I thought things were going so well. Dad and Erik were getting on, and things seemed so good. How could it all go so wrong so quickly?" I asked, my voice catching slightly. Meg sighed.

"Your Dad is just a little overprotective. You're the only one he's got now. I think he sees Erik as a threat and thinks you'd be happier with someone else."

"Like Raoul? Did he not see what happened at the Masquerade ball?" I said critically.

Meg handed me a piece of chocolate which I ate without thinking.

"Your dad liked Raoul. It's understandable that he'd prefer for you to be together. But I think you need to have some apart time from both of them. When things are better, you can go back and talk to Erik. In the meantime, you just need something to keep you busy."

"Like what?" I asked, sipping my tea. Meg considered.

"Well…school doesn't begin for another two weeks. And music probably isn't a good idea. You can stay here as long as you want, Mum won't mind. But you really should be getting out."

She chewed her lip for a moment and then snapped her fingers.

"Got it! You know that nursery, on Dahlia Street? They want a college student to help out for a couple of weeks. Mum saw the manager yesterday, you know, Mrs Ledge. You'd be perfect!"

"Children? You think so?" I said, not convinced.

"Sure, it'd be great for you. Their only about four year's old, no big deal. It's a volunteer position, it'll keep you busy and you'll have fun."

"I guess I could try…" I said. Meg smiled.

"I'm so good at this! Come on; let's go find a sappy movie and some ice-cream."

"Not that we're reverting to stereotypes or anything." I said, following her out of the kitchen. She grinned back at me.

"Never dream of it."

* * *

So I stayed with Meg and Marie. It was nice enough. I went home a couple of times to fetch some things. I had left a lot of stuff at the Manor but there was no way I was going to go back there. I got the job at the nursery and, believe me, it was _hard work_. Four year olds are no joke. They're absolutely crazy, bouncing off the walls and screaming all the time.

I wanted to go back. I really did. Every morning I would wake up, roll over and expect to see Erik lying beside me. But he never was. Dad was back in hospital, I found a telephone message from him on the home answer phone. But I didn't call him. I was too angry, with both of them. I felt like they'd both betrayed me somehow.

A week passed. Meg suggested that I go back to the Manor and talk to Erik. But I couldn't. Not yet. I was too hurt and too angry. And, although I don't really want to admit this, part of me wanted to make sure that Erik was still hurting for what he did to me. I know that sounds so terrible. But it was how I felt.

One Thursday afternoon I finished work at the nursery and decided to go home to pick up my mail before heading back to Meg's. As I unlocked the door someone called my name. I turned and saw Raoul standing on the street.

"Christine… how are you?" He called. I looked back at him and said,

"Leave me alone, Raoul."

I opened the door and closed it behind me. I saw Raoul look disappointed and move on. I sighed and bent to pick up my mail. Some of it was for Dad and I made a note to send it to the hospital for him. There were four letters for me, and a package. One was a bank statement, one was advertising, one was from a friend in university in Scotland and the last letter was a reminder about library books that were overdue.

I tossed the letters to one side and looked at the package. My heart leapt up into my mouth. The handwriting was Erik's. I would recognise that beautiful script anywhere. I felt the package. It was one of those padded envelope type ones. I hesitated and then slipped it into my bag.

* * *

Meg was very excited about the package.

"Open it! I wonder what it is!" She said. I opened it very slowly and reached inside. I frowned and pulled out a CD.

"A CD? Is that it?" Meg said, clearly disappointed. The sleeve was plain white. I turned it over and saw numbered tracks on the back. I gasped.

"It's Erik's music!"

"What?"

"My Christmas present for him… you know, the studio thing. He went and made this."

"There's a letter as well." Meg said, passing an envelope from the package.

I opened it and a slip fell out. It read only two words.

_Track 1_.

I got up and went to the CD player. I slipped the CD on and pressed play, sitting back on the bed. Meg and I both listened as faint violin strings started to play. My heart jolted as I heard Erik's voice sing.

_Say you'll share with me_

_One love_

_One lifetime_

_Lead me, save me_

_From my solitude_

_Say you'll want me with you _

_Here beside you_

_Anywhere you go let me go too_

_Christine_

_That's all I ask of you…_

Meg stared at me as the song faded away. I looked down at the CD. The first track was merely labelled _For Christine_. The rest were our other songs. _The Point of No Return_, _Angel of Music_, _The Phantom of the Opera_…

"Are you OK?" Meg asked. I nodded. Meg looked at the CD box.

"That was… well…"

"That's all I ask of you." I whispered, thinking about that last line. Meg touched my hand.

"Are you going to go and see him?" she asked.

I licked my lips.

"…Tomorrow. After I finish at the nursery. I'll go tomorrow."

**A/N: This idea was kinda sitting in the back of my mind. Someone mentioned that it was all going a bit too easily and it was. It was also a little unrealistic that Charles and Erik would just get along perfectly. This idea that they agreed to see how things went over Christmas seems a little bit more believable, I hope. **

**I also liked the way that everyone assumed Raoul would be the one to mess thins up! Lol, I have confession to make. I actually quite like Raoul. He just happens to be a convenient pain in the arse for this story. I have written another one-shot called "All You Ever Wanted" which is EC but from Raoul's POV. Feel free to check it out.**

**Thanks for all the reviews. You guys really know how to make a girl feel appreciated! And now I'm on holiday for two weeks so I'll try and get writing quicker! Please review and I'll update soon. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

I worked at the nursery between 9 and 3. At 2:30 the manager asked me to take a group of children outside to the playground. The nursery was surrounded by a fence and she assured me that I was ready to handle 8 children by myself.

I wasn't quite so convinced but was so preoccupied with thoughts of what I was going to do that afternoon I couldn't be bothered to argue. Four-years-olds were OK. Young enough that they needed some supervision but old enough to keep themselves occupied. I sat nearby watching them play until a little girl called Natalie tumbled of the monkey bars and instantly started to wail. I hurried across to her and checked her. Scraped knees and elbows and a bruise or two but she'd live.

Apparently Natalie didn't think so because she continued to scream. I scooped her up and hugged her.

"Come on, you're OK. It's just a scrape." I said comfortingly. She sniffled and I dug into my pocket.

"Would… a lollipop make it better, do you think?" I said, waving the sweet in front of her. She considered for a moment and then her tear stained face cracked into a smile and she hiccupped.

"OK, have a lollipop." I said, handing it to her. She looked at the yellow sweet and tugged my sleeve.

"Is there a red one? Red ones are my favourites."

"I'm sure we can dig a red one out." I said with a smile, feeling in my pocket.

Lollipops – the cure to all of life's problems according to four year olds.

I handed Natalie a red one and she gave me back the yellow one. I sat back on the bench to watch the children play and Natalie climbed up onto my lap, sucking her sweet thoughtfully, watching me with wide eyes.

"Feeling better?" I asked, as I took a wipe out of my medical pack and started to clean the scrapes. She nodded without speaking, too absorbed in her lollipop. I cleaned the dirt away and stuck a plaster on each knee.

"There. All better." I said cheerfully. Natalie wasn't listening. She pointed to something behind me. Still holding her, I got up and turned around.

Erik was standing a little way off, watching me.

"Whossat?" Natalie asked around her sweet. I couldn't answer. Erik walked over to the fence, looking as nervous as I felt. I held Natalie tightly and she squirmed slightly.

"Hi…" I said in little more than a whisper.

"Hello…" he said in the same quiet tone. Natalie tugged on my hair sharply.

"Whossat?" She asked again.

"Oh… Natalie, this is my friend, Erik." I said. Natalie waved at Erik who looked rather bemused. I put Natalie down.

"Go and play with Jessica, Natalie."

"'K, Christy." She mumbled, back to being fascinated by her lollipop.

Erik looked amused.

"Christy?"

"They're four. They can't really handle long names. Apparently Christine is harder to spell." I explained. Erik smirked slightly and then said in a serious voice,

"Can we talk?"

"…sure. I finish in fifteen minutes." I said, checking my watch.

"I'll wait here for you." he said. I turned to the children but Erik asked quickly,

"Did you get the CD?"

I smiled gently and said,

"Yes. I did."

And then I turned to the children, clapping my hands to get their attention.

"Come on, time to go inside now." They groaned and Natalie waved happily at Erik.

"Bye bye!" I had to smile at the look on Erik's face as I ushered them back inside the nursery.

* * *

When I stepped through the front door to the nursery, Erik was waiting nearby. He looked at me and said,

"Is there somewhere we could go to talk?"

"I'm staying with Meg and Marie. Their place is about ten minutes away." I said. He nodded and then looked hesitant as I headed for my motorbike. I threw him the spare helmet and he caught it.

"We're… riding?"

"Sure. Unless you'd rather walk. How did you get here anyway?"

"I drove." He said, gesturing to his car. I took the helmet back.

"Then follow me and I'll meet you there."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later we were sat in the kitchen with cups of tea. Meg and Marie were both out somewhere. Erik said hesitantly,

"About what happened…"

"What _did_ happen? I heard what Dad said but… you agreed with him." I said quietly. Erik looked down at the mug in his hands.

"Christine, I agreed with your father because what he said was true. What sort of life can I offer you?"

I stared at him.

"Erik, you remember that night when I came to you in the music room? Did ask for anything except you? You don't need to offer me _anything_. I don't _want_ anything. Anything except you."

"Christine, it's not enough. We both know that. The age difference alone-"

"Erik, I don't care about the age difference. If I thought was a problem I wouldn't have gone to you in the first place." I pointed out.

Erik considered me.

"What about the fact that your father has strictly forbidden this relationship to go any further?" I snorted.

"Erik, my dad doesn't know what he's going on about half of the time. I mean, he still thinks that I'm an innocent, pre-motorbike little girl."

"He also thinks that I'm using you as a shield."

"Are you?" He seemed surprised at the bluntness of the question.

"I… I don't know. Maybe I am."

"Well, I'm OK with that. If you need protection from the world, I'll protect you." I said frankly.

He leant back in his chair, folding his arms and surveying me. I sighed and ran my hands through my hair in irritation.

"Erik, I know as I say this that I sound like a petulant child begging for a toy, but why can't I have you? Why are you fighting so hard against this? I thought you loved me."

"It's because I love you that-"

"Don't give me that crap, Erik. We both know its rubbish." I said tiredly. Erik sighed and said,

"Christine, I have gone through many hard times. But this past week has been unbearable."

"It's not exactly been a barrel of laughs for me either. God, Erik, I just want to be with you. I don't see why we can't have that. Yes, Dad is a slight problem and you have some reservations about it but… it just makes sense. Doesn't it?"

He didn't reply. I got to my feet and went to stare out of the kitchen window. For some time there was nothing but silence. Eventually Erik said,

"No. It doesn't make sense. None of it does."

I closed my eyes tightly, willing the tears not to spill over. Erik got to his feet but didn't walk over to me.

"But I don't think love needs to make sense. I have no idea why someone like you could ever love me. It's illogical and nonsensical. You said that all you wanted is to be with me."

He paused and then carried on, in a slightly choked voice.

"All _I_ want is to know that when I wake up in the morning you'll be there next to me. And that when I reached out at night you'll reach back for me. And when I look around you'll be somewhere near. It's all I ever wanted. If I thought for a moment that I could have that…"

He couldn't carry on. I couldn't stop the tear from trickling down my cheek. But I didn't turn to him. There was a slight noise as he put something on the table.

"I'm going to go now. If you'll take me back, if you truly do believe that we can work this out then I'll be waiting for you. I don't know if we can, but if you say we can then I'll put everything I have into it."

He hesitated as though he wanted to say something more. But instead I heard him leave the room. Slowly I turned to see what he had put on the table.

The promise ring he had given me for Christmas. Slowly I walked to the table and picked it up. It was warm, as though he had been holding it in his hand. I held it to my chest tightly, feeling my throat constrict. I carefully slipped it back onto my right hand and gazed down at it.

And then I darted for the door.

* * *

Erik was walking slowly down the street to his car.

"Erik!" I shouted, running down the road. I shouted his name again and he turned quickly just as I threw myself into his arms and pressed my mouth to his.

At first he seemed too shocked to respond and then kissed me back, rather passionately. I pulled back and looked up at him.

"We'll be OK. We'll get through it, OK?"

"OK." He whispered back.

"Because there's no way in hell that we're screwing this up again."

"Fair enough." He smiled and kissed me again.

There was a loud whistling noise on the other side of the road. We glanced across and to my utmost embarrassment I saw a large group of people from my college class whistling and waving.

"Go Christine!" Someone shouted. I looked up at Erik and he looked back with an entertained expression.

"Um… friends from college."

"Really?"

"Well, not so much anymore." I grinned. Erik smiled and then frowned.

"Do you know you're not wearing shoes?"

"Yeah… kinda." I admitted.

He bent down and pulled my legs out from under me, lifting me up in his arms. The crowd across the road cheered loudly and I buried my face in Erik's shoulder as he carried me back to Meg and Marie's house. They stood at the front door, watching in amusement.

"You made up then?" Meg asked. I shrugged.

"I guess so. What do you think?" I asked Erik. He smirked.

"I think that you weigh a lot."

I punched his shoulder and he put me down. I composed myself and smiled at Marie.

"Have a nice day?"

* * *

Erik and I sat down to talk again. We decided that I would move back home for the time being, to give each other a little space but I would have my job back and my singing lesson would continue. We tried our best to avoid the obvious subject of Dad.

"We'll have to tell him, you know." Erik said. I wrinkled my nose.

"I know. That's not going to be fun. But hey, if he doesn't like it I'll just ignore everything he says and carry on anyway."

"What a caring daughter." He said solemnly and I smiled.

I can't say that it wasn't a little awkward. But the fact that we had gotten through our first major fight was a big plus. However, both of us felt the crack in our relationship, and knew that it could never be fully mended. That knowledge would probably stay with us for the rest of our lives, knowing that we both had doubts about the relationship, knowing that my father would never fully accept our being together.

But for that day we chose to ignore the facts. I agreed to come to the Manor the next day so we could talk some more, and play some music. And the day after that we would go and see my father. Talk about black clouds on the horizon.

As we said goodbye at the door Erik said,

"I…. I booked the studio again, for the end of the month. I wanted you to be with me when I made this CD but obviously… well. I want you to come and sing with me. These are just instrumentalist parts and I want them with the words as well."

"That sounds great." I smiled. We kissed one last time and then I closed the door. I leant against it, a dopey smile on my face and closed my eyes happily.

I heard the noise of someone clearing their throat and looked up. Meg was standing in the doorway, eating ice-cream straight from the carton. She waved her spoon at me and said casually,

"You know I'm going need every single detail right this second?"

"I know." I smiled.

"Good. Just so you're away. Ben and Jerry's?" She said, offering me the ice-cream.

Before I could reply Marie stepped out and said,

"Everything sorted?"

"Yeah."

"Marguerite Giry, is that the ice-cream I bought this morning?" Marie said, eyeing the ice-cream with a beady eye. Meg gave an apologetic smile.

"Sort of. Christine was about to share the juicy details and it's a law against humanity to not have ice-cream when you do that."

"I see. Well, before you and Christine being your gossiping you can clean the kitchen and unpack the shopping. Go!" She said, swatting at us. We ran for the safety of the kitchen and then started to laugh as we carried out our chores.

**A/N: Hope you liked! Obviously, it's not going to be all better straight away for Erik and Christine, because let's face it, life just isn't like that. Unfortunately. Stupid life. Anyway, please leave a review. **

**Also – I may be posting a new story soon. You see, when I decide to write in a new category I get a vague idea and begin to write it, getting the feel of the characters. Most of the time I end up not bothering to finish these stories because they don't usually turn out very well. The one I originally began doing for POTO however I carried on writing when I was bored or stuck on this story. It's based loosely on the ALW 2004 film and all I want to know is if anyone is at all interested. Or, even better, if someone would read through it for me first and beta it, that would be great! I've never had a beta before and I'd like to see how it works out. It won't be posted straight away but if anyone's interested, tell me so in a review!**

**…See the subtlety? That's an example of how not to be. Lol, anyway, please review, love you loads, next chapter soon. Bye! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

It took a week for me to work up the nerve to go and see Dad. Yes, that long. Hey, my father could be an extremely scary man at times. And this time I let Erik come with me.

"You'd better wait outside. I'll tell him and then I'll get you if I need backup." I told him as we drove to the hospital. I started to chew a nail nervously, watching the land pass by through the car window. Erik noticed and took my hand.

"Calm down."

"I'm perfectly calm, thank you." I said haughtily, chewing my nail again.

* * *

By the time I stood outside the ward my nail had become a mangled mess. I frowned at it and then took a deep breath, pushing the door open. Dad was sat with Joseph Buqet at the table, playing chess. He got to his feet when he saw me.

"Christine! Thank god, I've been trying to call you…" he started to hug me and I sort of hugged back, but rather restrainedly. I sat down with Dad at the table and said hello to Joseph Buqet. Dad took my hand.

"Christine, I want you to know that I was only doing what I thought was right… I know you're upset with but isn't it better that you and he have all this out in the open and you can both move on-"

"Dad, I didn't break up with Erik."

He fell silent and looked at me blankly.

"What? But… I thought…"

"Erik and I spoke about everything, got everything out in the open and we still want to be together. Dad, we love each other. And I know that you think that it isn't enough but it is. And you can shout and rage all you want, because it's not going to make a difference." I said, rushing to get everything out. Dad stared at me and then closed his eyes.

"Christine, _why_ are you doing this? Why can't you see that this isn't going to work, that you're throwing your life away?"

"Dad, I'm nineteen. I'm not a child. I can make my own choices. And I chose Erik."

"I suppose he's hiding away now, that's he not actually come with you to explain himself?" Dad said in a furious voice. I glared at him.

"Actually he's waiting outside. I'll go and get him."

I stood and walked across the room. Several of the other patients stared at me. I suppose we had been making quite a bit of noise. I looked outside. Erik was standing there, looking awkward.

"Does he want to see me?"

"Yeah. But not in the good welcome-to-the-family kind of way." I warned. I held out my hand and he took it. When he entered the ward, Dad was on his feet, looking down at us. I looked up at Erik and he gave me a small, but reassuring smile.

"Mr Daae." He said, offering his free hand. Dad didn't take it, giving him a stonily cold look. Erik withdrew his hand and I squeezed the one in my grasp.

"Dad, come on. Why are you being so awkward about this? Why can't you just be happy for us? For me?" I asked.

I'd never seen someone erupt like Dad then. He slammed a fist onto the table, causing everyone to jump.

"What am I supposed to be happy about Christine? The fact that my only daughter, who is still a teenager is sleeping with a men nearly a decade older than her? The fact that I directly expressed that I wanted him to end this joke you call a relationship and you're still together?"

"Dad-" I tried to interrupt but he continued to shout.

"And you, Erik Lavonne, disgust me! My teenage daughter comes to work with you and in a matter of months you're sleeping with her? The only reason that you're even interested in her is because she's so soft-hearted, even when she saw what was under that mask!"

"Dad, stop it!" I shouted, my blood running cold. I actually couldn't believe what he was saying! How could he…?

Erik's grip had tightened, almost painfully on my hand. I stared at my father, who had gone red in the face. The rest of the patients were staring at us. Dad looked at me.

"Make a choice, Christine. Either you stop seeing this… this man or you pack your things and leave. Because I will _not_ have you in my house if you continue with this ridiculous charade!"

I stared at him. For some time no one spoke. And then I said, in a voice so quiet that _I_ could barely hear it,

"I'll pack my things." And then I turned to walk out, Erik beside me. The only sound was our footsteps but when we reached the door I paused and looked back at my father. He was staring at me in disbelief. I bit my lip and said quietly,

"I wish Mum were here. She'd understand."

And then I left.

* * *

As we drove back to the Manor I stared out of the window. I felt completely numb. Erik asked quietly.

"Are you alright?" I nodded dumbly and then fell into a sobbing wreck. Erik pulled the car over and reached for me, holding me tightly. I blubbered into his shoulder.

"He… he…" I spluttered but Erik shushed me, letting me cry.

After a while he moved back, smoothing my hair away from my face.

"He'll come around, Christine. Once he understands that we really do love each other, he'll accept it."

"You think so?" I asked.

"I do. Come on. Let's go and get your things."

* * *

I packed my stuff into bags and boxes and Erik loaded them into the car. I looked around my bare room and closed my eyes.

"I can't believe this is happening…" I said quietly. Erik put his arms around me and just held me for a while. Eventually I said,

"I left a couple of things over at Meg's. Why don't you head back and I'll drive over there?"

"Alright." He kissed me and went out. I took out my keys and went to the kitchen. I removed the house key from the bunch and laid it on the surface. Then I made sure everything was locked up before leaving.

Erik had driven off and I walked down to the curb, where my bike was parked. As I pulled on my helmet, I heard someone approach. I looked over and saw Raoul. He hesitated and then frowned.

"Are you OK? You… you like you've been crying."

I couldn't bring myself to glare at him, or say something nasty. I was too tired, plus all my angry energy was currently directed at my father. I shook my head.

"No, I'm not OK."

"What happened?" he asked, looking concerned. I looked down at the helmet in my hands.

"Dad… Dad's thrown me out. Because I won't leave Erik."

"He did what? But… but…" Raoul spluttered. I shrugged, trying to look as if I didn't care that much.

"We went to see him at the hospital and he said I either leave Erik or I'm not allowed to live here. Erik's just gone back to the Manor, with my stuff. But I left some of it at Meg's. I'm going to head over and get my things. Then I'm going up to Erik's."

Raoul looked at me silently and then said,

"I'm sorry."

"I just… I can't believe that Dad would-"

"Not about that. About what I did to… to Erik. At the Masquerade Ball. I didn't realise that he was… that way. Underneath the mask."

I eyed him. He genuinely did look sorry, even ashamed. I offered a tiny smile.

"Thanks. It means a lot that you can say that to me. And I meant what I said. I do want us to be friends." He smiled back at me and I started to pull on my helmet. He waved goodbye as I sped down the street.

It felt kinda good, to know that now there was only one person who was furious at me.

* * *

I was back at college two days later. Erik seemed to find it very amusing that I couldn't find my notebook anywhere and practically tore the room apart in my search to find it. Then he pointed at the dresser, where I had been using it as a coffee mat. After a quick kiss and I darted outside to the motorbike and zoomed off.

When I arrived in the lecture room, it was already quite full. I breathed a sigh of relief that the professor hadn't arrived yet and sank into my seat. It was then that I noticed the stares. I rolled my eyes.

"Look, I'm not THAT late!" Becca tapped my arm and I looked around at her.

"Was that guy you were kissing the other day him? The guy from the Manor?"

A dopey smile crossed my face before I could deny or confirm anything and she squealed.

"Oh my god! It is!"

"Was he the same guy at the masquerade ball?"

"I didn't see him up close but someone said he was deformed." I looked angrily at the girl who had said this. Everyone fell silent.

"Who told you he was deformed?"

"I… lots of people were…"

"I saw what happened that night. I was there." Amy said. She smiled at me. "I think it was great, what you did. Raoul was such a jerk. You really love him, don't you? The guy from the manor, I mean?"

"His name is Erik. And… yes. I do love him." I said quietly.

The girls all went 'awww', as I expected they would. I looked down at my notebook, opening it.

"Anyway, Raoul and I have settled our differences."

"So, do you live with Erik now?" Someone asked. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"…Yes. I do."

"Boy, don't sound TOO happy about it." Some laughed. I opened my eyes and swallowed.

"My… my dad threw me out. When I told him that I wasn't going to leave Erik."

Guilty silence. I shook my head.

"It doesn't matter. He'll come around. He's just having trouble dealing with it."

"So, what does he _do_? Erik, I mean. He's got to be pretty well off to be able to afford somewhere like the Manor." James asked.

"He's a musician. He used to write Operas. He also teaches me to sing."

"You used to sing all the time, up until we came to college." Amy said. I nodded.

"I gave up for a while. But he helped me to sing again. He's an incredible musician, really amazing."

Professor Oldfield came in, looking flustered.

"Excuse my lateness. A meeting overran. Let's pick up where we left off last time, please."

* * *

As usual, after class I met with Meg for a coffee. She grinned.

"How's it going?"

"Pretty good. Except for the fact that I was nearly late for class. But hey, the teacher was even later than I was, so that was OK. How're you?"

"Exhausted. Training was really harsh today. Hey, did you hear that the college is going to put on a showcase? You know, one of those musical talent things. You should audition!"

"It's probably just for the drama students."

"Nope, this is for everyone." Meg insisted. I shrugged.

"Maybe…"

"No, you have to. I already signed you up."

"_Meg_!"

She smiled sweetly at my outrage.

"You're welcome. Another coffee?"

"Meg, what if I said that I don't want to be in the musical?"

"You'd be lying. You always want to be in plays and shows. You just need a little push. Your audition time is at 3:45 on Friday, you'll need a song prepared. Hey, look, doughnuts!"

She bounded up to the counter, leaving me sat at our table, staring in disbelief.

* * *

When I eventually got back to the Manor I was in an extremely bad mood. At Meg, at the musical, at the fact that I actually had an audition and at the fact that I only had two days to find and practice a song. I dumped my bag in the entrance hall and threw myself into a chair in the library, muttering extremely unsanitary words under my breath. Erik didn't look up from his book but said casually,

"Bad day?"

"Meg signed me up to audition for the college showcase! I swear, I'm actually going to kill her. I'm going to go to her house right now and murder her."

"I would have thought that you'd enjoy being in a showcase."

"I would! But the audition is the day after tomorrow and I have to have a song prepared for it."

Erik stood and put his book back on the shelf. I watched him silently. Erik looked at me.

"You'll be fine."

"But…"

"But what?"

"But… I haven't sung in public since Mum died. I haven't sung for anyone other than you and Dad. What if I can't do it?"

"Christine, how can you possibly believe that? You're a wonderful singer. If you didn't get the main part, I'd be astonished." He said frankly. I smiled wryly.

"Don't you think you're a little bit biased?"

"No. Let me assure you, Christine, if you didn't sing to your full potential I'd let you know, and not gently."

I laughed and he pulled me up out of my seat. We went to the music room and he said,

"Choose any piece of music. That can be your audition piece." I considered, looking at the impressive array of music. Then I smiled and reached for one.

"I couldn't choose anything but this." I told him. _Think of Me_. Erik nodded and sat down, starting to play. I watched him and said suddenly,

"Will you come with me? To the audition? It'd make me feel better if I knew that you were there."

He looked at me and then nodded.

"If you want me, I will come." I smiled thankfully.

"It means a lot. Although… there are a few people you may want to avoid." He raised an eyebrow.

"Who exactly?"

"Well… everyone in my literature class. Let's do some singing!"

Before Erik could make a comment I had started to warm up. He rolled his eyes and began to play.

**A/N: Hmm, a little bit too much drama from Mr Daae? Let's not forget that he's also suffering from depression and recently had a car accident so he'll probably be feeling a little tetchy. Anyway, please leave a review.**

**Also, thank you to everyone who offered to beta my new project! And especially thank you to La Foamy who is now stuck with the job! also, hey to my good pal GoldenLyre,a fellow member of the EC Shippers United! **


	22. Chapter 22

**A/n: Quick note before we start – I've made a few alterations to the previous chapter. Well, one alteration actually. I was a bit unsure about the whole _Evita_ thing and decided that I didn't want it in afterall. I wasn't sure about it in the first place. Yes, I probably should have done all this before I posted it but, hey, I'm too temperamental. So _Evita_ has changed to being a showcase/talent show type thing. See previous chapter for the changes!**

**Chapter 22**

By the time Friday had arrived, nerves had completely taken over. I woke up at a ridiculously early hour and lay staring at the ceiling. Erik, who had been in the bathroom, came back and got back into bed. He glanced over at me.

"Christine?"

"Yes?" I replied, still staring at the ceiling.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I only ask because it's four a.m."

"I'm fine."

He eyed me disbelievingly. I moaned and rolled over, burying my face in the pillow. Erik chuckled and ran his hand down my back.

"You will be wonderful."

"Don't say that! That just makes me feel more pressure!"

Erik traced patterns on my naked back. I couldn't help letting out a squeak and giggle silently into the pillow as his fingers tickled my skin. I sneaked a glance at him. He smirked and kissed my bare shoulder. I laughed out loud.

"That tickles!"

"Does it now?" He smirked knowingly, trailing kisses across my back. I snorted with laughter and rolled over to face him. Erik caught me and kissed me. We continued for several minutes and just as things were getting rather intimate, the intercom buzzed. We had had it put in upstairs as well, so we would be able to reach it quickly. A decision we were now sorely regretting.

I got out of bed and seized a shirt, pulling it on as I stamped across to the button. Erik was looking bewildered.

"It's four o' clock in the _morning_. Who calls at people's houses at this time?"

I pressed the button.

"Yes?" I snapped.

"Could I speak to Mr Erik Lavonne please?" said a sharp male voice. I stared at the intercom.

"I'm sorry, but who are you? It's four in the morning!"

"My name is Police Officer Matthews. Who is this?"

"Christine… what's going on?" I asked.

"Please let me in. I have instructions to speak with Mr Lavonne."

I looked at Erik. He was pulling on trousers and nodded.

"Let him in." I paused and then pressed the button.

"Come in."

A few minutes after Erik had gone down, once I was dressed, I rushed downstairs to find out what the police were doing here. Erik was speaking to one of the policemen. There were four of them in all. I went to Erik and looked up at him.

"Erik?" he put a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry. These gentlemen are just leaving."

"Mr Lavonne, these are some very serious accusations!" the policeman, presumably Matthews, said quickly.

"What accusations? What's going on?" I asked. Erik looked at the officer coldly.

"Why don't you explain?"

Matthews looked at me.

"We received information that Mr Lavonne has been stalking a young woman by the name of Christine Daae and is holding her here against her will. My team and I have been investigating and would like to question you both."

I stared at him and then up at Erik, who was looking furious. I turned back to the policeman.

"I… I don't… who told you _that_?"

"I can't reveal my source here. But if you would both come with us-"

"Was it Charles Daae?" I demanded.

"Miss, please calm down. Are you or are you not Christine Daae?"

"Yes, I am! But this isn't true! Erik isn't-"

"Please, Miss Daae, if you and Mr Lavonne will please just come down to the station, we will discuss it there."

I stepped closer to Erik, who put a protective arm around my shoulders. Matthews sighed.

"Please don't make us take you by force. We just want to clear things up." I looked at Erik. He looked at me, unsure of what to do and then nodded.

"Fine. We'll come."

* * *

We were taken in two separate police cars. Once in the car, I demanded to know why I couldn't ride with Erik.

"Standard procedure, Miss Daae. We can't let you confer before you've been interviewed."

I had never been in the police station before. I was taken in first, looking behind him me for Erik. But I couldn't see him. I was led to a room with chairs and a table. Another policeman was sat there, this one of considerably higher rank than Matthews.

"Christine Daae? I'm Police Chief Thompson. Take a seat." He said, shaking my hand. I sat nervously, looking around.

"Look, I don't understand. Why am I here at 4:30 in the morning?"

"We wanted to make sure that you would both be in the house. Standard procedure, I hope you'll understand. Now, Miss Daae, what is your relationship with Mr Lavonne?"

"Erik's my boyfriend." I said. He eyed me and noted something down.

"And how long have you known him?"

"I met him last September, shortly after I started college."

"Your relationship started then?"

"Not exactly. I was working for him, I still do. Look, what is going on? I'm not answering any more questions until you tell me who told you that Erik is holding me against my will and where Erik is now!"

The man settled back heavily.

"Mr Lavonne is currently being held in the next room, waiting for questioning. And our source is a concerned citizen."

"Is it my father? Charles Daae?" I asked quietly. He considered me and then nodded.

"Yes. He contacted us a few days ago with his concerns."

"I don't believe this." I muttered, closing my eyes in despair. Thompson said,

"Now, Miss Daae, when did your relationship begin?"

"Halfway through November." I said shortly.

"And did you initiate the beginning of a relationship, or did Mr Lavonne?"

"We both did. This is stupid. Erik is not stalking me, he is not holding me against my will and he has not done anything wrong!"

"Please stay calm. When did you move into the Manor?"

"Before Erik and I got together, in November. My Dad had just had a car accident and I didn't want to be by myself. Erik offered to let me stay, _as a friend_, at his house."

Thompson noted this down and then said,

"Your father has told us that he stayed at the Manor with you over Christmas and was concerned about what he witnessed there."

"My father is a very over-protective man with sever depression. How can you possibly be taking this seriously?" I demanded.

"He asked Mr Lavonne to end the relationship with you, which he did not do?"

"No. we broke up. And then we got back together again."

"Was it you or Mr Lavonne who restarted the relationship?"

"Well… it was Erik, I guess, but I agreed to it." I said, confused.

"I see. Where you under pressure at any time to restart the relationship?"

"No! It was my choice!" I said crossly.

Thompson looked calm as he said,

"Miss Daae, we're just trying to help you. Please, tell us anything you think might help."

"Help with what? What are you trying to do here?" I asked, genuinely confused.

"We are trying to find out Mr Lavonne's true intentions."

"You're making him sound like a criminal!" I said furiously.

"According to your father, he _is_ a criminal. Is it true that he appeared at your place of work last week? The nursery?"

"Yes, but-"

"Did Mr Lavonne then follow you to the home of Marie Giry?"

"Yes, we were-"

"And did he physically assault a Mr Raoul de Chagny at the Masquerade Ball?"

"Only because Raoul was-"

"Miss Daae, from what you've just told me, I can see that we're going to have problems."

"I haven't told you _anything_! You won't let me finish a sentence!" I said in frustration. Thompson looked at me.

"Miss Daae, my problem is that you have been exposed to Mr Lavonne for too long. This is bound to have effected your judgement-"

"There's nothing wrong with my bloody judgement! This is all rubbish. Erik and I have a relationship like any other couple. And my dad isn't happy about it, so he's stirring stuff up! I don't suppose he told you that he threw me out of the house, so even if I _did_ want to leave the Manor I'd have nowhere to go!" I shouted, jumping to my feet.

Thompson stood too and reached out to touch me. I pulled back and marched to the door.

"I want to see Erik."

"Miss Daae, I can't allow that." I pulled the door open. I was on a corridor with lots of doors. I went to the one on the left and glanced in. Erik was sat, glaring at the police officers who had brought us here but wasn't speaking. I pulled the door open and he jumped up.

"Christine! Are you alright?" he demanded. I rushed to him and he held me close to him. Thompson, who had followed me said,

"Step away from her please, Mr Lavonne."

"Erik, it was my dad. _He's_ the one who told them that you were stalking me and that you were keeping me at the Manor." I told him. He brushed the hair back from my face and I hugged him. His arms wrapped tightly around me again.

"Mr Lavonne, step away from her. Please don't make us use force." Thompson warned. I looked up at him and he nodded. I pulled back reluctantly and he looked towards Thompson.

"I don't see how this is necessary. Surely Christine has told you everything."

"She has told us a few things, but we would like to question you first." Thompson said. Erik, who still had my hand, squeezed it tightly before letting go.

"I'll be back soon." He murmured, following Thompson out. I stared at the closed door and sank into a chair, feeling tears threatening. I closed my eyes. I was tired.

"Would you like some tea or coffee?" One of the police officers, a woman, offered. I shook my head, not wanting to speak in case my voice choked.

I kept watching the door, praying every second that Erik would return soon. After a while I must have dozed off, because the female officer shook my arm a while later.

"Miss Daae? You're wanted next door now." I got up quickly and followed her to the next room. Erik was sat, arms folded in the chair at the table. I took the chair next to him, looking across at Thompson.

"I just want to get your version of the story straight."

"The correct version, yes." I said. Erik took my hand, running his thumb over the back of it comfortingly. Thompson noticed but didn't comment. He said,

"Miss Daae started working for you in September. After her father's car accident, she moved to the Manor, with you. Shortly afterwards, you started a relationship with her."

"We started a relationship together." I said, and Erik nodded. Thompson continued.

"When Miss Daae's father arrived he disapproved?"

"He and I spoke. He wasn't happy but agreed to see how things worked out over Christmas." Erik confirmed.

"And he ultimately disapproved?"

"Yes."

"You therefore ended the relationship with Miss Daae?" Thompson asked. I said,

"Well… not exactly. I overheard them talking and got upset. I walked out and went to stay with Girys. A week later, I received a message from Erik and decided to go and see him the next day."

"What message?" Thompson asked. Erik replied,

"It was a song. I'm a musician."

"I see… and then Mr Lavonne appeared outside the nursery?"

"He asked if we could talk and I said yes. I was going to see him that day anyway. We went to the Girys house and we decided to get back together." I said.

Thompson looked from Erik to me and then wrote something down.

"Your father did not take this well?"

"No. We told him on Wednesday. He told me either to end my relationship with Erik or to move out. I chose to move out."

"Did Mr Lavonne influence your decision at all?"

"No, he didn't!" I said hotly. Erik squeezed my hand gently. I took a deep breath and said,

"Officer Thompson, my father has been extremely unstable lately. My mother died the year before last and he fell into severe depression. He became dependant on his medication and ended up accidentally taking an overdose and crashing his car. He's been in hospital with counselling since. I love my father, I really do, even though we're not on speaking terms at the moment. But it should be obvious that he isn't in his right frame of mind at the moment."

Thompson eyed me carefully.

"Your father will be coming in this afternoon. I expect that he will want to see you."

"Officer, Christine has an audition this afternoon at college. Can't we wrap this up before then? There is no case here." Erik said tiredly. Thompson said,

"Very well. I'll call the hospital and ask for him to come in as soon as possible. But there are no guarantees about how this going to go."

"This is ridiculous. I love Erik. I'm not his prisoner, he's not stalking me and we have a simple relationship." I said. Thompson said,

"But as I told you before, your judgement cannot be relied on due to your exposure to Mr Lavonne."

"Exposure? What are you implying? That I'm forcing her to say things?" Erik demanded.

"That's exactly what we're implying, Mr Lavonne. I'll go and telephone the hospital."

He left, leaving us with the female officer. I looked at Erik.

"I'm so sorry about this…"

"It's not your fault." He said.

"No, it's my dads. I would _love_ to hurt him right now." I muttered. Erik shook his head.

"Don't. He's just worried about you."

"So worried he threw me out. Yeah, that's a loving parent for you." I said crossly. Then I closed my eyes.

"I didn't mean that. I just… he's been so different since Mum died…"

"It'll be alright." Erik said, putting his arms around me. I leant against him.

"Why can't they just let us be happy? Why is someone always fighting against us?"

"I don't know." Erik whispered. I closed my eyes, feeling the warmth of his body, the grip of his arms around me.

A few moments later Thompson returned. Reluctantly Erik and I drew apart as he sat back down.

"Mr Daae will be joining us shortly."

"What time is?" I asked. I had forgotten to put my watch on in the hurry to dress.

"About 6 a.m." Thompson said. I looked up at Erik. He smiled reassuringly. But I couldn't be reassured. Not with Thompson watching us so closely. I realised that my awkwardness must look bad, as if Erik was trying to force me to calm down in case I gave him away. So I smiled back at Erik.

* * *

After what seemed like forever, an officer entered.

"Mr Daae is here."

"Send him in, please." I stood, and so did Erik as my father entered. He was in a wheelchair, his leg still too weak to support him. I looked at him coldly and then sat back down.

"Mr Lavonne, would you please allow me to speak with the Daaes for a moment." Thompson said. I let out a cry but Erik looked at me.

"I'll be right outside." He promised me. I nodded and watched him go.

One of the officers pushed Dad over to the table. I sat at the other end of the table, refusing to look at him. Thompson said,

"Mr Daae, I have interviewed both your daughter and Mr Lavonne but I'd like you to speak with your daughter before we go any further."

"Yes, officer." Dad said quietly. I stared at a coffee ring on the table. I knew they were both looking at me.

"Christine?" Dad asked. I didn't reply.

"Miss Daae, please…"

"Please what? What do you want me to say?"

"I want you want you to talk to your father. Tell us, honestly, what is going on between you and Mr Lavonne." Thompson. I felt like crying with frustration.

"I have _told_ you what is going on. I love him, he loves me. That's it."

"Christine, you don't have to say that. He's not in here." Dad said gently. I slammed my fists on the table, glaring at him.

"Dad, stop it! For god's sake, _I love_ _him._ This isn't some fling, it isn't an unrequited crush! Whether you like it or not, I am not leaving Erik! And I notice that you didn't tell the police that you told me to leave the house!"

"Is this true, Mr Daae?" Thompson asked Dad. He looked flustered but continued.

"Yes, in the heat of the moment I said something that I didn't mean. But only because that man out there is taking advantage of my teenage daughter!"

"I am a legal adult, Dad! I can make my own choices! How _dare_ you tell the police that Erik is keeping me at the Manor against my will?" I said furiously.

Thompson interrupted.

"Please calm down, Miss Daae. Mr Daae, have you got anything further to say?"

"Christine, please see sense. You can't possibly have a future with him. If you just look at this, you'll understand-"

"Why did you do it, Dad? Why did you tell the police those things?" I asked quietly. He looked across the table at me. I got to my feet and looked down at him.

"I'll tell you why. Because you're still mourning Mum. And you can't bear to think that my life doesn't directly revolve around you. I miss her too, you know. I loved her too. You seem to forget that. You can't understand how I could possibly fall in love, when Mum isn't here. How life can move on in any way, just because she's dead. That's why you won't let me be happy with Erik. If you can't be happy, then neither can I, right?"

I realised, to my shame, that I was crying. A lump rose in my throat and I couldn't go on. Dad had his hands over his eyes. I think he was crying too. I walked away from the table but I couldn't go. I ended up leaning against a wall, gasping to try and stop the sobs that were trying to rise up. I couldn't look at him. So I closed my eyes, biting my lip until I tasted the metallic tang of blood.

Thompson didn't move for some minutes. Then he went to the door and went out. I think he wanted to give us time to talk. I looked over at Dad, still sobbing uncontrollably. He was still burying his face in his hands. I looked away.

A few minutes later Thompson came back with Erik. Dad looked up at Erik and then turned away. Erik went straight to me.

"Christine? What's wrong?" he asked gently. I couldn't answer. I simply put my arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder. He held me tightly until the tears ebbed slightly. He wiped the tears on my face away and frowned.

"Your lip is bleeding." He took out a handkerchief and dabbed the blood away. Then he looked over at Thompson.

"Well?"

"Mr Daae, I'm going to have to let them go for the time being. Until we have further proof that Miss Daae is being held against her will, I can't-"

"She isn't." Dad muttered. We all looked at him, Erik still holding me in his arms. Thompson blinked.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I said that under a lot of pressure and was extremely upset when I made those accusations. I overreacted. I'm sorry for wasting your time." Dad said. Thompson closed his notebook, looking displeased. Then he sighed.

"Fine. You fully retract all accusations?"

"Yes. I do."

Thompson looked around and then called for another officer.

"Please have Mr Daae taken back to the hospital." He looked towards us. "You may go. Although, we may need you to make statements later. We'll contact you at the time. Someone will take you back to the Manor. "

Erik and I looked at each other. Then we walked slowly to the door. I glanced back at my father. He was watching us mournfully. I nodded but didn't speak. He nodded back. That nod conveyed everything. All the feelings that we couldn't put into words. Hurt, anger, gratitude, sorrow. Sooner or later we'd have to discuss them but for now we could only go our separate ways.

* * *

Erik and I returned to the Manor. It was only 7 in the morning, although it seemed much later. I looked at Erik as we entered the entrance hall.

"I…"

"You don't have to say anything. We don't need to talk about it yet." He said quietly. I smiled, somewhat gratefully.

"Thanks. I love you." He simply kissed me in reply. Then he said,

"Breakfast?"

"Love some. I'm starving."

"And then you need to practice for your audition." Erik said, as we headed for the kitchen.

I don't know exactly what happened between Dad and I in that room. I don't think I could ever explain what I was feeling for him then. It wasn't something that I could ever tell Erik. Even though I loved him with everything I had, this was something that would never go past me or my father.

As we made breakfast together that morning, I don't think I even knew then exactly how much I loved Erik. I felt it was everything, that he was everything, but then I would grow to love him a little bit more and everything would come rushing back.

So many emotions. You wouldn't think it possible to have that many. And then Erik touched my hand.

"Coffee?"

One word and I fell in love all over again. Of course, I didn't tell him this. Instead I just smiled and said,

"Yes please."

After all… there are some things you just don't say out loud.

**A/N: I don't know. Not too sure about this chapter. I just sat down and wrote it in one sitting. So tell me what you think. please review! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Meg was waiting for us outside the audition theatre.

"There you are! I was afraid you weren't going to turn up!" She said in relief as we approached her. Then she paused and looked at me carefully.

"OK, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." I said, surprised. She continued to stare at me.

"Don't try and fool me, Christine. I know you too well. You're upset about something."

"She's good." Erik commented. I elbowed him and then shook my head.

"I'll tell you later. Don't bug me about it, OK? I just want to get through this stupid audition."

"It is _not_ stupid!" Meg told me sternly, putting her hands on her hips. She looked at me again.

"OK, you look like crap. What's with the bags under your eyes? What time did you get to bed?"

"Usual time. I just got dragged out of bed very early. Look, I'll tell you later." I said, tiredly. Meg folded her arms.

"That's it. As soon as this is over, you're telling me exactly what happened. Nothing is allowed to happen in any aspect of your personal life without me knowing about it!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, OK. Are you auditioning?"

"Nope. I just thought I'd be fun to see how you reacted when I signed you up. Hey, have fun!" She said, pushing me through the door. I rather wanted to find a sharp object and poke her with it. The three of us walked down a corridor to a room, where around thirty other auditioners were waiting, talking noisily. I looked at Meg in despair.

"Meg, I'm never going to get in! I can't believe you did this to me."

"I did it because I care." She said absently, looking around. I groaned and sank into a chair. Erik sat beside me.

"You sang perfectly when we practised today."

"When we practised, we weren't being watched by other people." I pointed out. Meg snorted.

"Never stopped you in school. You were such a little show-off."

"I was not!"

"Were too! You _always_ had to be the lead in every play, in every choir, in every music club… it's was sickening frankly." Meg said cheerfully. I glared daggers at her.

"Marguerite Antoinette Giry, I am going to kill you."

"Hey, no middle names! That's low, Christine Marie Daae." Meg sniggered. Erik arched an eyebrow.

"Marie?"

"It was my grandmother's name." I cried.

As Meg and I sat arguing companionably, Erik visibly amused, we were approached by a girl we knew from school.

"Christine?" she said shyly. I looked at her and then smiled.

"Jessie Hughes! You're auditioning?"

"Yeah. I doubt I'll get in though. There are so many good people auditioning today." Jessie said, sitting opposite us. I gestured at Meg.

"You remember Meg?"

"Of course, you're the dancer." Jessie smiled. Meg grinned and I looked at Erik.

"This is my boyfriend, Erik. These two are here for moral support. Meg signed me up without telling me first!"

"You mean you didn't sign yourself up? But you always sang in school." Jessie said, in surprise. Meg let out a "ha!" of triumph and I elbowed her in the ribs before replying.

"I haven't done a lot of singing since school finished. But Erik's been training me. Is anyone else from school here?

"Only us and Carlotta Premastrio. You remember her?"

I snorted.

"Who could forget?"

"Who?" Erik asked. Meg replied.

"She and Christine were absolute rivals in school. Always competing for the main parts. They usually both got lead parts, but it was always such a huge drama."

"We weren't that bad."

"Oh, you were." Meg said simply and Jessie nodded. I laughed,

"Fine… we were both little prima donnas and threw tantrums all the time. What does Carlotta do now?"

"Oh, she's in the music programme here at college. I'm surprised you didn't take it." Jessie commented. I shook my head.

"I gave up singing when my Mum died. I only started again a few months ago."

The door opened and I muttered,

"Speak of the devil." Carlotta Premastrio strutted in. There aren't many people I could say that I truly disliked, but she was one of the first people on the list. She was very good looking, had a great voice range and was a very talented actress. Pity she was such a bitch on top of all that.

She caught sight of me and sneered slightly before moving on. I rolled my eyes. Meg laughed and said quietly,

"You're a much better singer. Carlotta's voice is way too… shrill. Don't worry, you'll definitely get in."

"Well I have to now! If she gets in and I don't I'll never hear the end of it!" I said resolutely. Erik eyed me.

"I didn't realise how competitive you were."

"I'm not usually. But when it comes to her…" I shook my head and Jessie smiled.

"You'll be amazing. What song are you doing?"

"One that Erik and I wrote together. What about you?" I asked.

"I'm singing _I Don't Know How To Love Him_ from Jesus Christ Superstar. It's one of my favourites."

"Break a leg; I really hope we both get in. Safety in numbers." I said, nodding at Carlotta. Jessie giggled and nodded.

"Absolutely."

The door to the auditorium opened and a woman looked out.

"Would the people who are auditioning please come through. Well-wishers can watch from the upstairs gallery." I stood and looked at Erik.

"Wish me luck."

"You don't need it." He said quietly and kissed me. With a smile I turned and followed Jessie into the auditorium.

* * *

The thirty of us picked random numbers from a box, saying what order we would be in. To my dismay I was the very last person to go, with number 30.

"Great. That won't make me nervous at all." I mumbled to Jessie. She had number 16 and smiled.

"Don't worry. It just means the judges will remember you even better."

"But if you go first, you get it over with AND you get to set the standards." I said. I glanced over at Carlotta, hoping to see what number she had gotten. Luckily, she was pretty much broadcasting it to everyone.

"29? What a nuisance, having to sit through everything. It will be so dull!"

"You're kidding? She's _right_ before me." I groaned. Jessie looked sympathetic.

"Relax, Christine. You'll be much better than her. I wonder what song she's doing."

We sat down in the front row, luckily not in numerical order. I couldn't have stood being sat next to Carlotta through 28 auditions. There were three judges, a music professor from the college, one of the organisers of the show and, to my surprise, Mr Reyer. He winked at me and I smiled back. The music teacher, Professor Sandsmark, looked down at us all.

"Before we start, I would like to say, break a leg. I'm sure you will all be wonderful. Unfortunately, we can only let in ten people from you all. I'm sure it will be a very hard decision for the judges to make. Please hand your music to the pianist when we call your number, or give your pre-recorded disc to the technician. Thank you all."

A ripple of applause and the first person was called. It was a confident looking guy, who handed a disc to the technician.

"The name of your song?" Professor Sandsmark asked. The boy replied,

"_Angels_ by Robbie Williams."

* * *

There were some good singers, I noted with dismay. Unfortunately, there were also some abysmal ones, who made everyone cringe. One poor girl ran off the stage in tears when she messed up. I prayed desperately that it wouldn't happen to me. I craned my neck and peered up into the gallery. Erik and Meg were sat right at the front and Meg waved as she saw me glancing. I grinned back before turning as Jessie walked onto the stage.

She was _good_. Better than good, she was great. I was amazed. I mean, I knew she was pretty good from when we'd been in school. But she'd clearly had training because now she sounded perfect. When she finished we applauded, as we had for the others, but it was louder than before. She sat next to me and grinned weakly.

"I'm shaking so much! My heart is racing…"

"You were amazing, Jessie! I couldn't believe it when I heard you!"

"Thanks Christine. I'm so glad it's over!" she said, collapsing back in her seat.

* * *

Carlotta's turn arrived and she made her way onto the stage. I know its mean, but I was sort of hoping she mess it up. She didn't of course. She performed some operatic piece I didn't know, reaching notes that only dogs could hear. My heart sank. I wasn't getting in. There had been way too many good singers and I knew Carlotta would get in. She always did. Another thing I noticed was that she was dressed in a gorgeous show dress, maybe a little over the top for an audition, but still… first impressions and everything. I glanced down at my t-shirt and jeans, wondering if I should have worn something a little smarter.

"Thank you, Carlotta. Number 30 please, Christine Daae."

I heard Meg cheer as I went onto the stage. That made me grin as I handed the sheet music to the pianist who eyed it. Most people had brought backing tracks. I looked down at the judges.

"What song are you doing?" Professor Sandsmark asked.

"It's called _Think of Me_."

"I don't believe I know it…" the organiser, Mrs Lewis, said vaguely. I smiled.

"It's an original piece."

"Hmm… well, go ahead." Professor Sandsmark said, dubiously.

I looked over at the pianist who began to play the introduction. I looked up at Erik and smiled slightly. He nodded back with a smile and I started to sing.

_Think of me_

_Think of me fondly_

_When we've said goodbye_

_Remember me_

_Once in a while please_

_Promise me you'll try_

Mr Reyer was sat up, leaning forward eagerly. Professor Sandsmark looked surprised, but not in a bad way. Mrs Lewis was watching, wearing the same encouraging smile she had had on all afternoon. I pressed on.

_When you find _

_That once again you long_

_To take your heart back _

_And be free_

_Spare a thought for me_

I fell silent as the music reached a crescendo. My eyes fell on Jessie and she grinned and put her thumbs up. I smiled slightly and looked back up at Erik.

_We never said our love was ever green_

_Or as unchanging as the sea_

_But if you can still remember_

_Spare a thought for me_

He was watching, with a sort of proud expression. Meg was staring at me, grinning insanely.

_Think of all the things we've shared and seen_

_Don't think about the way things might have been_

Mr Reyer had a delighted smile on his face and I could see a few people in the audience were leaning forward in interest.

_Think of me_

_Think of me waking_

_Silent and resigned_

_Imagine me_

_Trying too hard to_

_Put you from my mind_

Carlotta, I noticed, was sitting in her seat, arms folded and a furious expression on her face. This gave me a small measure of delight.

_Recall those days_

_Look back on all those times_

_Think of the things we'll never do_

_There will never be a day when_

_I won't think of you_

The music swelled again and I waited for my next cue. I knew the song perfectly by now, it was etched into my very brain. I felt that little bubble of happiness I got every time I knew I was singing to the best of my ability. I also got it whenever Erik looked at me that way, the way he was now. Pride and love in his eyes. The cue arrived and I opened my mouth, wanting to pour my very soul into my song, anything to keep that look on his face just a little longer.

_Flowers fade_

_The fruits of summer fade_

_They have their seasons_

_So do we_

_But please promise me that sometimes_

_You will think…_

Here it came. That flowing of notes that I always feared. I took a deep breath and looked up at Erik.

…_Of me!_

The pianist stopped playing and I looked down at the judges, awaiting a verdict. Mr Reyer had gotten to his feet and was applauding enthusiastically. Soon, so were most of the other auditioners. I smiled in relief and went to leave the stage.

My moment of glory was brought to a quick close as I tripped down the steps, landing in a pile at the bottom. Everyone gasped and I burst out laughing as a couple of people helped me to my feet.

"I'm sorry!" I laughed. Most of the others laughed too as I took my seat next to Jessie. She smiled.

"You were incredible! Did you really write that?"

"Well, Erik wrote most of it. I did the ending." I said, rubbing my knee. I had bruised it falling down the steps. There was a hole in the knee of the jeans and I sighed.

"Never mind. I could use a new pair anyway. Maybe it's a good thing I didn't dress up."

The judges stood.

"We'll be announcing the results in fifteen minutes. There are refreshments in the room you were waiting in, please feel free to have something." Professor Sandsmark announced. Jessie and I took our time. My knee was bleeding slightly, I noticed. When we reached the room I took a napkin and mopped it up.

"Do you think I lose points from clumsiness?" I asked Jessie. She shook her head.

"Don't worry, you'll definitely get in. I've never heard you sing like that before, not even at school."

Carlotta was glaring in our direction and spoke across the room, causing everyone to fall silent. Meg and Erik came in just as Carlotta said,

"You obviously didn't write that song. You'll get disqualified for cheating."

"What do you mean? Of course I wrote it. Well, we wrote it." I said, gesturing at Erik, who joined me. Carlotta sneered.

"Prove it!"

"If they didn't write it, how comes it says copyright to Erik Lavonne and Christine Daae at the top?" Meg said innocently, waving the sheet music at her. Carlotta stared at the paper and read the top carefully. Then she flung it at me and went back to the group of friends she had brought with her. I made a rude sign in her direction and turned to Erik.

"Was I OK?"

"You were spectacular." He smiled, kissing me. I smiled.

"I was so nervous! I'm so glad you were here."

"Hey, what about me?" Meg said indignantly. I laughed and hugged her.

"I'm grateful to you too." I yawned inadvertently and Erik smiled.

"Coffee? I could use one too."

We went to the refreshments table. I poured us both black coffees, adding plenty of sugar to mine. Meg eyed the cup.

"A sugar high isn't going to help, you know."

"Look, I'm exhausted. Just let me drink the coffee." I said, sinking into the chair next to her. The adrenaline rush that had kept me going through the audition had long disappeared. Now I was just tired and drained. Jessie was sitting patiently and I asked her how she was managing to stay so calm.

"Well, I did my best. That's as much as I _could_ do. So I can't do anything about it now."

"Good philosophy. Don't think it would work on me." I said, sipping the coffee.

Erik looked down at me.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah… tired. I just want to get home and fall asleep." I said. Meg looked at me, disgruntled.

"Will you just tell me what's wrong?"

"Not here. Come back to the Manor, we'll tell you there." Erik said. Meg looked surprised but thankfully didn't push any further.

* * *

Why is it that time takes twice as long to pass when you're waiting for something? It's incredibly irritating, not to mention aggravating. By the time the judges emerged, the sugar was rushing through my system and I was pacing the floor, chewing the edge of the Styrofoam cup. Every time Carlotta or one of her companions laughed, it felt like a drill in my brain and I was starting to look for heavy objects to throw at them.

When the judges came in I returned to my seat, squeezing Erik's hand. He whispered,

"Calm down. You'll be fine." I nodded, not believing it for one moment. Mr Reyer stepped forward with a piece of paper.

"First, of all, congratulations to you all. I wish you could all have been in the showcase. We saw some superb examples of musical talent today. However, here are the final ten who have been selected to perform."

He started to read, pausing after each name to allow applause. With every name, my heart sank lower. I smiled as Jessie's name was announced. She gasped and Meg hugged her excitedly. When Carlotta's name was said, she and he friends all screamed.

"Someone hand me that fire extinguisher. I want to throw it at them." I muttered. Meg snorted with laughter and Jessie giggled.

There were only two spots left. Mr Reyer smiled.

"The second to last spot goes to Ryan King." We all applauded and I sank back in my seat.

"It's not me." I muttered. Erik looked at me.

"There's still one more place." I shook my head miserably. I thought I'd done well. Maybe if I hadn't gotten up at four in the morning I'd have gotten in. Was that it? Had I sung my heart out only to be turned away?

"And, last but most certainly not least, is…"

I closed my eyes.

"Christine Daae with the wonderful _Think Of Me_!"

My eyes opened quickly and my jaw dropped as everyone applauded. I mouthed wordlessly, turning to Erik who was gazing at me proudly. I blinked and stammered,

"Are you sure?" A ripple of laughter and Mr Reyer smiled.

"Yes, I'm sure. Thank you all for coming. Those who are in, there are rehearsal times posted on the music board. Please be prompt."

Everyone started to filter out. I stood and grinned as Mr Reyer approached me.

"Congratulations, Christine. You sang beautifully."

"Thank you so much, Mr Reyer. This is Erik Lavonne, he wrote _Think of Me_."

"Most of it. Christine finished it." Erik said honestly. Mr Reyer shook his hand enthusiastically.

"It's a pleasure, Mr Lavonne! I love your work."

"Mr Reyer was the performance of _Don Juan Triumphant_. I think I mentioned him once." I said to Erik who nodded.

"You did mention, yes."

"It was an incredible performance. Any plans for future releases?" Mr Reyer asked hopefully. Erik shook his head.

"I'm afraid not."

"Pity… well, if you do, let me know. I'd be delighted to hear some more of your music. Excuse me, I've got to run." He said, moving off.

Jessie said goodbye and left. As soon as the three of us were alone, Meg seized my arm.

"Come on. We're going to the Manor and you're going to tell me everything that happened!"

**A/N: OK, I have the nicest reviewers in the world! You guys… you're just so wonderful. 180 reviews already? My god, I love you guys! I've never written a multichapter from just one point of view before, so this is all new to me. Although, it's good, because I can write exactly how Christine is feeling and it doesn't sound too sappy. **

**Thanks for all the support on the last chapter. I wasn't sure if it was too angsty, or if I could pull something that emotional off. But you guys seem to think it was OK, so yay! Love you all so much. Anyway, please leave a review and tell me what you think of this chapter. **

**Also my other Phantom fic is now up, thanks to the wonderful La Foamy. It's in my profile under the oh-so-original title of "The Phantom of the Opera." Enjoy!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Do you know what I love most about Meg? She always hears what I'm saying. Lots of people listen, and offer an opinion, but Meg always hears what I'm saying when she listens. She knew exactly how I felt and how to make me feel better. Which is why Erik and I could tell her about what had happened with my dad and the police.

She listened in complete silence until we had finished and summed everything up in one word.

"Harsh."

"Tell me about it." I said, pouring myself some more coffee. I was running on the stuff by that time. Meg rubbed her head, trying to take everything in.

"So… what happens now?"

"The police said that they'd need us to make official statements. I doubt it'll go any further, not if Christine's father makes a full retraction." Erik said, getting up to refill the kettle. Meg considered me for a moment.

"What are you going to do? I mean… are you going to go and see him?"

"No, because that would involve talking to him and I really don't want to do that right now." I said. Meg looked at me.

"You'll have to eventually."

"I know… just not yet. I can't face him yet." I admitted. Meg smiled.

"OK. And, in the meantime, you're going to be busy with the showcase rehearsals."

"And your classes." Erik put in.

"And hanging out with me."

"And singing lessons."

"And-"

"Hey! Stop ganging up on me!" I cried. Erik and Meg exchanged an entertained glance and I sighed.

"Right now, I just want to go to bed and sleep for hours. Tomorrow, I will sort everything else out."

"Good. I'm going to let you get some sleep." Meg said, getting to her feet.

I walked her to the front door. She turned to me as she pulled on her coat.

"It'll be OK, Christine. I know it probably doesn't seem like that, but it will."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Because at this stage things can't get any crapper, right?"

"Good point." I laughed. Meg winked.

"And if you get down, we can just think up some ways for you to annoy Carlotta. That should cheer you up!"

"I love you, Meg." I grinned and she laughed.

"Love you too. Call me when you're looking semi-human, OK?"

"OK. Bye."

I waved goodbye and then went back down to the kitchen. Erik was washing the coffee mugs.

"Go up and go to sleep." He told me. I smiled.

"You're the perfect man, you know that?"

"I have been told so, yes. Now go." He ordered. I grinned to myself as I went up the stairs. I quite liked it when he sounded that bossy. It was very… attractive.

That's it. I needed sleep and I needed it now. My brain was melting.

* * *

When I woke the next morning, I was lying across Erik's chest, his arms around me. He was still sleeping. I yawned and glanced at the clock. 8:30.

I closed my eyes again and tried to get back to sleep. I really didn't want to get up, but sleep just wasn't coming. I reluctantly disentangled myself from Erik's arms and went to the bathroom. Once I had splashed my face with cold water I felt much more awake. Dressed in one of Erik's shirts (they were comfortable and he apparently didn't have any objections to me walking around in them) I went downstairs to make some tea. A short while later Erik came down too, already dressed.

"Good morning." He said, giving me a kiss. I smiled.

"Good morning. Tea?"

"Please. I'll go and get the post." The post was delivered to a box at the gates, meaning one of us had to fetch it each morning.

When he came back with the post and newspaper, I had already started making eggs. Erik glanced through the post and handed me a letter. I had asked a neighbour to send my mail up to the Manor. I glanced at it and then tore it open. It was from the hospital. As Dad's next of kin, they were required to keep me updated on his progress.

What I read wasn't particularly helpful. It was basically about what they were doing, but not much on how it was helping him or how it worked. I tucked the paper back into the envelope as Erik glanced through his own mail, before sitting down with the newspaper.

"Anything interesting?" I asked when I sat down with two plates of eggs. Erik shook his head.

"Not really. Have you got any plans for today?"

"No. Practise some singing, get that literature essay finished. Call Meg. And food shopping. We've got nothing." I said. I considered what I had just said. "Forget what I said, I suppose I do have plans. Not interesting ones, but I have them."

Erik smiled and I got up.

"I'll get dressed and then go shopping."

"Alright."

"What are you going to do today?" I asked.

"Music, I expect. And I must talk to Thomas about the greenhouses."

"OK."

* * *

I don't mind shopping. Really, I don't. But on a Saturday morning, with mums hauling screaming children around and old people ramming their carts into you, it'll really put you off. I wandered around, putting things into a cart and queued for fifteen minutes to pay. By the time I left, I was in an extremely bad mood.

It was a good thing I was meeting Meg, because she always cheers me up. Once I was sat in the Corner Café, a coffee and a doughnut in front of me, I felt considerably better. Meg said,

"Feeling better today?"

"Yeah. A lot more human for a start."

"Well, let's not ask for a miracle." Meg teased. I stuck my tongue out at her and took a bite of my doughnut.

"What you up to today?" Meg asked, stirring milk into her coffee.

"Homework. And practice some singing."

"Good. You're going to be great, Christine, you really are. I bet you win!"

"Win? What do you mean?" I asked, putting my cup down.

Meg smiled.

"Well, there's going to be some awards in the showcase. I bet you win one!"

"Wait, it's a competition? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I enjoy seeing the look on your face when I spring things like this on you?" Meg suggested innocently. I sighed.

"Remind me. Why am I friends with you?"

"Cos I'm great. Are you going to use that sugar?" I threw her the sachet and sighed.

"God, if Carlotta wins an award and I don't…"

"You will. That song was amazing. Plus you're a much better singer than she is."

"Not really. She can reach higher notes."

"Big deal. I could reach those notes if you gave me a cat and a sledgehammer." Meg said dismissively and I snorted with laughter. Meg grinned and said,

"Anyway, let's go to the Manor. I can take the shopping in the car."

"You mean your mother gave you the keys to her car? Is she mad?"

"I finished paying off the damage, so I'm allowed to drive again!" Meg said proudly. I laughed and stood.

"No offence, but you're never coming near my bike!"

"Wouldn't want to. I'd probably get a speck of dirt on it and you'd kill me."

"Of course." I replied, getting up.

* * *

Erik was on the piano when we arrived. I looked in to let him know I was back and saw him staring out of the window.

"Erik?" he turned and smiled.

"You're back."

"Yeah. Do you want tea?"

"Yes, please." He followed us down to the kitchen. I started to put food away as the kettle boiled. Meg asked,

"Have you thought about going to see your dad?"

"Meg, I'm not even thinking about that right now. I just want to finish my homework and get through this showcase. Which, by the way, turns out to be a competition and if I don't win Carlotta will rub it in my face for the rest of our lives." I told Erik. He looked unconcerned.

"You're a better singer than she is."

"If you ask me for a cat and a sledgehammer, I'm going to get worried." I told him. He looked suitably confused and I grinned.

Once we had drunk our tea, I said,

"I'm going to drive over to the library, or I'll never get this work finished. Coming Meg?

"No, I'm meeting James soon. But I'd better get going anyway. See you later, Erik." She waved to him and I kissed him.

"What do you want for dinner?"

"I really don't mind, Christine."

"Fine, I'll sort it out when I get back." I said, going to find my bag.

* * *

Once I was sat in the town library, typing up my essay I had no problems with it. As soon as I block all distractions out I'm fine. It's just working up to getting around to doing the work that's the trouble.

As it printed off, I decided to check my emails. No new ones. How depressing, I thought. And then a random thought jumped into my mind I went to a search engine. I typed in the name _Erik Lavonne_ and looked at what came up. There were only a few direct matches and I clicked on one out of curiosity.

It was a newspaper article about the _Don Juan Triumphant_ opening night. I read through it. Most of it, I already knew. I clicked back to glance through the other names. There was one that had nothing to do with my Erik so I ignored it. Two others were about _Don Juan_. One was a website about operas and I glanced through it. A basic biography of Erik, his works and a picture of the Opera House where _Don Juan_ had been performed.

Another curious thought passed through my mind and I fiddled with the necklace I was wearing. The one that had belonged to Erik's mother. Was there a way of tracking her down? Maybe if I could find out her name.

On the other hand… Erik clearly had problems with his mother. I hadn't even asked him about his father. It just seemed an area that was best left alone. Looks like we both have problems with our parents.

I tucked my essay into a folder and went out to my bike. On my way back to the Manor I called in at the college to check rehearsal times for the Showcase. Tuesday, Wednesday, Friday, dress rehearsal Saturday morning, performance Saturday night. It was a good thing I didn't have a social life, otherwise that might have been a problem, I thought dryly as I drove back to the manor.

It was then that I wondered exactly how Meg had climbed into my brain. Because that sounded suspiciously Meg-like.

* * *

Erik was in the writing room with Thomas when I got back. I smiled at the gardener.

"Hello Thomas.

"Afternoon."

"You finished your essay?" Erik enquired. I nodded and waved it at him.

"Two thousand words, and if I ever get my hands on Shakespeare I'll throttle him for putting me through this. Tea?"

They both accepted the offer of tea and I went to make it. As the kettle boiled I sat down with the newspaper from that morning. The main article was about a fire that had happened a couple of days ago. I glanced through the paper and then got out a pen to do the crossword. I was never very good and resisted the urge to simply look at the answers.

Thankfully, the kettle finished boiling and I got up to make tea. Once I had taken it up to Erik and Thomas I sat back down with the crossword, determined to finish it without cheating. Half an hour later I was still there, chewing on my pen. Erik came down carrying the cups and leant over my shoulder.

"Four down is Chaucer." He said. I gave him an evil look.

"OK, I have _never_ managed to finish one of these by myself, OK? And I was so close to doing this one and now you've just ruined it!"

"My apologies. Also, you have ink on your chin. You really shouldn't chew your pen." Erik said calmly. I touched my chin and a blot of blue ink came away. I pulled a face and went to clean it off. When I returned Erik had finished the crossword.

"Hey!"

"You said it was ruined, so I thought I'd finish it."

"I was only gone for two minutes! How did you finish it in that time?" I demanded, snatching the paper up to examine the answers.

"It wasn't that hard." Erik said. I threw the paper down miserably and he smiled, putting his arms around me.

That made me feel better. I closed my eyes and hugged him.

"Erik?"

"Yes?"

"Do you really think I can perform in this showcase? I mean, really?"

"Yes. I do think that you can. Why do you doubt yourself?" I sighed and looked up at him.

"I suppose I'm just scared. It's been so long since I sang in front of a proper audience. It's different singing for you."

"You need to block them out. Do you remember what I told you to do in your very first singing lesson?"

I cast my mind back.

"The hills? You told me to sing to the hills."

"When you're singing on that stage, do the same thing. Pick on thing to concentrate on, and sing to it."

"Can I pick you?" I asked him slyly. He smiled.

"If you must."

"OK. You're my singing thing."

"Couldn't you find a slightly more flattering name for it?" Erik asked, sounding rather put out. I smiled brightly.

"Nope. Singing thing has a nice ring to it. Plus it's annoying you."

He sighed and I laughed.

"Kidding. Can we go and practice?"

"Of course." He said. We went upstairs to the music room. Whilst he played the piano, I found my thoughts straying.

"Christine? You missed the cue." He said sharply. I looked up.

"What?"

"You missed it. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I was just… never mind." He looked at me and I sighed. "It's just Meg. She got me thinking about Dad."

He got up and hugged me. I smiled briefly and then asked,

"What was your dad like, Erik?"

"My father? I don't know. I never met him." Erik replied.

"Your parents weren't married?"

"No. I don't know what sort of relationship they had. I rarely spoke to my mother and she wasn't particularly keen on me either."

"Why not?" I asked, surprised. Erik looked a bit uncomfortable and I shook my head.

"Never mind."

"… She blamed me for everything. Her life was… was not good. She felt it was my fault. Perhaps if it hadn't been like this…" he touched his mask, "Things might have been better. I left home when I was fifteen. I was in a shelter for several years and I made a little money by playing music. I worked on _Don Juan Triumphant_ and a company felt it was good enough to put on. And you know how well that worked out. After that I took the money they had raised from _Don Juan_ and bought the Manor. I cam here eight years ago, as you already know. I wrote music, a couple of operas that will never be performed. And that's the basic outline of my life until you entered it."

I looked up at him, amazed.

"There's so much I don't know about you. Thank you for telling me."

"You're welcome. And now we will practise." He said, returning to the piano.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Tuesday's rehearsal turned out to be about ten minutes after the end of my class, so I had to get out of there quickly. This could be a problem, since the gossips of the class usually wanted to find out what was new with each person. And I seemed to be a target right now.

As the class I ended I scooped my books into my bag and stood up. Amy said,

"Hey Christine!"

"Sorry, can't stop. I've got a rehearsal in ten minutes and I can't be late." I said, pulling on my bike helmet as I ran out of the room.

I burst into the auditorium and found, to my relief, that it hadn't started yet. I sighed in relief and looked around for Jessie. She waved to me and I joined her.

"How's it going?" she asked. I grinned.

"Pretty good. I think I may have run over a cat trying to get here on time, but these this happen." Jessie laughed and said,

"Our Prima Donna has been here for twenty minutes already, strutting her stuff." I glanced over at Carlotta who was talking noisily. I don't think anyone was actually listening, but she didn't seem to have noticed.

Mrs Lewis came in, with Professor Sandsmark and peered around.

"Everyone here? Good, good… today we just want to have a quick run through, with cues. I'll show you all where you'll be getting ready while you're waiting to come on. Also, this is a formal occasion, so please dress properly." she glanced around at us before turning to Professor Sandsmark, who clapped her hands and said,

"I've got the running order here. Please stand in order according to the list."

She called out names and each person stepped forward. To my disappointment, Jessie was the third person and my name wasn't called after her. Jessie looked at my helplessly and shrugged. I shrugged back and waited for my name.

"Carlotta, you stand next to Mark. And last, we have Christine for a triumphant ending." The professor smiled kindly but I felt my heart drop about ten inches. Carlotta. I was next to _Carlotta_. She didn't look particularly happy about it either but I took my place.

Professor Sandsmark began to run through a list of instructions about where to enter, what to do when we'd finished our piece, times of arrival and departure etc. I listened carefully, mentally storing the information away. Carlotta put her hand up to ask a question.

"Yes Carlotta?"

"Could I change the running order? I don't feel that my song will be appreciated if you put on something like… like _that_ on straight afterwards." She said, glancing at me. I looked at her calmly.

"Because my song is better, you mean?"

"I did not mean that and you know it! My voice is far superior to yours and the effect of my song will be ruined if they put on a song as poor as yours afterwards!"

"If by superior you mean similar to the sound of a cat in a blender, you're right!"

"_Girls_! Stop bickering at once. No, Carlotta, the running order cannot be changed." Professor Sandsmark said, irritated at our behaviour.

I folded my arms indifferently. Carlotta glared at me and started to mutter to her neighbour. I rolled my eyes as we started the tour of the backstage.

* * *

We ran through the performances. It was going to be a good show, that much I could tell already. I waited for my turn behind Carlotta and her friend. They were talking quietly, giggling occasionally. I stood some way off, reading through my sheet music. The rest of the performers milled around, talking excitedly

"Such a whore…"

"I know!"

I ignored their giggles.

"I mean, he's much older! What a gold-digger!"

"Wonder how much he's paying her…" OK, I got curious. I glanced over and caught them looking at me. They turned away, bursting out in laughter. My face went red with anger and I started towards them. But before I could say anything Meg appeared beside me.

"Hey Christine. Finished class early, thought I'd see how it's going. Not performed yet?"

"No…" I muttered. Meg looked at my flushed face.

"What's up?"

"Nothing important." I said quietly.

I fell silent and glanced briefly at Carlotta and her friend. They were talking again, throwing looks at me. They moved ahead slightly, so we couldn't hear them. Meg looked from me to them.

"What…?"

"Guess he'd have to pay someone to sleep with him. What was with that mask?"

"I heard he was deformed underneath it. God, she's such a slut. Still, he's got to be paying her a lot. He's got to be rich to live at the Manor."

I snapped. I know, it wasn't the best thing to do, but I was mightily annoyed by that point. I strode over to Carlotta, pulled her around and spat,

"What the hell is your problem?"

"I don't have one." She sniggered. I swear, I wanted to hit her so much. But I held back.

"No. Obviously if you had one you'd just throw a little tantrum as you always do. Now you'd rather just spread rumours about me instead."

"They're all ready spread. It's not my fault if everyone here thinks you're a whore." Carlotta sneered.

The rest of the performers fell silent. I stared at Carlotta and ground my teeth.

"I am _not_ a whore!"

"Could have fooled me." She smirked. Meg stepped forward.

"Get lost, Carlotta."

"Screw you, Giry. Just because she can't handle the truth… but hey, if she wants to sleep with older men for money, not my problem."

"How _dare_ you!" I spat. Meg seized my arm.

"Let it go, Christine. We know it's not true."

"Hey, let the girl try and defend herself! Everyone knows she left Raoul de Chagny for the guy who owns the manor, who everyone says is deformed. Why would she do it if she wasn't being paid?" Carlotta's friend demanded.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. My jaw dropped and I clenched my fist. Meg held me back.

"Christine, _ignore_ them. They don't know anything."

"Or you could just put an end to the rumours here and now. Come on, Christine, tell us! How much? Is he good?" Carlotta laughed harshly. I couldn't speak. I was so furious I was speechless. Carlotta laughed when I didn't answer and looked around at everyone triumphantly. I couldn't meet anyone's eyes. Meg tugged my arm.

"Christine, come on. It's all lies. As long as we know it…"

"Carlotta? It's your turn." One of the organisers called from the stage. Carlotta turned and flounced off. I gaped after her and then looked at the other performers. They were watching me, some looking concerned, others curious, and some even appeared to be enjoying the commotion. Jessie pushed through and looked at me.

"Christine? Are you OK?"

"It's not… we… we're…" I stammered. Meg hugged me tightly.

"Don't worry about it, OK? It's all bull."

I couldn't speak. I couldn't even cry. I could only mouth wordlessly. I couldn't believe what they had said about me. Was that really what everyone was saying about me? Was that how everyone thought of me now? As a whore who was being paid to sleep with a deformed old man? Meg yelled for everyone to stop staring and get lost. Only she used slightly more colourful language. Then she and Jessie sat me down, Jessie pressing a cup of water into my hand.

"Is that really what they've been saying about me? Is everyone…" I couldn't finish my sentence. Meg hugged me.

"Christine, you just have to ignore it. If you rise up to it, it'll just make thins worse. Just ignore it."

"It's only idiots like Carlotta who believe it anyway." Jessie added. I glanced at the stage, where Carlotta was singing shrilly. Meg patted my hand.

"Look, let's just get through the rehearsal. Then you and me will go back to the Manor and tell Erik-"

"No!" I said sharply. I closed my eyes. "No… don't tell him. I don't want him to know."

"Christine-"

"He can't know." I whispered. Meg frowned slightly.

"Why not?"

Because I was ashamed. Not of him, don't think that. No… I was ashamed of myself. Erik had given me everything, had changed my life for the better. And all I had brought to him, I realised now, was pain. Raoul, Dad, the Masquerade Ball and now this. I realised now, that there were tears on my face. I wiped them away, sniffing. Meg looked at me, concerned.

"He just can't. Don't tell him, please Meg."

"Not if you don't want me to. But he should know. He loves you and he's going to know that something is wrong."

"Christine, your turn." The organiser called. I stood shakily, wiping the tears away frantically. Carlotta and her friends were now sitting in the audience. I gave the sheet music to the pianist. Professor Sandsmark frowned at me.

"Is everything alright?" I nodded.

"Yeah… it's fine."

"Well… go on." She said, clearly not convinced.

I realised then that I was going to sound terrible if I didn't calm down. So I took Erik's advice and found something to concentrate on. There was a window, right at the back of the auditorium. I kept my eyes on it as I sang. Sing out of the window, up into the sky. Forget about everyone sitting here. Just forget it.

I managed to get through the song and Professor Sandsmark nodded.

"That's it for today. I'll see you all here tomorrow."

Meg took my arm and guided me out of the building.

"Let's get you back to the Manor." She said, taking the spare helmet from the bike.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to."

"I'm making sure you get home OK." Meg told me firmly.

* * *

When we got to the Manor, Erik came up from the kitchen. He took one look at me.

"What's wrong?"

"Told you so." Meg said, elbowing me. I shook her off and shook my head.

"Nothing."

"Well, I'm gonna go. Let you two talk." Meg said, pushing me towards Erik and going to the door. When she had gone Erik looked at me.

"Well?"

"It's nothing. I'll start dinner." I moved to go past him but he caught my arm, looking at me closely.

"Christine, have you been crying?"

"Erik please-"

"What _happened_?" he said loudly. I stared at him. His eyes were looking into mine and I saw the determination there. I wasn't getting away with this.

I looked down at my feet. He didn't let go of my arm.

"Tell me." he said gently. I swallowed hard.

"It was just… Carlotta and her friends. They just said some stuff that… it got to me."

"What did they say?" Erik asked quietly. I couldn't bear to look at him. I didn't want to see the look on his face.

"They… they called me a whore… and a gold-digger. That I was being paid to sleep with you…" his grip on my arm tightened and I winced. He let go quickly and I moved past, going down the stairs to the kitchen.

Erik came down a few minutes later. I was silently slicing vegetables, biting down on my lip to stop myself crying. I didn't turn when he came in and a moment later his arms slipped around my waist, pulling me gently to him.

"Christine…"

"It's so stupid. I shouldn't let them get to me, but it did." I said, my voice catching. Erik sighed, resting his cheek against my head.

"You shouldn't have to go through that. I'm sorry."

"It's not _your_ fault. It's just people with too much spare time." I said crossly, hacking at a carrot. Erik took the knife from my hand and put it on the surface. I sighed and buried my face in my hands.

"What's wrong with me? Why did they get to me like that?"

"Christine, look at me."

I turned slowly and looked up at him. His face was perfectly serious as he said,

"There is nothing wrong with you. These rumours will die eventually. And no matter what happens, I will be with you. As long as we're together, it doesn't matter what they think."

That did it. I broke down in tears. He looked rather shocked but I shook my head.

"I just… it's… oh, can we just blame it on hormones?"

"If that's what you want." He said, smiling slightly. He kissed me and then said,

"I'll help make dinner."

"OK. Can you cut the meat up?"

He nodded and got a knife from the drawer. We made dinner in silence, but as we sat down to eat, Erik looked over at me.

"Christine?"

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't you want to tell me what happened?" I put down my fork and looked at him, chewing my lip.

"Because… because I was embarrassed, OK?" Seeing the look on his face, "Oh, not about you! Don't be stupid. No, I felt embarrassed because… well, you've given me so much. You've just made my life so much better and all I've done is screw up. This was just… it was like the last straw, you know?"

Erik considered me for a moment and then smiled. I glared at him.

"Fine. That's the last time I share my innermost feelings with you! If you're just going to laugh at me…"

"No, no, it's not that… you're just so… so naïve."

I looked at him blankly.

"You're a very odd guy, Erik." I told him frankly. He smiled.

"Christine, my life was… _pointless_ before you. Don't think for one single moment that you've made things worse." He told me, still smiling. I couldn't help smiling back.

"Really?"

"Really. And I couldn't give a damn what anyone else thinks. As long as we know that those rumours are false, it doesn't matter."

"I know. I was just being a bit dramatic." I said.

He smirked as he started to eat dinner. I decided not to comment.

Meg called me that evening. Erik and I were sat in the library, reading when my mobile began to ring. I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Only me. Everything OK?"

"Hey Meg. And yes, everything is fine." I said with a smile.

"Great. Want me to come to rehearsal tomorrow? Safety in the numbers, as you put it."

"Would you? That'd be great." I said, thankful to her. She laughed.

"No problem. Gotta run, Mum's out and I promised I'd make dinner."

"OK, see you tomorrow."

I hung up and put the phone down. I glanced up at Erik and elbowed him.

"Stop smirking at me! It wasn't _that_ funny."

"I know. I just enjoy your reaction." He told me. I pushed him and he caught hold of me, kissing me. I pulled back.

"That's cheating! I was telling you off, you can't just go around kissing me to stop me talking." I told him, mock-sternly. He smiled and kissed me again.

"We'll see about that."

We should really argue more often.

**A/N: I love hormones. The number of times I've gotten away with sulking and throwing a tantrum by blaming it hormones… well, there you go. Please leave a review! Oh and, about my spelling of practise and practice. I have an excuse! See, I'm actually English and we spell it differently to Americans. Unfortunately, my computer is set on the American spelling and it switches back and forward between American and English. That's my excuse and I'm sticking to it!  
**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

On Friday night, after the rehearsal Meg and I went shopping for a formal outfit of me to wear in the showcase. Carlotta had been showing hers off in the rehearsal, a mass of frills and ribbons in pale blue. It was nice, if a little over the top.

I had been ignoring her. Or trying to anyway, and I think I'd managed pretty well. Although there had been one moment where Jessie had wrestled a pair of scissors out of my hand, after hearing Carlotta make a remark and I turned holding the implement.

As Meg and I wandered the shops, she asked who I had invited to the showcase.

"Just you, your mum and Erik. Why?"

"No reason. Just wondering. What about this one?" she gestured at a green dress. I shook my head.

"I don't look good in green or purple. And I can't wear blue, Carlotta's is blue."

"What about pink? Like your dress for the masquerade ball?" Meg asked, shifting through racks of dresses.

"Maybe…" I said, looking around at the dresses surrounding me. "Meg… do you think I should invite Dad?"

Her head popped out of a rack to look at me in surprise.

"Really?"

"That's the thing, I don't know! I don't know if I want to see him or not."

"Well. You could just send him a ticket and see if he shows up." Meg said, diving back into the rack. I chewed the inside of my cheek.

"Yeah, maybe. What about this one?" I held a dress up. Meg took one look at it and pulled a face.

"Put it back. Now."

"OK, fine." I said, pushing the dress back.

An hour later I was in despair.

"It should _not_ be this hard to find a dress!" I cried. Meg laughed.

"But this isn't just any dress. This is going to be the dress that makes Carlotta's jaw drop and make Erik's eyeballs pop out of his head." With that incredibly weird mental image I stared forlornly at the dresses.

"I don't think that dress is here."

"Of course it is. You sit here. I will find your dress." Meg said, pushing me at a chair. I closed my eyes and moaned at my aching feet.

"Meg, come on… can't we just grab one?"

"No we can not!" Meg said crossly.

"I'm tired." I whined. Meg glared at me.

"Christine, do you want to win this contest?"

"Well… yeah, I guess so…"

"Then you're going to have to find the right dress! Now stop moaning!"

"I don't like crazy shopping Meg." I mumbled. Meg grinned.

"She's not too fond of moany Christine, either."

I laughed and said,

"OK, fine. Another hour, and then I'm going home!"

"Deal. Now get looking!"

I stood and started to sift through another rack. Meg was chattering but to be honest I wasn't really listening. I was thinking about Dad.

We found the right dress eventually. I was on the point of screaming at Meg that I was going home when she gave a triumphant shout.

"Got it!"

"You've found one?"

"No, I've found _the_ one!" She said, brandishing a dress at me. I stared at it. Dark red, a satiny material, strapless.

"What do you think?" Meg asked excitedly. I smiled.

"If I had a hat I would take it off to you."

"Go and try it on!" she said, pushing me towards the changing rooms.

* * *

I made a decision when I left Meg outside the shopping centre. I drove straight over to the auditorium, where they were selling tickets for the showcase. Mrs Lewis smiled vaguely at me.

"Hello Christine. Did you forget something?"

"No. I was wondering if I could buy another ticket."

"Of course." I gave her the money and she handed me the ticket.

"Thanks Mrs Lewis."

"Get plenty of rest for tomorrow. You're going to be wonderful." Mrs Lewis smiled. I smiled back.

"I'll do my best."

After that I rode to the hospital. I went straight to the gift shop and bought an envelope. I slipped the ticket in and wondered if I should write a note. I decided against it, merely writing, _Mr Daae_ on the front of the envelope. Then I went to the ward and looked through the door. Dad's bed was empty. He must be in a session, I realised. That was good. I opened the door and looked around. Joseph Buqet was reading a magazine. I crossed to him.

"Mr Buqet?"

"What? Oh… your Charles' daughter, aren't you?" he said, rather confused. I nodded quickly.

"I was wondering if you could give this to my father." I handed him the envelope and he nodded.

"He'll back in ten minutes, if you want to hang around." He told me, but I shook my head quickly.

"No, I…. I have to go. But… could you tell him that… that I hope he comes."

"Sure." He said. I smiled gratefully and left.

* * *

"Find a dress?" Erik asked when I got home. I nodded.

"Yeah, eventually. Meg is one scary shopper." He smiled and I said, taking off my jacket,

"I went to the hospital."

Erik looked at me quickly and I shook my head.

"I didn't see him. But… I left him a ticket for the concert."

"Good." Erik said. I smiled.

"You mean it?"

"Yes. I think it's a good idea."

"I'm _so_ glad you said that!" I laughed. Erik smiled and kissed me. I smiled.

"You're going to love the dress. It's gorgeous. Meg may be crazy, but she's got a good eye."

"I'll trust her judgement then." Erik said as we went down into the kitchen. I put the kettle on and said, as I got mugs out,

"I'm actually quite looking forward to this."

"Good. Otherwise you would not perform to your full potential." Erik said briefly. I laughed and said,

"I'll have you know that I'm going to sing my heart out tomorrow night and if I don't, you are perfectly free to yell your head off at me."

"I have no intention of _yelling my head off_." He said, clearly amused at my way of putting it, "Because I know that you will do your best and that you will be wonderful."

I smiled at him. I was in a much better mood now.

"Aw. I _knew_ there was a reason I love you so much." I grinned. His eyebrow went up, as it always did when he was amused.

"You mean other than my tea-making skills?" he said, filling the pot with hot water. I laughed.

"That definitely adds to it. As well as your music."

"I thought the music might come into it somewhere." He said, his eyebrow still arched. I smiled and watched him out of the corner of my eye.

"Well… as well as being a good kisser."

He dropped the spoon he had been holding and I snorted.

"Really, Christine." He said, in a mixture of embarrassment, pleasure and disapproval.

"Really, Erik." I said, in a mockery of the same tone. He looked at me frankly and I smiled innocently.

"Christine, you can be quite ridiculous at times." He told me. I pulled a face.

"What's the harm in that? Sometimes you need to be ridiculous. You can't take life too seriously."

"I've not found that to be a problem since you entered my life." He commented. I smiled sweetly.

"See? Life is better if you can laugh at it once in a while."

"I wouldn't dream of laughing at you, my dear." He said, a sly smile creeping across his face.

I laughed and said,

"Well, I'll change that. You don't laugh nearly enough."

"And what do you plan to do?" he asked, looking at me sideways. I tapped my chin with a finger.

"_Well_… I don't suppose you're ticklish?"

"Not in the slightest." He said dryly. I shrugged.

"Jokes don't seem like your kind of thing."

"The punch lines generally escape me." he commented. I considered him for a moment.

"Hmm… have you ever seen Monty Python?"

"In case you haven't noticed, I don't possess a television." He told me.

"We'll have to do something about that. You haven't lived until you've seen Monty Python. I swear, you will laugh at least once."

"Do you think so?" he said, clearly not convinced.

"I do. In fact, I'm going to have to organise for you to see some. And do you know why?"

He glanced at me and then decided to indulge me.

"Why?"

"Because nobody expects the Spanish Inquisition!" I said cheerfully, pouring tea.

I think Erik decided that it was better just not to ask.

* * *

Rehearsals started at ten the next morning. I drove down on my bike, with Meg. She was terrified of riding my bike, saying that I was a crazy motorist.

"I am not! I'm a perfectly good driver. I'm just enthusiastic." I told her haughtily. She looked doubtful and I stuck my tongue out.

"Come on, or we'll be late!"

As it happened we arrived perfectly on time. Professor Sandsmark waved me towards the changing room.

"No time to get changed! We just want to run through so we can get the planners in here to decorate!" she said busily. I hung my dress in the wardrobe, next to Jessie's. She smiled at me.

"Excited?"

"Absolutely! I can't wait!"

"Me neither! I just hope I do OK." She said, chewing her thumbnail. I smiled.

"You're going to be amazing, Jessie. Don't worry."

"Thanks Christine. You're going to be incredible. Is your family coming?" I looked around to make sure that Carlotta wasn't nearby and said,

"Well… the thing is, I'm not actually talking to my dad at the moment. He thinks Erik is taking advantage of me. He even sent the police after us, saying I was being held against my will. He took it all back, but I haven't actually spoken to him since. But I dropped a ticket off at the hospital yesterday. So it's just a case of seeing whether or not he shows up, I guess."

"Wow…" Jessie said. I nodded.

"Yeah. But Erik is coming, and so are Meg and her mum."

"Erik's coming?" Jessie asked, smiling. I nodded and grinned.

"Yeah. He's my singing thing. He has to be there!"

Carlotta bustled into the changing room as I explained to Jessie what a 'singing thing' was. I ignored her, but she cast a look in my direction and muttered to a friend. They both laughed. I muttered something to Jessie and we both burst out laughing as well. Carlotta stared at us and then walked away in a huff. I winked at Jessie and said,

"Knew that would work. I like your dress by the way."

"Thanks. I bought it ages ago, just been looking for an excuse to wear it!" she laughed. It was a lovely cream coloured dress, beautifully embroidered. I gestured at my own dress.

"Meg made me go out and buy a dress. I didn't have anything, apart from the dress I wore to the Masquerade Ball. And that seemed a little too much for this."

"Oh, that pink dress? I saw that at the ball, it was gorgeous!" Jessie said admiringly. I laughed and told her about how I had fallen down the stairs in it.

"I always seem to do that when I'm trying to be graceful. God, I hope that doesn't happen tonight!" I said, fear striking me.

Jessie laughed.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. Just concentrate on Erik. Maybe he can be your 'remaining upright' thing as well as your singing thing."

"I'll have to check his job description, but I think I can get away with it!" I laughed. Mrs Lewis bustled in and peered around.

"Come along girls, we're starting." She said, chirpily. Jessie and I followed her out, laughing happily.

* * *

After rehearsals Meg, Jessie and I went for a coffee. Whilst I was ordering someone said,

"Hey Christine." I glanced around and saw Raoul. I smiled, albeit somewhat awkwardly.

"Hi Raoul. How are you?"

"Can't complain. You?"

"Excited. I'm in the showcase tonight."

"So I've heard. Got my ticket ready." He said, patting his pocket. I laughed.

"You're not serious? You're actually going?"

"Of course. It's going to be a great show. When are you on?"

"Oh, right at the very end. I'm hoping that they've put me there to save the best for last, and not because if they put me further in everyone will run away." I grinned.

Raoul laughed.

"You'll be great, you always are."

"Thanks Raoul."

"No problem. See you later." I waved to him as I joined the other two. Meg eyed me.

"Did you just have a civil conversation with Raoul?"

"Yes, Meg. Unlike you, I'm capable of remaining on speaking terms with my exes." I said, somewhat bitchily, I admit. Meg took it in good humour though.

"Christine, I've got so many exes I can't remember half of their names!" We all laughed and Jessie said,

"It's good that you still get on though, you and Raoul. He's a nice guy."

"He is. I hope he find someone who can really appreciate him." I said, stirring my coffee.

"Oh he will. He's got that adorable, puppy-dog look. Girl's go crazy for that." Meg said casually. I smiled.

"Yeah, it got me."

"Until Erik?" Jessie asked with a smile. I grinned helplessly.

"Hey, he's like my bike. A love at first sight thing."

"Didn't you call him weird when you got back from your interview?" Meg asked. I pulled a face.

"I believe the phrase I used was 'extremely gorgeous, but seriously scary'. And he is, even now. But I wouldn't have him any other way."

Meg and Jessie both went, 'Awwwww'. I laughed and sipped my coffee. After a moment I said,

"I'd better be getting home soon. I want to go through my piece for a while before tonight."

"Don't do too much, OK? You've got to make sure you're well rested."

"I will be." I promised.

* * *

Erik ran me through the song a couple of times before telling me to rest my voice.

"Let's not overdo it, shall we?"

"OK." I agreed, putting the sheet music into my bag. I started to pace the room, my nerves building. Erik watched me for a while before saying,

"You're panicking."

"Am not."

"Yes, you are." He said, standing up and putting his hands on my shoulders from behind to make me stand still. I sighed.

"Fine. Maybe I'm panicking a little."

He smiled slightly and I closed my eyes.

"OK, a lot. What's your point?"

"You need to get rid of your nervous energy." He told me. I smiled.

"And how, Erik Lavonne, do you suggest I do that?"

"Well… you could try drinking less coffee and coming for a walk." He said. I laughed at him and said,

"OK. A walk it is."

* * *

When we got back from the walk, it was almost time for us to go. Erik drove us and I sat in the car, clutching my bag.

"Have you got everything?" he asked.

"Yes. Have you got your ticket?"

"Of course."

We walked up the steps to the auditorium. We stopped outside the door, as I had to go around the back, and looked at each other. He smiled gently.

"You'll be amazing."

"Only because I'll have my singing thing." I smiled. He kissed me. This was very helpful with calming my nerves. I told him so and he very obligingly kissed me again.

As we drew apart I smiled.

"I'd better go and get ready."

"Indeed. Are you calm enough?"

"Maybe we'd better make sure." I said cheekily. Erik smirked and kissed me again. When we'd finished he said,

"Now go and get ready."

"OK." I smiled. As I turned, I caught sight of Carlotta and her friend watching us. I turned back to Erik and saw that he was watching them. I shrugged and gave him a smile. He smiled back and kissed me again.

"Go on. I'll meet you afterwards."

"OK. Love you." I told him quietly. He smiled.

"I love you too, Christine. Now go or you'll be late!"

I laughed and started off towards the back entrance. Carlotta and her friend watched in silence and I smiled sweetly at them as I passed. Jessie was already inside, getting ready. I quickly changed into my dress and started to work on my hair. It was quite crowded in the women's changing room, 10 of us all trying to get dressed, do hair and make up and talk excitedly at the same time.

I was putting on my make up when there was a knock on the door.

"Got some flowers that need delivering." Someone called. The door opened and a deliverywoman came in, holding a gorgeous bouquet of red roses. Everyone started to wonder who they were for. A girl called Lydia read the card and looked over at me.

"Christine, they're yours!"

I took the card from her and read it. _For Christine, my Angel of Music_. I smiled and took the flowers. Jessie smiled.

"Who are they from, as if I didn't need to ask?"

"Erik. Oh, look, they're gorgeous…" I said, smelling the roses. Jessie laughed.

"I've got to get me an admirer and quick! I've never had flowers delivered to _me_ before."

"Neither have I. I didn't know he was sending them, he's so…"

"Romantic." Jessie put in and I smiled helplessly. Several girls come over to look over the flowers in awe and enquire who they were from. Carlotta simply sneered from a distance. She was just jealous that she didn't get a delivery of flowers.

Jessie, who had helped me to tie my hair back, suggested putting one of the roses in my hair. I agreed readily and she tucked one behind my ear.

"There. Perfect." She said in satisfaction and stood back. I put the flowers in a vase to keep them fresh and read the card again, smiling like a schoolgirl. Jessie glimpsed the card.

"Angel of Music?"

"Yeah… it's a song my parents wrote. Erik and I sometimes sing it. It sort of became a nickname we call each other by."

"Aw… you'd better hold onto that one, Christine. He's one in a billion." Jessie told me. I laughed.

"I have no intention of letting Erik go."

"I suppose you think everybody's impressed by a few flowers, don't you?" Carlotta's sneering voice said. I rolled my eyes and turned to face her.

"I couldn't give a damn what everybody thinks, Carlotta. Least of all what you think."

"Well, not all of us are slutty enough to sleep with older men and expect presents from it." Carlotta smirked. I didn't rise to it. I simply lifted an eyebrow, something I had clearly picked up from Erik, and said,

"Well, not all of us are idiotic enough to believe every rumour they hear."

"I saw you outside with him, you little whore. What is he, ten years older than us? What does he see in you, other than you being easy?" Carlotta spat.

"Eight years actually. And I guess you wouldn't understand the basic principles of a loving relationship, never having had a long-term boyfriend, would you Carlotta?" I asked sharply. Carlotta grimaced furiously.

"At least I don't sleep with the first old man who comes my way!"

"At least I can find a man!"

"Whore!" she spat.

"Loser!" I replied swiftly.

"Gold-digger!"

"Bitch!"

She lost her temper and shouted,

"At least I'll actually have a family coming to watch me tonight! I see the only person who bothered to watch you was that freakish old man!"

"And who do you suggest comes to watch me? What family do I actually have?" I argued back. Carlotta glared at me.

"You have parents, don't you? Or did they disown you for being a slut?"

"And which parents do you think I should invite? My _dead mother_ or my hospitalized father?" I half shouted.

Carlotta stared at me. She hadn't known, I realised. She didn't know. I swallowed hard and said quietly,

"I don't care what you think, Carlotta. I have never cared what you think about me. But if you _ever_ bring up my mother again, you will regret it."

And then I left the room. Jessie followed me and I said,

"I shouldn't have done that."

"It doesn't matter. Come on, it'll be starting soon." And, after taking a few calming breaths, I followed her back in. Carlotta was standing on the opposite side of the room but I ignored her. Instead I went and sat at a table, the scent of the roses filling the air.

**A/N: OK, the showcase will be next chapter! As usual, thank you for the wonderful reviews. I read and appreciate every single one. You guys are the best! And as for the Monty Python thing... I don't know. I was just trying to imagine Erik's reaction to watching Monty Python!  
**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

The first set of performers were incredibly good, far better than they had been in rehearsals. I watched from the wings, listening in rapture. I wondered if Erik was enjoying the performance. I couldn't get far enough forward to see him without going onto the stage. He had paid extra money to reserve one of the boxes of the auditorium, where he, Meg and Marie were sitting.

During the interval, the performers were allowed to go and speak with their guests. I found Erik and the Giry's and smiled.

"Enjoying it?"

"I am." Meg said, glancing in amusement at Erik. I looked at him.

"You're not?"

"I did not say that. I merely pointed out that some of the performers were a little… off." Erik said awkwardly. I laughed and pushed his arm.

"Come on, we're not professionals! Give them a break."

"He keeps tutting and wincing." Marie said, enjoying Erik's discomfort. I laughed and kissed Erik's cheek.

"Just so you know, if you do that to me, you can take your roses and stick them where the sun doesn't shine."

He looked frankly appalled at my language abut smiled.

"You like the flowers?"

"Of course. Thank you." I said, kissing him again. I checked my watch.

"Better get back and warm up. Wish me luck!" Meg and Marie did so. Erik simply kissed me and I laughed.

* * *

I found that as my performance grew closer, instead of being more nervous, I simply became numb. Each round of applause brought my turn closer and I stood, absently chewing on a fingernail until Jessie told me to stop.

"Christine, just relax. You'll be great, OK?"

"Easy for you to say. You've already done your song." I pointed out.

"And I made it through. It'll be fine." She assured me.

I felt anything but reassured though. Carlotta's turn arrived and she flounced onto the stage. To her credit, I had to, rather grudgingly, admit that she performed well. Although I could see a few people wince on those high notes.

Carlotta walked past me, not meeting my eye. I wondered if it was because she was too embarrassed or because she had taken my threat seriously.

My name was announced and I walked onto the stage to generous applause. I went to the centre of the stage, where the microphones were placed and looked out onto the audience. And froze.

From the first row of seats, looking up at me was my father.

I stared at him and he smiled. I smiled back. I glanced up at the box where Erik was sat. He had seen my father and nodded. Then I realised that I was supposed to be introducing myself and my song.

"Good evening, Ladies and Gentlemen. My name is Christine Daae and I will be singing an original piece called _Think of Me_. It was written by me and someone very close to me. It's a very special piece to me and I hope you enjoy it."

I glanced up at Erik and saw he was smiling. My smile widened slightly and the introduction to _Think of Me_ began to play.

I think I sang better that night then I ever had before. And it was because of two things.

The first, of course, was Erik. If he hadn't been there… well, I owed him so much. I sang for him because I had to. I wanted to see him looking at me, with that expression of love that he used only when I sang perfectly.

The second was my father. I had planned on concentrated on Erik, my 'singing thing'. But Erik wasn't just what made me sing that night. Because my eyes were fixed on my father. It felt like I was proving myself to him by singing like that. Trying to show him what Erik had given me. I wanted to sing my very best and show it to him, to say 'Look, Dad. This is what has come from Erik. This is why I love him.'

I wanted acceptance from him. Maybe that sounds a little odd. My fury at Dad was still there, but he was my father. The man who had raised me, along with my Mum. The father who had read me bedtime stories about dragons and princesses, who had played me to sleep with his violin, who would push me on the swings, who had kissed me goodnight, who had hugged me good morning, who had made me breakfast, who had picked me up when I fell down, who kissed my bruises better when I fell out of the tree, who had been there holding my hand at Mum's funeral, who had always been there, who had cooked spaghetti because it was all he could cook, who had held me when I found Mum on the sofa…

A thousand memories flashed through my mind at once, crowding each other out and Dad was in every single one of them. I wanted to toss my microphone to one side, to jump from the stage and to bury my head in his lap, for him to hug me and tell me everything was OK.

I wanted my daddy.

But I couldn't do that yet. At that moment in time, I had to sing. So I sang everything I was feeling. I sang for him and for Erik, for the two most important people in my life. For the only people in this whole room that mattered at the moment.

I sang for them. And I think they knew.

When I had finished my piece, there was silence. My heart sank. Had I failed? Had I sounded so terrible that no one could bear to speak?

And then someone started to applaud. Another person joined in. And then another. And suddenly the roar of applause and cheers deafened me. I smiled and took my bow. The applause didn't finish. People were getting to their feet, clapping their hands furiously. I glanced up at Erik. He, too, was on his feet, his hands thundering together. My heart swelled with joy and I look down towards my father. He isn't standing or applauding. Simply gazing at me.

Mrs Lewis appeared onstage and led the other performers out onto the stage. The applause continued, even louder. A few standard thanks were made and the curtains were drawn across the stage. Jessie threw herself at me, hugging me tightly.

"My god, Christine, that was _incredible_! You sounded so… I can't think of the words!"

I couldn't reply. I simply smiled.

* * *

There was a fifteen minute break whilst the judges made their decision on the competitors. And frankly, I didn't care if I won or not. It all seemed a little childish at this point. I just wanted to see if Dad and Erik had been impressed.

We were led back out onto the stage. I stood between Jessie and a guy called Liam. The awards that were being given out were best male, best female and best overall performer.

I looked up at Erik. He smiled slightly and I smiled back. Then I looked at Dad. He was watching me still. I was fed up with this showcase already. I wanted to go and talk to him.

Mr Reyer stood on the stage in front of the performers. He made a short speech about the quality of the performances, blah, blah, blah and how proud he was to present these awards.

The best male went to a guy called Michael. He was good, definitely deserved the prize. He made a quick speech and grinned at the audience. I applauded, anxious for everything to finish. Monsieur Reyer announced the best female. It was Jessie Hughes. I turned to Jessie and grinned.

"Well done, Jessie!"

She made a short, awkward speech, clearly stunned. I applauded her happily and glanced over at Carlotta. She was looking slightly smug. No need to wonder why. You could only be given one award and she was probably up for Best Performer. Jessie returned to her place by my, clutching the trophy and smiling widely.

I looked up at Erik whilst Mr Reyer started to announce the best performer. Erik was pointing at something. I stared and then realised that he was telling me to pay attention to the awards. I did so, somewhat depressed. Smug Carlotta was even worse than normal Carlotta.

My eyes fell once more Dad. But before I could do anything else I heard my name and applause and cheers. I stared around, bewildered.

"What?"

"Christine, you won!" Jessie laughed. I stared at her.

"Won…?"

"Yes! Go on!" she said pushing me forward. I went forward quickly and took the trophy from Mr Reyer.

"Congratulations Christine." He said, shaking my hand. I smiled, somewhat stunned and he handed me the microphone.

"Uh… well, wow." I began. A ripple of laughter and I smiled. "Thank you. This is… well, it's fantastic. This was the first time I've sung in public for over a year and it was definitely a good way to come back. So thank you, Mr Reyer, Professor Sandsmark and Mrs Lewis. I really enjoyed myself tonight and I hope everyone else did too."

I handed the microphone back to Mr Reyer and went back to my place. And I didn't even fall over. Thus far – a pretty good evening. And the look on Carlotta's face only made things better.

* * *

It took me ages to escape from the changing rooms. People kept coming over to congratulate me. I can't say that I didn't enjoy this a little, but I was anxious to get away.

Eventually I managed to get out. The entrance hall was milling with people. Several people I didn't even know complimented me on my performance. I smiled and nodded my thanks, all the time searching.

And there he was. On the opposite side of the room, held up by crutches. I stared across at him and he stared back. Then I moved slowly over to him, pushing my way through the crowds until I stood before him. Neither of us spoke. He reached out one hesitant hand and gently pulled one of my curls so that it sprang back into place.

"You came." I whispered. He smiled.

"Of course I did."

I didn't speak. I don't think I could have, even if I had wanted to. Because Dad simply reached out his arms and I moved into them, burying my face in his shirt, smelling that scent that was him. A mixture of his aftershave, peppermints and… him.

"Dad…" I whispered, feeling tears prick my eyes.

"My Christine…" he whispered back, his arms wrapped tightly around me. My tears were wetting his shirt, and I could feel his own tears on my forehead.

It was sometime before either of us could bear to move apart. He looked down at me and said,

"I'm sorry, Christine. I'm sorry for what I did."

"Please don't. I don't want you to say anything. I just want my dad back." I told him, my voice catching. He smiled tearily.

And then we were hugging again, both of us in tears. Eventually he said,

"I have to go… I've got a lift waiting to take me back to the hospital."

"Do you have to?" I asked. He smiled sadly.

"I'm afraid so. And besides… they're waiting for you." he nodded to something behind me. I glanced over my shoulder.

Erik, Meg and Marie were watching us from someway off, all with little smiles. I nodded quickly to them and then looked at Dad.

"Can I come and see you tomorrow? I think we need to talk."

"I think we do. I'll… I'll see you then." He kissed my cheek and I hugged him one last time. And then he headed for the door. Once he had climbed into a waiting car and driven away, I looked over at the three people waiting for us. Meg asked tentatively,

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm good." I said quietly, smiling. Erik took my hand.

"Let's go home."

"That sounds great." I smiled.

I felt tired. Not just physically, but emotionally. The thought of seeing Dad the next day was a joy, but also worried me. We were going to have to bring a lot of stuff up, and both of us were going to get hurt.

But it'd be worth it. In the end.

* * *

When Erik and I returned to the Manor, we went to the kitchen. Erik started to make tea. I took the rose out of my hair and held it gently in my hands.

"You're seeing him tomorrow?" Erik asked. I nodded. "What time?"

"Sometime in the afternoon."

"Would you like me to come?" he asked. I met his eye and shook my head.

"Not yet. I think we need to be alone."

"If you're sure."

"I am."

He placed a cup of tea in front of me. I sipped it as he sat down and then I glanced at him.

"Did you enjoy it? The showcase?"

"Some of it."

"I thought it was great. Everyone was so good." I said, holding the hot cup in my hands. The heat seeped into my skin, comfortingly.

"You were breathtaking." Erik said quietly. I smiled slightly, watching a wisp of steam rise from the surface of my drink.

"Thank you."

"I don't think that I've ever heard you sing so well before." Erik commented.

"I couldn't have done it with you and Dad. I just felt… like I had to sing my very best, so Dad would see what we can do. I guess that doesn't make much sense…" my voice faded away. Erik lifted my chin gently and looked into my eyes.

"It makes perfect sense."

He kissed me gently. It probably would have gotten a lot more intimate if I hadn't yawned at that particular moment and ruined the atmosphere. I smiled apologetically.

"Sorry. Guess I'm tired."

"Then go to bed."

"You're not coming?"

"I feel rather inspired to play some music." He smiled. I smiled and headed for bed. Once I was lying, tucked in, I could heart faint piano music floating up the stairs. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

I woke halfway through the night and rolled over. Erik lay on his back, sleeping peacefully. I lay my head on his shoulder and, still asleep, he reached for me, pulling me close to him. I closed my eyes and went back to sleep, listening to the thud of his heart. 


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

When I got to the hospital the next day, Dad was with his counsellor. I sat at the table in the ward, staring blankly at a magazine. I wasn't remotely interested in the article, but if I didn't keep myself busy, my nails would suffer and they were already a mess.

"Did he show up?" I looked up, startled. Joseph Buqet had sat down at the table.

"Sorry?" I asked.

"Did your dad show up last night?"

"Oh! Yes, he did."

"Good. Everything OK?"

"I think so. Maybe. We're going to talk today." I explained, closing the magazine.

"He'll be back in a minute." He said casually.

We sat in silence before he spoke again.

"Nice bit of drama you had going the other day. Most interesting thing to happen in here for a while." I flushed, recalling the fight.

"I didn't mean for that to happen. It was…"

The door opened and Dad came in with a woman in jeans and a plain shirt. She had light red hair, cut short so it fell about her face. Her eyes were large and green, and she looked quite young, maybe about Erik's age. I got to my feet and Dad smiled. I approached nervously and he said,

"There's someone I'd like you to meet. Christine, this is my counsellor, Samantha." The woman shook my hand.

"Hello Christine. I've heard a lot about you."

"I hope he hadn't been spreading my embarrassing childhood stories again!" I smiled. Samantha laughed and Dad said,

"Samantha said we can use her room to talk. After last time, it might not be a good idea to talk here."

"Good idea." I agreed.

Samantha showed us to a small comfortable room, with armchairs and a desk to one side. She smiled at us.

"Take as long as you need." The door closed behind her and we sat down. Not too close to each other yet. We would need a little time before that. He looked at me.

"You sang beautifully last night."

"Thanks."

"No, I really mean it. I've never heard you sing that well before."

"I have a good teacher."

He fell silent. I took a deep breath.

"Dad, I'm sorry. For what I said at the police station."

"Don't be. Samantha agrees with you, partly."

"You told her about it?" I said, embarrassed. He looked at me wryly.

"Christine, she's my counsellor. I tell her just about everything. But she agreed with you about that. She said that the reason I'm so against you and Erik might be because of Tia."

Tia. It had been so long since he'd said that. Mum's name was Anita but Dad had always called her Tia. But after she'd died, she'd simply become 'your mother' or 'my wife'. Dad continued,

"What you said wasn't entirely untrue… I was just so… so wrapped up in Tia's death that I… I found it hard to accept that you weren't as upset as I was."

"Dad, I _am_ as upset! I just… when you started going to counselling I found that I had to grow up quickly, so I could take care of you." I explained. Dad shook his head sadly.

"You shouldn't have had to. I was supposed to take care of you."

"You were too upset. I didn't mind looking after you. Well… I suppose I did a bit. But that doesn't matter. You needed help, and I wanted to give it to you."

He looked at me sorrowfully. I fiddled with my necklace, not quite able to meet his eye.

"Christine, can we start again?" he asked. A verse from _Jesus Christ Superstar_ came floating from the back of mind.

_I've been very hopeful so far_

_Now for the first time_

_I think we're going wrong_

_Hurry up and tell me this is just a dream_

_Or could we start again please?_

"I… Dad, I want to. But… what do you want?" I ask, looking at him directly. He meets my eye and says,

"I want my daughter back. Whatever it takes."

"Even if it takes Erik?" he hesitates. I say,

"You'll just have to find a way to get on with Erik, because I don't plan on giving up on either of you. I'm not asking for you to be best friends. I'll start for you both being civil. Would that work? Could you do that for me?"

Dad looked at me and sighed, smiling resignedly.

"Fine. Civil. I can be civil."

"Good." I smiled and he returned it. He leant forward and took my hands. There was a knock at the door and Samantha came in, carrying a box.

"Here you are, Charles." She said, putting it on the table. Dad smiled.

"Wonderful. Tell me, Christine, do you remember your tenth birthday?"

"Of course." I said, pulling a face. "I asked for a cat and you bought me a _goldfish_."

"Charles, you didn't!" Samantha laughed,

"He said I wasn't responsible enough for a proper pet." I explained. Samantha started giggle hysterically. Dad, to his credit, remained composed.

"That fish only lived for three days."

"YOU were the one who flushed it down the toilet while it was still alive!" I retorted. Samantha had to sit down, she was laughing so hard.

Dad sighed and picked up the box.

"Well, Christine, I decided to prove that I know you're grown up and that you're a responsible person by fulfilling your childhood wish."

"Dad, you didn't…" I said, staring at the box. He passed it to me. Slowly, I opened it. Curled up in a bed of blankets was a tiny brown kitten. Siamese. I stared at it and then picked it up.

"Oh my god… Dad, she's gorgeous!"

"You like her then? I had Samantha go out and buy her."

"You should have seen me trying to explain _that_ one to the nurses." Samantha chortled. I stroked the kitten's soft fur.

"You _really_ bought me a cat?"

"Yes." Dad said. I laughed and hugged the kitten gently.

"OK, if you're trying to buy back my love, it's definitely working!"

"I'm not, I promise. I just wanted to show you that I trust you. And I'm not going to interfere anymore." He smiled. I placed the kitten back in the box and looked at him seriously.

"You mean it?"

"I mean it. And I'll even try to get on with Erik. I make no promises there, but I'll certainly try."

"That's all I ask." I said, hugging him tightly.

Samantha smiled and said,

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to throw you both out now. I've got another patient coming in."

"OK, thanks Samantha." Dad said, getting to his feet. I helped him, holding the box under one hand. Dad eyed it.

"Did you bring your bike?"

"Yes. Don't worry, I'll drive very slowly. She'll be fine." I promised.

"OK. Tell me when you decide on a name for her." He said. I smiled.

"I will. Bye Samantha. It was nice to meet you."

* * *

When I got back to the Manor, I heard piano music floating from the Music Room. I picked up the box and headed for the room. Erik looked up and asked, 

"Well?"

"It's fine. We're going to be fine. He even promised to try and get on with you." I said, smiling. Erik smiled gently and his eyes fell on the box.

"What's that?"

"Well… Dad sort of bought me a present." I said. Erik eyed me suspiciously.

"What sort of present?"

I smiled, reached in and brought the kitten out. Erik stared at it.

"A cat?"

"I always wanted one and he said no because I wasn't responsible enough. He said it's a way of showing that he knows I'm responsible for myself now." I explained, stroking the soft brown fur. The kitten tried to chew the end of my finger, watching with big blue eyes. Erik blinked, stunned.

"He bought you a cat?"

"Please don't tell me you're allergic."

"No, I'm not."

"Do you hate cats?"

"No."

"Are you OK? You seem a little shocked." I commented. Erik shook his head.

"No, I just didn't expect it. Siamese?"

"Yeah. I need to think of a name for her." I said. I held the cat out to him and dropped her into his hands. He looked down at her and ran a finger softly down her back. She leapt lightly off his hands and ran along the piano bench. I laughed and scooped her back up.

"She's so cute!"

"Not a term I'm comfortable with." Erik commented. I pulled a face at him.

"Well, you're cute too!" I told him.

"Christine…"

"So cute I could hug you til you pop."

"_Christine_!"

"So cute I could just-" he got to his feet sharply and I darted for the door. I stood by the door and smiled sweetly.

"Tea?"

"Go." he ordered, smirking.

I took Cat down to the kitchen, where I found an old basket. I lined it with old blankets and put her in. She immediately jumped out. I laughed and put the kettle on as she scampered around, exploring her new home. It was then that I realised that we had no cat food. Still, there was some fish in the freeze. She could eat that for now. I sat down, cross legged on the floor.

"We need to find you a name, don't we Cat?" I said, putting down some milk. She sniffed at it and cautiously lapped a little with her tiny pink tongue. Dad had told me that she had had all of her injections, so I didn't need to worry about that.

"Well, Cat, when I was ten, I came up with a whole load of names for cats. But Dad got me that goldfish instead, so I didn't have much opportunity to use the names. You can't call a fish 'Fluffy'. It's just not done, you see." I said, explaining to Cat who simply meowed and went to investigate the table.

I smiled and picked her up, lifting her so I was looking straight into her face.

"So, I do have a few names. But 'Fluffy' really doesn't suit you. Besides, I doubt we could ever persuade Erik to call you that. And 'Tibbles' is just too predictable. Maybe something a little more unusual. I don't know any Siamese names, but I'm sure we can think of something foreign." Cat mewed thoughtfully and wriggled. I put her down and started to clean herself, licking her paw and wiping it over her head. I smiled at her adorableness.

"Maybe Erik has some ideas. But I think he might be a little bit upset at me calling him cute. Maybe we'll let him calm down first. But I'm sure he could come up with something exotic for you. Don't' tell him I said this, but the man is very much a genius. I've probably told him enough times, but between you and me, it doesn't do to let men get too proud of themselves."

Cat stretched her legs, claws sliding from her paws. I laughed and stroked her tiny back. She rubbed against my knee.

"Check me out. I've had a cat for five minutes and I'm already Crazy Cat Lady, talking to her pet. Never mind. You're a good listener, aren't you, Cat?"

"Crazy Cat Lady seems most appropriate." Erik commented. I flushed.

"How long have you been there?"

"Since 'Tibbles'." Erik smirked. I tried to look aloof.

"You shouldn't be listening in on my private conversation."

"With a cat?"

I stuck my tongue out and picked up Cat.

"She happens to be a very good listener."

"Not much of a conversationalist though."

"She _is_ a cat."

"I'm so glad you noticed." He smirked. I pulled another face and stood to pour tea. Erik was considering Cat, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"What about Ayesha?

"Ayesha?" I said, looking at him. "Where did that come from?"

"It's just a name." He said, shrugging. I looked down at Cat.

"Ayesha… I like it. Hear that, Cat? You've got a name now. Ayesha."

Ayesha didn't seem remotely interested. She was chewing my shoelaces. Erik bent and picked her up gently. I smiled as he sat at the table, examining her. I set two cups of tea on the table and sat down.

"I met Dad's counsellor, Samantha."

"Really?"

"Hmm. She was nice. I think she's really helping Dad."

"Good."

I didn't know what else to say. I didn't feel like repeating the events that had taken place in the hospital and Erik didn't seem to want to pry. We settled for playing with Ayesha instead. Erik, as it turned out, knew quite a lot about cats and gave me a list of things she would need for the next time I went shopping.

"Do you think she'll be warm enough, sleeping down here?" I asked, looking down at her as she wriggled around under the table. Erik pointed at the cupboard.

"If we put her in there, with the door open. There's a hot water pipe. She'll be fine."

"I don't want to leave her down here. What if she gets lonely?"

"Christine, cats are solitary animals. She'll be perfectly happy down here." Erik said firmly. II saw that he wasn't going to budge on the subject and resigned myself to the fact that Ayesha would be sleeping here.

I stood to wash the cups, turning on the CD player as I did so. The Corrs came in and I listened to the lyrics of _So Young_ as the water ran.

_And spending all of our nights _

_Just laughing and kissing, yeah_

_And it really doesn't matter if we don't eat_

_And it really doesn't matter if we never sleep_

_No it really doesn't matter_

_Really doesn't matter at all_

_Cos we are so young now_

_We are so young, so young now_

_And when tomorrow comes _

_We'll just do it all again_

That was so true. When I was around Erik, it really didn't seem to matter about the small things like eating and sleeping. So young… I didn't feel that young. Although, in comparison to Erik I probably was young. Did he see me as young? I wondered.

"You're brooding."

His voice broke me out of my train of thoughts. He was watching me carefully, Ayesha curled up in his lap, purring.

"What?" I said, bewildered.

"You're brooding about something."

"Am not."

"You are. You're chewing on your lip, you only do that when you're brooding." He said casually, running a finger through Ayesha's fur. I smiled.

"Do I?"

"Hmm. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just random thoughts."

"Really?" he said, not sounding as if he believed me for one moment. I smiled.

"Yes. It's nothing."

I didn't want anymore doubts. I didn't want anything, except this. And I had it. It didn't matter if I was young and foolish. Because Erik was definitely sensible enough to keep my feet on the ground when I had my head in the clouds.

**A/N: Urgh, hard chapter to get through. I don't know why I had so much trouble with this. I'll try and get the next part finished, quicker, OK? But school is keeping me down still and I think my head is going to explode at any moment. I need lots of lovely reviews to cheer me up. **

**Lotsa luv **

**Katie**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

A couple of weeks passed peacefully. And then the phone rang on Thursday evening, whilst we were in the library. Erik went to answer it, leaving me to put my book away. I picked up Ayesha and went to see who was on the phone. But I paused as I heard Erik's angry voice, hissing down the phone.

"No! You can't come here! Because I said no."

I frowned and looked in. Erik had his back to me.

"I said no. Now stay away." He slammed the receiver down.

"Who was that?" I asked. He jumped and turned to me.

"When did you…?"

"About two seconds ago. Who was it?"

"Nobody."

"You sound awfully annoyed at nobody." I pointed out. Erik ground his teeth and I put my hands up in surrender.

"OK, OK… None of my business. Got it."

He softened slightly and reached for me. Burying his face in my hair he murmured,

"It was just someone I used to know."

"Is everything alright?" I asked, running my hands through his thick, smooth hair as he nuzzled my neck.

"It's fine… really…"

I giggled slightly as he tickled my neck. He smirked and kissed me. But a small _meow_ stopped us gong further. I glanced down at Ayesha who was looking up at us imploringly. I smiled at her and then looked up at Erik.

"Hey, when did we become one of those couples whose lives revolve around their cat?" he smiled and said,

"I suggest you put her to bed."

"Do you now?" I said, smiling.

"Yes, I do." He said, moving to kiss me again. Another _meow_ and I looked down at Ayesha.

"OK, you're cute but if you keep interrupting like that you're going to get in trouble."

I scooped her up and carried her down to the kitchen.

"See, I'm quite patient, generally. But Erik isn't as won over by you as I am. So we've got to be careful around him." I told her, tucking her into her basket. She curled up happily enough, snuggling into the blankets. I smiled at her cuteness and switched the light off, moving up the stairs to the entrance hall. Erik was tapping in the security code, making sure the gates were locked for the night. I smiled at him.

"All done?"

"All done." He agreed. And before I could move he had swept me off my feet. Quite literally, carrying me up the stairs. I laughed, putting my arms around his neck.

"You're such an old-fashioned romantic." I told him as he carried me.

"I had an old-fashioned upbringing."

"And the romance?" I enquired

"An effect of your presence." He assured me.

Who can resist a romantic like that?

* * *

I had class the next day, and went shopping afterwards. I was stood at the checkout of the supermarket and saw someone from school was working at the till. I smiled at her.

"Hey Kirstie."

"Hi Christine. How's it going?" she asked cheerfully. I smiled.

"It's good. You?"

"I'm having the time of my life with a barcode reader." She said, waving it at me. I laughed and saw that there was someone queuing behind me. He looked foreign, maybe from India or somewhere like that. He was dressed in simple enough clothes, but for some reason he looked very out of place. I handed my card over to Kirstie, who swiped it through the till.

"Got enough food here?" She asked, eyeing the box. I laughed.

"I hate shopping, Kirstie. I just stock up for me and Erik and then try to avoid the whole experience for as long as possible."

Kirstie laughed and gave me a receipt and pen. I signed my name and handed it to her. As I did so, I noticed the man behind me staring at me. Wow. Apparently this guy hadn't heard of personal space boundaries. I edged away slightly, taking my card from Kirstie.

"I'll see you later, Kirstie."

"Bye Christine." She said, taking the newspaper from the man and tapping a price into the computer.

Once the food was securely strapped to my bike, I pulled on my helmet and turned the key in the ignition. As I did so, I saw the man emerge from the supermarket. He was looking around and he caught sight of me. More staring. I rolled my eyes and rode away.

* * *

I reached the gates of the Manor and started to tap in the code. But as I did so a car pulled up behind me. I stared at then groaned.

"For god's sake, what is he, a stalker?" I cried. The man climbed out and started towards me. I pulled my helmet off and looked at him.

"OK, why are you following me?"

"What's your name?" he asked me quickly. I blinked.

"Christine… who are you?"

"Is this Erik Lavonne's home?"

"Yes. And my home."

"You live here?" he looked surprised. I nodded.

"Yes. Now, who are you and why are you here?"

"I'm an old friend of Erik's." He said simply.

"Are you the guy who called last night?"

"Yes!" he said, smiling.

"The one Erik told not to come."

"Well… yes." He agreed, his smile fading somewhat. I hesitated and then said,

"I guess you should come in."

I opened the gates and we drove to the front door. I opened it and let us in, carrying the box of food under my arm.

"Erik? Are you here?" I called. There was no reply. I shrugged.

"He might be sleeping. He didn't get a lot of sleep last night." I told the man. He was looking around the entrance hall.

"What's your name?" I asked, shifting the box. It was quite heavy.

"Nadir Khan. Here, let me help you." He took the box and I smiled.

"Thanks. You can put it in the kitchen, and I'll find Erik. Are you staying in town?"

"Yes, the Lodge Hotel."

"Oh, in the town centre?" He nodded.

But as we went down into the kitchen, I found Erik was already there, sipping a cup of coffee and reading the paper. He looked up and smiled as I came in.

"How was class?"

But before I could reply, he saw Nadir. The coffee cup slammed down on the table, spilling the liquid over the newspaper. Nadir put the box down and looked around.

"This is a great house, Erik."

"I told you not to come here!" Erik spat, furiously. I had never seen him so angry. Nadir looked at him frankly.

"Erik, I've been looking for you for weeks now. You just disappeared from London, no sign of you. I got back from Persia, went to the shelter, your apartment, I even went to your mother's house but you were gone! For god's sake, I was worried out of my mind." He told him.

I jumped as Erik knocked the cup from the table. It shattered on the stone floor. Ayesha yowled, darting for the cupboard.

"Erik-" I started but he interrupted me.

"Go upstairs, Christine."

"But-"

"_Now_!" he shouted.

I stared at him. He had both hands flat on the table, leaning on it heavily. His breath was harsh and he was glaring at Nadir. I didn't move and he shouted,

"God damn it, Christine, get out!"

I ran, slamming the door shut behind me. Tears threatened but I didn't let them fall. I shook though. My hands trembled, and there was a lump in my throat. I had never seen him that way before. I hadn't known that he was capable of that kind of anger.

_…went to your mother's house…_

Erik's mother? Was she alive? I didn't know, and I wasn't about to ask Erik for details. I could hear him shouting, arguing with Nadir, but couldn't hear the words clearly. I sink onto the bottom step of the staircase, staring at the door. I chew on my nail, without realising I'm doing it.

He had _scared_ me. I didn't understand it. How could he have turned from the romantic man who had carried me to bed last night to shouting, furious creature like that? It didn't seem possible. But then, I had always thought of my father as soft-spoken man and he had proved me wrong.

It was about ten minutes later when the shouting stopped. I stood as the door opened and Nadir came out. He glanced at me, made as if to speak, and then closed his mouth, shook his head and went to the door. I went down the steps to the kitchen.

Erik was slumped at the table, his head in his hands. I swallowed hard.

"Erik?"

He made no sign that he had heard me. I didn't move closer and wrapped my arms around myself, trying to comfort myself.

"Has he gone?" his voice was hoarse. Ten minutes of continuous shouting will do that to you. I replied,

"Yes. He's gone."

It was then that I realised that he was crying. I wanted to comfort him. But I couldn't bring myself to move. I waited for him to talk. He didn't. I bent and started to pick up the shards of the coffee cup. He didn't lift his head from his hands. I mopped the coffee up and winced as a shard of pottery sliced into my hand. I had missed a piece.

I went to the sink and rinsed the blood away. Then I held my hand close to my face as I tried to work the fragment from the cut. And then Erik turned me gently, taking my hand and carefully removing the piece. He held the cut under the water again and pressed a paper towel to it, drying it carefully.

All without a word.

I didn't speak. The silence was too fragile. Erik found a sticking plaster and put it over the cut. And then he lifted my hand to his lips, kissing it gently. The tears were still wet on his cheeks. I reached up and brushed them away clumsily. He clasped that hand too, pressing it to his unmasked cheek. I reached up on tiptoe and pressed my forehead against his.

Not a word.

Our lips met, brushing clumsily. None of the passion or heartfelt love of our previous kisses. Just simple needing. I needed him and he needed me. Nothing more than that and nothing less.

Just being there was enough.

* * *

A while later, we lay in Erik's bed. Still not a word had passed between us. His face was calm and his eyes soft. I stroked his hair gently, loving the feel of his soft hair through my fingers. He smiled slightly, pulling me close to him. I pressed my face against his chest, sharing his warmth. His arms snaked around me and he sighed deeply into my hair.

I didn't speak. I traced a pattern on his arm with the tip of my finger and then asked quietly,

"Will you tell me about Nadir?" he tensed slightly and then sighed again.

"I knew him when I was living in London, while _Don Juan Triumphant_ was being prepared. He was a friend."

"What happened?"

"He was with me when the Opera House burned down. He had to go to Persia, but he told me that when I got back he would help me get another Opera performed. He was in Persia for several years. While he was there I came here. I didn't tell him that I'd gone."

"Why not?"

He shook his head.

"I wanted to forget everything that had happened. I wanted to escape it all and I knew that Nadir would only bring the past back to haunt me."

"But you were so angry at him…" I said. Erik swallowed.

"I didn't want him to come here."

"Why not?" I asked. Erik took some time in replying.

"I didn't want him to see you."

I pulled away sharply, looking at him.

"What? Why?" He sat up and reached for me, but I wouldn't let him take me back just yet.

"Christine, it's not because of you. It's because of him."

"Well, I'm so glad you cleared that up for me!" I said crossly. Erik shook his head.

"Don't get me wrong, Christine. Nadir was my only friend in London, but that was a part of my life that I had left behind. His coming here… I have a lot of ghosts in my past. I don't want you to know about them."

"Why not? Why can't you tell me?" I asked, still furious at him. Erik looked me in the eye.

"I've done many things that I'm not proud of. Too many. Things that… that would make you look at me differently."

That made me snap. I threw the covers back and climbed out of bed. Erik stared at me.

"Christine?"

"Don't give me that bullshit, Erik!" I said furiously, picking up my clothes and starting to pull them on.

"What's wrong?" he said, sounding confused. I glared at him.

"You! Why are you so paranoid?"

"Paranoid?"

"Yes, paranoid! Why can't you tell me? You know _everything_ about me. There's nothing that I've hidden from you, but the moment I try to find out about you, you just clam up!"

"Christine, there are circumstances-"

"There are _always_ circumstances, Erik! You don't have to be mysterious. Why do you think I'm here? Because I love you, and I trust you. But clearly you don't trust me!"

"Of course I trust you!"

"Then _tell me_!" I cried, exasperated.

Erik stared at me, swallowed and then closed his eyes. I looked at him for a moment and then turned, leaving the bedroom.

* * *

I took a ride on my motorbike, going over the scene in my head. Maybe I had been a little rash, a little harsh on him. But I couldn't understand _why _he wouldn't tell me. What could he have possibly done that he thought would make me run?

I went to the only other person who knew. I turned my bike around and headed for the Lodge Hotel.

**A/N: Enter Nadir! I have read Leroux's book. Well, most of it. But I really couldn't understand a lot of it. I'm going to have to try it again, but I think I got some of it at least. Anyway, since this is an AU I can pretty much do what I want with the characters, so Nadir can do what I want. don't you just love fanfiction? I'll also try and work Meg into the next chapter, since so many of you seem to like her! **

** If you get a chance, check out Kagome1514's new story! It's her first POTO and is highly recommended!  
**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

The receptionist at the Lodge Hotel smiled perkily at me as I entered.

"Can I help you, Miss?"

"Is there a Nadir Khan staying here?"

"There is, would you like me to call for him?"

"Yes, please." I said, tucking my helmet under one arm.

"Who shall I say is here?"

"Tell him it's Christine."

She put the call through and spoke briefly to Nadir. She hung up and smiled at me.

"He'll be right down."

"Thanks." I said, stepping away from the counter as a family entered to check in.

Nadir came down the stairs and looked at me curiously.

"Christine?"

"We need to talk." I said quietly. He looked at me closely and then gestured towards a sitting room. It was empty and we took two seats by the window.

"What do you want to know?" he asked, somewhat guardedly. I put my helmet down and looked at him.

"I'm really not sure. Erik told me how he knows you but… he won't tell me anything about his past. I've known him for months now and know nothing, apart from what happened with _Don Juan Triumphant_."

"Why won't he tell you?" Nadir asked carefully.

I held his eye and said quietly,

"He's afraid I'll run. He's always afraid that one day I'm going to look at him and be afraid. Something happened to him and I just want to know what. I don't want him to always be afraid. Because I love him and I don't plan on going anywhere. But I need to know. And he won't tell me."

"What makes you think that I will?" Nadir asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know. Erik said you were friends once. I'm hoping that you'll trust me enough to tell me what happened."

Nadir considered me carefully and I said,

"What about Erik's mother? Is she alive?"

"Oh, she's alive. Married, with a couple of children now." Nadir said. And then he leant forward, his dark eyes meeting mine. "What happened to Erik wasn't good. I'm not really sure I should tell you… but you know him better than I do. At least, you know the new Erik better than I do."

"Then tell me about the old Erik." I murmured.

It began with _Don Juan Triumphant_, he told me. Erik had always been extremely passionate, quick to temper and easily provoked. But the prospect of his opera being performed had brought out a new side to him.

"He was… happy. I think he was, anyway. We were only nineteen but he already knew so much. He was very wise, far beyond his years. His life had been hard but this chance for his music seemed to make up for everything." Nadir told me.

A waiter put two cups of coffee in front of us. As Nadir stirred cream and sugar into his, he said quietly,

"Do you know the opera?"

"Yes, Erik and I have played some of it together."

"Really?"

"He was my music teacher. He heard me sing and offered to teach me." I explained. Nadir looked surprised but asked,

"Well… the girl who played Aminta in the production was called Maralee. I don't recall her second name. But… she was a wonderful singer. Truly one of the best that I ever heard."

He paused to sip his coffee and then sighed.

"Erik adored her. He loved her, he was infatuated. I knew that he planned to ask her to marry him, after the opening night."

"Did she love him?" I asked. Nadir shrugged.

"I don't know. I don't think so. But she knew how he felt about her."

My heart gave a little twinge but I ignored it. Nadir continued. Carefully, slowly, choosing his words carefully.

"He went to see her before the show, but she would not see him. He had to go to his Box, but he asked me to see her, to make sure everything was alright. I went to her room and…"

I knew what was coming. I closed my eyes.

"She was with someone else."

"The actor playing Passarino. Maralee begged me not to tell Erik. I didn't reply and they were called to the wings. I went to Erik's box and he asked me what had happened. I told him."

He hesitated, as though reliving the painful memory. I waited for him to continue. He looked at me sadly.

"He didn't speak. The performance began, and he didn't speak a word. Not a single word. And then… then Maralee started to sing and he just looked at her. The look on his face. So much… betrayal. So much hurt there. After the performance, when the theatre was empty, he went to find her on the stage. I waited outside. There was a crashing noise and I ran in. The chandelier, an enormous piece of work, had fallen from the roof. The theatre caught fire. I dragged Erik out, but he kept trying to get back in."

"Why?" I asked. Nadir met my eyes sadly.

"Maralee was trapped. But I couldn't let Erik back in. He would have died. Maralee was killed."

The words rang in my head. _Maralee was killed_.

He lost her. He had lost the woman he loved. I couldn't speak and Nadir continued,

"I left a month later. He was a wreck. I only intended to be gone for a few weeks, but I was held there much longer. I kept trying to contact Erik but there was no reply. When arrived back in England, I went straight to London to find him. But there was no sign of him. It took me a while to hunt him down."

It was why he was so afraid of losing me, I realised. But there was one more thing to ask.

"Did… did Maralee ever see him without his mask?" I whispered. Nadir shook his head.

"No one has. I only saw it once and Erik threatened me, if I ever tried to see it again."

I didn't reply and he looked at me.

"You have seen?"

"…Yes." I whispered. There was a lump in my throat and I swallowed hard. Nadir frowned.

"I shouldn't have told you. You're upset."

"No… no, I'm glad you did."

"You didn't know anything about Maralee?"

"No. Nothing." I said quietly.

Nadir sighed.

"When I heard you say Erik's name in the supermarket, I knew it must be him. But… I couldn't understand how you knew him. And then I found out that you were… involved."

"Is that so unbelievable?" I asked. He frowned slightly.

"A little. I didn't believe Erik would ever love again. Not after Maralee."

"What did he say to you, in the kitchen?"

"He was furious at me for coming. He wanted to keep me away, I don't know why."

"He told me that he didn't want you to see me. Why?" I said. Nadir shrugged.

"I can only imagine he wants to protect you from what happened."

We fell silent. I looked at my cooling coffee and then asked,

"What was she like? What did she look like?"

"Flaming red hair, right down to her waist. Clear, dark eyes. She was beautiful." Nadir said. "She sang like an angel and she could break a man's heart with a smile."

"He said he's done things he's not proud of. What…?"

"I told you he was an angry man. God help anyone who crossed him."

"Who? Who crossed him?" I asked, leaning forward slightly.

Nadir looked at me for a moment and then said,

"His name was Jon. He played Passarino."

"Maralee's lover?"

"Hmm. They were fighting. Jon blamed him for Maralee's death. He hit Erik. Erik punched out and Jon… he fell. Down a flight of stairs. He was in a coma for weeks afterwards, and he didn't remember anything. He was paralyzed."

I stared at him.

"_What_?"

"Wheelchair bound for the rest of his life. Nobody ever found out what happened. How could they? He couldn't remember a thing."

"What about Erik?" I asked. Nadir looked at me frankly.

"He ran. He came here."

"No!"

"He was afraid. But don't get me wrong, Christine, Erik isn't a coward. That man suffered far more than most people, even by the age of nineteen."

I stood up sharply. Nadir stood too.

"I have to go." I said, picking up my helmet.

"Where?"

"I have to see him!"

"And what are you going to say?" Nadir demanded.

"I don't know! But I have to see him! I just… I just _left_ him there!"

And with that I ran out of the hotel.

* * *

I burst through the door to the Manor.

"_Erik_!" There was no reply. I ran down to the kitchen, but there was no one there. I dashed back up to the entrance hall and ran to the music room.

"Erik where are you?" I shouted.

I heard a noise and rushed to the library. Erik opened the door just as I got there and I threw myself at him, kissing him desperately.

"I'm so sorry, Erik, I'm so sorry!" I gasped between kisses. I buried my face in his shoulder, clinging to him.

"Christine, what…?"

"I just… I…"

I fell silent, my hands still on Erik's neck, tangled in his hair, my body pressed against his. Because I'd suddenly noticed Police Officer Matthews, standing by the fireplace. I stared at him. He smiled.

"Good afternoon, Miss Daae."

I gasped and let go of Erik, my face going a terrible shade of red. Erik said,

"Officer Matthews is here for us to sign statements."

"Oh… right…" I said weakly. Matthews passed me a piece of paper.

"If you'd just like to sign this, I'll be on my way." He said, clearly trying not to laugh. I quickly signed the paper. Matthews nodded to us both and left.

I stared at my feet, horrified. Eventually I glanced sideways at Erik. He was leaning against the wall, watching me, his hand on his chin. A smirk was spread across his mouth. I couldn't help it. I started to laugh. Erik joined in, that deep gorgeous laugh that I adored.

"I can't _believe_ I just did that!" I gasped. Erik sighed, still smiling.

"Only you, Christine, could have managed it."

I smiled helplessly. Erik smiled back and said softly,

"I was worried about you. Where were you? You forgot to take your mobile phone." My smile faded. I said, hesitantly but determined,

"I was… I was with Nadir."

The smile faded from his face and his eyes narrowed dangerously. But I stood my ground.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what, exactly?" Erik said in a dangerously calm voice.

"About Maralee and-"

He turned away abruptly. I pressed on.

"About Maralee and Jon. About what happened. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because what happened was something I wanted to forget."

"Why did you think that I would hate you? Even that first night, when I saw you without the mask, you thought I'd hate you. Why?" I asked.

"Because _she_ did."

I stared at his back.

"I thought… I thought she hadn't…"

"She demanded it. Demanded to see what was under the mask. So I showed her. I didn't… I thought she loved me. I was a fool."

He kept his back to me, hunched over. His hand lifted to his face as he continued, in an angry, trembling voice.

"She screamed. She kept screaming. I tried to stop her. But I couldn't. I was shaking her, shouting for her to stop and she kept hitting out at me. She couldn't bear to see my face. She was trying to get away but I held her tightly. She was struggling, hitting me, telling me she hated me."

I took a step towards him.

"Erik-"

"I threw her down. Told her I had given her what it was that she wanted. She just… she just lay there, weeping with fright and disgust. I threw the ring at her. Told her that I had loved her. And do you know what she said?"

"…No…" I whispered, trying to staunch the tears on my face. Erik laughed mirthlessly, still keeping his back to me.

"She said… _I could never love someone like you. I could never love that face_."

I put my hand over my mouth to stop the rising sob from sounding. Erik continued to laugh, no humour in it, just laughing for the sake of laughing. That laugh sent a shiver down my spine. God, I was afraid. I was afraid of him. Of what he might do, of what he was saying…

"Please stop." I whispered. Erik stopped laughing and turned slowly to face me. His face was cold and fire burned in his eyes.

"You wanted to know, Christine. So I'm telling you."

"Erik, I'm sorry for what she did to you."

"Or are you sorry for what I did to them?"

I swallowed and stepped back. Erik stepped towards me and I froze.

"Erik, come on. I'm sorry for bringing all of this up but I… I just wanted to know why you were so afraid."

He didn't speak. He just watched me. Slowly, the anger in his eyes faded away and he buried his face in his hands.

"Christine…"

"It's OK. It's OK." I said, moving towards him. He didn't lift his face. I put a hand, almost nervously, on his shoulder. He jumped as I touched him but I quickly put my arms around him, holding him tightly.

"Please don't be angry anymore." I whispered.

_In anger unkind words are said  
That make the teardrops start  
Why can't I free your doubtful mind  
And melt your cold, cold heart?_

**A/N: Wow, I'm betting you all kinda hate me right now. Hee hee, never mind! Please leave a review. Several people pointed out to me that Persia doesn't actually exist. I knew I should have taken geography. Lol, sorry about that. Someone also asked me how long this story is going to be. I'm not going to answer that. Because I didn't expect it to get this far, frankly. And also, every time I've tried to predict the length of the story it's always turned out wrong. I thought one of my other stories would be about twenty chapters – it's currently on chapter 64. But I've still got a lot of ideas to get through in this story! And we're already on Chapter 30… wow. That's a lot of chapters.**

**Anyway, please leave a review, really appreciate it! And for anyone who's reading my other story 'The Phantom of the Opera', the next chapter is coming soon! I promise! Lol**

**Lotsa luv 'n' huggles**

**Katie**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

I hated myself that night. After Erik had fallen asleep, I left him bed and went downstairs to the kitchen.

I know, I shouldn't have left him. But I couldn't sleep and the thoughts were rushing through my brain at a million miles per hour. I almost felt sick. What had he done? What had I done, bringing this all up again when I had no right to? I was disgusted with myself.

Ayesha curled up on my lap, sleeping peacefully as I sat at the kitchen table. Why wasn't I upstairs, I wondered? Why wasn't I curled up beside Erik, his arms around me, the way we always slept? Had things changed, simply because I had found out a few things about his past? Why couldn't I lie beside him?

_Because you're afraid of him_ said a despicable little voice in my brain. I tried to ignore it but the thoughts kept coming. _You're terrified of him, scared he'll hurt you, you want to run away_

"No!" I cried out loud, without meaning to. Ayesha gave me an irritated look and stalked off to her basket. I sat at the table, hands on the edge, the wood digging into my palms.

He had loved her. He had loved Maralee. Maybe he still did. That's why he came here, to escape from her and Jon. It was pure accident that I had shown up. Maybe it would have been better if I hadn't, if I had just stayed living my comfortable little life, my nice safe boyfriend, taking care of Dad and our house.

The crack was widening. That crack that had been formed after that first fight. This new revelation was causing the crack to open up, letting dark, long-hidden secrets spill out.

And all I wanted to do was run. But that was the one thing I has promised I would not do. I would not run from Erik. It wasn't that I didn't love him, of course I did. I was just… afraid.

I must have fallen asleep at the table, because the next thing I knew Erik was shaking my arm.

"Christine?"

"Wha?" I mumbled, lifting my head slightly.

"It's morning. What are you doing down here?" he asked, confused. I blinked and yawned.

"I couldn't sleep…"

He started to make coffee as I went upstairs to dress. When I came down I made breakfast and we sat down to eat, Ayesha prowling under the table for dropped scraps. As we were washing up my mobile phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me."

"Hi Meg." I said, opening a cupboard and putting dishes away.

"Got a proposition for you."

"I don't like it when you say things like that." I warned her.

"You need to learn to trust me, sweetie. How do you fancy coming to London?"

I blinked and said,

"What?"

"London. I'm going to stay with my Dad and I want you to come. It'll be great."

"When?"

"I leave on Monday, come back Wednesday. I'll drive, so you can leave the bike there. What do you think?"

I think _she's a miracle_. I considered for a moment and then said,

"I'll call you back in ten minutes."

"OK. Got to discuss it with Erik?"

"Yeah. Call you soon."

I hung up and considered. Erik looked at me.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah. That was Meg. She's going to London, and she wants me to go with her. Monday til Wednesday."

"Are you going?" Erik asked, his eyes fixed on the dish he was drying. I hesitated.

"I don't know. Maybe. I'd like to."

Erik put the dish down and turned to me.

"Christine-"

"Erik, it's not like it's going to be for a long time." I pointed out.

"You should go."

Didn't see that one coming. I blinked at him.

"What?"

"You should go. You'll have fun." He said quietly. I sighed.

"Erik… I'm not running, OK? I'm just… I think we just need a little apart time, just to think everything over. Because what I found out yesterday was a lot of information to take in within the space of a few hours."

"I know. And I know you're not running." He said.

I closed the cupboard door and turned to him, guilt rushing through me.

"Erik…" he looked at me. I bit my lip and then whispered, "I love you. You _do_ know that, right?"

"Yes. I know." He said. But he didn't kiss me, or reach for me. Instead he turned back to the dish he had been drying and started to wipe it.

* * *

On Monday morning, Meg came to get me. I turned to Erik in the entrance hall, my bag in my hands. For the whole of Sunday, we had been politely uncomfortable. I hated feeling so awkward around him. But now he smiled and kissed me.

"Have fun."

"I will. You'll be OK?"

"I believe I will manage for three days by myself." He said and I blushed slightly, going outside to meet Meg.

* * *

As we drove through the town, we passed the Lodge Hotel and I told Meg to pull over. She did so, but I didn't answer her questions. I grabbed a carrier bag and went into the reception, asking for Nadir. He came out a few minutes later and looked at me in surprise.

"Hello."

"Hi Nadir. OK, I've got run because I'm going to London for a couple of days and I was thinking, that you should go and talk to Erik."

He looked sceptical.

"I think he made it quite clear that I wasn't welcome."

"I think he may have changed his mind. And if he starts yelling, give him this." I said, thrusting the bag into his hands. Nadir looked down at it and peered. His eyebrows lifted and he gave me an odd look.

"Jaffa Cakes?"

"They're his favourites. I'm hoping you'll be able to sort of calm him down with those. Anyway, I've got to go." I said, grinning and turning back to the car. But before I did I turned to him.

"Actually… there's something you could do for me, before I go…"

* * *

As we drove down the motorway, Meg singing along cheerfully to the radio, I started to chew my nails again, wondering if I had done the right thing. Well, if I found Nadir strung up with a noose in the entrance hall when I got back, I'd just have to make sure I gave Erik extra Jaffa Cakes next time.

"You OK?" Meg's voice broke me out of my thoughts and I nodded.

"Yeah."

"You seem a bit… I don't know, thoughtful?" she commented, pulling into a different lane. I shrugged.

"It's nothing."

"What happened with Erik?"

I gave her a look.

"What have I told you about invading my brain?"

"Can't help it, you're like an open book. What happened?"

"I just… I dug up some stuff about the past that he didn't want me to and he was kinda upset about it. I think it's sort of settled now, but I'm a little glad we've got some time apart."

Meg gave me a sideways look before turning back to the road.

"Don't worry about it. We'll have fun. Dad's booked us into a hotel, his flat is tiny. We'd never all fit in, especially with Denise there as well."

"Denise?"

"Dad's girlfriend. She's OK. Anyway, we'll go sightseeing this afternoon. I have to spend tomorrow with Dad, if you can keep yourself busy. But on Wednesday we can do something before we drive back. That OK?"

"Sounds great." I agreed, settling happily back in my chair.

* * *

The hotel room was nice. Meg and I were sharing and we had fun running around finding all the gadgets and trying out all the free soaps and stuff before going sightseeing. London is so cool, it really is. We went around the Tower of London, walked past Buckingham Palace, went down the Thames on a tour boat and managed to get onto the London Eye before Denise and Mr Giry arrived to take us for dinner. Mr Giry hugged Meg and then smiled at me.

"Hello Christine. Meg got you both here in one piece then?" he said. I laughed.

"I had my doubts, but we managed to miss every other car."

"You guys _do_ know that I'm still here, right?" Meg said flatly.

Denise was a cheerful, dark-haired woman of about 30. Mr Giry introduced us.

"Christine, this is my girlfriend, Denise. Christine is Meg's best friend."

"It's nice to meet you. We've booked a table in a restaurant around the corner, and if we don't leave now we'll be late!"

* * *

Once we were sat around the table, orders placed and drinks being served, Meg and her Dad started to talk happily. I was kept entertained by stories about nothing in particular, recounts of little things and I started to realise that this was what it was like to have a relatively normal relationship with your father.

"What about you, Christine? What are you up to these days?" Mr Giry asked. Meg started to laugh and I kicked her under the table.

"This and that. College, part time job, music lessons…"

"Sexy older man!" Meg put in.

"_Meg_!"

"Well, he _is_!"

"I'm telling James you called my boyfriend sexy." I warned her. She simply laughed and Denise asked, in interest,

"How much older?"

"Eight years. It's not that bad, there are people with bigger age gaps. But everyone is determined to turn it into a soap opera." I said, sticking my tongue out at Meg.

Mr Giry considered me for a moment,

"You don't find it hard to keep up a normal life, with an older boyfriend?"

"Not really. I spend so much time at his place anyway. I'm living there, and when I'm now with him, I'm either with Meg, doing homework or doing shopping. It's a simple existence and it works for me." I said simply, as our starters arrived. Thankfully the conversation turned to Meg after that, for which I was much relieved.

* * *

When Meg and I got back to the hotel that night, we went straight to bed. Both of us were exhausted. But as I lay in my bed, staring up at the dark ceiling I whispered,

"Meg?"

"Hmm?" she said, sleepily.

"What would you do, if someone you were very close to, turned out to be someone else and you weren't sure about this new person?"

"Christine?"

"Yes?" I said, looking over at her.

"Shut up."

I smiled slightly.

"OK. Good night."

"G'night." She mumbled, rolling over. I huddled into the duvet and closed my eyes.

* * *

It was a nice street. Pretty houses, tidy gardens, children running and playing. I glanced down at the address Nadir had given me and started to walk down the street, counting houses as I passed. No 42. I paused by the gate, doubt filling my mind. I shouldn't be here.

But I had to. I had to see her. I had to know why she had done what she did.

I pushed open the gate and went to the front door, straightening myself as I went. I had debated about what to wear. I wanted to make a good impression and had finally settled on a knee length denim skirt and a light sweater. Comfortable but not too much. No one answered when I knocked but as I was about to try again someone rounded the corner of the house.

A guy, about my age, maybe a little older. He was dressed in stained clothes, wiping his oily hands on a cloth. He looked me up and down and grinned.

"_Please_ be here to see me." I smiled, a little embarrassed.

"I'm looking for Mrs Waters. Is this the right place?"

"Sure is. She's my stepmother. She'll be back any minute. I'm Darren." I shook his hand.

"Christine Daae."

We went inside, to the kitchen. It was the perfect family home, comfortably messy. A picture was hung on the wall of the kitchen and I examined it. Darren, an older couple and a younger boy, about thirteen or fourteen years old.

"That's Mum, Dad and Andrew, my brother. Well, I say Mum, but as I said, she's actually my stepmother." I turned back to the picture, sipping the drink Darren had handed me as I looked at the woman. She was smiling, soft dark hair and eyes the same colours as Erik's. I chewed my lip and Darren asked,

"So how do you know Mum?"

"I don't, yet. We've got… mutual friends." I settled for saying. Darren eyed me.

"OK. You from around here?"

"No, I'm just here for a couple of days with a friend. She's visiting her Dad and invited me along.

The front door opened and a cheerful voice called out Darren's name.

"In here, Mum!" Darren shouted. I turned quickly as Theresa Waters bustled in, carrying shopping bags, her youngest song following, chattering happily. She smiled brightly at us as she put the shopping down.

"Hello! A friend of Darren's?"

"Not exactly. She's here to see you." Darren said. Theresa looked at me in surprise.

"Really?"

"Yes. My name's Christine Daae." I said, shaking her hand. She smiled.

"Theresa Waters."

"I know. I mean… I'd like to talk to you about something." I said, a little awkwardly.

Theresa nodded.

"Alright. You can tell me whilst I put the shopping away. I don't want to seem rude, but my husband will be back in an hour and I need to cook dinner." She said, moving around. I swallowed hard and said,

"I want to talk to you about… about Erik."

She dropped the box she was holding and stared at me. Darren looked from one to the other of us. Andrew sensed that something was wrong and fell silent. Theresa blinked.

"What?"

"Erik Lavonne. I…" I faltered, reaching into my bag and pulling out a photograph of Erik. I had taken it at Christmas. Erik hadn't known I was taking it and was standing by the window in the music room, his face turned to speak to me. His eyes were soft and loving, a slight smile on his lips. I loved that photograph so much.

I passed it to Theresa and she looked at it. Her hand went to her mouth as her eyes started to water.

"How did… how did you know that I was here?" she asked in a whisper.

"Nadir Khan. I met him the other day, when he came to see Erik."

"I don't understand… how do you know Erik?" she said, bewildered.

"He's my partner. Boyfriend. We've been together for several months now." I explained.

Theresa sank onto the table, still clutching the photograph. I stood awkwardly, watching her. She looked at the photograph in disbelief and then at me.

"You really… you and him?"

"Yes."

"But… but his…"

"His face?" I whispered. She nodded. "I know. I've seen it. But I love him anyway."

"My god, I can't believe this."

"Mrs Waters, I don't know if I should have come. I just wanted to… to meet you. And find out what happened. Erik is very… secretive about his past. I know some of it, but he's never spoken about you. I just wanted to meet you."

"What is he like now?"

The question surprised me but I smiled.

"He's wonderful. When I first met him, he was… cold and lonely. But he's changed. He's kind, and warm, and… his music. Did you ever hear any of it?"

"A little. I never wanted to listen?"

"It's incredible. He's an amazing person, he really is. I love him so much." I whispered.

Darren leaned over to look at the photograph, clearly lost on the whole conversation. He glanced up at me.

"You're going out with that guy?"

"Yes."

"Oh… pity." He winked at me. My boyfriend's little brother, I realised. It was so… _weird_. Theresa glanced at him.

"Darren, I'd rather you weren't here."

"Mum, what's wrong? Who is this guy? Why are you so upset?" Darren asked, sitting beside her. I stood on the other side of the table. I picked up the photograph.

"I shouldn't have come."

"Wait! Christine, was it? You have to understand… my god, he was only fifteen when he left. I couldn't stand the sight of him. He was… well, you've seen him! I couldn't cope!"

I stared at her in disbelief.

"Wait… you hated him because of his face?"

"Not just that. When his father left, I was distraught. I didn't know what to do. Things just kept going downhill." Theresa said forcefully.

"And you blamed Erik for that?" I asked, "You blamed your _son_ for your mistakes?"

"Son? What son?" Darren asked.

I ignored him. So did Theresa. She looked at me angrily.

"You don't understand! You weren't there; you didn't go through what I had to go through."

"All I know is you blamed all of your mistakes on a child who grew up thinking that no one loved him!" I said furiously. Theresa stood up and so did Darren. He stared at me.

"That guy is my brother?"

"Yes, he is! Maybe not by blood, but by family." I said. Theresa glared at me.

"What do you want with me?"

"I just wanted to know what happened in Erik's past. Why he won't tell me what happened to him. And now I know why."

I took the photograph and turned to leave. But Theresa put a hand on my shoulder.

"Does he even know you're here?"

"No. He doesn't." I said, shrugging her hand away.

"Why not? Why didn't you tell him you were coming?" she demanded. I simply looked at her.

"Because he's suffered enough. I love him more than anything in my life and I want to help him. But I wanted to find out what made him the way he is."

"Does he love you?"

I nodded.

"Yes. He does." Theresa didn't know what to say. She stared at me and then she looked down at the necklace I was wearing. Her eyes widened.

"Is that…?"

"Yes. It was yours. Erik gave it to me for my birthday. It's the only thing of yours he has. He treasured it for all these years." She touched the necklace gently and then turned away.

"I think it would be best if you left now." I swallowed hard and said,

"I'll leave."

As I walked down the front path, to the gate, I heard the door open and close behind me. I paused and saw Darren hurrying towards me.

"Listen, Christine… I don't know what just happened, but are you saying I've got an older brother I didn't know about?"

"Yes, I am. His name is Erik. He's twenty seven years old, a musician and the most wonderful person I've ever met. And that's all you can know, unless your mother chooses to give you more details." I told him.

With that I went through the gate and started the walk back to the hotel.

* * *

When I got back to my room, I dialled the number for the Manor. It took a few moments for Erik to pick up.

"Yes?"

"It's me."

"Christine." He sounded pleased. I smiled. "How's London?"

"It's OK. I just… I just missed you." I said quietly.

"I miss you too. Although it has only been twenty four hours."

"Seems like a lot more." I told him.

We spoke for a few minutes and then Erik said,

"By the way, Nadir called around earlier."

"Really?"

"Hmm. With Jaffa Cakes." He sounded slightly accusing.

"You like Jaffa Cakes."

"I know. But how, I wonder, did Nadir know that?"

"No idea." I said innocently. "So, did you guys talk?"

"Yes, we did. It was rather pleasant."

"Oh, great! I was hoping you'd be able to make up." I grinned.

Erik laughed.

"Well, I have to go." I said. "I'm meeting Meg soon. Is Ayesha OK?"

"She's fine. I am capable of taking care of myself and cat."

"Yeah, we'll see. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright. I love you."

"Love you too. Bye." I said. Once I'd hung up I smiled to myself.

We'd just needed a little space. I mean, we'd still have to talk properly when I got back. But for now… we were happy.

**A/n: Not sure if I like this chapter very much. Although I did find the idea of Erik eating Jaffa Cakes very entertaining. What do you guys think? Urgh, next chapter may be a while, school work to catch up on. Stupid school work. Hate school. Lol, anyway…. PHANTOM IS OUT ON MONDAY! YAY!**

**OMG, I can't wait to see it again! I only got to see it twice at the cinema and I've been listening to the soundtrack constantly since it went out of the cinema. I mean, come on! I've waited so long for this and now it's finally here!**

**… Phantom makes Katie happy. Happy Katie writes. Reviews also make Katie happy. **

**Therefore Phantom + Reviews EXTREMELY Happy Katie.**

**EXTREMELY Happy Katie + Spare Time Many chapters and EC goodness.**

**OMG. I just checked my emails. I've had three of my POTO fics nominated for awards. I can't believe it! Thank you to the Phantom of the Opera Reader's Choice Awards and to whoever nominated me! OMG, this is _unbelievable_! Cold, Cold Heart, The Phantom of the Opera and A Defensive Situation have all been nominated!**

**This day just got a whole lot better!**

**Now, I may not be the best at maths, but I'm hoping you guys get my message! Lol, lotsa luv Katie.**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Sorry for any confusion in the last chapter about Jaffa Cakes. Didn't occur to me that you couldn't get them outside the UK!**

**Jaffa Cakes are a sort of biscuit/cake thing. It's a circle of sponge, with tangy orange stuff on top of it, coated in chocolate and they're fantastic. If you want to see what they look like go to Google Image and search for 'Jaffa Cakes'. They're kinda confusing. I mean, it's really a biscuit, but it's called a cake. But when they taste that good… who cares?**

**Chapter 32**

Meg dropped me off at the gates the next day. I started the walk up the driveway to the Manor and when I arrived in the entrance hall, Erik was just coming out of the kitchen. I dropped my bags and dashed across to see him. He swung me around, smiling.

"I missed you so much!"

"After three days?" he queried. I nodded.

"It felt like a lot longer."

After some very enthusiastic kissing and hugging, we made our way down to the kitchen where I handed Erik a parcel.

"Souvenirs!" I told him brightly. He opened the parcel dubiously and smiled slightly as a painting of the River Thames appeared. The smile faded as he drew out a colourful novelty hat. He eyed me and I shrugged, grinning.

"Couldn't resist."

He simply smiled and kissed me again. I smiled back and got up to make tea. But as I had flicked on the kettle Erik asked quietly,

"How was she?"

I froze, took a deep breath and turned to look at him. He was still sat at the table, holding the picture of the Thames in his hands.

"What?" I whispered. Erik looked up at me, perfectly solemn.

"How was she?" I blinked and asked,

"How did you know I would go?"

"Because I know you, Christine." He said simply.

I sighed and said,

"She's… well, she's got a husband. Two stepchildren. Erik-"

"Did she ask about me?" he interrupted.

"Yes. She asked what you were like, what sort of person you were. We… we ended up arguing. She asked me to leave."

He got to his feet and paced the kitchen slowly. After a moment he paused and looked at me.

"Is she happy?"

"I think so. I think she's happy."

"She deserves to be happy." He said, almost to himself. I put my arms around him and whispered,

"So do you." he buried his face in my hair and held me tightly.

"I am. As long as you're here, I am."

"Good thing I'm not going anywhere then." I told him.

He lifted his head and looked me in the face.

"I wanted to talk to you about the other day. When I told you about… about Maralee." I pressed a finger to his lips.

"You don't have to. You have some things you don't want me to know yet. I can wait. I'll wait forever, if I need to. When _you're_ ready." I told him firmly. He took my hand in his and smiled.

"You are incredible. Do you know that?"

"You should probably tell me more often, just to make sure." I said, winking.

At that moment I felt something brush against my legs. I looked down at Ayesha and then scooped her up.

"Hey! Did you miss me?" I asked her. Erik looked rather amused and hugged Ayesha. "Oh. You're so _cute_. Yes, you are. Yes, you are!"

"Christine, it is a cat."

"A very cute cat." I said, as Ayesha began to purr. Erik sighed.

"I refuse to agree with you on that."

"Why?"

"Because I don't think that 'cute' is a particularly good adjective." He said frankly. I stared at him and then started to giggle.

"You're such a grammar queen!"

"Don't be silly." He told me. But I couldn't stop laughing now, covering my mouth with my hand as I stared at him.

Erik rolled his eyes at my immaturity and I struggled to compose myself.

"OK. I'm not laughing." I said, turning as the kettle boiled. As I put teabags into the pot, I felt his arms snake around my waist.

"I missed you too." He whispered in my ear. I leant back into him, closing my eyes happily. After a few moments of simple happiness I murmured,

"When did things get so complicated, Erik?"

"We always knew it would never be easy."

"Hmm. No such thing as a free ride, right?" I said, twisting my head to look up at him. He pressed his unmasked cheek against my hair.

"The path of true love never did run smooth." He agreed. I smiled.

"We're living testimony to that."

As we sat at the table, a random thought struck me.

"Do we drink too much tea?"

"What?" Erik said, startled.

"It just feels like we're always drinking tea. Do you think we drink too much of it?" I said, considering my cup. Erik lifted an eyebrow and said,

"I never really thought about it."

"Oh well. At least we're upholding the old British stereotypes." I said breezily, getting up to fetch a towel, to wipe up some spilt tea. Erik considered me for a moment, before saying.

"Have you got a class tomorrow?"

"Hmm. Nine to eleven thirty. And I need to do some food shopping as well. Exactly how much food did you and Nadir eat while I was gone?" I said, peering into the fridge. "And I'm going to visit Dad."

I sat back down. Erik nodded and I said casually,

"Want to come with me?"

"I don't think that's a good idea." Erik said. I clasped my hands together, looking at him with hgue doe eyes. He looked away, obviously weakening.

"_Please_ Erik?"

"Christine…"

"Please? For me?" I begged, pouting.

He groaned and I smiled. Got him. I hugged him tightly.

"You're the best!"

"I'm not sure why I put up with you sometimes." He told me. I simply smiled.

"Because I make you tea and buy you Jaffa Cakes. You like tea and Jaffa Cakes."

"Somehow I'm not convinced." I kissed him and he sighed.

"You can't keep doing that every time we disagree." I kissed him again and he couldn't help smiling. I grinned, hugging him again.

"It's not a good idea." He warned me.

"Don't know 'til you try." I said firmly.

But that horrible little voice in the back of my head was telling me that he was right. Sometimes I wanted to murder that little voice.

* * *

Isn't it funny how things don't work out the way you think they will? You can plan something for ages, go over it in your head a thousand times and things still go off in a completely different direction. That's what happened when we went to the hospital the next afternoon. 

We entered the ward, me carrying flowers, Erik carrying an awkward look on his face. Dad smiled as I entered but the smile faded slightly as he saw Erik. We sat around the table and I asked Dad how he was.

"Not bad. I've got a session this afternoon and they're considering letting me out. So I'd stay here for a couple of days a week and go home the rest of the time."

"Really?"

"Samantha thinks that I need some independence, to look after myself." Dad explained. I smiled.

"Well, that's good, right?"

"I assume so." Dad agreed.

"Are you going to go home?"

"I suppose so. I'll have help and everything. It'll be fine." He assured me. And then he glanced at Erik before looking back at me.

"I know… I know you've settled up at the Manor, but I just want you to know that… that you _can_ come home. It _is_ your home after all."

I smiled gently.

"Thanks Dad."

"Of course, I don't' expect you to move back. Just so you know the offer is open." He said, hurriedly. I squeezed his hand and he smiled at me. Then I looked at Erik and got to my feet.

"I think you guys should talk. You know, without me here."

"Christine-"

"I don't think-"

"I'm not listening!" I said childishly, clamping my hands over my ears and running towards the doors. Once outside I peered back through the window. From what I could see, Dad and Erik were looking awkwardly at everything except each other. I sighed. Why were they being so difficult?

"Christine Daae?" I turned sharply. Samantha smiled at me. "I thought it was you."

"Samantha, hi!"

"Visiting your Dad?"

"Yeah. I'm letting him and Erik have some alone time." I said, gesturing at the window. Samantha peered through.

"So that's Erik?"

"Yeah. I'm guessing you haven't heard much good stuff about him."

"Your father certainly isn't his greatest fan. But I think he respects Erik. I can't really tell you, patient confidentiality and all that."

"It's OK," I assured her, "I think I'd rather just let them get a fresh start."

"Would you like a coffee? I was about to go and get one."

"Coffee would be good."

We went along to the cafeteria, along the corridor and sat at a table, sipping poor quality coffee.

"Dad said that he's going to be let out."

"It's being considered. It would be good for him to get out for a while. And I'd be visiting, he'd have help nearby. You're living with Erik, correct?" Samantha said. I nodded.

"Yeah. Do you know the Manor?"

"Oh, is that where he lives? Charles just said it was a big house. Anyway, I'm guessing you'll be staying with Erik."

"Yes, but I'll definitely be around to help him." I said quickly.

Samantha considered me thoughtfully.

"How old are you, Christine?"

"I was nineteen in December."

"But you've got a lot of responsibility. Taking care of your father, living with an older boyfriend. Do you have a job?"

"Well, Erik is sort of my boss. I mean, I was working for him before we started our relationship, and I still do work, since I live there and everything. It's a bit complicated." I said.

"And college on top of that."

"I live a hectic life." I agreed. Samantha smiled.

"Do you _ever_ find time to relax?"

"Well… I meet my best friend for coffee quite a lot. And I do singing lessons and music with Erik."

"You're close, you and Erik?"

"Hmm."

I didn't feel particularly inclined to share the more stressful details of our relationship of late.

"You had a boyfriend when you first met Erik, didn't you? I remember Charles mentioning someone."

"Raoul, yes. I broke up with him, obviously."

"He didn't take it well?"

"Not really. But we're on speaking terms again now, which is nice." I said swiftly. Samantha observed me for a moment.

"Can I offer you a little advice, Christine?"

"If you want." I said, a little surprised.

"I think you need to get out a little more. I don't mean to sound superior, telling you what to do or anything, but you seem to be growing up awfully fast. I know the circumstances with your mother forced you to take on a lot of responsibility, but you're still young. Having an older boyfriend can't make things easy, but I do think you need to enjoy yourself a little more. Even if it's just simple things, like a night out with some girlfriends."

I thought about it. Samantha held up her hands.

"Just my opinion. I'm only here to make suggestions."

"Well, thanks. You could be right." I agreed. I finished the last of my coffee and then said, "I should probably make sure there's no bloodshed happening."

"Good idea. I was on my way to see your dad when I saw you."

We set off back to the ward and paused to glance through the window. A chess board had materialised between Erik and Dad and they were playing intently. I smiled as we went in.

"Who's winning?"

"I am." They both said. Samantha and I laughed and I took Erik's hand.

"Erik, this is Samantha, Dad's counsellor."

Erik shook Samantha's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." He said politely and Samantha smiled.

"Likewise," she said, "I'm glad Charles has finally found a chess partner. I can't play to save my life."

"Neither can I. Dad tried to teach me but I never really caught on." I added. Erik smiled slightly and Dad said,

"Have we got a session now, Samantha?"

"If you want to. Or if you'd rather finish playing…"

"No, we should be going anyway." Erik said, a little hastily. I have him a look and he caught my eye. I nodded.

"OK. I'll come and see you soon, Dad." We hugged and he kissed my cheek before Erik and I left.

* * *

As we drove back to the Manor, I asked Erik, 

"What happened?"

"Not much. Some long, awkward silences and then he suggested we play chess. So we did."

"Oh. But no arguments?"

"No."

"Well, that's good." I said, glancing out of the window. We drove most of the way in silence. As we started up the driveway, Erik said,

"Is everything alright?" I looked at him, surprised.

"Of course it is. Why?"

"You're rather quiet, that's all."

"Hey, don't complain. It's not likely to happen again in a while!" I laughed. He smiled as we climbed out of the car.

When we went into the entrance hall, Ayesha prowled out of the kitchen to meet us, arching her back against our legs. I picked her up, pressing my face to her soft fur and she purred loudly. Erik smiled and we went down to the kitchen. We had picked up the post from home on the way in and he sorted through it idly, passing me three envelopes. One was from a friend, one was a bill and the third, I didn't recognise the handwriting.

I tore it open casually, reading the contents as I sipped some orange juice. I then spluttered, spraying juice everywhere. Ayesha darted under the table and Erik stared at me.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I said quickly. Erik eyed me.

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Because I'm not terribly convincing." I replied, stuffing the letter back into the enveloper. Erik whipped it out of my hand and unfolded it.

"Erik, don't!"

But he had already scanned a few lines and his eyebrows shot up.

"Christine, who's Darren?" He asked sharply.

**A/n: Hee hee, cliff-hanger. OMG, I love this film so much. You forget exactly how wonderfully sexy Gerry Butler is. (Sighs and starts to daydream about Phantom…)**

** ARGH! I am SO sorry about how long this took. This chapter was ready about a week ago, but I got temporarily banned until now. I was so ped off about that.   
**

**Wha? Oh, right. Ahem. Anyway, next chapter should be relatively soon. In theory. Except I'm suffering from a slight case of writer's block and I'm having to force myself to sit down and write. But now that _The Phantom of the Opera_ is all posted I should be doing better with this one and _A Defensive Situation_.**

**So, leave a review, keep Katie happy and read plenty of fanfiction.**

**Lotsa luv**

**Katie**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

The cold look in Erik's eyes made me hesitate. But I had to set things straight.

"He's… OK, this is going to sound so weird and you're not going to believe me."

"Try me." he said sharply.

I took a deep breath.

"OK… Darren is your little brother. Well, I say little brother, but he's actually older than me. And he's more like your stepbrother."

"This is… Theresa's stepson?" Erik said, after staring at me for a moment. I nodded.

"Yes. And don't ask me how he got our address; I didn't give it to him."

Erik stared at me and then down at the letter.

"_Dear Christine. I hope I got the right address and you are the hot Christine who I met a couple of days ago. If not, sorry about the letter, whoever you are who ends up reading this_!" he read aloud.

I snorted and Erik glanced at me. I shrugged and took the letter back.

"He's probably just curious." I said.

"He thinks you're hot." Erik said calmly. I laughed and threw the letter onto the table. Erik was frowning slightly and I sighed.

"Erik, you're being paranoid. He's your little brother. And I'm not about to go running off to London because I think he's nicer than you."

"You think he's nicer than me?"

"No! I didn't say that." I said defensively.

Erik was about to reply when the intercom went. I went up into the Entrance Hall and pressed the button.

"Hello?" I said as Erik came up the stairs behind me, still glowering.

"It's Nadir."

"Oh, hi! Come on in." I pressed the gate button and a few moments later Nadir knocked at the door. Erik opened it and Nadir smiled at us both.

"Hello. I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"Only Erik's extreme paranoia." I grinned as we went back down into the kitchen. Nadir glanced at Erik.

"Paranoia?"

"I am not being paranoid." Erik said calmly. I laughed.

"Yes, you are!"

Erik clenched his jaw and Nadir looked to me for an explanation.

"You know Darren Waters?"

"Theresa's stepson?"

"That's the one. He flirted with me a little, and now he's written a letter and Erik is getting worked up about it."

"He flirted with you?" Erik said, hotly. I rolled my eyes and filled the kettle with water as Nadir sat at the table, clearly enjoying himself.

"For about five minutes."

"And then he writes you a letter?"

"Erik, he's your _brother_!"

This apparently didn't seem to matter as even the fact that someone had spoken to me was enraging beyond belief. I went to the cupboard and took out teabags as I said,

"You have nothing to worry about, Erik. So he wrote a letter, big deal. It's not like he's shown up on the doorstep."

"If he does-"

"You'll be nice, because he's your brother." I told him firmly. Erik was about to speak again but I decided that the easiest way to stop him talking was to seize a Jaffa Cake from the cupboard and stuff into his open mouth before he could speak. He started to choke, coughing and spraying crumbs everywhere. Nadir snorted with laughter and I grinned.

"Serves you right. Now _please_ get over this before I have to kill you with biscuits." I told him firmly, scooping sugar into cups. Erik wiped his mouth free of Jaffa Cake and looked at me. I looked back, folding my arms across my chest.

And then Erik leaned down and kissed me. When he pulled back I smiled sweetly.

"Knew you'd see things my way." Nadir eyed Erik in amusement as he sat down.

"She's tamed you well."

"She's done nothing of the sort." Erik replied testily. I smirked, my back to them as I poured tea. Nadir and Erik began to talk comfortably about current events. I only half-listened. Part of me was thinking about the letter, the other about what Samantha had said about getting out more.

Was she right? Well, probably. I did seem to spend all of my time here and in class. But I loved being here, so that was good, right? I didn't know…

I was broken from my thoughts by the ringing of my mobile phone. I picked it up quickly as I placed tea in front of Nadir and Erik.

"Hello?"

"Only me."

"Hi Meg. What's up?" I said, picking up my own tea and sipping it.

"What, a girl can't call her best friend for no reason?"

"You _always_ have a reason, Meg."

"True. OK, I was just wondering if you wanted to meet for coffee tomorrow."

"OK. What time? I have a class in the morning." I said.

"Shall we say one?"

"Sure. Oh, and do you have my black shirt? I can't find it in my suitcase." I asked, sitting down.

"Yeah, I'm wearing it right now."

"Meg!"

"Hey, it's a nice shirt. Don't worry; you can have it back tomorrow. Laters!"

I stared at the phone and pulled a face at it. Erik smirked.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah, it's fine. Just Meg being, well… Meg." I pushed the phone into the pocket of my jeans and glanced over at Nadir.

"How long are you staying for?"

"I'll be at the hotel for another week. After that, I don't know. I always supposed that I'd move back to England eventually." He said, "Perhaps somewhere further south, towards Kent. I quite like the idea of being able to go to France on a whim. Have you ever been to France?" he asked me.

I smiled and tilted my head.

"Once. School trip. Really not fun."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't speak French and had to fulfil that age old stereotype that speaking very loudly will make people understand." Nadir laughed and Erik smirked. I grinned.

"It was so embarrassing! The only thing I can say is _je ne sais pas francais_."

Erik took a deep breath to hold back his laughter and I elbowed him in the ribs.

"Quit it! It wasn't _that_ funny." I told him. Nadir snorted and I stood up. "Fine. Laugh. See if I care. I hope you can cook your own dinner Erik and you can enjoy sleeping alone tonight, because I'm going back to _my_ room!"

"Christine, I was only joking." He said calmly. I looked at him haughtily and he sighed and kissed me. I considered and then said,

"Well… I _suppose_ I can forgive you."

"How very gracious of you." He said, slightly sarcastically. I smiled sweetly and looked at Nadir.

"Staying for dinner?"

"If you'll have me, I certainly will."

"OK. Let me see what we've got." As I checked our food supplies, Nadir said,

"How was London?"

"Oh, it was really good. We did all the touristy stuff, seeing the sights and everything. We had a lot of fun." I said, making a list of food we needed. "Is chicken alright for dinner?"

"Sounds wonderful." Nadir smiled.

* * *

When Nadir had gone we went to the library. I settled down in my chair with _Rebecca_ by Daphne du Maurier. It had always been one of my favourite books and I rarely had time to read these days, so it was a bit of a luxury.

I was slightly distracted however by Erik. He was pretending to read the newspaper, but I saw him keep glancing at me. Eventually I closed the book and looked at him.

"What?"

"I didn't say anything." He said, a little defensively.

"I know, but you're thinking it. What's wrong?" I asked, putting the book in my lap. He didn't reply and I sighed.

"It's about the letter, isn't it?"

"How did he know the address? Did you give it to him?" Erik asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know. I didn't give it to him, but it's not that hard to find someone's address. Nadir managed."

"Why is he writing? That letter isn't exactly informative."

"He's probably just curious. He's suddenly acquired another brother without knowing it, that would make anyone wonder." I pointed out.

"But why write to you? Why isn't it addressed to me?"

"Because he already knows me. I don't think he even knows your second name."

He didn't reply. I got off my chair and knelt by his, putting my hand on his knee.

"Erik, stop worrying. I've never met anyone who panics about things as much as you do."

"I don't panic." He said sorely. I smiled.

"OK, fine. You don't panic. But you do get a little worked up over stupid things. I barely spoke to Darren for fifteen minutes. Just because I talk to other guys doesn't mean I like them."

"You talk to other men?" he seemed a little shocked. I smiled.

"Yes, Erik, I'm not a total recluse. Guys from class, my friends, Meg's friends… talking to them doesn't mean we're flirting. You need to stop worrying. Because, like it or not, I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me."

He simply stared at me. I sighed.

"Besides, you're forgetting the most important thing."

"And what is that?"

"I love you, dummy." I told him. He smiled slightly and I smiled back. "Just remember that. There's no need to be overprotective. I'm a big girl, I can handle it."

"I know you are. I just… I'm afraid of losing you. Whenever I've loved anyone they just seem to… leave." He admitted. I was a little surprised. He wasn't usually the type to open up just like that. I took his hand in both of mine and kissed it.

"You won't lose me. I promise. No matter what happens, I'm never going to leave you. Never."

"Never? That's a long time to stay." Erik pointed out.

I looked at him. His eyes were fixed on mine. I shook my head.

"Never. Is that OK?"

"It is." He smiled. I grinned and kissed him.

"Good. Now, I'm going back to my book."

* * *

Meg was late to the café the next day. I ordered a coffee and sat down at one of the tables to wait for her. I had been there for a few minutes when a boy said,

"Christine?" I looked up and smiled. It was Michael, the guy who had won the best male performer in the showcase.

"Michael! How are you?"

"I'm good, you?" he grinned.

"Also good." I replied.

"Are you waiting for someone?"

"Yeah, my friend Meg."

"In which case, I'll be quick. I'm having a party next Friday, at my house. There's loads of people coming, it'd be cool if you came." He said. I nodded.

"Sounds good, I'll see if I can make it."

"Great! Here's the address. Invite anyone, we're trying to fill the place out." He handed me a piece of paper with the address. I smiled.

"I'll try and be there."

"I'll see you then, maybe. Oh, got to run." A car drew up outside the café and he headed for the door. As he went out, Meg came in. she sat down and smiled.

"Hey. Cute guy, who was he?"

"That was Michael, from the showcase. Invited me to a party next Friday." I waved the paper at her and she snatched it.

"Great, we can go together! I've barely seen you for weeks."

"We just spent the weekend together."

She waved it away.

"We're still going. It'll be fun!"

"Yeah… yeah, let's go. I keep being told to get out more." I said, decisively. Meg grinned.

"Great! What are you going to wear?"

"Meg, it's a week away. I'm not deciding right now." I said, drinking some coffee. Meg sighed.

"Oh _fine_. But you're not taking this away from me; I'm going make sure we look great!"

"Are you going to invite James?" I asked. She nodded.

"Probably. I take it you're not inviting Erik?"

"Crowded, noisy, teenage party? He'd never talk to me again." I pointed out.

Meg smiled and ordered a coffee. When she came back she said,

"Did Erik like his novelty hat?"

"I'm still trying to persuade him to wear it." I admitted. She laughed,

"Good luck. If you manage, make sure to get a picture!" I laughed at that and said,

"I'll do my best."

As we drank, I asked her,

"Meg, do you think I need to get out more?"

"How do you mean?" she asked.

"Well… I was talking to my Dad's counsellor yesterday, and she reckons that I should be trying to get out more. Because I'm pretty much at the Manor all the time, and when I'm not there I'm in class."

"Yes. Hence party. Don't worry about it, Christine. You're happy, right?"

"Of course."

"There you go. Anyway, I don't trust counsellors."

"How come?" I asked. She pulled a face.

"When Mum and Dad got divorced, it was at the same time as three other kid's parents got divorced at school. We had to go to these group sessions, to help us cope and I was the only one who didn't bawl my eyes out."

"Really? How old were you?" I asked.

"Eight. But I figured it was better for them to be apart. At least that way they wouldn't keep yelling all the time." She pointed out. I considered that for a moment.

"Wow… so you coped pretty well."

"Yeah, I guess so. I mean, I wasn't overjoyed, but who wants to live with people who hate each other?"

"But your parents always seem to get on pretty well." I said. Meg nodded.

"They do, now they're not together. They get on nicely when they see each other. All in all, it works out pretty well."

We fell silent, each lost in our thoughts. Eventually Meg said,

"Well, that killed the mood." I snorted in laughter and she grinned. I smiled.

"OK, let's do something girly. I feel the need to spend some money."

"That's my girl! Let's get something to wear for the party."

"Meg, you have loads of clothes."

"And yet I _still_ have nothing to wear." She said, jumping out of her seat.

I often find myself forgetting exactly how much I love Meg.

**A/N: Another chapter up! And I'm still enjoying the delights of my POTO DVD. Because I just discovered all the hidden extras on the second disc of my double disc edition! There's a whole new song that I didn't even know was there" And we get sexy, sexy Phantom singing it as well… yum.**

**Anyway, thank you all so much for the fantastic reviews! You guys really know how to cheer a girl up! Although it did amuse me that half of you didn't remember who Darren was. I got banned for having songfics up, you see, which is why it took me so long to update. **

**Et-spiritus-sancti: You asked about Ayesha. To be perfectly honest I have NO idea where she comes from. I just happen to see the name around a lot and thought 'hey, why not?' If someone could explain where Ayesha comes from, please leave a review!**

**Rydia02****: You came to England? COOL! Well, not really. Since I live here and see it everyday. Yes, it is ridiculously expensive here, it's crazy! **

**Anyways, got to go. Please review, love you all.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

When Meg arrived at the Manor to pick me up on Friday, I was still in the bathroom. Erik knocked on the door.

"Christine, Meg is here."

"OK, two minutes." I called back. I quickly put on some lip-gloss, straightened my skirt and headed down to the Entrance Hall, where Meg and Erik were talking. Well, Meg was talking and Erik was listening with an air of amused bewilderment. Meg often had that effect on people.

"Hey Christine. Ready to go?"

"Yeah, let me just grab a coat." I said, going to fetch a jacket. Erik was staring at me and I blinked at him.

"What?"

"I… nothing. I've never seen you dressed like that." He said, still staring.

I was wearing a black skirt and a dark red top, with thin shoulder straps. High heels (hey, I'm short enough to really need them) and I had left my hair down. I was quite pleased with the result, but the look on Erik's face was enough to make me wonder if I'd gone over the top.

"Is it OK?" I asked worriedly, looking down. Mg laughed.

"You look hot, Christine. Come on, James is waiting in the car."

"OK. I'll see you later. I don't know what time, but Meg'll drive me back. Unless she's unconscious, in which case James will drive." I assured Erik. He didn't look particularly overjoyed but I kissed him and turned to Meg.

"Let's go."

"Have… fun." Erik said, not sounding as if he thought that it was a good idea. I smiled.

"We will. I'll see you later." I said cheerfully. He nodded mutely.

* * *

Michael's house was a big building and the party was already on full flow, despite the fact that it was only eight. Meg whistled.

"Looks good. What do you reckon?" she asked me. I smiled.

"I reckon it's going to be fun."

"Ladies." James said, opening the car doors for us. I smiled at Meg and she winked.

"I've trained him well."

We all went to the door, music pounding through the air. The door was already open and we went in. People were running around all over the place, talking, dancing, and laughing. I smiled. This was just what I needed. A night of teenage craziness.

James went to find us drinks and Meg and I looked around to see if we could find anyone we knew. I spotted Carlotta almost straight away, flirting shamelessly with three guys at once. Jessie was there and she waved at us with a smile, busy talking to a friend. James handed me a coke.

"They've got alcohol and stuff but I wasn't sure what you wanted." He said, talking loudly to make himself heard over the noise.

"No, this is good. Don't let Meg have alcohol, she's a mean drunk!" I warned. Meg pulled a face.

"I am not!"

"Yes, you are. The last time I saw you drunk, you started yelling about how much you hate the Welsh, because you'd just broken up with your Welsh boyfriend. And then you collapsed into a heap, started crying and told me that you loved me." I said. James started to laugh hysterically and Meg grinned.

"Yeah, that was a good night." She said, sipping her coke.

After a few minutes, James and Meg moved off to dance. I smiled, watching them and then turned to put my drink down. But as I did so I bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry!" I said and then blinked. "Raoul, hi."

"Christine, I didn't know you were coming!" he grinned. I smiled.

"Yeah, Michael invited me. I didn't know you knew him."

"We were in the same class at school." Raoul smiled.

I sipped my coke and said,

"How are you? I haven't seen you since before the concert."

"I'm good. College is a bit of a drag, but I'm getting through it. What about you?"

"I'm great! I was in London at the weekend, with Meg. It was fun." I told him. He smiled rubbing the back of his neck. His longish hair was tied back and he was dressed in jeans and a black shirt.

"You look really nice." He commented shyly. I smiled.

"Thanks, so do you. But you need a haircut."

"Hey, it didn't work when we were going out, you're not going to convince me now!" he laughed.

An hour later we were sat down, talking amiably. He had fetched me another drink, and this one was definitely alcoholic, but I didn't mind. I didn't drink that often anyway; one drink wouldn't make a difference. As we were arguing happily about something that had happened in school, Michael came over.

"Hey guys, having fun?"

"Yeah, great party Mike!" Raoul grinned. I smiled and nodded.

"It's really good. Hey, have you seen Meg and James?"

"Yeah, they disappeared about twenty minutes ago." Michael said and winked suggestively. I rolled my eyes.

"Great. Well, I'm not about to subject myself to seeing that. I'll wait until they come back." I said, taking another drink. Raoul laughed.

"Come on, it's understandable. I hope he didn't let Meg have anything to drink though."

"Thinking about the time with the welsh boyfriend?"

"No, I was thinking of the time where she started trying to run around backwards and fell over the coffee table." Raoul said. I tilted my head, thinking.

"Oh yeah. I'd forgotten all abut that one. I _really_ hope she hasn't had anything to drink."

Half an hour later, we were still talking. This was weird. He was the last person I'd imagined myself having a sociable conversation with. And yet there we were. Although, by that time, the drink was going to my head a bit. I fell silent, sipping as Raoul chattered. Eventually he looked at me.

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah…" I said and got to my feet, only to fall over. Raoul caught me and grinned.

"Are you drunk?"

"Pfft. No…" I giggled. Then I blinked and said groggily, "Maybe a bit…"

Raoul laughed and helped me stand, his arm under my arm and around me back as he helped me outside.

"Get some fresh air. I can't believe you're drunk, you hardly drink at all!"

"I'm not drunk! I'm just… having trouble walking." I protested, hoping my words weren't really as slurred as they sounded. Raoul lifted his eyebrows.

"You're drunk, Christine. Sit down here." He sat me on a bench in the back garden and I blinked blearily. He sat down to and started to laugh. I hit out at him, only to miss by some distance.

"Stoppit!" I mumbled.

"Hey, at least you're not proclaiming your love for trees to the world, like Meg at that Christmas Party two years ago." He pointed out. I nodded, swaying a little.

"Didn't know she liked trees so much… ooh!" I swayed a little too much, half falling off the bench. This seemed incredibly funny at the time and I started to giggle insanely.

Raoul smiled, helping me up again.

"Christine, you're nuts." He told me. I shrugged and waved my finger at him.

"No… no… I'm just… just…"

"Drunk?" he asked quietly. I looked at him for a moment and then smiled vaguely.

"Yeah."

He smiled and shook his head.

"I despair of you sometimes."

"You weren't so despairing when I cooked for you."

"You're a good cook." He smiled. I grinned.

"Yeah, I am." He laughed at me and I pulled a face. "You said it first!"

"I know, I just… I'd forgotten how much I missed hanging around with you." he admitted. I snorted.

"You're only saying that because I made you food."

"No, much as I missed the food, I do miss you more." He told me.

I looked at him, blinking hard. My vision was getting a bit blurred but I could still see the look on his face. It didn't register at the time but if I'd been sober, I would have been smart enough to have walked away then. But instead I said,

"Well… I'm still around…"

"Not really. From what I've heard you're always up at the Manor."

"Prob'ly cos I live there." I mumbled, trying to figure out why my head was spinning. Raoul looked at me sadly.

"I miss you, Christine. I never wanted to break up with you. I wish… I wish there was someway we could work things out."

I looked at him sadly and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Raoul…"

"I still love you, Christine. It's stupid, because we broke up months ago but… I still love you." he said hoarsely. I stared at him and then… he was kissing me.

My mind went completely blank. I didn't move, didn't kiss him back, didn't even register that he was kissing me. And then I jerked back and stared at him. He watched me with those large, hopefully eyes, begging, pleading with me.

I felt sick.

I stood shakily, tottering in my heels. Raoul stood too and took my hand.

"Christine…" I pulled my hand away from him and started back to the house.

"Christine, wait!" he said, moving after me. I didn't turn back. I ended up bending down and pulling my shoes off, afraid I'd fall and break my ankles. Raoul caught my arm and I pulled away.

"No!"

"Christine, please. Don't go."

I didn't reply. I just kept moving. I had to keep moving, had to keep walking away, ignoring the tears that blurred my vision, the pounding my head, the nausea in the pit of my stomach. Raoul stopped following me and when I risked a glance back, I saw him stood on the path, watching me leave with a sad and angry expression on his face. I carried on to the house. The loud music drilled through my skull and I pushed through the crowds, mumbling apologies as I bumped into people.

Someone caught my hand and I turned. Meg stared at me.

"Christine, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" I shook my head and whispered,

"Raoul."

And then the tears fell freely. Meg didn't need an explanation and hugged me. Then she wrinkled her nose.

"Geez, Christine, have you been drinking?"

"Little bit." I mumbled into her shoulder

"What happened? What's wrong?" James said, coming over. I snorted.

"Men are wrong. Men and their… manliness."

"She's completely off her head." Meg said.

James nodded.

"I'll get out coats; we'd better take her home."

"OK. Christine, come on. Let's get you out to the car." As we headed for the door, Carlotta snorted at me.

"Leaving already, Daae?"

"Piss off." I spat. She narrowed her eyes but Meg had moved me past before she could retort. She grinned at me.

"OK, drunk Christine is kinda fun."

I didn't reply and Meg asked quietly,

"What happened with Raoul?"

"We were just talking and… and then he said he loved me and there was kissing and it was all _bad_!" I wailed. Meg hugged me, half carrying me to the car.

"Come on, honey, it's OK. Don't worry about it. We'll get you home. You're going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow. How much did you drink?"

I shrugged as James came out.

"You stay in the back with her, I'll drive." He said, unlocking the car door.

I don't really remember much after that. I vaguely recall being in the Entrance Hall, hearing Erik and Meg talking and then Erik carried me upstairs. I tried to say something but he told me to shush and put me to bed.

* * *

I slept solidly until about eleven the next morning where I experienced my very first hangover. And believe me; it's not that big a deal. In fact, it actually sucked.

Erik wasn't there when I woke up. I peered around the dimly lit room and groaned, rubbing at my pounding head. I felt horribly sick and managed to get myself to the bathroom. After splashing my face with cold water and drinking some, I felt only a tiny bit better. Struggling to fight the nausea I sank onto the edge of the bathtub, feeling terrible.

A few minutes later Erik appeared in the doorway, looking a mixture between concerned, amused and stern. I peered at him through my fingers and he handed me a glass of water and some aspirin. I swallowed it and he said quietly,

"How do you feel?"

"Like a steamroller went over me." I mumbled and he smirked. I glared at him. "It's not funny."

"You only have one person to blame and that is yourself."

"Thanks for your sympathy."

He smiled and then said,

"What happened? Meg said she found you stumbling around."

Ah. Now what do I do? 'Hey, Erik, guess what happened! I bumped into my ex boyfriend, had a lengthy conversation, got really drunk and ended up making out with him in the garden!' That'd be a fun conversation.

I shook my head.

"I _really_ don't want to talk about it and, believe me, you don't want to hear about it."

"Something to do with Raoul?"

I glanced at him quickly. He had a set look on his face and said,

"Meg said he was there."

I made a mental note to violently hurt Meg at our next meeting. I grunted and Erik looked at me.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because it'll make you angry and I can't deal with it right now. I'm going back to bed." I got to my feet and went past him to collapse on the bed. He stood in the door for a moment and then went downstairs.

* * *

By about two in the afternoon I felt slightly more human and went downstairs in search of food. Erik was in the music room but I didn't disturb him. After some toast and a cup of tea I felt much better. Ayesha rubbed herself against my legs and I hugged her.

"Ready to talk to me yet?" Erik asked quietly, entering the kitchen. I shook my head.

"You don't want to know, Erik. Just forget about it."

"It's a little hard when my girlfriend comes home at midnight, supported by her best friend and completely drunk and her friend tells me that she doesn't know what happened but it had something to do with her ex-boyfriend." He said, a little icily, sitting down at the table.

I looked at him and then buried my face in my hands.

"I was just _really_ drunk. I can't even remember most of what happened."

"Then tell me what did happen."

"I don't want to."

"Christine, what _happened_?" he said, in that commanding voice that meant big trouble if you didn't obey.

I peered at him through my fingers and then sighed.

"OK, fine. I'd had too much to drink and Raoul took me outside to get some fresh air. We were sat on a bench, and he was talking and-"

"Talking about what?" Erik asked. I moaned.

"Oh… just a load of stuff about… about how he still loved me and stuff like that. And then he kissed me. Once it actually registered what was going on I walked away. Well, more stumbled away. And then Meg found me."

I glanced at him. His face was stony and I muttered,

"Told you that you wouldn't want to hear it. I suppose now you're going to get ridiculously jealous."

"No. Now I'm going to tell you that you're a little idiot for letting him get you drunk enough to take advantage of you." Erik said. I lifted my head and glared at him.

"Well, thanks for that. You know, just in case I didn't feel bad enough, you know just how to make things a whole lot worse."

"And whose fault is that? If you had an ounce of common sense you'd have realised that he was giving you far too much to drink. You should be grateful that it was only alcohol and not drugs he was giving you."

"Oh, Erik, _shut up_."

He stared at me and I glared at him.

"Seriously, feeling like a pile of shit here. Let's leave the lecture for now."

"Or we could just carry on." Erik retorted. I stood up.

"No, we're done. I really don't need this."

"Because you're too stubborn and you hate to hear the truth!" Erik snapped, standing up too. I glared at him across the table.

"For god's sake, I know I screwed up! There's no need to keep rubbing it in! You know what, forget it. I'm going over to Meg's."

"Because that's what you always do, Christine, you always run from your problems." Erik said angrily. I narrowed my eyes.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You know _exactly_ what I mean. Whenever something you don't like happens, you just run away from it. When you couldn't stand to be at home with your father, you always came running up here. The same when you fought with Raoul. When you overheard me talking to your father, you ran to Meg. You never stay and face your problems, you just expect everyone else to sort it out for you!"

Cold silence. I looked at him, shocked that he could say something so… coldly honest. Eventually I managed to say, in a whisper,

"Well, I'm glad I finally know what you really think of me."

And then I went upstairs into the Entrance Hall. I picked up my leather jacket and helmet and went outside to my bike.

Erik didn't come after me

**A/N: Well, I don't think I'll get any complaints that Christine and Erik are getting on too well in THIS chapter! Hee hee, I'm so evil. Enjoy! I'm kinda expecting a few hundred death threats for this one. Please leave a review. Love you loads, Katie. **

**Oh, I forgot. Someone asked if we still use the pound as a currency here in England. That answer to that is yes. Which I find really stupid. Honestly, we think we're a really important country and we're actually not. We're just this little island stuck on the side of Europe and think we're too important to change to the Euro. Grr… OK, I'll stop before I start ranting. Seriously, I love living here, but it drives me a bit crazy. Especially politicians like Tony Blair. Hate them.**

**Shutting up now. **


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

I drove around aimlessly for a couple of hours, keeping to country lanes where I could pick up a good speed on my bike. Furious thoughts kept rushing through my mind.

_How dare he say those things to me?_

_Who does he think he is?_

_Who is he to judge me, especially after he ran away after Maralee?_

That last thought made me brake sharply. I stared ahead, wondering why I had thought that. That was just unfair…

God, how had I screwed this up so badly? I was about forty miles from home by now and I could see that it was going to start raining. I turned my bike around and started back. But there was no way that I would go back to the Manor yet. I was being completely selfish, but I wanted Erik to feel bad about what he had said.

Even if it was true.

When I got back to town, I went to a small café. Not the one I usually went to, I didn't want to risk running into anyone. I sat at the counter, staring blankly down at the coffee in front of me, wondering what I should do next.

I knew what I should do. I should go to Erik and admit that he was right. Because, as much as I hated to admit it, he _was_ right. What was I saying, he's always right.

When did I get like this, I wondered? When did I become such a selfish person? Because that's what I was. Selfish, through and through. I had refused to help Dad, I had broken up with Raoul to suit my own needs, I had just walked out on Erik, gone behind his back to see Nadir and his mother…

I sipped the coffee and then put it down again. I had taken advantage of Erik. Maybe I had from the beginning. The music lessons, always going to the Manor when I couldn't face anyone else. I had used him. I loved him, that was true. I loved him more than I had ever loved anyone in my whole life.

But was that enough? Could the fact that I loved him wipe out my other sins?

I jumped as the waitress spoke to me. She looked a little concerned.

"Sorry?" I asked.

"I said, can I get you anything else?"

"Oh… yes, I'll take a sandwich." I said, gesturing at a plate.

"What kind?"

"Tuna." She placed it in front of me and turned to serve someone else.

I bit into the sandwich and chewed slowly, drinking some more coffee.

So what now? Did I go back and admit that he was right? Sure my pride would take one hell of a blow, but it would be worth it, right?

Wasn't it me who had told Erik that we weren't going to screw this up again?

Yes. It was. But frankly I was the one who had screwed up. So it was up to me to make things better, right?

But… the fact remained that Erik had said some pretty harsh stuff. Did he really think of me like that? As a stupid little girl who'd let herself get drunk? I bit into the sandwich, a little viciously.

I wasn't going to go back. I'd only been gone for a couple of hours. Erik could wait. For now I wanted to just be alone. I wanted to just sit here and think things through.

_Does he love me?_

The thought floated across my mind before I could stop it. He said he did, he always assured me of that. But I couldn't help thinking that the only reason that he said it was because there was no one else. If another girl had gone for that job interview, who's to say he wouldn't have gone to her for…

For what? Sex? Erik wasn't the sort of person who would simply want sex without the feelings beside it. He wanted love, he needed it, needed constant reassurance of how I felt about him. Maybe it was that which made me so angry at him. I had told him enough times, but he still constantly doubted me. He was so overprotective, always wanting to know what was going on. He always wanted me around, to say that I love him, to kiss him and hold him. But he nearly always kept his mask on.

What did he want from me? He wanted love, but was he prepared to love me the same way? If he was, surely he could take off the mask. I wondered if he even trusted me at all.

_Does he love me?_

The thought came again and I rubbed my forehead in despair. I don't know. The answer was I don't know. I think he cared about me, but did he love me? He needed me, needed the love I gave him. But need wasn't the same as love. Was it just comfort? Was that all we had? We both needed it but surely there was something more to it than that.

My mobile began to ring. I looked at the screen to see who it was. Meg I pressed the end call button without answering and turned the phone off. I didn't want to talk to her right now. I didn't want to talk to anyone.

I wanted to go home.

Not yet, I told myself firmly. You both need to think about this. Think about what it means.

_Does he love me?_

I groaned out loud, earning myself an odd look from the waitress.

"Are you OK?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yeah… just life getting me down."

"I hear that." She grumbled, going to pour some more coffee. I stirred my drink absently as I chewed my sandwich.

So what now? I could go back home, to Dad's house. Meg would let me stay with her, I knew that much. But I wouldn't go running for charity again.

Well, for now I could just sit here. I wondered how long I could stay here before they asked me to leave. I doubted they would, it wasn't exactly busy. There were two other people in the whole café and the waitress was reading a magazine. Clearly she wasn't expecting a crowd to come rushing in at any moment.

Would Erik be angry with me? Entirely possible. Or would he forgive me?

It dawned on me just how little I knew him. I couldn't even know how he'd react to me.

The radio changed songs and I felt a sudden surge of irony as Norah Jones began to play. _Cold, Cold Heart_, the song I had sung on that day when Erik had heard me and offered me singing lessons.

It seemed a little too fitting right now

**_The more I learn to care for you_**

**_The more we drift apart_**

**_Why can't I free your doubtful mind_**

**_And melt your cold, cold heart?_**

I felt an overwhelming urge to burst into tears. Instead I sipped my coffee, biting my lip hard. This was impossible. I couldn't stop thinking about it! I had to do something.

But what? I didn't want to go crawling back.

"Refill?" the waitress offered and I nodded. She eyed me as she filled my cup.

"Men troubles?"

"How can you tell?" I muttered.

"I'd know that look anywhere. Don't worry about it, he's probably not worth it." She said. I looked down at my drink.

"He is. I just… you ever get that feeling where you know that you've seriously screwed up but are too stubborn to admit it?"

"All the time." She said airily, "A bit of grovelling usually solves the problem."

"It won't solve this one."

She looked at me for a moment and then said,

"Are you sure he'd worth it?"

"He's _definitely_ worth it. I don't deserve someone like him."

"Don't say that."

"Oh, it's true. We just got fighting and he said something that was completely true and I just went crazy. This is all my fault."

"It takes two to tango." The waitress pointed out. I shrugged.

"I just can't face him right now."

"Well, it's not like we're rushed off our feet in here. Just think things through properly before you go running off, OK?"

"Thanks." I said, smiling weakly. She winked at me and went into the kitchen.

I began to think things through again. Mostly, what I would do next. I couldn't leave Erik. That idea was incomprehensible. I loved him, even if he didn't love me. But could we survive another blow?

I looked down at the promise ring on my right hand.

_"I promise that… that I love you. And that I'll stay with you. No matter what."_

That's what he'd said when he gave me the ring. No matter what. No matter what.

No matter what.

I knew that I was in the wrong.

I knew it was true.

It did take two to tango, but it only took one person to hurt anther. I had hurt him. All because he'd said what I didn't want to hear.

"Oh, god, what have I done?" I whispered to myself in horror.

At that moment a man ran into the café, wet from the rain, and the waitress came out form the kitchen.

"You're late, Joe, your shift started five minutes ago."

"I know. Put on the local news!" he gestured at the television. The waitress did so, changing the channel. It was in the middle of a special broadcast, with a reporter stood, talking quickly.

"It isn't yet known how the fire started, and the fire brigade are still struggling to stop it." She said, her face serious.

The face of the studio presenter.

"Do we know if anyone is inside the building?"

"No, locals are telling me that only two people live here but we don't know if there was anyone inside when the fire started."

The waitress looked at Joe.

"What is this?"

"You know that big old house, north of town? What's it called…? The Manor? It's on fire. Look, there!" He pointed at the screen. I felt an icy hand grip my heart and I couldn't breathe as the camera zoomed in on my home. Flames were leaping up, smoke billowing out. Fire-fighters with houses were shooting water, trying to stop the fire from spreading.

"The chief fire-fighter has informed us that if anyone is inside the building, it is unlikely that they will have survived. We're talking to the chief now-" the reporter said. I didn't hear anymore. My cup slipped from my shaking hand and smashed. The waitress looked at me.

"Are you OK?"

"Oh my god…" I whispered. Then I grabbed my helmet and jacket, running out to my bike. I jammed the helmet over my head, my blood pounding through me and my hands shaking. But only one thought was rushing through my brain now.

_Erik…_

**A/N: Ooh, my. I bet you're hating me for this one. Don't worry; I'm currently on study leave so the next chapter is already written. But I'm not going to post it until tomorrow. Hee hee, I'm so nasty. Because I love leaving cliff-hangers and seeing the reactions I get! Lol**

**Have any of you listened to that song from the DVD 'No One Would Listen?' it's on the second disc. Oh my god, why the hell did they cut that out? It's gorgeous and we missed out on two minutes and 22 seconds of Gerard Butler!**

**Lol, anyway. Please leave a review, telling me what you think. Love you loads, Katie.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

I saw the fire long before I got to the Manor. The smoke billowed up over the trees and a bright glow shone over the area. I drove at breakneck speed up the long, twisting road to the gates of the Manor. But I found I couldn't get through. Crowds of onlookers had gathered, as well as the police, ambulance, fire brigade and the press. I ended up swearing at several people as I pushed my way through, leaving my bike behind. I didn't care what happened to it. All I cared about was getting through.

I reached the gates, which had been forced open and kicked someone out of the way as I ducked under the barrier. Instantly a police officer was on me.

"Stay behind the barrier!"

"You don't understand, I live here! Where's Erik?" I shouted. The officer stared at me.

"You live here?"

"Yes! Where is Erik?"

He pulled me over to another officer, a chief who looked at me.

"What?"

"This girl says she lives here."

"What's your name?" he asked me sharply.

"Christine Daae. Please, where is Erik?" I cried. He looked at me blankly.

"Erik?"

"Erik Lavonne! He lives here too, it's his house! Where is he?"

The officers looked at each other and I felt my head spin.

"You mean… he's not here? He's still inside?"

"Get me a fireman; we've got reason to believe there's someone inside!" The officer shouted. I screamed and started to run towards the burning house.

"Erik_! ERIK!_" I screamed.

Two firemen caught me and I kicked at them, still screaming for Erik. One of them let go as I kicked him and I started towards the house again.

"Erik! ERIK!" I cried, feeling tears streaming down my face.

_Oh God, please let him be alright. Please let him be alive, please don't let him die, God, please…_

"Please, Miss!" the fireman shouted, dragging me back. Several windows suddenly exploded and a few people screamed. I screamed too and tried to get to the house.

"Erik, please! Erik!" I cried, sobbing.

"Miss, please stop or we'll have to send you out!" the fireman shouted.

I felt my legs give way and fell to my knees, staring in horror as the house burned. Then the tears blurred my vision completely and I began to sob as the home I loved fell apart.

Someone knelt beside me and I realised it was Nadir. He held me tightly.

"Christine…"

"Nadir, he's still inside! He's… He's…" I whimpered.

"They're working on it, Christine. They'll get him out. Come on, let's get out of the way." He led me back towards the gate so the firemen could get past, spraying water everywhere.

Nadir stood with me by the gate, holding me up as I felt weak. I stared at the house, not bothering to wipe my tears away.

"He can't be dead, Nadir, please say he'll be OK." I whispered. Nadir didn't reply. I saw his eyes were bright and I closed my eyes, not wanting to see him give up hope. I had to keep my hope.

It was all I had right now.

I heard something and looked over at the television reporters. They were fighting to reach me, shouting questions and the cameras were suddenly going off. I stared at them and Nadir started to yell at them. I turned back to the house and closed my eyes, clasping my hands together in silent prayer.

_Please, God, don't let him die. He doesn't deserve to die, please don't do this. Let him be alive. Let him be alive. Don't let him be dead. I love him, God, I love him. Please let him live_.

I squeezed my eyes tightly closed as I fell to my knees, still praying silently. The tears leaked out and I could hear people shouting questions to me, the flash of cameras. None of it registered. All I could think about how the last words I had said to Erik had been in anger, accusing, full of fury.

_Please… please… I need him. Please let him be alive_.

"Christine?" I looked up and saw Meg behind the barrier. I got shakily to my feet. She reached out her hands over the barrier and caught me, hugging me tightly. She was crying too.

"Oh, Christine…"

"He's gone, Meg. He's…" my voice cracked and I sobbed uncontrollably into her shoulder. I could hear Meg crying softly, the feel of the barrier cutting into my legs as we held each other over it.

"Christine, he'll be OK. It's _Erik_, he'll be OK…" She whispered. I blinked hard and saw that the television cameras were on us. There was a flash as a camera went off and Nadir pushed the photographer away, standing over Meg and me protectively.

There was a sudden bang as more windows shattered with the heat intensity and I turned quickly to face the fire. Several people shouted or gasped as the flames soared ever higher. Pieces of burning debris were falling, forcing the fire-fighters back. So far, the fire had mostly kept to the right side of the house but now it was spreading quickly.

For some reason my mind started to race through the rooms that were burning. One was living room, the kitchen, the bedrooms, the music room. The thought of Erik's beloved piano going up in flames sent a stab into my heart. And then a terrible thought struck me.

What if Erik had been in the music room? What if he was still there?

"NO!" I screamed as the flames reared up again. I fell forward a few steps, but stopped, searching desperately.

**_He's dead_**

The thought struck me and I wailed in anguish, clasping my hands over my mouth. I closed my eyes and buried my face in my hands, screaming into them. I felt Nadir stand beside me, Meg's arms around my shoulders.

And then…

"On the roof!" someone shouted. I looked up quickly.

Among the light of the flames, on the left hand side of the house, I saw one of the balconies, people running towards it. And standing on it I saw the outline of a man.

"Erik… ERIK!" I cried and ran forward, following the firemen. The heat of the flames made me reel away but I pressed on. The heat made my skin begin to burn and blister; I wasn't wearing the protective clothing that the firemen had. The smoke stung my eyes and I had to blink hard several times to see. I heard the press pushing through behind me, Nadir and Meg on my tail.

Erik was climbing up onto the edge of the balcony. He was going to jump! I ran forward and screamed his name again.

He looked down and saw me. I saw his eyes widen. Then he looked away and jumped towards a tree. My breath froze and everything seemed to slow down until it was hardly moving as Erik reached for the branches of the tree.

His hands wrapped around the branches. I felt relief wash over me and then I screamed as the branch broke with an ominous crack.

Erik fell towards the ground. I felt completely numb.

He twisted as he fell and landed on his feet, falling at once to all fours, choking and coughing. My heart began to pound painfully.

"Erik!" I shouted and rushed forward to him. The police didn't stop me now as I fell towards Erik. He got his feet when he saw me coming and shouted my name again and again, rushing to me, clutching his side.

"Christine!" he shouted, reaching for me.

"Erik!"

I fell into his arms and held him tightly. His arms wrapped around me, squeezing me so hard it hurt but I didn't care. The numbness washed over me again and I was crying, and so was he, and I knew that the press were filming every second but I didn't care because he was kissing me and it tasted of salt from his tears and mine and I felt nothing and everything and, God, I love him so much…

And then he fell to his knees, pulling me with him. I clung to him, sobbing, my arms tightly around his neck.

"I thought… I thought you were…" I whispered. He lifted his face to look at me.

"Christine…"

"I thought…" I whimpered before beginning to cry again. Erik looked into my face and then he held me tightly again.

I kissed him again and he pulled me to him, holding me as if he'd never let go. And then he gasped and began to choke. I started back, shocked.

"Erik, what's wrong?" he had gone pale. I stared at him. "Erik?" A policeman rushed forward as he fell forward. I leant forward and caught him, holding him tightly, his weight awkward in my grasp.

"Paramedic, _now_!"

"Broken ribs, lung damage…"

"Get him to surgery…"

"…the mask…"

Everything after that was a blur. My head was spinning and was vaguely aware of being put into an ambulance, hearing people talking about going into shock, felt a needle in my arm. After that blackness washed over me.

* * *

Have you ever woken up in a hospital room? It's a relatively terrifying experience. At first all I knew was that it was nice and cool. And then I heard a regular beeping noise, which I knew was good but didn't know why. I was also aware that I was aching, but I couldn't say where the pain was coming from.

I opened my eyes. It was hard and my eyelids seemed like sandpaper. The whole room was white. It's supposed to be a colour of purity, but all it meant to me was emptiness. It reminded me of those days Dad and I had spent in Mum's hospital room. It was so neutral, so blank.

I lifted my head off the white pillow. My head was pounding, much like it had yesterday morning. But this wasn't a hangover. This was much worse.

Erik.

I had to find Erik.

I pulled the needle that attached me to the drip from my arm. A drop of blood leaked down my arm onto the white nightdress I was wearing. I was almost grateful for the colour in the sea of white. I went to the door and opened it. It led into a corridor. I moved along slowly, almost unsure as to whether or not I was awake.

"Miss Daae!" I turned and saw a woman dressed in white. A nurse. She looked at me in surprise. "Miss Daae, get back to bed immediately"

"Please… where is he?" I whisper. My voice isn't strong enough to talk properly.

"Your father has gone back to his own ward, I'll fetch him."

"Not Dad. Erik. Where is Erik?" I said hoarsely.

The nurse stared at me and then took my arm. I wrenched it out of her grasp.

"Where is Erik?" I said again. The nurse said calmly,

"The doctor will be with you in a few minutes. He'll talk to you."

"Where is Erik?"

She didn't reply this time. She simply took my arm and pushed me back towards my room, standing over me until I'm lying on the bed again.

This doesn't feel real. I must still be dreaming. It's all too surreal.

A man in a white coat entered. More white. I felt ill at the sight of him, although he was a friendly looking man. He smiled at me brightly.

"Christine, how are you feeling?"

"Where is Erik?"

"That's all she's said since she's woken." The nurse said anxiously. The doctor sat down beside me. I edged away.

"Christine, how are you feeling?" he asked again. I stared at him. What the hell was wrong with these people? I took a deep breath.

"Frankly, doctor, I feel like shit. Now, where is Erik Lavonne?"

The doctor made a note on his clipboard and looked at me.

"Christine, we believe you've got mild shock. It's really nothing to worry about; you should be ready to leave by the end of the day. Your arms are also a little sore because of the heat, but they'll heal, no problem."

"I don't care. Where is Erik?" I said desperately. I put my hand on his arm. "Where is he? Please, just tell me where he is."

The doctor looked at me and then sighed.

"Erik Lavonne is in a different room, recovering from surgery."

"Is he… is he going to be OK?" I asked. The doctor licked his lips slowly, trying to decide what to tell me.

"To be honest, Christine, we don't know. He's got several broken ribs, a punctured lung, concussion, smoke damage to the lungs… combined with the shock of the whole incident, we can't make a statement at this time."

I stared at him blankly. None of it was sinking in. This was Erik. He'd be OK. He was always OK. I make one more request.

"Can… can I see him?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea." The nurse said. But I kept my eyes on the doctor. He hesitated and then looked at the nurse.

"Fetch a wheelchair."

* * *

When we reached the room, the doctor looked at the nurse.

"You can go." She didn't look pleased but left anyway. I stood and opened the door.

In a bed with white sheets lay Erik. I moved over to him and sank into the chair near his head. He was barely breathing. The only sign that he was alive was the reassuring beep of the heart monitor. I touched his hand. It was horribly cold.

He looked dead.

I shook the thought away and then realised something. I look at the doctor.

"Where is his mask?"

"On the bedside table. He doesn't need to wear it here." The doctor said. I picked up the white mask and slipped it onto Erik's face. He didn't move and the doctor was about to protest but I said,

"He doesn't like people to see him without his mask."

I picked up one of his hand and pressed it to my lips. I heard the doctor leaving us alone and pressed my cheek against the cold hand.

"I'm sorry, Erik. I'm sorry for what I did. For what I said. For running away again."

Empty silence. I kiss the hand again.

"Please don't leave me, Erik. Please don't leave me alone. I love you. So much it hurts. Don't leave me. I'll do anything you want. Just don't leave me."

My voice slid up so high that it broke. I held his hand against my face.

"I need you more than I ever needed anyone in my entire life. I don't care about anything else. Just… come back. You promised, remember? Promised that you'd stay with me, not matter what. I'm not going to run anymore, Erik. No more running. Just promise you'll stay with me." I whispered.

He didn't reply. He didn't wake up. He didn't say a single word.

And I wept.

**A/N: OK, I was practically in tears on this chapter and I wrote the darn thing. Stupid hormones. Next chapter soon. I wouldn't dare _not_ let it be soon after some of the threats I got after the last chapter! Although, I have to say that Lizzie Black's threat was the worst. Taking away my POTO DVD? That's just CRUEL!**

**OK people! Voting for the Phantom of the Opera Reader's Choice Awards starts tonight. The link to voting is in my profile. But I have to say, I highly doubt I'll win anything after seeing what other stories are up for awards. Still, I can't believe I was even _nominated_! **

**Please leave a review on your way out!**

**Lotsa luv 'n' huggles**

**Katie**


	37. Chapter 37

**I totally spoiling you people. But I figured it wasn't fair to leave you on two major cliffhangers in a row unlike SOME people I could mention, coughTwistedMindcough. So if everyone would PLEAE stop stealing my POTO DVD. Because I'm starting to have withdrawel symptoms! I mean, I _literally_ just posted CHapter 36. Stupid Weak Willed Katie.****  
**

**Chapter 37**

Time has no meaning. I found this quote a few years ago and it felt just right.

_Methinks I see the wanton hours flee,_

_And as they pass, turn back and laugh at me_

George Villiers, 2nd Duke of Buckingham. I don't know why he said it. But I applied to me at that time.

God only knows how long I sat by Erik's bed, his hand clasped in both of mine. It could have been a few minutes; it could have been all day. Eventually I fell asleep and woke to find Samantha beside me.

"Christine?" she asked softly, shaking my shoulder. "Christine, I brought you some clean clothes. Why don't you go and change?"

She held out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt for me. I stared at them and then at her, confused.

"Charles told me that you were in the hospital. I went to your room but the nurse told me that you were here."

"He's so cold." I whispered. Samantha took my hands away from Erik's.

"Come and get changed. You need to eat something and your father wants to see you."

"I can't… I can't leave him. What if he wakes up and he's all alone?" I said, scared that I would cry again. Samantha shook her head.

"He won't be waking up for a while yet. And the doctor wants to come in and check on him, so you'll have to leave anyway. Look, we'll get you cleaned up and get some food inside you. You're freezing."

I let her pull me away, my eyes still fixed on the masked man lying on that white bed. She took me to a toilet cubicle and I changed, my fingers fumbling with the clothes. Samantha brushed out my hair and tied it back for me. I felt like a little child again, unable to do anything for myself. She cleaned my face, where it was tearstained and blotched and then took me to a cafeteria. Putting a bowl of tomato soup, a crusty roll and a cup of steaming tea in front of me, she sat over me until I had eaten at least some of it. I put my spoon done.

"I'm full."

"OK, that's good. Come on, let's go and see your Dad. Then you can get back to Erik."

She guided me to Dad's ward. He was sat with Joseph Buqet and they were talking quietly. When he saw me, Dad got to his feet, crossed the ward and hugged me without a word. I hugged back, slowly. I didn't seem to be able to do anything quickly.

"Christine." He murmured, holding me tightly.

"Dad…"

"How is he?" Dad asked Samantha who shrugged.

"He was still sleeping. The doctors are with him now and then I'll take Christine back." he nodded and looked at me, kissing my cheek.

"Sweetheart, have you eaten anything? You look so pale."

"I just ate." I whispered.

"Good, good."

He, Samantha and Joseph kept talking, deliberately cheerful voices. But I couldn't join in. It just didn't seem possible for me to be like that.

* * *

When Samantha took me back to Erik's room, the doctor's were still in the room so we sat down outside. But a moment later Nadir and Meg both arrived. They both hugged me tightly.

"Thank God you're alright." Meg whispered, her arms around me. "By the way, they found Ayesha. I took her home with me. I've got your bike as well."

I'd forgotten all about the cat but was relieved that she was alright. And the bike… suddenly I didn't care. It wasn't a part of me anymore. But who was I? I couldn't be Christine Daae. I couldn't be Christine without Erik, it just didn't seem to make sense. He was everything that I was. Christine was still sleeping, still gone. I could only be her again if Erik came back to me.

Nadir glanced into the room but couldn't see anything through the closed blinds.

"What's going on?"

"The doctor's are checking up on him. We haven't had much information about… if…" Samantha fell silent and Meg's fingers closed around me, squeezing tightly. I barely felt it. How was it possible to feel so numb? I felt as though I were moving through water, at half the normal rate, struggling to breathe or speak.

We sat in silence until the door opened. I stood and the doctor looked at me.

"Are you family? I'm afraid I can only let family in at the moment."

"I'm his girlfriend." I whispered. The doctor hesitated but I pressed on, "I'm all he has."

The doctor chewed the inside of his cheek and then nodded. He glanced at Samantha.

"Samantha…"

"I'm with Christine." She said. "And can these two come in just for a moment? You know I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important."

"Only because it's you, Samantha. But only for five minutes." He looked at Meg and Nadir. "You two go ahead. Christine, Samantha, sit down."

We sat as Meg and Nadir went into the room. The doctor sat opposite me and sighed.

"I've looked over Mr Lavonne's records and whilst his injuries are severe, I think he'll make a full recovery. It's a little early to say for sure but he's strong."

I closed my eyes and thanked God under my breath, feeling like crying again. The doctor continued,

"But, we have a slight problem. Because of the damage caused, he's going to need some blood transfusion. But Mr Lavonne is a rather rare blood type and we're going to have to get some blood brought in especially. If what you said is true, and he has no family, this could cause some major setbacks."

"Wait… wait, maybe…" I said, thinking furiously. I got to my feet and went to the door of Erik's room.

"Nadir, I need you."

He came out and I clutched his hand.

"Have you got the telephone number for Theresa Waters?"

"Yes, why?"

"Erik needs blood, but it's rare. If she has the same blood type…?" I asked. Nadir nodded and reached into his case, which he seemed to take everyone. After a few moments he pulled out a small black book. He flipped the pages and pulled out a piece of papers. I took it and looked at the doctor.

"A phone?"

"Down the hall."

I rushed down the hall, fired by the sudden thought that Erik could be saved. I dialled with trembling fingers and listened to the ringing of the phone.

"Hello, Darren Waters speaking." Said a cheerful voice. I jumped.

"Darren? Darren, its Christine. Christine Daae."

"Hot Christine?"

I could have laughed but I pressed on.

"Darren, I need your help."

"Sure, what is it?"

"It's Erik. He's in hospital, our home burned down."

"Hey, I saw that on the news! I didn't realise that was you!"

"Darren, I need you to bring your mother here. Erik needs blood but they don't have any and they might not get it in time. If she has the same blood type, it'll save his life."

He fell silent and I begged,

"Please Darren. Please, I need him. Do whatever you have to do, please. Just get her here." There was no reply and then he said,

"What hospital are you at?"

I fell against the wall, weak with relief as I gave him the name of the hospital.

"OK, I'll get her. If traffics good we'll be there in a few hours."

"How are you going to get her here?"

"I don't know, I'll manage. Just hold on, OK?"

"OK. Thanks."

"I'll see you soon." He hung up and I turned to the doctor.

"They'll be here in a few hours." I told him.

* * *

Once again, time started to mess around. Hours slowed down and then suddenly seemed to disappear altogether. More than once I found myself glaring suspiciously at the clock, convinced it was mocking me. Dad came to see me, but I was sat with Erik at the time. I kept talking to him, even though I had no idea if he could hear.

"I don't know if she'll be the right blood type, but it's worth a try, right? Anyway, she might not stick around afterwards. I don't if you'd want to see her anyway."

When I went outside so the nurse could check on him, I found a man in a suit waiting. He shook my hand.

"Christine Daae? Richard Baileys, I've been investigating the cause of the fire."

"You know what caused it?"

"Yes. There was a leaking gas pipe in the kitchen. It was a complete accident and I've been talking to Mr Lavonne's lawyer and his insurance is all set. Assuming you want the house rebuilt, work can start within the week."

I blinked, wondering what to do. Would Erik want to go back to the Manor? Eventually I asked.

"How bad is the damage?"

"It's rather extensive. We've moved all valuables to safe place."

"The music room? Is that…?" I began. He looked regretful.

"All gone, I'm afraid. But as I said, the insurance will cover everything."

Not everything. Not if Erik didn't survive.

"Mr Lavonne's lawyer also informed me that there was a recent change to his will. I understand he is in… critical condition and I've been asked to inform you of the changes." Baileys' said. I blinked and Dad asked,

"Changes?"

"Yes. Previously, he hadn't made any decisions about what would happen in the event that his property would be passed on. But a couple of months ago he informed his lawyer that all property would be given to Christine Daae."

I sank into a chair.

"What?"

"Yes, the lawyer found that quite unusual but informed me that Mr Lavonne is an unusual man. So, whilst Mr Lavonne is unable to make any decisions, it's up to you, Miss Daae. Shall I inform the insurance company that the house will be rebuilt, or would you rather take some time to think about it?"

"No. No, we want it rebuilt." I said, a little stunned. Mr Baileys nodded and left soon after that. Samantha looked at her watch.

"I've got a counselling appointment with someone now. Charles, are you going back to the ward? You've got a meditation group."

Dad looked at me and I nodded.

"Go ahead. It's not like we can do anything until Darren gets here." He and Samantha left, leaving Meg, Nadir and I. Meg went to find some coffee for herself and Nadir.

He looked at me.

"How are you holding up?"

"I have no idea. I feel like I'm half asleep, in some surreal dream." I admitted, rubbing at my eyes. They were still sore.

A few minutes later I heard footsteps and when I looked up I saw Darren hurrying down the hallway to me. With him was Theresa Waters, looking pale. I stood up and hugged Darren.

"Thank God you're here."

"I'll fetch the doctor." Nadir said, rushing off. I looked at Theresa and she said in a shaking voice,

"Where is he?"

I gestured at the door and she stepped back.

"I can't… I can't do this…"

"You have to! If you don't he could die!" I cried. Darren started at her.

"Mum, come on. We came all this way, you can't back out now!"

"You don't understand, neither of you!" Theresa cried.

Anger coursed through me and I seized her arm pulling her into the room. She cried out when she saw Erik. I heard Darren gasp but I had crossed to Erik and knelt beside him. I looked up at Theresa.

"He is your _son_. Look at him. _Look at him_!" I spat as she turned away. Darren made her turn around. I looked down at Erik and brushed a piece of his hair back. Without looking at her I said,

"I don't care if you just give the blood and leave. You don't have to stay and see if he lives. Just give the blood. I love him, you see. That's the only reason that I called you."

Then I reached over and removed the mask from Erik's face. Theresa gasped, clamping her hands to her mouth in horror. I glared at her.

"You abandoned him. All he wanted from you was love and you refused to give it to him because of how he looked. You didn't even care what an incredible person he is. You never listened to his music. You abandoned him once. Are you going to do it again?"

Theresa stared from Erik's face to mine and then broke down in tears. After a moment she nodded. I slipped the mask back onto Erik's face and pressed my lips to his forehead.

"It'll be OK. I promise." I whispered to him before standing as the doctor came in. He looked at Theresa.

"Mrs Lavonne?"

"No. Mrs Waters." She said sharply. The doctor blinked and I said,

"It's her."

"Very well, if you'll come with me…" he held open the door and she left. I kissed Erik again and then looked up at Darren.

"Thanks for bringing her."

"It's nothing. I sort of wanted to meet my brother. I mean… I know we're not related by blood. But still, he's my brother, right?" Darren said. I nodded, stroking Erik's hair softly.

He watched me for a moment and then said quietly,

"You really do love him, don't you?"

I didn't reply. I took a deep breath and whispered,

"We were fighting. We… we had an argument and I stormed out. I just… I just keep thinking that the last proper conversation we had was a fight. I only said a few words to him after he escaped the fire. I can't let that be the end." I rubbed Erik's hand in mine, trying to get some heat into the flesh.

I looked over at Darren. He was watching me closely.

"Yes. I do love him. So much that those words just don't seem enough to actually sum up how I feel."

"He's a lucky guy."

"I'm a lucky girl." I whispered. Darren put a hand on my shoulder.

"He'll be OK."

"I know. He has to be."

We went back outside where Meg and Nadir were waiting. I introduced Darren to them and then said,

"They're doing blood tests now."

"OK. How you doing sweetie?" Meg said, rubbing my arm comfortingly. I shrugged.

"Ask me in a couple of hours. I might be able to answer then."

We sat down to wait for Theresa to come back. It was about three quarters of an hour later when she returned with the doctor.

"The results will be back in a few moments. I've put it as highest priority." The doctor told us. Darren looked at his stepmother.

"Mum, I'm going to wait for him to wake up. I want to meet him."

"Darren…" she began and then shook her head. "I can't. I can't… I'll get the train home as soon as we know. I have to give blood if it comes back positive."

"Are you sure?" Darren asked. Theresa glanced at me and then nodded.

Moments later we got the reply. A matching blood type. Theresa was led away to give her blood to the son she would never see again and I was left to stare down at him, wondering even now if he would survive.

Yes, of course he would! This was _Erik_ for God's sake. He was strong enough to get through this. He'd come back. He'd promised, hadn't he?

He wouldn't break a promise to me.

* * *

Within an hour the doctor returned with the blood and shooed me out of the room. I sat huddled up on the uncomfortable plastic chair beside Meg, who was flicking through a fashion magazine and Nadir, who was talking quietly with Darren who sat opposite.

I resumed my time-keeping, watching the clock and waiting to see what would happen next.

**A/N: Well, that was relatively depressing chapter. Please bear in mind that I have no medical knowledge or training and all this stuff is off the top of my head. I'm totally making this up as I go along. Also, I'm thinking of drawing this story to a close within the next few chapters. I have this thing where I like to end stories on nice round numbers, so it may end on chapter 40. Not decided yet though.**

**Lotsa luv 'n' huggles**

**Katie**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

Erik didn't wake that day.

He didn't wake the next day either.

On the third day I was losing hope.

Nothing that anyone could say would drag me away from Erik's side. I only left when the doctors came to check on him and when I needed the bathroom. But I was rarely left alone with him. If Dad wasn't in with me, it was Nadir or Darren or Samantha or Meg. In fact, on the morning of the third day Meg came in looking like thunder,

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Raoul called me this morning. He'd heard about you on the news and wanted to know if he could come and see you. Of course I told him where to go." She said, sitting down next to me. Her eyes wandered to Erik's face.

"No change?"

"The doctor's say that he's getting stronger but he just doesn't look any different to me." I said miserably.

Darren entered a few minutes later and looked at me.

"Have you had breakfast?"

"Not yet."

"I brought you some food. He's not going to appreciate it if he wakes and find you passed out from hunger on the floor." He said, handing me a packet of sandwiches. I smiled faintly and took the sandwiches. They tasted like cardboard in my mouth but I chewed and swallowed anyway.

Darren had been staying with Nadir at the hotel, as he didn't know anyone in the area. I glanced at Meg.

"How's Ayesha?"

"Oh, she's fine. I swear she's the cutest cat _ever_." Meg said, grinning. I smiled and then said quietly,

"What did Raoul say when you told him where to go?"

"Well, first he said was silent and then he started to say I had no right, blah, blah, blah. I just hung up on him."

"Who's Raoul?" Darren asked, pulling a face at the coffee he had bought in the hospital canteen. Clearly Meg hadn't warned him about it.

"Raoul was my boyfriend before I started going out with Erik." I said.

"And also whilst you were going out with Erik." Meg pointed out. Darren stared at me.

"Really?"

"It's not as bad as it sounds. I mean, I'd had a huge crush on Erik for ages and I was staying at the Manor with him whilst Dad was in hospital. Raoul had gone away for a few days and things just sort of happened between me and Erik. I broke up with Raoul as soon as he got back. And I felt very bad about it." I said defensively. Meg giggled,

"She told Raoul that he was a spoilt little boy."

"Wow. Harsh." Darren whistled.

I shrugged.

"Except he just didn't get with the whole moving on thing."

"How do you mean?"

"He showed up at the Manor. He and Erik got into a fight last Christmas, at the town's Christmas party. And a few days ago he got me really drunk, told me that he loved me and kissed me. But I walked off."

"How long were you with him for?" Darren asked. I considered.

"Two years. Maybe a couple of months more."

"That's a long time to be with someone. What made you go for Erik instead?" Darren said.

I looked down at Erik and sighed.

"He's my singing thing."

Meg and Darren exchanged a look. Meg said in a loud whisper,

"I think she's lost it."

"Lack of sleep. Makes people a little crazy." Darren replied in the same tone. I glared at them both.

"Shut up, both of you."

"Seriously, Christine, how much sleep did you get?" Meg asked. I shrugged.

"A few hours."

"Why don't you go back to my place and get some sleep?" Meg suggested. I shook my head vehemently.

"No, no I can't leave. If he wakes up and I'm not here…"

"OK, OK. Look, try and get some sleep now. We'll clear out for half an hour." Meg said, pulling Darren up. I smiled slightly and settled back in my chair, closing my eyes. I _was_ tired. But I didn't feel that I could sleep.

I was proved wrong however as I felt drowsiness washing over me. The chair was so uncomfortable I couldn't drift off. I ended up half sat on the seat, half lying on the bed, my head beside Erik's hand. It was only then that I slept properly.

It wasn't rejuvenating sleep. It was filled with thick dreams, where everything seemed to be moving at half the normal pace and I couldn't think straight. I was vaguely aware that there were people around me but I couldn't speak because they were all moving too fast and none of them could hear me anyway. I couldn't do anything to make them hear me and I tried screaming, louder and louder but still not one of them would look at me.

And I could feel something. In the darkness, I could feel something comforting. I struggled to wake up and when I was semi-conscious I realised what the feeling was.

It was the feeling of someone stroking my hair. I lifted my head and turned to look at Erik, ignoring the painful twinge in my neck at having slept at an odd angle. His hand fell from my hair onto the bed beside him.

He was awake.

"You were dreaming. You're crying." He whispered in a painfully hoarse voice. I stared at him.

"What?" his hand lifted again and he touched the tip of his index finger to my cheek. When he pulled it away there was shining tear on it. I stared at the tear to his face. He was watching me tiredly. He was so pale, his skin drawn so he looked savage and brutal. Dark shadows ringed his eye and there were bruises and cuts all over him.

I reached over and touched his face, scared that I was dreaming. He caught my hand with his and kissed the fingers softly. I knew I was crying now, but I didn't stop the tears. I was too weak, too tired to sob and just let the tears roll down my face, dripping onto the white bedspread.

"Erik…"

"Christine." He murmured.

And then I glared at him and said furiously,

"You idiot!"

"What?" he seemed shocked. I would have hit him if he wasn't in such a weak state.

"I thought you were going to die! I was so worried about you! I swear, if you ever do this to me again, I'll-" I didn't finish the sentence because Erik reached up and pulled me towards him with surprising strength and kissed me. Nothing else, no explanation. Just a kiss.

He let me go and I pressed my forehead to his, crying helplessly. He was crying as well as he held me tightly. I was careful not to lean on him too much; I didn't want to hurt him.

"Thank God you weren't there, Christine. Thank God you weren't home." He whispered. I kissed his forehead and cheek, every part of his face I could reach.

"Where were you? How did you escape?"

"I don't… I can't remember. I just remember jumping onto the tree, and then you were there and… I don't remember. The house is gone?"

"Hmm. The insurance has covered it. They started rebuilding it yesterday. But all of our music, the piano, the other instruments, everything… it's all gone." I said sorrowfully.

"I don't care. You're alright." He said fiercely, holding me tightly. I kissed him again and he said,

"We can get new instruments, make new music. I can't get another you."

"I'm one of a kind." I joked weakly.

Eventually I sat up and said,

"I should call for the doctor."

"Very well. I just hope I can get out of here soon." He said, wincing at the ache in his ribs. He looked at me for a moment. "Have you been here by yourself?"

"No, Dad's here sometimes with Samantha. Or Nadir or Meg. Or…" I hesitated and he narrowed his eyes.

"Who?"

"…They needed to give you blood. But you've got this rare type and they didn't know if they could get any here in time, so they asked for family…" my voice faded away. He sighed.

"Theresa's here."

"No. She came, gave blood and left. But Darren's here."

Erik sighed and I pressed a button by the bed. A few minutes later a doctor arrived and smiled brightly.

"Good morning, Mr Lavonne. How are you feeling?"

"I've felt better, frankly Doctor." Erik said icily. The doctor didn't seem perturbed by Erik's attitude and began to note down readings form the machine.

"Well, apart from the flesh wounds you've got a pierced lung and a few broken ribs. We've fixed the lung, although it'll be weak for a while and the ribs will take their time healing."

"When can I leave?" Erik asked. The doctor glanced up from his clipboard.

"I'd like to keep you in for a couple of days for observational reasons. It's Tuesday today, so you can leave on Thursday morning. I take it you have somewhere to stay?"

Ah. Slight problem. I answered for him.

"With me. We can go to my house."

"Very well. Although you'll be on medication for quite some time and I'll need you to come in for regular check-ups. Miss Daae, if you'd leave us for a moment so I can examine Mr Lavonne?"

I stood and went to the door. Erik looked rather put out at this invasion of his privacy but reluctantly allowed the doctor to carry out his business as I closed the door behind me.

Meg and Darren were coming down the corridor with Nadir. It looked like they'd been out to Starbucks for some decent coffee and Meg handed me a paper cup.

"Here. Doctor's checking up again?"

"He's awake." I said quietly. They all stared at me.

"When?"

"Is he OK?"

"What did the doctors say?"

"He's only been awake for a little while. The doctor is in with him now." I said, sipping the coffee. Meg smiled at me.

"That's wonderful! What did he say? Did you get a chance to talk?"

"Yeah. Oh God, I yelled at him!" I realised suddenly.

Meg stared at me in disbelief.

"The guy wakes up after three days and you yell at him?"

"I didn't mean to! I just told him how angry I was for making me worry and he… well, he kissed me, so I guess I'm forgiven." I said, sitting down. "They think he can go home on Thursday."

"That's good. Except your home is currently rubble." Darren pointed out. I shook my head.

"My home. Dad's place."

The door opened and the doctor came out. He smiled as we all jumped out.

"Try not to tire him out too much." He warned as we all piled in. Erik looked thoroughly disgruntled but managed a faint smile as we entered. Nadir sighed.

"Honestly Erik, can't you go three days without a little drama?" Erik lifted an eyebrow but didn't reply. I sat on the bed beside him and asked,

"What did the doctor say?"

"Nothing particularly interesting. Some information about the medication and caring for myself once I'm out of hospital." He said, gesturing at some leaflets in his lap. I picked them up and flicked through.

Meg smiled at Erik.

"I'm glad you're OK, Erik. Christine was freaking out."

"I was _not _freaking out."

"Were to!" Meg shot back. I sighed.

"I'm not going to argue you with you, Meg. Because I know I'm right."

Darren was hovering uncertainly by the door. I took Erik's hand.

"Erik, there's someone you should meet." I glanced over at Darren he waved awkwardly. I gestured for him to come over and he did so. I could tell he was nervous.

"Erik, this is Darren. Sort of your brother."

"Hi." Darren said, holding out his hand. To my relief Erik shook it. Fro a moment I thought he was about tell Darren where to go. But politely. I couldn't imagine Erik saying anything that rude.

"Hello Darren. I've heard quite a lot about you. Especially after Christine got your letter." He said in meaningful voice.

"Erik, don't." I said warningly. Darren looked confused and I shook my head. "Don't ask. Erik's just being silly."

We spent a little time talking before it came apparent that Erik desperately needed sleep. The others went to leave but Erik said,

"You go too, Christine."

"I want to stay." I said.

"Go home. Get some sleep. You look like you haven't eaten properly in days."

"She hasn't." Meg said. Erik pushed me gently.

"Go. I'm fine."

"Well… OK." I said reluctantly. I kissed him and gave him a hug. "I'll come back later."

"Tomorrow. Come back tomorrow. If you come back before I won't see you." he warned. I pulled a face.

"You're so strict!"

"I do my best. Now go."

I went to the door but he said,

"Christine?"

"Yes?"

"I… I love you." he said softly. I smiled, feeling tears again. I really needed sleep.

"I love you too."

* * *

Meg took me back to her house where I immediately passed out on the spare bed, Ayesha on the pillow beside me. I slept the whole night through and woke on Wednesday morning to bright sunshine. After a fantastically hot shower I went downstairs to find Meg had made breakfast.

"Good morning sunshine!" she said cheerfully.

"That smells fantastic. Bit much though." I said, looking at the food laden table.

"Nadir and Darren are coming over for breakfast before we head over the hospital. Mum's already gone to work." Meg said, scraping eggs into a bowl and putting it down with the rest of the food. Sure enough, the doorbell rang. I answered it and the two males smiled.

"Breakfast is ready." I said, pointing them towards the kitchen. Ayesha came prowling downstairs and I caught her up, carrying her through. Meg cooed at the sight of the cat and put down some milk as we sat down for breakfast.

Nadir turned to me as I buttered some toast.

"I went to see Erik's lawyer yesterday, to sort a few things out. He showed me everything that survived the fire; they're in a holding place. I brought some things with me, if you'd like to see."

"That'd be wonderful. I'm surprised anything made it."

"Much of the damage was contained to the right hand side but most of the ground floor was taken out." Nadir said. He disappeared out to the car and returned with a couple of large boxes. I opened one and looked down sadly at the things inside. Pictures, some objects like vases and hangings from around the house, things like that.

And then my eyes rested on something and I reached in for out.

"Oh my god…" I breathed, staring at the CD that Erik and I had made in January. It was after our first big fight. We had spent the day in a recording studio, singing and playing together. I held it close to me.

"I can't believe it…"

"What is it?"

"Our music. Erik and I made this CD." There was another disc in the box and I pulled it out. The one of Mum and Dad, with _Angel of Music_ on it.

The rest of the things in boxes were relatively trivial things but I still appreciated having them. And then Nadir produced the best part of all.

"These were also found. They were in the room by the balcony where Erik escaped. He must have brought them up with him." He showed me a black box. I recognised it instantly.

"His music."

I seized the box and tore it open desperately. _Il Muto, Hannibal, Don Juan Triumphant_. All safe and complete. I smiled.

"His music. It's all here. His operas, they're all here!" I cried, shifting through to make sure it was all there.

"His what?" Darren asked in amazement.

"Operas. Look, it's all safe! He's going to be so happy!" I said excitedly. Meg held something up from the other box.

"Christine, look! Your singing award." I looked at the trophy and smiled, glancing through the boxes.

"There's at least another four dozen boxes in storage."

"I guess they'll have to stay there for now. We don't know how long it's going to take before we can get back into the Manor." I said sadly.

* * *

Erik was sat, looking very bored when we arrived. He smiled and I kissed him.

"How do you feel?" I asked in concern.

"Better than yesterday. What's this?" he looked at the cardboard box in my hands.

"Some stuff that they managed to rescue from home. There's a lot more, but these are some of the important things."

I reached in and brought out the black box. Erik closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

"I thought it had been burned."

"No. It's all safe. Look, Erik, all of your work, its safe." I said quietly. Erik nodded and then lifted an eyebrow when he brought out our CD.

"I thought this would have been lost."

"Nope. We wanted to bring Ayesha, but we didn't think we could get her past the nurse." Meg grinned. I sighed,

"It's still horrible about your piano though."

"I know. But we can get a new one. We've got our music, our cat and when the house is rebuilt we can start again." Erik said calmly. Darren grinned.

"You're a good person to have around during an emergency. You just see the bright side in everything!"

I couldn't help laughing at that and Erik gave me a look.

"Sorry." I muttered, smiling to myself.

We spent the day in Erik's room, discussing what we would do when Erik got out of hospital the next day. I would take him home and he would spend the day relaxing. On Friday we would go up to the Manor to inspect the damage.

"Are you sure you want to go?" Erik asked. I nodded and smiled.

"I spoke to Thomas and Penny, by the way. They've gone to stay with their son, whilst the building work is going on."

"Fair enough. The noise must be atrocious."

"That's what Penny said."

"Who are Penny and Thomas?" Meg asked. I brushed my hair back my ear as I replied,

"Thomas is the gardener and Penny is his wife. They live in a cottage in the grounds."

Darren whistled.

"OK, I haven't actually seen this place but it sounds incredible."

"It was before it all burned down." Erik commented. I smiled,

"It'll be incredible again."

It wouldn't be easy. I knew that already. But just the fact that I could sit there and smile with Erik's hand in mine, Darren making a joke and cracking us up, Meg chattering cheerfully and Nadir watching over us with a smile assured me that I wouldn't be alone. It wouldn't be easy, but having them there would certainly help.

**A/N: This was a hard chapter to get through… I'm not sure if I like it very much. Ah well, it's posted now and you can't like everything you write I guess. I just hate tying up loose ends. I'm still thinking about ending it on chapter 40, but then I get another idea and think 'OK, to work that in I'm going to have to keep going'. So it could end on 40 or if I don't think that's possible it'll go up to 45.**

**I told you, I have to end on a good number. I couldn't end it on something like 42. I'm just weird that way! **

**Le Fantome De L'Opera: Are you kidding? I LOVE your reviews! They really make my day!**

**Also, I was shocked at how many of you thought that I actually would kill Erik. Come on, he's too cool to die. And thank you for everyone who has voted for me in the competition! Although I have NO chance of winning! My two best stories are up against 'No Return' by ChristineX. But hey, I got a nomination and that's good enough for me! The link is in my profile, go vote because there are some truly awesome stories up! **

**I told you, I have to end on a round number. I couldn't end it on something like 42. I'm just weird that way! And I really love the characters I've got in this story; I'm a little reluctant to let them go. **

**Somebody asked if I'll be writing any other POTO stories after this is over. I can tell you with a lot of certainty that I definitely will be! And I can say this because I've already started it. And when I say started, I'm on Chapter 13 and it's over a hundred pages long. But I won't be posting that until this is over. it's something to keep me going as this one comes to an end. **

**Sorry about the huge Authors Note, I had a lot to say! Anyway, please leave a review. Love you all, you all rock my world. **

**Lotsa luv 'n' huggles**

**Katie**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

On Thursday I took Erik home. I had gone there the previous afternoon and made sure to clean up. Since nobody had been there in so long it was dusty and I found several vegetables in the fridge that could have been used as weapons of mass destruction, they were so foul.

I made Erik's bed in Dad's room. Although I wanted to stay with him, he was in no condition to do anything other than sleep and I felt frankly comfortable and the thought of doing anything intimate in the house where my father lived. He was still at the hospital, but had said we could stay here. Whilst he and Erik seemed to be getting along much better, it was still a tentative relationship between them. We also had Darren in the spare bedroom and Nadir on the sofa in the study. I told them that it wasn't fair to make them pay for a hotel, since they were here to see us.

Once Erik was in bed on Thursday, I went downstairs. Nadir and Darren were talking cheerfully and I put the kettle on for tea. Darren looked at me.

"You look knackered."

"I am. But never mind."

I sat down at the kitchen table and looked at Darren.

"I need to talk to you."

"I'll run out to the shops and get some food. There's nothing to eat." Nadir said. When he was gone Darren sat down and smiled.

"What's up?"

"I need to know something."

"Sure."

"You've seen Erik's face." Darren nodded solemnly, frowning slightly. I took a deep breath, "Darren, he's been hurt. So many times, I don't think you could count them all. And too many times, it's been me who hurt him. Are you here purely out of curiosity or do you actually want to know Erik? Because I'm feeling a little overprotective right now."

"Christine, I'm here because I want to know my brother. I don't plan on rushing off anytime soon. In fact… I've been talking with Meg and she showed me the local college. It's got a fantastic mechanics course. I'm considering moving up here. I mean, Mum and Dad aren't going to love the idea but…"

He took a deep breath and looked at me,

"The truth is I've never gotten on with my Dad. My mum died when I was just a kid and he never really knew how to handle me and my brother. And Theresa's been a great mum to me, but I only stuck around because of my brother, Andrew. But he's getting old enough to look after himself now. I want to get out on my own, get away from London. I think this is my chance and I'm going to take it if I can."

I stared at him. I'd been so wrapped up in everything that had been going on, I was only just realising that I knew so little about Darren. He looked at me nervously.

"Do you think that'd work? I mean… its possible Erik won't even want me around. We've not even had a proper conversation since I got here. But I'd really like to get to know him. And you. I mean, let's face it, you're practically my sister."

"OK, but if I'm your sister you've got to stop calling me Hot Christine." I warned him. He laughed and grinned.

"OK, deal. There's Hot Meg as well."

"Who has a boyfriend."

"Is there anyone in this town who _doesn't_ have a partner?" he said in exasperation. I smirked.

"Nadir?"

He looked at me with as serious face.

"Don't even joke. That's gross." I laughed and then hugged him tightly. He hugged me back and said,

"I think this is going to be good."

"I think so too." I replied.

* * *

Friday dawned as a glorious spring day. Nadir drove me, Erik, Darren and Meg up to the Manor. I helped Erik to walk, as his ribs were still extremely painful and he was weak. He leant on me as we stood on the driveway, staring at what had once been our home.

It was a blackened shell. All the memories, the love that had been there had evaporated. Now it was cold and dark and unwelcoming. It wasn't our home anymore. Erik sighed and I leant my head on his shoulder.

"It's so sad." I said quietly. "It looks so different."

"It's scarred." Erik murmured. I looked up at him and he gave me a despondent smile.

"We reckon if we work hard we can get the place up and ready in about three months." Said a builder, taking his hard hat off as we approached. Erik nodded and we stepped through the doorway into the blackened entrance hall. The rubble crunched beneath our feet and I clung to Erik as we stared around.

After a few minutes I shook my head, unable to stay. I let go of Erik and moved outside into the sunshine. Meg followed me and took my hand.

"You OK?"

"Meg, it's so horrible. Everything is gone. They can rebuild it, but it won't be the same. Like… like the music room. It won't be the same as it was the night I first kissed Erik. Nothing is going to bring that back." I said tearfully.

"We'll make new memories. Better memories." Erik said. He was standing in the doorway, leaning heavily on Nadir. I smiled through my tears and then wiped my eyes.

"God, I feel like I haven't stopped crying all week!" I laughed weakly.

Erik held out his hand and I rushed over to take it, hugging him gently.

"It will be fine. It won't be the same, but it could be better." He said quietly. I looked up at him.

"I know. We'll make it better. We've got our whole lives to make memories. And I'm going to start now."

I reached into my bag and pulled out a camera.

"My albums all got destroyed, so I've got to take lots of new pictures." I explained. I handed the camera to the builder who had shown us around and got everyone to stand in the burnt doorway to the Manor. Erik and I stood in the centre, with Meg on my right side and Nadir on Erik's left. I beckoned for Darren and he stood beside Meg. The flash went and the picture was taken. I took the camera and smiled.

"New memories. They've got to start somewhere. Might as well be here."

* * *

The next couple of weeks were haywire. Erik downright refused to let me miss class and I found myself running from college to home to the hospital to the shops and a hundred other places in between. Nadir and Darren stayed living with us and between us we proved quite effective at running the house. Erik began to heal gradually and I often found him sat at the piano in our house, writing new pieces of music with Ayesha usually sat on the piano lid or curled up on the stool beside him.

We didn't often find time to simply talk or even relax. More than once I ended up eating dinner on my feet or sat at the computer finishing an essay. Darren got himself a job at the local garage, working on cars which he thoroughly enjoyed, although it was only until the new school year started. Nadir took it upon himself to ensure that all the legalities regarding the insurance were in place and was often at the Manor, making sure that the builders were doing a good job.

Three weeks after the fire I got home one day to find Samantha was there, chatting with Nadir and Meg. I smiled at her.

"Hey Samantha."

"Hi Christine. Just checking in, seeing how everyone is and your Dad told me to remind you to call your Aunt."

"What? Oh, yeah." He'd told me to do that a couple of days ago and I'd completely forgotten. "I'll do that tonight. Want to stay for dinner?"

"That'd be nice."

We all went into the kitchen and I turned the oven on, relieved that I'd bought plenty of food. With six of us to feed, plus a cat, it was going to take a lot of work. I went to a cupboard and took out Erik's medicine, gave it to him with a glass of water, gave Darren a telephone message, reminded Nadir that there was a letter for him waiting at the hotel and fed the cat. Samantha watched in amusement as I did all of this.

"You're very organised."

"I have to be, there's a lot to do." I said, taking vegetables out of the fridge. "Meg, can you get the big dish out of that cupboard?" she passed it to me and then said,

"Christine, relax. You literally just walked through the door. Take a break."

"Meg, can you cook?"

"No."

"Exactly."

"But I can cut vegetables. Give me that." She took the knife out of my hand. I turned to the chicken and found Darren was already preparing that. Nadir and Erik were peeling potatoes and Samantha had started to make tea.

"OK, why do I feel like I just got made redundant?" I asked. Erik gave me a smile.

"You do too much around here."

"We're giving you the evening off." Darren said firmly. Meg grinned.

"I brought your bike over. It's outside, why don't you go and clean it or something?"

I grinned and said,

"OK, I need no more convincing." I brought out a box of cleaning supplies from under the sink and went outside. My bike hadn't been cleaned in three weeks and it looked like it. I spent nearly an hour and a half sat on the pavement, cleaning every inch of it, checking the motor, oiling and polishing the whole thing.

A shadow fell over me as I was tightening a screw. I looked up and saw Raoul standing awkwardly nearby. I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were OK. I haven't seen you in ages."

"That's because I've been avoiding you." I said calmly, peering at the screw and cleaning the tool I was using with a rag. Raoul sighed.

"Christine, I'm sorry."

"You should be."

"Isn't there anyway I can make it up to you?"

"You could never talk to me again. That would work nicely." I said casually. Raoul frowned.

"Christine, come on. We've been friends for so long."

"And then you got me drunk, kissed me when you know I have a boyfriend and now you're bugging me whilst I'm trying to get my bike running properly." I pointed out.

Raoul was about to speak but the door opened and Erik stood in the doorway. He looked from me to Raoul and then moved out onto the pavement.

"Dinner's almost ready, Christine." He told me, but keeping his eyes fixed on Raoul's, who looked a bit nervous.

"OK, I'll just pack up." I said, putting my tools away and picking up the cleaning supplies. Erik looked at Raoul.

"Can I help you, Mr de Chagny?"

"…No. No, I guess not." He said quietly.

As we were heading inside he said,

"I really am sorry, Christine." I stopped and looked at him, my hand on the door.

"You said that last time, Raoul. I don't think I can trust you anymore." I said softly. Raoul looked down at his feet and then looked at me again.

"Well, I am sorry. I know it doesn't mean anything to you, but it is true."

I paused and then nodded. Raoul nodded back and walked away, hands stuffed in his pockets. I looked at Erik and shrugged. Erik put his hand in mine. This would have been very touching but I was covered in motor oil and he grimaced.

"You should probably wash before dinner."

"So should you." I smiled.

* * *

Dinner was fun that evening. We sat around the table, laughing and joking, eating the delicious food. Darren had proved to be a pretty good chef and we all complimented him. Whilst the others were talking about the approaching birthday of Erik, I turned to Meg.

"How are you holding up?" I asked her. She and James had broken up two weeks previously and she'd been pretty devastated. She smiled.

"Completely over it."

"Really?" I asked, surprised. She nodded.

"Yeah… I mean, it was nice while it lasted, but I think I should find someone who I have more in common with."

"Good for you." I said positively.

"What do you think, Christine?" Nadir said. I blinked.

"Sorry?"

"Erik's birthday, two weeks. Twenty eight years old, we really should do something." Nadir said, cutting a piece of chicken. I glanced at Erik and grinned.

"Plenty of jokes about how old he is?"

"Christine…" he said warningly and I put my hands up in a surrendering motion.

"OK, no jokes. Well, maybe a few. I am only human after all. What did you have in mind, birthday wise?"

"I'm really not that bothered about having a celebration." Erik said calmly but I shushed him.

"Don't take this away from me! I love birthdays. Even if it's just a dinner or something, when was the last time you really celebrated your birthday?"

Erik looked a little bit awkward.

"Well… I don't tend to celebrate in general. Before I knew you, I didn't even celebrate _Christmas_."

"See? This is good. Your first birthday party." Meg put in. Erik hesitated and then sighed.

"Very well. But nothing big. Just dinner." I squealed and hugged him. He winced and I jumped back in horror,

"Oh, Erik, I'm sorry!"

He didn't reply, clasping his sore ribs in agony.

* * *

Have you noticed that when you have a lot to do, suddenly time speeds up and you found yourself buried under a mountain of chores? That's what happened. Erik's birthday was in two days and I'd hardly done anything to prepare for it. Meg, Nadir, Darren and Samantha had done most of the planning and I'd vaguely nodded along.

I got home, soaking wet from rain, clutching three bags of shopping with an essay to write, birthday presents to buy and killer headache. Darren and Nadir looked at me as I walked in. I didn't answer their enquiries about my day, just dropped the shopping onto the kitchen table and collapsed face down onto the sofa.

After a confused pause Darren asked,

"Are you OK?"

"No. I have an essay due tomorrow, I'm drenched, my heads hurts and I still haven't bought Erik a birthday present!" I wailed. Nadir looked at me pityingly.

"Christine, you have to learn that we are here to help. Go and change out of your wet clothes and do your essay. We will cook dinner and tomorrow you can go with Meg to buy a birthday present. Everything is organised for the dinner, it will be fine."

I stared at him.

"It's all organised?"

"Yes. Now go." Darren said, pushing me towards the stairs. When I went back downstairs ten minutes later, Erik was sat at the piano, playing. I smiled and sat at the computer, Ayesha leaping up onto my lap as I typed.

Meg wandered in and I looked up at her.

"Most people knock, but OK…" I said, saving my essay. Erik paused in his playing as Meg said,

"Christine, I've got a problem."

"What is it?"

"It's my Dad."

I stood up and dumped Ayesha no my empty seat, pulling Meg over to the sofa.

"What's wrong?"

"Well… Mum's going away for a couple of months to stay with relatives in France, but I can't go because I need to finish up college. I know that's only a few weeks, but afterwards Dad wants me to go and stay with him. Mum said I can't stay at home by myself, she really doesn't trust me after what happened with the microwave." She winced as she recalled the incident.

I paused, confused.

"So what's the problem?" Meg huddled up on her chair, looking thoroughly miserable.

"…He and Denise are having a baby."

"What?"

"She's a month gone already. God, I don't even get on with Denise that well and Dad just wants me to go there and pretend like we're a happy family all summer. I don't want to go, Christine. I can't…" she couldn't say anything else, because she'd burst into tears. I hastily hugged her as she bawled into my shoulder.

After a few minutes I said,

"Stay with me. I know it's a little crowded, but you can live here."

"Are you sure?"

"Hey, everyone else is. Why shouldn't you?" I joked. Meg smiled tearfully.

"You mean it?"

"I wouldn't say it otherwise. I have no idea where you're going to sleep though." I said, trying to figure it out.

I sent Meg to the kitchen so she and Darren could talk whilst I tried to think of a sleeping arrangement. Then I noticed Erik watching me, a tiny smile on his face.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Any other strays to take in?"

"Well, what was I supposed to do, tell her to get lost? She's my best friend. We'll figure something out."

"I know you're not happy about it, but you could come and sleep with me and Meg could go in your room." Erik said. I smiled.

"It's not that I'm uncomfortable, it's just that… well, it's my _dad's_ room."

"Move Darren into your father's room, we go in the spare room, Meg takes your room and Nadir stays in the study."

I considered him and then smiled.

"You think of everything. OK… all sorted. We're like one big, multi-cultural family." He smirked. I crossed over the room and hugged him gently. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me.

"Let's just hope they don't decide to send your father home. Because that could be a little awkward." He murmured and I rolled my eyes.

"No joking about that. My head might just explode from the pressure."

"Hmm. Go and finish your essay before dinner."

"Yes sir." I said, saluting as I crossed back to the computer.

**A/N: Definitely going to keep going. I'm too greedy; I can't let my characters go yet! Hee hee, never mind. This chapter is pretty much trying to show Christine trying to cope.  
**

**Thank you to everyone who has voted for me! Aw, you guys are the best. **

**A question that a lot of people have been asking is if Erik and Christine use protection. The answer, although I haven't put it in, is YES. Remember – protection is good. I won't go into a lecture, because most of you probably get it from teachers/parents etc. but let's just assume that Erik and Christine are using protection.**

**And yes, in regards to my other unposted story. I do have too much time on my hands. But what the hey, don't complain, it just means I get more written! Although I'm kinda nervous about posting my new story. I'll tell you once it's up but I can tell you now that the title is 'From Angel's Eyes', it's a modern story and it is, of course, Erik/Christine. Would I write anything else?**

**Lotsa luv**

**Katie**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

Erik's birthday was the first he had celebrated and it certainly lived up to expectations. I woke up on the Saturday morning and found him still sleeping. I decided not to wake him on his birthday and dressed, going downstairs to make sure that everything was ready.

Darren was already up, sat on the kitchen counter, eating a bowl of cereal. He smiled,

"Morning."

"Good morning. Got work?"

"Yeah, but only til 3. I've got a few small jobs today and then I'll try and get away early so I'm back in time for the Birthday Boy." He grinned. I laughed and opened the post, reading through the letters as Darren finished his breakfast.

"No one else up?" I asked.

"Nope. Nadir's snoring away and I haven't seen Meg at all." Darren replied, putting his bowl in the dishwasher. "What about Erik?"

"Still sleeping. Can you pick these up on your way home?" I asked, handing him a list. He scanned it and nodded.

"Sure. Don't let him open presents without me!"

"OK. Go, you're going to be late." I said, nudging him. He nodded and disappeared, saying good morning to Meg as she entered the kitchen, looking sleepy.

"Good morning. Coffee?" I said, gesturing at the pot. She poured some gratefully.

"Yes, please. What are you doing for breakfast?"

"Egg and toast. Want some?"

"Oh yeah." Meg said, settling at the table with the newspaper.

I cracked some eggs into a bowl, making sure to use more than enough for two. It was entirely likely that Erik and Nadir would come in, demanding eggs. I slipped bread into the toaster and poured the egg mixture into a pan, stirring it into scrambled eggs as I flicked on the radio.

Sure enough, Erik entered a few minutes later, hair damp form the shower. I kissed him.

"Happy Birthday!"

"Thank you. Eggs?" he said, looking rather hopeful. I grinned.

"Ten minutes. You could butter the toast while you're waiting." Shortly afterwards, just as we were sitting down, Nadir entered, yawning. He smiled.

"That looks good."

"Sit. Eat." I said, pouring myself some orange juice.

As we ate, Meg asked,

"So, are we doing presents now or with dinner?"

"Darren wants to be here, so we should do them later." I put in and Erik nodded.

"With dinner then."

"Oh, I got you a _great_ present!" Meg grinned. Erik looked a little embarrassed.

"Meg, you really shouldn't have-"

"Hey, I love shopping. You're really doing me a favour. Going shopping was just what I needed." Meg laughed. I grinned.

"See, Erik? You getting old is good for everybody. Well… except you." he gave me a deadly look and I winced. "Shutting up now."

* * *

After breakfast, Nadir and Meg both found ways of getting out of the house. I suspected very much that they had pre-planned this, but I wasn't about to object. Recently Erik and I hadn't had much time alone, despite the fact that we were sharing a room again. I was usually so tired by the end of the day I was snoring within second of lying down, so it was nice to simply sit on the sofa with my head in his lap and talk, Erik running his hands through my hair. I closed my eyes.

"This is nice."

"Hmm." He agreed quietly. I looked up at him and smiled,

"So… is twenty-eight very different from twenty-seven?"

"Not so far. Let's see how the rest of the year goes." Erik smirked. I laughed and said,

"I bet it's a good one."

"You seem very certain."

"Well, once we're back at the Manor and you've healed properly, we can start writing music again. I know you're happiest when you're writing music."

"I feel very happy right now." He said quietly.

I smiled slightly and sat up to kiss him. After a few moments he whispered in my ear and I laughed.

"Really? Now?"

"If you don't want to…" he smirked and I shook my head.

"Don't be silly. Are you sure? Your ribs…"

"My ribs will survive." He growled, pulling me up.

But just as we got to the stairs there was a knock at the door. I ground my teeth.

"This had better be _very _important." I said, pulling the door open. It was Mrs Trellis, the elderly neighbour. I hastily got the irritated look off my face, as she looked a little shocked.

"Mrs Trellis, what can I do for you?"

"Oh, Christine dear, I was just wondering if I could borrow your food scales. Mine have stopped working and I've got company for dinner tonight."

"Oh, of course. Let me just go and dig them out." I said but Erik held up his hand.

"I'll fetch them." He disappeared into the kitchen and Mrs Trellis smiled brightly.

"I see you've got a few people staying with you."

"Yes, it's a full house at the moment."

"Your father's still in hospital?"

"Yes, but he should be out in a few months. We're very much just waiting until Erik and I can get back into our own home." I said, gesturing at the kitchen where Erik had disappeared. Mrs Trellis looked a little surprised.

"You and he are…"

"Yes. We've also got his brother staying with us, one of his friends and one of my friends. It's a little crazy at the moment." I smiled.

Mrs Trellis smiled weakly as Erik reappeared. He passed her the scales and with a charming smile said,

"It was a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh! And you. I'll see you soon." Mrs Trellis blushed, turning down the front path. I shut the door and grinned at Erik. He raised an eyebrow and took my hand.

"Now. Where were we?"

* * *

When Nadir got home at three in the afternoon, Erik and I were in the back garden. It was a beautiful day, more like summer than spring and we were lazily discussing books. A little while later, Meg and Darren returned, talking cheerfully. Darren and I went into the kitchen to start dinner, whilst Erik and Nadir went off to talk and Meg went check her emails.

As I sliced meat into a pot, I noticed that Darren was whistling. I peered at him.

"Why are you so happy?"

"Good day. Can you pass the potatoes?" I handed him a pan of them and said suspiciously,

"What's going on? I haven't seen you this happy since… well, ever."

"I had a good day, that's all. Do you want these mashed or boiled?"

"Mashed. Use the butter. What made your day so good?"

"Everything. How much butter?"

I gave him an irritated look at his obvious attempts to avoid the conversation. But I wasn't giving up that easily. Besides, I had my suspicions.

"What did you do after work?"

"I picked up the shopping, like you asked."

"And you bumped into Meg?"

"Yeah, at the supermarket. Does this need milk?"

"Yes, just a splash. So Meg helped you with the shopping."

"Yes, she's a very helpful person." Darren said absently, mashing the potatoes energetically. I looked at him with a smirk.

"Yes, she is. I wonder if she remembered to pick up the birthday cake."

Darren froze and I stared at him.

"OK, where were you that gives you a good enough reason to forget Erik's birthday cake?"

"Well… we went for coffee and… _crap_." He said. I groaned and shouted, "Meg, get in here!"

She hurried in, looking worried.

"What's with the yelling?"

"You forgot the cake!"

"What? No, I-" she suddenly gasped and her eyes widened. "Oh my god!"

"OK, not that I'm not entirely delighted you two went on a date, but did you _have_ to do it today?" I said, ripping my apron off and hunting for the keys to my bike. Meg looked like she was about to burst into tears.

"Christine, I'm so sorry!"

"Forget. Cut that meat up, add the sauce and just keep stirring every few minutes on a low heat. Darren, get those potatoes done and stick the vegetables in the microwave." I said, grabbing my keys and running out.

* * *

Thankfully, the baker was still open. I burst through the doors, wheezing and scaring a couple of elderly women. The man behind the counter stared at me.

"Can I help you?"

"Birthday cake… Christine Daae…" I spluttered, having run halfway there. The man smiled.

"Got it right here. You're pushing it for time though, we close in ten minutes."

"I made the foolish mistake of trusting my best friend to come and pick it up. She decided she'd rather go for coffee on a spur of the moment date than pick up my boyfriend's birthday cake." I said, handing over the money. The man laughed.

"Well, enjoy the cake and wish a happy birthday to your boyfriend."

"I will, thank you so much!" I said, seizing the cake and running out again.

* * *

By the time I got home, Dad and Samantha had arrived. I fell through the front door, clutching the cake box and stared at them.

"Oh. Hey guys."

"Are you alright?" Dad asked worriedly. I nodded.

"Yeah, just having a panic attack." I put the cake in the kitchen and then hugged him. "How are you feeling?"

"Quite well. And you?"

"I'm fine. A little out of breath because _somebody_ forgot to go and pick the cake up." I said, pulling a face at Meg. She pulled one back and I smiled.

"OK, I'm going to get dinner going. Meg, can you and Darren set the table? Or would you rather go for coffee first?"

They both flushed slightly as Erik, Nadir, Dad and Samantha all stared at them. I laughed and went into the kitchen. Erik followed me to fetch drinks and kissed me.

"You know, you really should sit down and relax." He told me. I smiled.

"If you want dinner tonight, then that's not possible. You go and relax." I pushed him towards the living room with a tray of drinks and then turned to the oven.

* * *

We sat down to dinner twenty-five minutes later, and if you'll excuse the boasting, the food was pretty damn good. Everybody tucked in, laughing and talking cheerfully. Glasses were refilled, plates piled high with food and by the time we had finished, none of us could move.

"Urgh, I've _definitely_ overeaten." Meg moaned, rubbing her stomach. I smiled.

"Who's washing up?"

The answer was several glares and more than few groans. I grinned and Nadir said,

"Why don't we do presents first? Give us a chance to recover."

"Well, that's good too." We all moved into the living room and Erik stared in at the pile of presents.

"You didn't have to… I mean…" he said, flustered. I smiled and leant my head on his shoulder.

"Hey, it's not your birthday everyday. Just enjoy it."

Meg passed him a wrapped gift and he opened calmly. I hadn't expected him to rip it open, and he didn't, unfolding the paper carefully. Inside was a CD of classical music, clearly from Mr Reyer's shop. Erik smiled his thanks to Meg.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. You are not the easiest guy to buy for." Meg told him with a grin.

Darren's present was next, a set of classic books. Erik flicked through them, obviously pleased. Nadir's gift made us all laugh and Erik raised both eyebrows when he unwrapped the large box to reveal a crate of Jaffa Cakes.

"How very… thoughtful." He said wryly. Nadir simply grinned.

Dad's gift was a surprise to everyone. A new and rather impressive looking watch. He looked slightly embarrassed.

"I really can't take the credit for it. Samantha picked it out."

"Thank you both." Erik said, putting the watch in and admiring it. I smiled. He was clearly enjoying himself and I was glad. He deserved a good birthday. Samantha's gift was a bottle of wine.

"Very unoriginal." She said dismissively but Erik shook his head.

"It's excellent, thank you."

"My turn." I said, bringing out a bag. It had taken me forever to think of a good present and I watched nervously as he unwrapped the present. He finished unfolding the paper and gazed down at the framed photograph.

It was one Meg had taken at the Masquerade Ball. She'd found it a couple of days ago and given it to me. I had instantly taken it out to get it framed. It was Erik and I in front of the Town Hall in the snow, me in my pink dress and Erik in his scarlet and black outfit. I was smiling slightly at the camera and Erik looked solemn but happy at the same time, his hand clasping mine gently. Snowflakes were falling softly around us from the dark sky above and the warm glow of the light from the hall illuminated us both. The frame was a plain silver one, with the inscription _Our Masquerade_ above the picture and _To Erik with all of my love_, _Christine_ inscribed along the bottom edge.

I chewed my nail nervously as I waited for Erik's reaction. He stared down at the picture and then put it down in his lap, turned to me, cupped my face with both hands and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him as he buried his face in my hair. For several moments we stayed like that until we pulled apart. I was almost nervous to look at Dad but he simply smiled and said,

"I say we open that bottle of wine and get the cake before I have to get back to the hospital."

"An excellent idea." Nadir agreed. Everyone else found excuses to get up, leaving Erik and I alone. I smiled at him.

"You like it then?"

"Of course I do." He replied gently. I hugged him again.

"Thank god. Meg's right, you know. You're not easy to buy for."

He laughed at that and kissed me again. A moment later we pulled apart as the others entered, the birthday cake lit with twenty-eight candles. Erik looked a little irritated that they'd insisted on putting exactly twenty-eight, but didn't comment. He managed to blow them all out and when I told him to make a wish he lifted an eyebrow.

"I already have." He told me. "And no, I'm not going to tell you what it was."

I pulled a face but decided not to comment.

* * *

After everything had been cleared away and Samantha and Dad had left, Nadir stretched.

"I'm going to bed. I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted."

"Yeah, I'm heading that way as well." Darren admitted. Meg nodded and they all disappeared to their various sleeping quarters, leaving us sat on the sofa. I looked up at Erik.

"OK. So how was your first proper birthday?"

He looked down at me and then pulled me to him.

"It was perfect. Thank you."

"Thank the others as well."

"I will do. But you deserve it most." He said and kissed me. I kissed him back and said,

"Do you want to go to bed?"

"Not yet." He said. I nodded, understanding. But within a few minutes I had drifted off to sleep.

It was about an hour later when I woke up. We were still on the sofa, I was sat on one end and Erik had laid down, his head resting in my lap. I smiled and stroked his hair gently.

"Happy Birthday Erik." I whispered, before closing my eyes and allowing sleep to drift over me once more.

**A/N: A nice dose of fluff after a few not-so-nice chapters. I personally think that Erik is extra huggable in this chapter. Or maybe that's just me! And everyone was so eager for Darren and Meg to get together, I thought, well OK. I had been planning to just sort of leave them and have them together right at the last minute, but what the heck! And, I can now confirm, this story will be carrying on to Chapter 45. If I can bear to let go. Which I really should, because I don't want to drag it out**

**Another question someone asked: Why is Erik's deformity on the left side? There is one simple reason for this… I messed up. I didn't have the soundtrack when I started writing, so I looked a picture of the cover. You can check this yourself on the DVD cover! Erik's mask is on the other side, so I just used that. Well, it's like that on my cover, I don't know about other peoples. Anyway by the time I figured out it was on the wrong side, I was already so far into the story I didn't want to go back and mess around with it all, so I just left it. Heh. **

**Anyway, thank you to everyone who has voted for me on the competition! You guys are the best, I love you!**

**Lotsa luv 'n' huggles**

**Katie**


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

On the fifth of July I got a phone call from the builders. The Manor was ready. I thanked the man on the phone and hung up, turning to the others in the kitchen.

"The Manor is ready. We can go back in two days; they just need to clear the building stuff out of the way."

"Really? It's all finished?" Meg grinned. I nodded and smiled as Erik got to his feet.

"Yup, all finished." I said and hugged Erik. He kissed the top of my head and said,

"We'll need to sort a few things out then."

We all sat around the kitchen table and Nadir said,

"I won't be moving up to the Manor with you. I've been sorting a few things out and I'm going to find my own place. I think I'm going to stay here for a while, rather than travelling again."

"Are you sure?" Erik asked and Nadir nodded.

"Yes, I am."

"As soon as Mum gets back, at the end of August I'll be out of your way." Meg said and I patted her arm.

"Meg, you're never in the way, don't be silly."

"What about you, Darren? Are you coming up to the Manor?" Erik asked him. Darren smiled.

"If I can. I'd like to get my own place eventually, but I need to pay for my college course and everything at the moment. So, if you'll have me…"

"Of course, it'll be good." I said happily. "And Dad will be out of hospital soon. He'll be coming here, and it's probably best if he actually has somewhere to sleep."

Darren grinned and then looked at his watch.

"Oh, gotta go or I'll be late for work. See you later." He kissed Meg quickly and disappeared. I smiled at Meg, who grinned dopily.

"I'm going to go and do some dance practise at the gym." She said, still with the smile on her face. Nadir disappeared into the study and I looked over at Erik.

"Ready to go home?"

"Very much so." He smiled.

* * *

We spent the next two days packing. Meg and I had finished college until September and Darren took a day off work to prepare his stuff. Nadir had the foresight to rent out a van for the Monday when we would be taking everything up to the Manor.

On the Sunday I started to pack my clothes into a suitcase, as Erik came in with another box. We'd both lost most of our clothes, which Meg had been delighted about, as it meant she could take us both shopping for hours, picking out clothes. Erik had simply selected them off the rack, paid and disappeared within forty-five minutes. I had been stuck with her for the whole day.

As I folded a dress, Erik said,

"I'm having a piano delivered on Wednesday."

"Oh, you found one?" I said, looking up with a smile. He'd been searching for a piano for some time. Not just any piano would do, he had gone around trying out all of the ones that had been available.

"Yes and some other new instruments."

"Great. Do you want me to pack your clothes?"

"If you would. Or, I should do that and you could go and buy some food to take up with us."

"Good idea." I said, kissing him and going downstairs.

"Christine, do you know where my CD bag is?" Meg asked, searching through a drawer.

"Under the living room table. Where are my keys?"

"On the hook." Darren said, carrying a heavy box through and putting it by the front door. I snatched my keys off the hook and went outside to my bike.

When I got home from the supermarket, Nadir was home. He smiled and frowned.

"I thought you were getting food."

"It's being delivered to the Manor between 12 and 4 tomorrow. I couldn't get that much on my bike." I said, hanging my jacket off. "How's the packing going?"

"I think we're just about finished." Nadir said, looking at the pile of boxes beside the door. He was coming to the Manor temporarily, whilst he was looking for his own place.

"OK, when did we get so much stuff?" I asked.

"I know, I'm sure I didn't have that much when we arrived here." Nadir agreed.

Dinner was a bit mixed up that night, as there wasn't really anywhere to sit because of boxes and cases. We ended spotted around the living room on the floor, eating Chinese takeaway straight from the cartons. I was pretty good at using chopsticks but Darren was less good and ended getting a fork.

"We should all get an early night. We're going to have a busy day tomorrow." Nadir said as we threw the used cartons away. So we all said goodnight and went upstairs. As I pulled my pyjamas on and Erik lay in bed I heard the others saying goodnight and called it back to them.

I climbed into bed and stretched, snuggling under the covers. Erik reached out and pulled me to him, hugging me. I rested my head on his chest and sighed as Erik's arms rested around me.

"It's so weird… tomorrow night we'll be back at the Manor." I murmured.

"Hmm." Erik said quietly.

"Tired?"

"A little." He murmured. I closed my eyes and whispered,

"Love you."

"I love you too." He whispered as the last light in the house went out and we descended into darkness.

* * *

Of course, it being a busy day, Murphy's Law kicked in. Anything that could go wrong did go wrong. Several boxes got dropped on their way to the van, which showed up an hour late. Ayesha got trapped in the garden shed and yowled for ten minutes after we got her out, scratching my arms to shreds in the process. Everyone was snapping at each other and when Samantha turned up to see how it was going at eleven, everyone just sort of grunted at her and she whistled.

"Bad morning?"

"Everything is going wrong." Meg moaned, pushing a box into the van. Samantha smiled.

"Think about it like this – things can only get better."

It then started to rain. We all glared at Samantha who winced.

"My bad."

Finally everything was loaded up. Darren took Erik, Meg and Samantha in the car, whilst Nadir drove the rented van. I climbed onto my bike and Erik frowned.

"Be careful. The roads are wet."

"Relax, it'll be fine. I've driven in the rain before." I told him, pulling my helmet on. The car went on ahead, with the van just behind. I made sure the house was locked up and then set off after them.

I had to drive quite slowly because of the rain and by the time we got to the Manor, it had turned from a light shower to torrential downpour. We started to run in and out with the boxes, trying to get everything in quickly. Once the boxes stood in a messy pile we closed the doors and sat around, panting, all of us soaked through and shivering.

Once I had caught my breath I blinked and looked around the Entrance Hall. It looked almost exactly the same. Only the missing things such as paintings and hangings, or tables and stands made it look different. I clutched Erik's hand, almost afraid as we stared around. Darren let out a low whistle.

"This place is… wow."

But both Erik and I were thinking the same thing. Still clutching each other, we hastened across the Entrance Hall to the Music Room. I paused outside, fearful. Erik took a deep breath and opened the door. We both stepped in.

It was… perfect. Painted completely white, as it had been before but completely bare. It needed instruments but it felt the same. It was our room again. I smiled up at Erik to see if he felt it as well and same him smiling down at me.

"It's right." I said.

"Yes."

We moved around the other rooms. Most looked slightly different, as they were empty of furniture. We would have to order it, but once it arrived it would be our home again. Thankfully the library had remained intact, although the books were in storage. Erik and I went upstairs to look at our room. It was mostly alright, a lot of the damage had only been from smoke.

The kitchen was completely different. It had been here that the fire had started and had therefore suffered the most damage. But Nadir had given instructions as to how it would look and instead of being a completely modern kitchen, as I had feared, it was still the old-fashioned, quaint room it had always been, even if it was decorated differently.

We joined the others in the Entrance Hall and Nadir smiled.

"How is everything?"

"It's perfect, Nadir, thank you." I said, hugging him. He looked surprised but returned the gesture. Erik smiled at him.

"There's not much furniture. We can order that later."

"Well, why don't I take Christine over to the furniture store and we can pick some stuff out?" Darren offered. I nodded.

"That would work, and then we can get it delivered, and get some of this stuff unpacked."

"Yes, go on." Erik nodded. I bent down and let a hissing Ayesha out of her cage. She sniffed cautiously and then darted to Erik, rubbing against his legs.

* * *

Darren and I wandered around the furniture store and I said idly,

"I've never put that much thought into tables before."

"Well, you have to have an old-fashioned looking one, to fit in with the feel of the place." Darren said, as walked past a pine and chrome style dining table.

A smiling man in his fifties, dressed in a suit and with a nametag on approached us, hands clasped in that 'let me help you!' kind of way.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, please. We need furniture. Lots of it." Darren said cheerfully. I grinned and the man said,

"Of course. You two are moving together? We get a lot of young couples at this it of-"

"God, no!" Darren said in horror. I pulled a face.

"No, no. He's my boyfriend's brother."

"Oh! My apologies." The man said. His nametag proclaimed him to be called André and he asked,

"What sort of furniture? Kitchen, dining room, living room…?"

"All of them." Darren said.

I pushed him out of the way and smiled.

"OK, the thing is, my boyfriend and I lost our house in a fire. We're moving back in today, but most of the furniture is gone, so we've just come to see what we can get."

"Of course. Would you like it in a particular style?" André asked and I nodded.

"Old-fashioned looking ones. It's a very Victorian looking house. Big rooms, so we need big furniture."

"You're in luck! We've just had a delivery of styled pieces and I think some of it could be just what we're looking for. We also have pieces custom-made, it the shape or size needs changing." André said, leading us to the other end of the enormous shop.

The first thing he showed us was a dining table. It was long and made of a very dark wood. It came with about thirty chairs and I smiled, running a hand over the gleaming surface.

"That is perfect for the dining room."

"It's definitely big enough." Darren agreed. "You do deliver, don't you?"

"Of course." André said, apparently a little offended that he felt the need to ask.

We wandered around the shop, picking out pieces of furniture. Nadir had had the foresight to pre-order essential things like the oven and washing machine so we didn't need to worry about those. We chose a new suite for the living room, a gorgeous set of three chairs and a sofa. We would have to come back another day with measurements for curtains and drapes, but this would do for now.

André looked as if Christmas had come early at the amount of furniture we ordered. I thought he was going to start hugging us after each piece we decided on. Eventually Darren tapped his watch.

"We should be getting back."

"Yeah. We'll come back probably tomorrow or Wednesday for anything else we need." I told André who smiled happily.

"Of course. If you would fill out these forms, we can have the furniture delivered by the end of the week."

* * *

Erik, Nadir, Meg and Samantha were in the kitchen drinking tea when we got back. I kissed Erik and grinned,

"It'll be here sometime this week. I need to get measurements for curtains and stuff though."

"Alright." Erik smiled.

"Wow, this is so exciting! I can't wait to see what it all looks like when it's finished." Meg said happily. I laughed as I poured myself tea.

"We got some great furniture. And, if you don't like it, we can return it in a week and change it for something else." I told Erik. He smiled.

"I trust your judgement."

"I hope you like bright pink upholstery." Darren said calmly.

Erik choked on a mouthful of tea and stared at me in horror. I snorted with laughter.

"He's joking, Erik! I'd never do that to you."

"Oh thank god." Erik muttered, clutching his chest. I laughed and dug through the cupboards. Clearly the shop had delivered the food. I grinned and pulled out a box of biscuits.

"Yum."

"We'll be having dinner soon." Nadir said. I shrugged and took a biscuit.

"I'm hungry now."

"Watch it Christine, you're putting weight on." Meg said, poking me in the stomach. I stared down at myself I then at Erik.

"You think I'm fat?"

"What? No!"

I grinned again and pulled a face at Meg.

"See? He still likes me, even if I'm fat."

"You're not fat." Erik insisted. I hugged him and then scooped up Ayesha, who was prowling around in hope of getting a biscuit. I fed her a bit of one and said,

"Let's find your bed."

"It's already in the cupboard." Samantha said. I hugged the cat and smiled happily.

"This is so good. Home, sweet home."

"Mansion, sweet mansion." Darren put in. I laughed and looked at Meg.

"Have you picked a bedroom yet?"

"No… how many are there?"

"Never bothered to count them. Come on, let's find you one."

She, Darren and Nadir spent a good twenty minutes picking out bedrooms. Erik had already put our things away in our room and had arranged for the things that were in storage to be delivered the next day. I looked at Samantha.

"Staying for dinner?"

"I'd love to. Let me help cook, though."

I did spaghetti bolognaise. Quick, easy and delicious. I opened a tin of cat food for Ayesha and she tucked into it before circling the table and pouncing on stray pieces of spaghetti. Over dinner we discussed furniture, plans for the next day, where to put the things, Nadir's house-hunting plans and when we were halfway through the meal, the buzzer to the front door went off. Erik went to answer it and returned with Penny and Thomas. I embraced them both.

"How are you?"

"Oh, we're fine dear. And who are these lovely people?" Penny asked, peering around at everyone. I smiled.

"This is Nadir, a friend of Erik's. That's Meg, my friend. Samantha is another friend and Darren is Erik's stepbrother. Everyone, this is Penny and Thomas. Would you like some spaghetti bolognaise?"

I piled two plates and everyone shuffled around to find space for them. Darren, Meg and I were all sat on boxes but that didn't matter. The atmosphere was one of warmth and happiness. I looked around at everyone. They were all smiling, laughing, talking, and joking. A bubble of happiness welled up inside of me.

My eyes met Erik's. He had been watching me. I smiled gently and he returned it. I put my plate in the sink and put the kettle on for coffee as Nadir asked Thomas about the gardens. Erik stood beside me, filling the coffee pot and setting out mugs. We worked in silence. Not because neither of us had nothing to say. Simply because we didn't need the words.

**A/N: Yay! Back at the Manor! Things can only get better!**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I quite liked writing this one. Much as I enjoy writing Erik/Christine interaction, it's fun to have all those characters to play with. Lol, maybe I should make one of those little stages, like Erik has in the movie, only of the Manor, and act out chapters!**

**…I need a hobby. Lol.**

**Love you all. Your reviews are so nice. I'll get the next chapter done soon, hopefully. See, I know exactly what is going to happen by the end of the story; I'm just sorting out the order in my head. So I know what's going to happen. Or maybe I should just have a meteor hit the Manor and everybody explode. That'd be amusing too! **

**… Seriously. Hobby. Gotta get me one.**

**Lotsa luv 'n' huggles**

**Katie**


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

The week flashed by in a whirlwind of deliveries, decorating and shopping. It was on Friday afternoon when we finally stood back and looked around at our handiwork. It was good. I grinned at Erik.

"Finally feels like home again."

"It does." He agreed.

He put an arm around my waist as we crossed the Entrance Hall. We had the house to ourselves for once. Darren and Meg had gone to the cinema and Nadir was looking around houses.

"We've done a good job." I commented as we went down into the kitchen, through the back door and into the gardens. Although many of the blossoms had gone with the spring, the gardens were still beautifully coloured with flowers and trees.

"We have. It's been a long week though."

We walked through the plants and I smiled.

"I feel a little lost."

"Lost?"

"Hmm. I've finished college, so I've put pretty much everything into getting back here and then decorating and getting the furniture ready. Now it's all done and I don't know what to do with myself."

"Music. How long has it been since you sang properly?" Erik asked. I thought about and said,

"At least a month. I'm probably so out of tune by now your eardrums will burst."

"Let me judge that." Erik said calmly.

We sat down on a bench, relishing the warm sunshine. Despite the many jokes about how bad English weather is, it was a gorgeous day. Erik reached over to a rose bush and snapped one off. It was dark red and he gave it to me. I smiled.

"Do you remember the last time you gave me a red rose from these gardens?" I asked. His forehead wrinkled as he tried to remember. Then he smiled.

"Last year. When you said you wanted to stay forever."

"That's right. And then you gave me a rose. It really wasn't fair to do that, you know. There are some things you just don't do to a girl, because then she falls completely in love with you and her dad sets the police on you." I told him sternly.

Erik smiled again and I looked down at the rose. A bee was droning somewhere nearby, the light buzzing filling the peaceful air.

"I didn't think for one moment that you would." Erik said. I looked up at him.

"Sorry?"

"I didn't think that you really would stay forever." He commented, eyes fixed on the blue sky above.

"Neither did I. I wanted to though. And look where we ended up." I said leaning my head on his shoulder.

* * *

When Darren and Meg got back we were in the kitchen. Erik was reading the newspaper and I was playing with Ayesha. I smiled up at them from my seat on the floor.

"How was the film?"

"It was OK. Not sure why I paid money to see it, but whatever…" Darren grinned. I laughed and stood up, Ayesha curled up in my arms. Meg stroked her soft head and asked,

"Nadir not back yet?"

"Nope, not yet." I said, passing Ayesha to her as the phone rang.

"Hello?" I said, picking the phone up.

"Hello, could I speak to Mr Erik Lavonne please?"

"I'll just get him." I pressed the receiver into my shoulder and said, "Erik, it's for you."

He took the phone and I fetched myself a drink from the fridge as he spoke quietly. I sat with Darren and Meg and asked,

"What are you doing this weekend?"

"Working tomorrow morning." Darren said, snapping open a can of coke. Meg swiftly took it from him and drank some before passing it back to her indignant boyfriend.

"Dance training. I've hardly practised at all lately."

"There's room here. Why don't you just go in the ballroom? It's not like we ever use it." I said, reaching for a Jaffa Cake. Meg grinned.

"Really?"

"Sure. I mean, it'd be easier than driving back and forward from the gym everyday and it's easily big enough. Take a CD player in and you'd be fine." I said. Meg hugged me.

"Aw, Christine, that's fantastic! It's a pity you never kept up your dancing."

"You used to dance?" Darren asked. I wrinkled my nose.

"For about four years. I really wasn't very good at it."

"You weren't _bad_." Meg objected and I shook my head.

"I gave up in the end, and concentrated on music instead. And I know which one I prefer!"

I looked around as Erik hung up the phone and stared at it in shock.

"Is everything OK?" I asked. He nodded slowly and said in a quiet, astonished tone,

"In the next town, the one where your father is in hospital… they've built a theatre, a new one. They want to put on _Don Juan Triumphant_ as their opening show."

I dropped my drink. It splattered on the ground but I couldn't move. I stared at him.

"Oh my god… that's incredible."

"I know."

"Did you say yes? _Please_ tell me you said yes!" I begged. He turned to me and his face broke into a smile. I half-screamed in delight and threw myself at him, hugging him tightly.

"Erik, that's amazing! I can't believe it!"

"_You_ can't believe it? I…" he didn't seem to be able to find words. Darren and Meg both grinned.

"Way to go Erik!" Meg cheered. Darren laughed,

"That's so cool!"

"I'm going to meet the managers on Monday. We'll talk through the details then." Erik said, clearly still in shock.

I grinned around at them all.

"OK, I don't think things can get much better!"

"Sure they could." Darren laughed. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Bet they can't."

"How much?"

"Five pounds."

"Deal." We shook on it and I looked back at Erik. He was watching me with an odd sort of smile on his face. I went slightly pink and asked,

"What?"

"Nothing." He said, and reached over for a Jaffa Cake.

* * *

When Nadir got back from house-hunting and heard the good news he instantly announced that we celebrate. The rest of us didn't object to this and Nadir said that he was taking us all out for dinner. Erik looked a little awkward but Nadir assured him that it would be somewhere small and closed in, so there wouldn't be much attention.

I changed out of my jeans and t-shirt for dinner and I was in my dressing gown in front of the wardrobe trying to decide when Erik came in. He smirked and said,

"We're still waiting for you and Meg. Why do women take so long to get ready?"

"We don't. We just like to look our best." I said curtly, taking out a dark red gypsy skirt and a black shirt. Meg's shopping trip had paid off. I pulled them on quickly whilst Erik was in the bathroom. He emerged and smiled.

"You look nice."

"So do you." I smiled. Of course, he always looked great. I couldn't imagine him wearing jeans or t-shirts. He was always dressed in dark trousers and buttoned shirts, always smart, even when he was dressing casually.

We went downstairs and found Nadir and Darren still waiting for Meg. Darren glanced at his watch and shouted upstairs,

"Meg, we're leaving without you!"

"You are bloody well are not!" She shouted back. I laughed and Darren rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll get her." I said, going upstairs, but Darren caught my arm.

"Oh, no! If both of you are up there we'll never get away!"

He went upstairs and a few minutes later he came back down Meg, looking gorgeous, as usual, in short dark skirt and white shirt. She smiled sweetly.

"Come on, let's go or we'll be late!"

"Do you want to hit her or shall I?" I asked Darren.

* * *

Dinner was so much fun. Nadir had found a great little restaurant and once our meals had arrived he lifted his glass.

"I think a toast is in order." We all lifted our glasses and Nadir nodded at Erik. "To Erik. Many congratulations on your opportunity and may it be the beginning of many years in the theatre."

Erik smiled briefly and nodded as we all touched glasses.

"Thank you, Nadir."

"You're welcome." He replied, tucking into his meal. As we ate Darren asked,

"So, what is _Don Juan Triumphant_ about?"

Erik lifted an eyebrow as he explained the basic plot. I listened as I ate and then smiled,

"I know my favourite song from it."

"And which one is that?" Erik asked, sipping his wine.

"_The Point of No Return_, of course." I replied with a smile. Erik smirked.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. That was the very first one you played for me."

Meg piped up.

"OK, when we get back you've got to sing it for us. I'm curious now."

"No, you can wait until the opening night." Erik told her firmly. She looked put out but didn't nag. As the conversation turned to a different subject I said quietly to Erik,

"You know what this means?"

"No, what?"

"You're not the Phantom of the Opera anymore."

He smirked and kissed my temple.

"I'll survive."

* * *

On Monday, Erik went to see the managers and I went to see Dad. I kissed his cheek and smiled.

"Hi Dad. How are you feeling?"

"Very well. I'm going home in two weeks."

"Really? That's excellent!" I smiled, sitting down beside him. He smiled brightly.

"I know. I wasn't expecting you today; I thought you were coming in on Wednesday?"

"Oh, Erik had a meeting in town and I thought as well stop by and see my old man." I teased.

We chatted about Erik's opera, about the Manor, about everything that was important and everything that wasn't. A couple of hours later I got up.

"I'd better go. Say hi to Samantha for me, OK?"

"OK, sweetheart." He said, kissing me. "Let me know how it goes with Erik."

"Will do. Love you."

I walked around to the offices where I had left Erik. He was stood in the lobby to the building and saw me through the glass doors. He waved for me to come in and he did.

"Mr Lefevre, this is Christine Daae. Christine, Mr Lefevre is the gentleman who recommended _Don Juan Triumphant_ for the opening show."

"A good choice, sir." I smiled, shaking his hand. Mr Lefevre laughed heartily.

"You're obliged to say that."

"Just a little." I agreed. Mr Lefevre smiled.

"I'm very excited about this, Mr Lavonne. I was lucky enough to see some pictures of the original performance and I've always been a little curious about the opera. I want you to take as big a part as you want in the production side of things."

"I can assure you that I will be extremely involved." Erik said firmly. They shook hands and Mr Lefevre said,

"I'll send you a copy of the contract and you can tell me what you think. I must run, I've got a meeting. It was a pleasure to meet you both."

He disappeared back into the offices and I looked up at Erik.

"Well?" He simply smiled and I clasped his hand. "Oh, Erik, this is so amazing! I am _so_ going to win those five pounds off Darren."

"Let's see, shall we? When the contract is signed and I've got a decent cast, then you can demand your money." Erik said was we walked along the street to the car.

* * *

When we got back to the Manor it was mid afternoon and neither Erik nor I had eaten lunch. As we went into the Entrance Hall I asked,

"Do you want something to eat? I'm starving."

"No… no, you go ahead." he said vaguely, walking to the music room. I shrugged and went downstairs.

Nadir was reading the newspaper and smiled when I entered.

"How did it go with Erik?"

"They're going to send a contract for him to look at, so I'm assuming it went well. Have you eaten?"

"Yes." I started to make myself a sandwich. Darren arrived shortly afterwards and began to make himself one as well.

"How was work?" I asked.

"It was OK. Bit slow, but never mind. Where's Meg?"

"I think she's in the ballroom." I replied, chewing my sandwich.

We ate in companionable silence, listening to the radio. The DJ gave the weather report and Darren groaned.

"Rain? Come on, it's the middle of summer!"

"Heavy showers, likely to be thunderstorms." I repeated. "Wonderful."

"What's wonderful?" Meg asked in a breathless voice, entering the kitchen. She was dressed in a dark blue leotard, her blonde hair tied up and her face flushed from dancing. She went to the fridge and took out a can of drink, drinking thirstily.

"Thunderstorms tonight." I said as she sat down. "Good workout?"

"I'm beginning to realise just how out of practise I was. I'll get back into it." She said dismissively, drinking again. Darren looked at her.

"Want to go out tonight?"

"Sure. Where?"

"Cinema?" Darren suggested. Meg shrugged and nodded, getting up.

"Sounds good. Your turn to pick a film. I'm going for a shower first."

Darren glanced at Nadir.

"Can I have the listings?" Nadir passed the page of newspaper to him and Darren asked,

"What are you up to tonight, Nadir?"

"I'm having dinner with a friend." He said vaguely, reading the financial section. Darren and I looked at each other and I asked innocently,

"What friend?"

"Just a friend. Why?"

"Just curious. Do we know him?" I asked.

"Or her?" Darren put in.

Nadir looked up.

"So, what you _really_ want to know is if I'm going on a date?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Darren admitted. Nadir rolled his eyes.

"No, it's not a date. And yes, you do know her."

"Who is it?" Darren and I asked eagerly. Nadir sighed and got to his feet briskly.

"If you must know, it's Samantha."

"You're going on a date with my father's counsellor?" I asked disbelievingly.

"No, I'm having dinner with a friend. It's not a date. It's just very awkward being stuck in a house with three teenagers and a temperamental musician. I'd quite like some sane company for a change." Nadir said, going up into the Entrance Hall.

Darren and I sat in silence. Then I asked,

"Date?"

"Oh yeah."

* * *

Once the others had gone, I fed Ayesha and looked at my watch. It was nearly seven and Erik had been shut in the music room since we got back. He wasn't even playing anything, I would have heard if he had.

I went upstairs and knocked on the door.

"Yes?"

"It's me. Can I come in?" I asked.

"Come in."

I opened the door and went in. Erik was stood by the window. The sky had gone that very dark grey colour it turns when expecting a violent storm. Erik turned to look at me and I said with a smile,

"I was wondering if you were planning to eat at all today. You missed lunch and it's nearly time for dinner."

"I'm not hungry." He said shortly. I frowned.

"Erik, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just not hungry." He said, facing me at last. The lights weren't on and the room was so dark I could only see the white of his mask and a vague outline of his features.

"Erik, you've been in here for hours and you haven't played anything. Is something wrong?" I asked.

"No, I… no. Nothings wrong."

I moved to turn on the light but jumped as there was a flash of lightning. When I looked back at Erik he was looking out of the window.

"Do you want a drink or something?"

"No, thank you."

"The others have all gone out, if you want to do something." I suggested.

Erik didn't reply. His arms were folded and he was staring out of the window. Inexplicably I found myself annoyed at him.

"OK, _what_ is going on?" I snapped. He looked at me.

"What?"

"You haven't eaten since this morning, you've shut yourself in here for hours without even playing anything and you've barely said two words to me. Have I done something wrong?" I demanded, folding my arms across my chest.

"You haven't done anything."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"For god's sake, Erik, I'm not stupid. There is something wrong and I'm not giving up until you tell me what it is." I told him firmly.

He ran his hands through his hair and said,

"I just… I need something."

"What is it?" he shook his head mutely and I ground my teeth.

"Erik, tell me? Is it to do with music?"

"No…"

"Well then, what is it?"

He didn't reply. He was watching me with a strange expression on his face. I stared back at him and then took a step towards him, clenching my fists.

"Erik, _what do you want_?"

He opened his mouth, closed it again, swallowed, opened his mouth again and said in a constricted voice,

"I want you to marry me."

Just like that. No warning. Completely out of the blue. Not a single hint. And, of course, I said the first thing that came into my mind, the only thing that I could possibly think in a situation like that.

"Huh?"

**A/N: Beeeg grin. Nuff said.**

** OK, just reading my emails, seeing the lovely reviews you all sent and I freaked. Nearly EVERYONE thought that Christine was pregnant! Eeks, I got so confused, trying to figure out why. Lol, the whole 'Christine is fat' thing was just a joke on Meg's behalf. No pregnancy, I swear! Lol**

** The reason I've been updating so quickly is because I'm on study leave. I have exams. I SHOULD be revising, but the temptation to write is too strong for my weak soul. sigh.**

** Depply-in-Love: I will try to draw up a floor plan of the Manor. I can picture it in my head, but since you can't see in there (which is good, because I expect you would be very scared) I will do my best **

** Thank you, as usual, for the lovely reviews. Love you all**

**Katie **


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

I stared at him. He was watching me, almost fearfully. I mouthed wordlessly, stunned. Erik moved towards me and grasped my hands tightly in his.

"Christine, I want you to marry me."

I still couldn't speak, staring at him with wide eyes. He looked so scared, fearful of rejection, hopeful and yet terrified.

"Erik…"

"Please… Christine, will you marry me?" He whispered breathlessly, his eyes fixed on mine. His hands were squeezing mine so tightly it almost hurt. My heart was pounding in my chest and my head was spinning. If he hadn't been holding onto me I probably would have fallen.

And I still couldn't speak. My mouth was open but the words had vanished. Erik closed his eyes and bowed his head, pressing his hands and mine to his lips. He spoke in a quietly desperate voice.

"I can't… I just keep thinking about the fire. What could have happened if you were here. I could have lost you and when I think about that, it makes me feel so afraid. I just… I can't go another day without you. I can't imagine waking up in the morning and you not being there. I need you. I love you."

I stared at him. His head was still bowed and his hands were still clasping mine. They were so warm. There was a roll of thunder, a flash of lightning.

I pulled my hands away from him. He met my eyes fearfully. I looked at him without smiling, without speaking. Then I reached up and pulled the mask away from his face. He flinched back but I caught his arm, dropping the mask to the floor.

"Ask me again." I whispered. He blinked.

"What?"

"Ask me without the mask."

He seemed confused but he took my hands again and pressed them to his chest, so hard I could feel the beat of his heart.

"Christine… will you marry me?"

I licked my lips, my throat painfully dry. The ridges and scars on Erik's face were illuminated suddenly by a flash of lightning but I barely noticed them. I took a shuddering breath.

"Yes."

He gazed at me and I was surprised to see that the fear was still in his eyes.

"Yes?" he breathed and I nodded, fighting tears.

"Yes. I'll marry you."

It was no good. I let out a sob, the tears escaping despite my efforts. Erik was gazing at me and then he had pulled me towards him in a kiss. I placed my hands on his cheeks as we kissed, still crying uncontrollably and when he pulled away I saw that there were tears in his eyes as well.

"You'll really marry me?"

"Yes. It's all I ever wanted." I replied, wiping my eyes on my sleeves. Erik's face, which had been stuck in that state of desperation now changed into a smile of pure joy, despite the tears in his eyes. I smiled back and kissed him again.

After a few moments he started to dig around in his pockets.

"I have… there's a ring." I made a noise halfway between a sob and laugh as he pulled out a small box. He opened it and showed me the ring. I put a hand to my mouth.

"Erik, it's… god, it's beautiful." It was a simple gold band with three stone set on the top. The centre stone was a perfect diamond. I don't claim to have any knowledge of precious gems, but I knew it was lovely. On either side of it were delicate green emeralds.

Erik took my left hand and slid it on, kissing my finger softly before kissing me on the lips again. I put my arms around his neck and he held me tightly.

"I can't believe you said yes." He murmured. I laughed weakly.

"What else would I say?"

We were silent for some time. The storm raged outside but I barely heard it as I kissed Erik's ravaged cheek, his mouth his forehead. And then the oddest thought in the world struck me and I snorted with laughter. Erik looked rather alarmed.

"What?"

"This means I owe Darren five pounds."

* * *

I didn't hear the others come home that night. To be fair, I wasn't paying attention. All that mattered was Erik. We didn't leave each other all night and suddenly I realised that the sun had risen. I blinked and looked up at Erik. He was watching me with soft eyes. I smiled and kissed him for what seemed like the thousandth time. 

"It's morning already." I commented.

"I noticed." He looked around suddenly. "My mask…"

I searched around and found it under the bed. One of us had picked it up after we came up from the music room. I looked at it for a moment and then at Erik. But I couldn't bring myself to ask him to leave it off. I handed it to him and then looked around.

"Shower. I need a shower."

"We both do." He commented. I smiled and went into the bathroom, stretching. The ring on my finger caught my eye and I paused to look at it.

I had the sudden overwhelming urge to giggle like a schoolgirl.

When we were both dressed I looked at Erik.

"Are we going to tell them?"

"Your choice."

"Let's not. I want to see how long before they notice the ring." I grinned. Erik sighed.

"Give a woman a piece of jewellery and she goes insane."

"Too right." I smiled. Then Erik reached for me, kissing me softly. I smiled and then said, "Breakfast?"

"I suppose so. Eggs?"

"If you want." I laughed.

* * *

Darren and Meg were rolling pieces of cereal across the floor for Ayesha to chase when we got downstairs. Erik and I stared at them and they both blushed, getting to their feet. I smiled. 

"I'm making eggs. You want?"

"Ooh, Christine Eggs! What's the special occasion?" Meg grinned, sitting down at the table. I shrugged and went to the fridge as Erik picked up the newspaper.

"How was the film?" I asked. Meg smiled.

"Oh, it was so good! It's a pity you didn't come with us, you would have really enjoyed it."

"I was happy enough here." I said casually. Erik looked up and smiled. I smiled back, cracking eggs into a bowl. Meg looked from me, to Erik and back again. She was about to speak when I said,

"What time did Nadir get in?"

"I don't know, I was asleep." Darren replied. Meg whistled.

"Never knew he had it in him!"

"Who didn't have what?" Nadir said, coming into the kitchen, hair wet from the shower. Meg flushed.

"Nothing. Christine's making eggs."

He glanced over hopefully and I rolled my eyes.

"Eggs for all. Can someone do the toast and drinks?" Nadir filled the kettle as Meg stuck bread into the toaster. And then she screamed. I dropped the bowl of eggs. It splashed to the floor and Ayesha began to lap it up. Darren jumped to his feet and stared at her.

"Meg, what's wrong?" he shouted. She was jumping up and down, still shrieking. Erik stared at her in astonishment and Nadir hadn't noticed that the kettle was running over with water.

"Meg, stop screaming!" Darren yelled.

She didn't stop screaming. Instead she leant over, grabbed my hand and began to wave it about. Unfortunately, she pulled me straight into the puddle of eggs. Ayesha yowled as I accidentally trod on her tail and went dashing off. I slipped straight over, pulling Meg with me. Erik jumped up to help me up, tripped over the screeching cat, fell heavily onto the table which rammed forward, hitting Darren in the side and he fell over. Nadir jumped out of the way, only to send the kettle flying into the air, spilling water over all of us and falling over Darren.

For a moment we sat in stunned surprise. And the Meg began to giggle. I followed suit and soon we were all laughing, including Erik. Nadir helped up Darren as Meg climbed off of me. Erik held out his hand and pulled me up. Darren looked at Meg.

"OK, what the hell was with the screaming?"

"Look! Look!" she said, taking my hand again and waving it in his face. He blinked.

"It's a hand."

"Not the hand, you moron! The ring!"

"It's very… shiny." Darren said, bewildered. Nadir realised what Meg meant and stared at us.

"You mean… you're…"

"Will somebody _please_ explain to me what is going on?" Darren begged.

Erik and I looked at each other and then he said, putting an arm about my waist,

"Christine and I are… getting married."

Meg began to scream again but I picked up a bread roll and stuffed it into her open mouth.

"Give our ears time to recover." I told her firmly. Darren stared from me to Erik and then grinned.

"Really?"

"Really." I said, holding up my hand. Meg spat the roll out and seized my hand, admiring the ring.

"Good lord, that is one _gorgeous_ ring! Hey, Erik, if she turns you down, I'll have the ring!"

"Too late. I already said yes." I told her. Meg squealed, hugging me and then Erik who looked surprised but pleased.

"Oh my god, you guys, this is so fantastic! Ooh, can I be a bridesmaid? Maid of honour?" She looked at me eagerly and I laughed.

"Hang on, we're not… I mean… I want to finish college and everything. I know I've only got one more year of it but still… and I've got to tell Dad."

I looked at Erik.

"That's not going to be fun." I said.

"I thought he was OK with you guys now." Meg said, starting to wipe up the water and eggs. I shrugged.

"Just about OK with the idea of us being together. Marriage is… big. Should we tell him straight away?" I asked Erik. He looked as unsure as I did.

"Why not ask Samantha what she thinks?" Darren suggested.

"Good idea." Erik said and Darren grinned.

"I'm full of them."

"Well, I'll call her after breakfast and ask her." I said, "But first I'll make some more eggs."

Darren suddenly cleared his throat and held out his hand. I pulled a face.

"Oh _fine_." I muttered, pulling a five pound note out of my pocket and slapping it into his hand. "But I want that back if Dad kills Erik."

* * *

Samantha proved to be incredibly helpful. 

"I think the best thing to do would be to just tell him. I'm assuming this is a long term engagement?"

"Yes, I want to finish college first."

"Good idea. Make sure Charles knows that and make sure you _both_ tell him. I'll let you use my office, rather than announcing it in the middle of the ward. Then, if he doesn't react well, I can step in, calm him down and we can work on him together. But we can't make him feel like we're ganging up on him. Come over this afternoon and we'll do it then."

"OK. Thanks Samantha." I hung up the phone and told Erik what she'd said. He nodded.

"That's a good idea."

I smiled and stretched.

"I'm so _tired_."

"We didn't exactly get much sleep." Erik admitted. I laughed and put my arms around his neck, looking up at him.

"Oh well. We'll live."

"Unless your father decides to have as murdered."

"He won't. I mean… he won't be overjoyed but there's really not much he can do about it. I'm a legal adult and he knows we're serious anyway…"

My voice trailed away and I started to think about Dad's possible reactions. Doubt filled my mind but the touch of Erik's hand in mine banished the thoughts.

"We've survived this much. What could possibly happen?" he told me.

* * *

Dad seemed to be in a good mood when we arrived. He smiled brightly. 

"Two visits in two days? Should I be suspicious, Christine?"

Irony, sweet irony.

I smiled weakly as Erik greeted Dad. Samantha came in and smiled.

"My office is free. Go on in."

"Why are we going into the office?" Dad asked. I said,

"Dad… we've got something to tell you, but… in the office."

We went into Samantha's room and she looked at me.

"Shall I stay?"

"Yes, please." I said, sitting down opposite Dad, next to Erik. He was eying me.

"Christine, I know that look. What's going on?"

Suddenly his eyes widened and he went a very odd colour.

"Good God, are you pregnant?" He demanded. Erik stared in horror and my jaw fell open.

"No! No, _definitely_ not!"

"Oh thank God…" Dad said, clutching his heart and sinking back into his chair. He looked at me suspiciously.

"Then what is it?"

I clutched Erik's hand and was about to explain when Erik stepped in,

"Mr Daae… I want to marry your daughter."

I expected fireworks. And after a moment they arrived.

"_What!_" Dad spluttered. Erik remained calm.

"I have asked Christine to marry me and she has said yes." Erik said. The colour of Dad's face, which had been altering between normal and scarlet now turned a shade of beetroot as he stared from Erik to me. Neither Erik nor I spoke, waiting for him to say something.

"I can't believe this." He managed to say eventually.

"Dad, it's not like we're going to be running off to an altar by the end of the week. I want to finish college, Erik is going to be working on his opera, this is strictly a long term engagement." I said soothingly.

He wasn't soothed.

"Christine, you are nineteen years old! And don't give me that 'I'm a legal adult' speech, either. You are still a child. Marriage is a huge commitment, one I don't think you are ready for!"

"I know, Dad. But I wouldn't have said yes if I didn't think that this would work. I don't want to be with anyone other than Erik. I know this is big, but it's not like we're rushing into it-"

"You haven't even been together for a year!" Dad shouted.

Erik looked at me.

"Christine, I'd like to speak to your father alone for a moment."

"No." I said flatly but Dad said,

"I think that's a very good idea. Go out please, Christine. Samantha, could you take her?"

"I don't need to be _taken_ anywhere!" I said furiously. Erik touched my hand.

"Please, Christine."

I looked at him for a moment and then went to the door. Samantha followed me and put a sympathetic hand on my shoulder.

"We can't say we didn't expect that."

"I know. I just don't like idea of leaving them alone together." I said, trying to peer through the blinds that hung over the door. "OK, I can't see a thing."

"You're not supposed to. It's a counselling room. I'm glad to see it works." Samantha smiled. I groaned and leant against the wall.

"If I get back in there and one of them is dead…"

"They're both mature adults. They will sort this out with minimum bloodshed. Can I see the ring?" she asked. I held out my left hand and she admired the ring.

"That's gorgeous."

"I know." I couldn't help smiling and then I closed my eyes. "I know this is… sudden. And there's so much to think about. And I know we haven't even been together for that long, it's just… I just want to be with him. It makes sense, you know?"

Samantha smiled faintly and said,

"Charles is just having trouble coming to terms with the idea that you're not a child. He doesn't want to let you go. You're the one thing he has that connects to your mother. He's not ready to let you go yet."

I closed my eyes, thinking of Mum. What would she have thought about all of this? I could think of only two reactions she might have had. One would have been to frown and tell me that I'm acting very immaturely. The other would have been for her to hug Erik very tightly and start wedding planning. That's the kind of woman my mother was. She put all she had into everything, never seemed to think about herself for a single moment. Even when she had been at home ill, recovering from chemotherapy, I would usually get in from school to find she was writing a new song, or had prepared snacks for me, Meg and Raoul.

Samantha was only half right. I was the thing that connected Dad to Mum. He was the thing that connected Mum to me.

"Christine? Are you alright?"

I opened my eyes and saw Samantha watching me worriedly.

"Yeah. Just… thinking about Mum. What she would have thought of Erik."

"What _would_ she have thought?" Samantha asked.

"I think she would have adored him." I smiled.

It was twenty minutes later when the door opened and Dad looked out at us.

"You can come back in now." We went in and I was relieved to see that Erik was still breathing. I sat down, trying not to look as nervous as I felt. Erik took my hand and squeezed it gently. I offered him a smile as Dad sat down opposite us. Suddenly I felt like a naughty child in the headmaster's office at school. Dad didn't speak for a minute and then he sighed.

"OK. Christine, I'm not even going to pretend for one minute that I'm happy about this. Because I'm not. I think you're too young, I don't think you've thought this through and I think you're rushing into this headfirst, which you tend to do a lot. I mean, look at that motorbike."

I couldn't disagree with the motorbike thing. Dad leant forward.

"Erik and I have been talking and we've come up with an agreement. The main part of this is that it _is_ a long term engagement."

"I know. As I said, I want to finish college." I said quickly and Dad nodded.

"We also think that it would be a good that before you even start thinking about _planning_ a wedding, you both talk to someone. Samantha knows relationship counsellors; I want you to talk to one."

"Dad-"

"Christine, let me finish." he said sternly. I fell silent.

He looked at me closely and then said, "Christine, you are the most important thing in my life and I'm not going to risk losing you again. Erik has assured me that you mean just as much to him. And I could see how much you love him after the fire, when you wouldn't leave his side."

I squeezed Erik's hand tightly, so nervous I felt a little sick. Then Dad smiled slightly.

"Now that I've told you off and hopefully made you feel very bad about yourself, I suppose I should congratulate you." I laughed and then reached over to his him.

"Thanks Dad."

"Don't thank me yet. Let's see how long before you're shouting at me after I keep interfering." He joked.

* * *

On the way back to the Manor I looked at Erik. 

"Relationship counsellors? Really?"

"Yes. We're going to do everything he asks, if it'll keep the peace." Erik said as we turned onto the twisting road up to the house. I nodded.

"I guess. So, what sort of wedding do you want?" I asked, looking at him sideways. His eyebrow lifted.

"I can't say I've thought about it."

"Not a huge one, though."

"Definitely not." He agreed.

I closed my eyes in relief.

"Oh, thank god. Urgh, I'm going to have to invite my family aren't I? Otherwise they'll never talk to me again."

"Or you could not invite them and then you'll never have to talk to them again." Erik pointed out. I smiled.

"Good point. No, I should probably invite them. Well, at least we don't have to worry about that for a while. Hey, I'm going to be Christine Lavonne."

The name sounded so peculiar, so foreign. Erik smiled.

"Christine Lavonne? That sounds so…"

"I know. It's weird. But good-weird." I said decisively. "Mrs Christine Lavonne. OK, the 'Mrs' part is a bit scary."

"Hmm. Let's get through your college year and this opera before we start thinking about all of that." Erik agreed. We arrived at the gates and he leaned out of the window to tap in the code for the gates. As we drove up the driveway he glanced over at me.

"You've seen how I can be. I have a bad temper, I'm temperamental and I tend to be very unpredictable. Are you sure you still want to marry me?"

I smiled at him.

"Are you kidding? You put up with me and my hormones, and you faced my Dad alone. You're the one getting the bad end of the deal here."

"I don't think so." Erik said as we went into the garage. He looked over at me as he took out the car keys. "You make good eggs."

"Oh, I see. You're marrying me for my eggs." I said, putting on a hurt face,

"Absolutely." He said, half-teasingly as we went inside.

**A/N: Like I'd make her say no. Pfft, yeah right! **

** The whole Nadir/Samantha thing. A lot of people thought it would be Charles/Samantha but I just didn't think that was right, not with her being his counsellor. And the idea of her seeing Nadir just appealed to me. **

** Depply-In-Love requested that I do a floor plan for the Manor so you could see how it looks in my head. I have done so! Be warned, I hobbled it together on paint at about 10:30 last night, so it's kinda crap. **

**http/ img.photobucket. com/albums/v178/Kat097/ManorPlan. jpg **

** Take out the spaces or it won't work!**

** And, OK, you have GOT to stop or I am NEVER going to finish this story! I was determined to finish it on 45 but now I'm doubting...**

**...please don't stop reviewing. **

**  
Lotsa luv 'n' huggles**

**Katie **


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

After that things were all over the place for ages. Let me clarify:

Erik started work on _Don Juan Triumphant_ a week later. He was at the theatre for up to eight hours a day, finding a cast, drawing sets, designing costumes and sorting out the score.

Darren was still working at the garage and got into his course at the college, ready to start in September. Meg began to start her dancing properly again, practising for at least two hours a day and seriously improving. Erik had assured her that he would put in a good word for her at the theatre, for when she had finished college

Nadir found a house in town, only a couple of streets over from Dad's place. Dad had moved home and went to the hospital twice a week for counselling, as well as taking up his violin again. He was soon being asked to perform at private concerts, as he used to. Samantha and Nadir continued to go out on lots of 'not-dates'. Eventually they gave in and just started calling them dates.

And me? Between practising my singing, music, seeing Dad and making sure he was OK, keeping the Manor clean, riding my bike and the relationship sessions that Erik and I were having twice a week, I barely found time to breath.

Things finally seemed to calm down about two months later, in September. Darren, Meg and I were all back at college, Meg having moved back home again and Darren keeping a part time job at the garage. I had just come out of English Literature to find Darren and Meg waiting outside the building.

"Want to come for a coffee?" Meg asked. I nodded and smiled.

"Of course."

We went to the Corner Café and as we sat around one of the small round tables, I realised something.

"Oh my god."

"What is it?" Darren asked. I grinned at Meg.

"OK, picture it. Exactly one year ago, you and I sat here, reading a newspaper."

"What? Oh!"

She laughed and looked at Darren.

"It's one year ago today that she looked in the newspaper and saw the advertisement to go and work at the Manor."

"Really?"

"Yeah. So, at about 10:30 tomorrow morning, it will be one year since the first time that I met Erik." I smiled, sipping my coffee. Darren grinned.

"That's kinda cool."

"Yeah. Wow, it's been one crazy year." I said thoughtfully. Meg laughed.

"Only the kind that you could have, Christine. Is Erik still at the theatre?"

"I guess so. He's really working hard on it."

"Well, he's got a while yet. What day does it come out?" Darren asked.

"Halloween, October 31st. I don't know _why_ he chose that day." I rolled my eyes. "Going for the big opening. What a show off."

"Hey, you're going to be marrying that show off."

I smiled and looked down at the ring on my left hand. I never took it off. The relationship counsellors were actually quite helpful, but I still would have preferred to not go and I knew Erik felt the same.

"Well, not for at least a year. And we're definitely going for a small wedding. Close friends and family only. I mean, I'm going to have to invite my aunts and uncles but we're not planning on inviting everyone we know."

"So, am I maid-of-honour?" Meg teased and I laughed.

"Who else, Meg? I think I'm going to ask Jessie to be a bridesmaid as well."

Jessie and I had gotten quite close, meeting regularly for drinks and chats. We also made it a monthly affair for her, me and Meg to go to the cinema, or go bowling. We were usually joined by Samantha as well, so I would be asking her to be a bridesmaid too.

"Oh, it's going to be so exciting! I can't wait to go wedding dress shopping!" Meg squealed and I elbowed her in the ribs.

"Calm down! At least a year to go, remember? I think you're more excited about this than I am! Oh, I should go. I was going to clean the kitchen today. I know there are only three of us living there but it's still a mess." I eyed Darren. "You know, it wouldn't kill you to clean up once in a while."

"But you do it so well." He said innocently.

"That's it, I'm leaving before I castrate your boyfriend. See you later."

As I went to the door of the café, I bumped into Raoul. He smiled.

"Hey Christine."

"Hi Raoul, how are you?" I asked.

"I'm good. You?"

"Also good."

"Cool." He looked past me and waved to someone. I looked around and saw a girl sat at the counter, smiling at him. I grinned.

"I'll see you later, Raoul."

"OK, bye Christine." He smiled and moved past. I continued to grin as I went out to my bike. I was glad that he'd found someone.

* * *

To my surprise, Erik was home when I got back to the Manor. I heard piano music and smiled, going over to the door to watch him. For several minutes he played without looking at me and then he said, without taking his eyes off the music,

"You can come in, you know."

"I know."

I moved towards him and kissed his unmasked cheek as he played.

"How did it go at the theatre today?"

"I'm surrounded by incompetent fools. But it was better than yesterday, so there's still hope." He said, looking up at me with a smile. I smiled back and rested my cheek against his hair.

"Will it be ready in time?"

"Of course it will." He seemed almost offended that I could doubt his masterpiece. I laughed and hugged him.

"OK! Down, boy."

He laughed and pulled me down onto the chair beside him, kissing me. After a while I said,

"Do you know what day it is tomorrow?"

"Saturday."

"Yes, but do you know what other day it is tomorrow?"

He lifted an eyebrow and said,

"The day I'm taking off from the theatre."

"You are?"

"Yes, I am. Because tomorrow, it is a year since we first met."

"Correct." I laughed and was treated with another kiss. Erik smirked.

"As if I could forget. The day my life changed forever. Mostly for the better."

"Only mostly? Not completely?" I said, slightly put out.

"My house burned down and I was arrested for stalking you. There were a few moments I could have lived without." He said dryly. I grinned.

"Yeah, OK. Good point."

I closed my eyes and leant against him. He held me gently and we were silent for some time. Eventually he said,

"I sometimes wonder what it would have been like if you'd just left when I told you to. That day, when I told you that I couldn't help you."

"Like you could have gotten rid of me that easily." I told him.

"I know. But it seems odd that all of this could never have happened."

"And you'd still be leaving in a really dirty house. It was a mess when I first got here." I said. Erik smirked.

"I have more important things to do that clean."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. It also occurs to me that if you hadn't been so nosy as to come in here without permission and finish that song, we would never have gotten this far."

I laughed and tapped him on the nose with my finger.

"Well, now you're stuck with me."

"I think I can handle that." He smirked. He was about to kiss me again but I put my finger to his mouth.

"I have homework to do." I told him lightly, jumping up. He rolled his eyes and returned to playing the piano as I went to the door.

I glanced back from the doorway and for a moment I thought '_This is it. This is what it's going be like_.' And then, with a smile on my face, I left the music room, leaving him to play in peace.

* * *

The next day was spent lazily. Erik and I woke late, knowing Darren would be at work all day. Eventually we dressed and Erik took me to the Music Room. It was a fairly unremarkable day, but the fact that we spent it together, a rare pleasure in those busy times, made it perfect. Especially since that evening, I went to prepare dinner and found Erik had already prepared a basket.

"What's this?" I asked, smiling. He smiled back.

"A picnic. I've never been on one and I thought it would make a nice change."

We walked across the ground to the lake and sat by the water, talking, laughing, eating, drinking and just… being. I'm not sure how to explain it really, but just being together that evening by the lake made me realise just how lucky I was.

I must have fallen asleep, because when I awoke the sun had set and Erik was sitting beside me, drawing. I leaned up on one elbow.

"What are you doing?"

"Drawing you. Stay still."

I laughed and put my head back down, watching him. He sketched intently and then closed the sketchpad.

"We should get back."

"Hey! You have to show me." I said, reaching for the sketchpad. He reluctantly allowed me to open it. I stared at the picture and then at him.

"You really can do everything. Erik, it's beautiful." He closed the book and kissed me.

"It's getting dark."

We gathered up our things and returned to the Manor. Darren was sat in the kitchen, reading over some notes for class. He grinned as we came.

"Just pretend I'm not here."

"I intend to." Erik told him. And with that he took the picnic basket out of my hands, lifted me off my feet and carried me out of the kitchen and upstairs. Leaving Darren with a very disturbed look on his face.

* * *

I suppose I should mention the relationship counselling. Although Erik and I had both agreed to go, neither of us were particularly inclined to.

Our counsellor was called Eleanor Carter. She was a middle-aged woman who smiled all the time and, while she was perfectly nice, I really didn't want to talk about my intimate relationship with Erik to her. An example of one of our sessions would be Eleanor saying,

"Now, Erik, when we finished last time we were about to start talking about your parents. Tell me about your father."

"I don't know anything about him. He left before I was born." Erik said calmly. Eleanor smiled.

"What about your mother?"

"She hated me and I wasn't fond of her either. I lived with her until I was fifteen and then I left."

"Do you find it easy to relate to people, in general?"

"Not particularly."

I could have laughed at Erik's deadpan answers. And then Eleanor's attention was turned to me.

"Christine, when you and Erik first became involved, how did you feel?"

"Happy. What else would I feel?"

"I'm asking you that. Did you worry about the repercussions at all?"

"Of course. I had a boyfriend at the time and my dad was in hospital." I said, chewing my nail. Eleanor noted something down and said,

"Both of you, do you feel that the basis of this relationship was comfort? Erik, you had a poor childhood, Christine had just lost her mother and almost lost her father. Perhaps it was jut comfort to begin with?"

"No, I feel that the basis of our relationship was love for each other." Erik said calmly. Eleanor tried again.

"The fact that you had a poor relationship with your mother-"

"Has nothing to do with my relationship with Christine." Erik interrupted.

Seriously, I had to bite my tongue to stop laughing at the look on Eleanor's face. She looked at me.

"Christine, about your old boyfriend, Raoul, how did you feel about him after you and Erik became involved? Before you told him, I mean."

"Well, I felt a little guilty because I'd cheated on him with my boss, so I ended things with him. I just wanted to be with Erik."

Eleanor nodded.

"Good, Christine, good. What else?"

"I think that the fact that I had feelings for Erik may have been rooted in the fact that I had almost lost my father. I was searching for comfort and found it in the closest place, whilst subconsciously find help through a relationship with an older man and my music, as this would ultimately boost my self-esteem and fulfil my emotional safety needs in accordance with Maslow's Hierarchy of Needs, resulting in my self-actualisation." I said calmly.

Eleanor and Erik both stared at me, but I kept a straight face. Eleanor blinked.

"Well… good work… both of you. Same time next week?

Once we were in the car park of the hospital, Erik caught my arm.

"What was _that_?"

"That, Erik my darling, was me reading up on my facts before the session. There are some very interesting psychology books in the library you know." I said cheerfully, taking his arm. "And it was worth remembering all that just to see the look on Eleanor's face."

* * *

When October 31st arrived, it was a Friday. I woke and found that Erik had already left for the theatre, leaving a note on the pillow beside me.

_Christine,_

_ I will be back at __4:30__. Please could you remember to collect my clothes by then? The cars will be arriving for us at 6._

_ My Love_

_ Erik_

I smiled and looked at my watch. 8:30. I had a class at ten, so I got up and took a shower. Darren was eating breakfast.

"Hey Christine. Want a lift?"

"I'll take the bike. Is your outfit ready for tonight?"

"Yeah, it's in my wardrobe."

"The cars will be here at six. Make sure Meg knows, I'll tell Nadir, Samantha and Dad." I said, buttering toast.

"OK. Nervous, aren't you?"

"It's Erik's big day! Of course I'm nervous." I said, pushing him. Ayesha came prowling out of her cupboard and I put down a saucer of milk for her.

"Relax, it'll be great. Can't believe he rented a limousine for us though!"

"Two limousines. One for him and me, one for the rest of you."

"Yeah, how comes you get to sit in a private box?" Darren asked.

"Because I'm sleeping with him and you're not. Where's my helmet?"

* * *

Dad was at Nadir's house with Samantha when I went around to give them times. I knocked on the door and Nadir answered with a smile.

"Hello Christine. Ready for tonight?"

"Absolutely. Erik said that the cars will be at the Manor at six, so if you could get there at 5:30…?"

"Of course. Come in, your father's here."

I went into the kitchen and found Samantha and Dad laughing about something. I hugged them both.

"Hey guys."

"Hello sweetheart." Dad said, kissing me. "The big day!"

"Why do people feel the need to remind me? As if I could possibly forget!" I laughed.

"Tea, Christine?" Samantha offered. But I shook my head.

"I've got to get back, I need to pick up Erik's suit and my dress, have a shower, do my hair… it'll take me forever."

"OK, we'll see you tonight." Nadir smiled.

* * *

I had just gotten out of the shower when Erik got in. I smiled at him as he came into the bedroom, as I was wrapping a towel around my wet hair.

"Hello Mr Lavonne. And tell me, how do you feel about the opening night of _Don Juan Triumphant_?"

He didn't reply. He simply took me in his arms and dipped me back, kissing me like a heroine form some old-fashioned film before setting me upright. I laughed, clutching my towel.

"I'll take that as a good?"

"Everything is ready. It's just a countdown from now onwards." He said, heading for the bathroom. I got out the hairdryer and began to blast warm air onto my dark curls, putting in mousse and conditioners. I didn't usually take this much time over my hair. But today was special. When Erik got out of the shower five minutes later I was just getting my dress out of the wardrobe, passing him his suit as I did so.

We dressed quickly. Well, Erik dressed quickly and then helped me do my dress up. Bloody Meg, choosing the most complicated dress fastening possible.

"OK, I'm never letting her choose a dress for me again." I said crossly. Erik smirked.

"If it helps, you look beautiful."

"It helps a bit." I grinned.

To be fair, it _was_ a gorgeous dress. Meg had a good eye for clothes. I was the sort of person who grabbed the thing nearest to the door and left but Meg insisted we weren't leaving until we had found the perfect dress. I reminded her that we already found the 'perfect dress' when we went shopping for the showcase but she gave me a glare and told me that that dress was perfect for the showcase and not the opening night of an opera. The dress was dark red with a large skirt and an off-the-shoulder corset style bodice. Erik was dressed in black, with a dark red shirt underneath his jacket, so we matched at least. He had also exchanged his white mask for a black one, lined with dark red.

After some carefully applied makeup, we went downstairs. It was 5:15 and we found Darren dressed and eating a banana.

"You know we're going to be eating after the opera?" I told him and he nodded.

"I know. But if my stomach is making noises all the way through, it's seriously going to ruin the effect. You guys look great by the way."

"Just make sure you stay awake through it. I know opera not your thing but…" I said but he held up his hands.

"Hey, I am going to go and enjoy it, OK? No falling asleep."

"I'm glad to hear it." Erik said dryly.

* * *

The intercom went off 15 minutes later and I answered it.

"Hello?"

"It's us." Nadir, Samantha, Meg and Dad. I pressed the button.

"Come on in."

They all looked fantastic. Samantha was wearing a plain black dress, but she was one of those people who looked stunning in everything. Meg wore a light pink dress and when Darren whistled at her she blushed the same colour. I greeted Dad.

"You look beautiful, Christine." He told me with a smile. I smiled back and then turned as Erik came up. Nadir grinned at him.

"Nervous?"

"No. I have no reason to be." He said calmly. Nadir laughed.

"I wish I had your confidence all the time, Erik!"

"We've got a little time before the cars arrived, why don't we go in the sitting room?" I said. We all moved through and began to discuss the opera excitedly.

"There's a lot of press coverage going on. I was listening to the news earlier and they were going on about it." Dad said. Erik nodded.

"We've had people calling all day for information. I had Lefevre take the phones off the hook so we could rehearse without interruption."

* * *

The cars arrived shortly afterwards. I waved to the others as Erik and I got into the first limousine.

"This is so exciting! I've never been in a limo before." I said, looking out of the darkened windows. Erik smiled.

"It's not something I do on a regular basis either. And I should warn you about the press. Lefevre told me to expect lots of cameras and I could be asked to answer a few questions. You don't have to answer any if you don't want to."

"OK, I'll see how I feel. Red carpet treatment all the way, huh?"

"So it would appear."

It was a twenty-five minute drive to the Opera House and our limousine went first. To my astonishment, there actually _was_ a red carpet leading to the front door. There were several people already making their way to the front door, cameras flashing and reporters with television cameras flocking around behind the barriers that lined the path. I swallowed hard and Erik kissed my hand.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Come on, this is your big night and you're going to enjoy it if it kills you." I told him firmly. He took my hand in his as a uniformed man opened the car door. Erik got out first and then helped me out. We stood for a moment and then Mr Lefevre approached us.

"Erik, Christine! How wonderful!" he turned to look at the reporters and said in a loud voice, "Erik Lavonne, our man of the moment and his beautiful fiancée, Christine Daae!"

I could feel the blood rushing to my face as a round of applause went up. Erik squeezed my hand. I looked up at him and he gave me a fleeting smile.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure they don't get you."

"My hero." I whispered and the smile widened slightly as we moved down the carpet, still holding hands. The reporters began to shout questions and Erik answered calmly. Then one of them shouted,

"How long have you been together?"

"Just over a year." Erik replied.

"Christine, how do you feel about seeing Mr Lavonne's opera for the first time?"

My mind reeled but I managed to say,

"It's… it's amazing. Erik's an incredibly talented man and I'm glad his work is finally getting the recognition is deserves."

"Do you have a date set for the wedding?" a woman shouted, holding out a microphone to me. I glanced at Erik.

"No, we haven't discussed it yet."

"How old are you, Miss Daae?"

"I'm nineteen, twenty in December."

"Is the age difference a problem in your relationship?"

"No." I replied simply. Erik cleared his throat.

"If there are no more questions about the opera, we'll be moving on."

He looked down at me.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Not as scary as you were making out."

"You did well. I'm impressed."

After answering a few more opera-related questions, we moved towards the doors. Mr Lefevre stopped us in the doorway.

"One more photograph for the press, please?"

Erik sighed and turned to face the press. I smiled slightly, looking around. Erik bent to murmur in my ear,

"You still want to marry me?"

"More than anything." I assured him. "Unless it's an exceptionally bad opera, in which case I might reconsider." He smiled and kissed my hair softly. The cameras flashed like crazy and we moved inside. The others were already being shown to their seats but Erik led me in a different direction, going up flights of stairs until he drew back a thick curtain, leading me into a box, overlooking the stage. I looked down and saw the others in the front row. Meg waved up at me and I waved back, settling back in one of the two chairs in the box, beside Erik, waiting for his opera to begin.

* * *

I have loved music for as long as I can remember. But that night will always stand out to me as one that showed me what music really was. Not pop music, music danced to in clubs, or rock and roll, although I enjoyed these just as much as classical.

That night music came alive for me. I leant forward in my chair for the whole performance, gazing at the stage where the dancers turned and swept across the stage in movements that looked as if they were done in midair. I watched in a trance, as the singers released their songs into the air, moving around the stage as though it were their entire worlds and making sounds so sweet I could have wept had I not been so enraptured.

And then came _The Point of No Return_. I watched as Don Juan and Aminta sang together, moving upstage, climbing the twisting staircases to each other, holding each other in passionate movements I could not imagine doing onstage, singing those words I had first heard so long ago in the music room, words I had sung with the man beside me.

This was true music, in all of its splendour.

The curtains fell and the applause was deafening, shaking the theatre with cheers. I turned to look at Erik and saw that he had closed his eyes, his head bent as if in prayer. I touched his hand.

"Erik?"

"…What did you think?" he asked in a voice so quiet I had to strain to hear it over the noise of the audience. I lifted his head up so I could meet his eyes.

"Erik, in my whole life, I have never heard anything more beautiful." I told him quietly, meaning every word a thousand times more than I could properly express. Erik closed his eyes again and then pulled me to him, kissing me so intently I completely forgot that we were on full view to everyone below. When he finally released me, I saw that Mr Lefevre had walked onto the stage. He held up a hand for silence and said,

"Ladies and Gentleman, I give you the stunning work of Mr Erik Lavonne!" he gestured to the box and Erik stood, bowing stiffly. The applause rang once again and when Erik sat again, I could see his eyes were shining with tears I knew he would not allow to fall.

This was everything he had wanted. Finally, he had shared his music with the world. And they had accepted him.

**A/N: One more chapter to go, people! I've got to end this story, otherwise it'll just keep dragging on and you'll all end up hating it. But, it's going to be an extra long chapter. **

**A few things to clear up. The first being, there I highly doubt that there will be a sequel to this story. I'm sorry, but I can't write sequels. I have tried before and every time it has been a disaster. I hate letting these characters go, but the time has come. I hope that the next chapter, the final chapter, will meet your needs and I will escape alive, with my DVD, soundtrack and brand new film companion book! Buy it if you can, it rocks! As for the sequel… we'll have to see. I really don't know, I've kinda sworn off writing sequels. I'll have to see.**

**As for Raoul – I'm sorry, but I like the guy. He's just conveniently foppy enough to use as a bad guy occasionally, but let's face it – he would NEVER beat up Christine, in any kind of way. And I didn't want to have _another_ confrontation with him, so I'm just letting him move on happily. **

**Originally I wasn't actually going to put in the relationship counsellors section, but nearly everyone asked for it, so there you go! And as for the floor plan of the second floor, I won't be drawing one. _I'm_ not even entirely sure about it, I just know in my head what the separate rooms look like!**

**Sorry, but the next chapter will probably be a few days. I have a three hour English exam tomorrow morning (and if I survive that it'll be a bloody miracle), my parents are driving to the other end of the country to get my brother from university on Saturday and it's my Mum's birthday on Sunday. And since I want to write an extra-long chapter for it, you're going to have to give me a bit of time!**

**Thank you all for the reviews. They mean so much to me, especially the incredibly long ones where people go into detail! Lol, I didn't realise how much attention everyone was paying! ...Blimey, these Authors Notes are getting horribly long, aren't they?   
**

**Lotsa luv 'n' huggles**

**Katie**


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

Looking back at the time that passed that year, I find it hard to believe how quickly it passed. They say that when you are happy, time passes more quickly.

That year must have been one of the happiest of my life. That's not to say that that there weren't a few bad moments. You can hardly avoid those. One of the worst was when Theresa Waters and her family came to see Darren.

I had been walking down the driveway to fetch the post and the newspaper, when I had seen a car pull up. I bent down to see who was inside and my jaw dropped.

"Mrs… Mrs Waters." She looked at me silently for a moment and then said,

"Is Darren here?"

"Yes. Hang on, I'll open the gates." I tapped in the code and the gate swung open. The car drove straight past, up the driveway, leaving me there. I closed the gates again and walked up behind the car. When I got to the front door, Theresa had gotten out, with her younger son and her husband, a tall man with dark hair and a thick moustache. The son, Andrew, was about fourteen years old and watched me silently, almost glaring. I opened the door and they followed me in.

Erik was just crossing the Entrance Hall and smiled as I came in, clutching the post.

"Anything in the post?" but I never answered his question because he had seen the Waters. I swallowed hard.

"Where's Darren?"

"…In the kitchen." Erik said quietly. Theresa was clutching her husband's arm as she watched Erik. I went to the kitchen door and called down to Darren. He came up a moment later, saying,

"Erik, have you seen my…"

His voice trailed away when he saw his parents and brother standing there. He actually went a little pale.

"Mum… Dad. What are you guys doing here?"

"We want to talk to you, Darren." His father said. Darren blinked and I said,

"Go to the sitting room, Darren. I'll fetch some drinks." Darren nodded and Erik moved to him and said quietly,

"Shall I come with you?" Darren nodded mutely and Theresa looked like she was about to pass out.

When I went back, five minutes later, clutching a tray of drinks, I entered the sitting room to find Darren and his father in the middle of a blazing row.

"Young man, do you have _any_ idea of what you've put us through?" Mr Waters shouted. Theresa was sat on the sofa, clutching a handkerchief to her mouth as she sobbed. Andrew was glaring at everyone and Erik stood silently in the corner, his arms folded as he watched the fight.

"Dad, I am not coming home! For god's sake, I'm twenty one, I can make my own choices!"

I hovered in the doorway and Mr Waters glanced over at me irritably. I went forward and put the drinks on the table before going to stand by Erik. Darren shook his head.

"No, Dad. I've set myself up a good life here. I've got a job, I'm doing really well in my mechanics course, I've got friends, a girlfriend. I'm not going back to London."

"Darren, _please_. We need you at home." Theresa cried. Darren folded his arms.

"No, you don't. Why do you need me? So I can work in a minimum wage job at Dad's store for the rest of my life?"

"You have a responsibility towards your family, Darren!" Mr Waters shouted. Darren shouted back,

"I have a family here as well!"

"He is _not_ your brother!" Theresa said angrily, pointing at Erik.

I suddenly felt furious at her. How could she march into Erik's home like this and start making demands? How dare she make me feel out of place in my own home? I moved forward.

"Darren can stay here as long as he likes. Whether you like it or not, Erik and Darren are technically brothers and soon he'll be my brother as well!"

"Christine." Erik said, putting a hand on my arm. Theresa stared at me and then looked at Erik.

"You're _marrying_ him?"

"Yes, I am. Have you got a problem with that?" I said furiously.

"Mum, I'm not going back with you. You might as well leave now." Darren said tiredly. Theresa looked at him and then ran out with a sob. Mr Waters chased after her.

Andrew looked at his brother and Darren said quietly,

"Take care of Mum, OK?"

"Come home, Darren."

"I can't, Andy." He said calmly. Andrew glared at him.

"I don't know why she wants you back so badly." And with that he turned and walked out. Darren groaned and rubbed his head. I touched his arm.

"You OK?"

"Been better. They'll be OK. We've had worse fights." I hugged him. Erik walked out into the Entrance Hall and I vaguely heard him talking with Theresa. I don't know what passed between them. I never asked.

When Darren and I went into the Entrance Hall, it was only Mr Waters there. I could see on the camera screens that Andrew and Theresa were with the car. Mr Waters looked at Darren.

"We are your family. Does that mean nothing to you?"

"Don't blame this on me, Dad. I'm doing well here." Darren said tiredly. Mr Waters glared at him for a moment and then glanced at me and Erik before turning and storming out of the house.

We didn't hear from them again. Darren called every now and again, just to see how Andrew was but he never visited them. For a while after that, it was a little awkward, but things soon settled down again.

It was interesting, watching how Erik and Darren connected. They became a lot closer after than confrontation, but never to the point of hugging or physical emotion. It was more the sort of friendship guys develop, an awkward, teasing, joking relationship. So much to the point that I occasionally caught them teasing me without my realising it.

Christmas passed, as did New Years. Both celebrations were spent at the Manor, with Dad, Samantha, Nadir, Meg and her mother. We did go to the town Christmas Party. That year, the theme was fancy dress. I ended up going as Aminta from _Don Juan Triumphant_, costumes borrowed from the Opera House. Thankfully, the evening went peacefully and Erik kept his mask on his face for the whole evening, occasionally throwing suspicious glares around the room.

Dad and Erik became regular chess partners, joining for a game once a month, usually when I was out with Meg, Jessie and Samantha, but they were soon coming together more often, to my utter delight. It was good to know that I could leave them alone for a couple of hours without coming back to bloodshed.

By that time I had turned twenty. Farewell to the teenage years, hello to true adulthood. I've got to say, it scared me a bit. But I didn't have much time to ponder it, as the summer months soon arrived, bringing with them the exam season. It always seemed such a ridiculous time to have exams, in the middle of summer when it's so hot you can hardly be bothered to get out of bed, let alone write about how Chaucer uses context of the 14th century in the Canterbury Tales.

At least I wasn't alone in it. Meg and Darren were facing the same things, and I think Meg was worse of than both Darren and I. Her exam was half practical. You try dancing around a room for fifteen minutes in midsummer. I would have died, but she got through, unsurprisingly, with flying colours and a promise from Erik that the Opera House would be willing to take her on, if she passed an audition. My own exam results arrived in the post on the 23rd July. I sat staring at the envelope for some it, Darren beside me, staring at his own. Erik watched both so us from his spot by the open back door.

"Are you actually going to open those at some point today?" He asked after fifteen minutes. I nodded.

"Maybe."

"Do you want me to do it?"

"No."

"Christine, this is stupid. Whatever's written down in there isn't going to change if we wait. Let's just get it over with." Darren said, picking up his envelope.

I sighed and took mine. I tore the brown paper open and pulled out the slip inside. Written on it, besides my name, date of birth etc. was my grade for my English Literature course. I glanced at Darren.

"How'd you do?"

"You first."

"No, you." I said firmly. Darren sighed and held out his slip and I looked at it. "An A? Darren!" I hugged him tightly and he grinned.

"I know! What about you?"

"It's a day for the 'A' crowd!" I grinned, waving my own slip at him.

He hugged me again and then I slumped forward on the table.

"Thank _god_ I'm never going to have to go through all of that again!" Darren laughed and got up as the intercom went.

"That'll be Meg."

I looked up at Erik. He was looking at me proudly. I grinned.

"I can't believe it. I've finished school. God, that's a scary thought."

"Well done, Christine. I knew you'd be fine."

"Just think of all that spare time I'm going to have. You know, I never actually figured out what I was going to do past college." I commented, getting myself a can of drink from the fridge. Erik smiled slightly.

"Singing, perhaps?"

"I couldn't make it professionally, Erik. I haven't practised hard enough over the years."

"I can bring you up to scratch. You could come and do some work at the Opera House." He said. I looked at him.

"Really?"

"Yes. And as for spare time…" he took my left hand and kissed it softly, "How would you like to start planning a wedding?"

I stared at him.

"Really?"

"Really. We agreed to wait until you finished college, we've gone to the counselling and we're already living together. Why wait any longer?"

A large amount of kissing answered that question. Until Meg and Darren returned to the kitchen and Meg said,

"Put her down, Erik, you don't know where she's been." I glared at her.

"Thanks Meg."

"Any time. What's up?" I smiled and looked at Erik.

"We're going to start planning the wedding."

"Oh my god, that's brilliant! I saw this _fantastic_ dress the other day-"

"Meg, who's wedding is it?" I demanded. Meg rolled her eyes.

"Well, yours technically, but I plan to interfere whenever possible!"

I looked at Erik and said earnestly,

"Please let's elope. Please."

"No way, you're not taking this away from me." Meg insisted. Erik looked at Darren.

"Control your woman, please." Darren grinned.

"Sorry, Erik, she's a free spirit."

"She's crazy, that's what she is." I put in.

Meg cleared her throat.

"I _can_ hear you."

"We know. Anyway, Meg, remember. Small wedding. Friends and family only. That's us, Dad, Samantha, Nadir, your mum and Jessie. And my family but I'm kinda hoping they won't come." I admitted.

"Why not? You always complain how bad they are but never why." Darren said. I sat down with my drink and pulled a face.

"The last time we were all together was at my mum's funeral. Dad got into an argument with one of my uncles and ended up locking himself in his room. I had to deal with them and when they thought I wasn't listening, they just kept going on about how Dad would never be able to deal with me by himself, and how I was making it so hard on myself and I'd never be able to cope, blah, blah, blah. In the end I just asked them to leave, saying it was too stressful for Dad for them to be there."

Darren winced.

"Ouch. That's harsh."

"Yeah. I mean, I've sent them Christmas Cards and we've spoken on the phone, but we haven't seen each other since then. And they don't know about Erik, because otherwise they'll do the concerned relative act."

"Which is…?" Erik asked, sitting down. I sat up straight and put on a stern face.

"Do you think that it is a good idea to carry on a relationship with this gentleman, Christine Marie?"

"They middle-name you?" Meg asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. It's not fun."

"Well, we can invite them and then just ignore everything they say." Erik suggested. I smiled.

"OK. We'll invite them. They might not even come."

"How many relatives are we talking?" Darren asked.

"Two uncles, two aunts, five cousins, three second cousins." I recited. "So if they do come to the wedding there'll be twenty one of us. Unless you want to invite anyone from the Opera House, Erik."

"I suppose I should ask Lefevre." Erik said, unenthusiastically.

"What about Eleanor?"

"Your relationship counsellor?" Meg asked, confused. I smiled.

"I can just spout some psychobabble at her. That'll make her shut up for long enough to get away. Meg, what about your Dad and Denise?"

By the time we had finished, we had a list like this:

_Erik, Christine, Meg, Darren, Charles, Samantha, Nadir, Jessie, Marie, Mr Lefevre, Aunt Yvonne and Uncle Thomas, Aunt Martha and Uncle Dominic, cousins (Gemma, Faith, Grace, Patrick, Ben), second cousins (Virginia, Marcus, Richard), Mr Giry, Denise._

"Elopement is starting to sound very appealing." Erik muttered.

"It's only twenty-five. Let's face it, these days a small wedding is at least sixty. You're going for miniscule here." Darren pointed out

"Let's not forget Mrs Lefevre and their two sons, Jessie's boyfriend, Virginia, Marcus and Richard's partners, Gemma's boyfriend, Ben's girlfriend and Denise's baby, Christopher. How old is he now?" I asked Meg.

"Three months. If he screams all the way through, feel free to kick him out."

I knew she didn't mean it. Although she had had reservations about a new sibling, she got on quite well with Denise now.

"So that puts it up to thirty-five. Plus the priest."

"And Eleanor's husband." Erik put in.

"Thirty-six."

"What about Mr Reyer?" I said.

"Thirty-seven."

"And Mrs Reyer."

"Thirty-eight." Erik wrote the names down and sighed. "Who else?"

We all considered. Eventually I said,

"What about your work colleagues, Erik? I know we've got Mr Lefevre down, but what about Mr Firmin and the main singers? What are their names…?"

"Ruth, Jasmine, Siobhan, Matthew, Christian and Henry." Erik said.

"And Joseph Buqet, Dad's friend." I said.

"That's forty-six." Darren counted. Erik looked at me.

"So much for keeping it small."

"I know… urgh." I groaned. "We've planning it for twenty minutes and I'm already fed up."

Meg looked from Erik's miserable expression to my despairing one. Then she reached out, took the paper and tore it into pieces.

"Meg!"

"Christine, this is _your_ wedding. Invite who _you_ want. I mean, family is kind of a given, but all the others… Eleanor, and the theatre people, do you really want them there?"

"Not really." We admitted.

"Then don't invite them. You're only getting one wedding, do it right."

We looked at her and then each other. Erik smiled.

"She has a point."

"Yeah. OK, us and family. And Jessie, obviously. And I _would_ like the Reyer's there. I've known him for a long time."

"Very well."

We began a new list. I looked at Erik.

"Mr Lefevre?"

"No. He'll turn it all into a publicity event and the place will be crawling with cameramen. What about Mr Giry and Denise?"

"Yeah, they can come."

We looked down at the list. At least we were back in the twenties again. I smiled at Erik.

"Seriously, let's consider eloping."

"Don't tempt me." he replied, getting up to fetch himself a drink.

* * *

I realised soon afterwards why they call the wedding day the happiest day of your life. Because frankly, the time leading up to it is so crap, anything would seem good after that. Two weeks later, Erik and I set a date for our wedding. November 18th, two years after we had first confessed our love in the music room. Don't call me the romantic; it was entirely Erik's idea.

Invitations were sent out and two days later I received a phone call from my mother's sister, Aunt Yvonne.

"Christine, I just received your invitation! I had no idea you were seeing someone, let alone that it was as serious as this!"

"I know, Aunt Yvonne, I haven't been great with keeping contact. I've just been so busy." I said. I could see Erik smirking in amusement as he drew costume designs for his next opera and I pulled a face at him as Aunt Yvonne said,

"Christine, we'd be delighted to come. But tell me about this _Erik_!"

"Well… what would you like to know?" I asked, going to the fridge and taking out some cold water.

"How old is he, what does he do for a living, how did you meet?"

Wow. This was going to be fun.

"He's twenty-nine, he's a musician at the local Opera House and I met him through work."

"You work at the Opera House now?"

"No, I was his cleaner at his house."

Silence. I tried not to laugh as I imagined the look on her face.

"Well… isn't he a little… old for you?"

"Not really."

"Oh. Well. We should get together before the wedding for a dinner, all of us. Have you heard back from Martha and Dominic yet?"

"Not yet. Aunt Yvonne, it's going to be a really small wedding. Just family and close friends."

"I see, Christine, darling. Oh, I must run. Grace, Faith and Patrick are all very excited! I'll call about that dinner, bye!"

She hung up. I stared at the phone and set it on the hook, sitting down with Erik.

"That's it. My brain is actually melting." The phone began to ring again and I groaned. Erik smiled.

"I'll get it."

He went to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello, Erik Lavonne speaking." He stood in confusion for a moment and then passed it to me.

"One of your Aunts."

"Hello? Oh, hello Aunt Martha. Yes, that was him."

I massaged my head as I listened to Martha babble on.

"Christine Marie, have you heard a word that I've said?"

"Dinner on the twenty-first, of course. Yes, we'll be there. Say hello to Grace and Ben for me. Thanks Aunt Martha." I hung up quickly and glared at the phone, daring it to ring again. It didn't, and I sat down pacified. Erik kissed my forehead.

"Don't worry. It will be fine."

"You haven't met my Aunt Martha. She's Dad's big sister and she middle-names me. Don't let her know if you have a middle name. Do you have one?"

"No."

"Lucky sod. Oh, god, I'm marrying you in four months and I don't even know if you have a middle name! I'm the worst person ever." I said miserably, feeling like bursting into tears. Erik kissed me again.

"You are not the worst person ever. Stop worrying. Remember, you're going wedding-dress shopping tomorrow with Meg, Jessie and Samantha. Just keep thinking about that."

I had to say, that did cheer me up a little. I took out my notebook.

"OK. We've booked the church, the restaurant for the reception and you've got a clothes fitting on Friday at 2 with Darren, Dad and Nadir. Did you decide who's going to be Best Man?"

"Nadir. And we need to choose wedding rings. Meg delivered a catalogue." He pointed at a wrapped parcel. I nodded and noted it down.

"Right. We also need to sort out flowers and music. And I _really_ wish you'd tell me what we're doing for the honeymoon."

"Christine, would it be a surprise if I told you?" Erik pointed out. I smiled.

"I know. I just hate not knowing."

"It is all sorted. Everything is going to be fine." Erik assured me. I nodded and smiled at him.

"I know."

* * *

"Everything is _not_ going to be fine!" I hissed as I walked into the restaurant with Dad and Erik. Dad sighed.

"It's a bit late to turn back now, Christine."

Erik took my hand and kissed the top of my head.

"I'm here. If they ask any awkward questions, just let me answer."

"OK. But I'm warning you, this is not going to be fun." I told him. Someone called my name and I turned. Sat at a large table were the rest of my family. Aunts, uncles, cousins and second cousins. I smiled and greeted them all, hugs all around, kisses on the cheek etc.

"Christine, sweetheart, how are you? Charles, you look wonderful, so healthy!" Yvonne blustered. I squeezed Erik's hand and looked around at them.

"Everyone, this is Erik Lavonne, my fiancé."

There was a moment where everyone looked at him and then smiles, handshakes and we sat down. My five cousins all started to talk with me. I was the second oldest, Gemma was a year old than me. Then in descending age it was Ben at eighteen, Faith at sixteen, Patrick at fifteen and Grace at twelve. We all ordered food and Martha peered at us. Her husband, Dominic, was a nervous looking man. Being married to Martha, I wasn't surprised. Martha said in a we're-all-family-let's-talk voice,

"Christine Marie, how are you?"

"I'm very well, thank you Aunt Martha."

"And you, Mr Lavonne?"

"Erik, please. I am also in excellent health." Erik said smoothly. I loved it when he used that tone, the kind that sent little shivers down my spine.

"Christine Marie has been a little vague in the details, Erik. How exactly did you two meet?" Martha asked, primly sipping her wine. Erik smiled charmingly.

"Christine worked for me."

Martha choked on her sip of wine and once she'd recovered she looked at me coldly.

"Really? That's rather inappropriate, don't you think?"

"I can assure you, Aunt Martha, Erik and I became friends very quickly. We shared a love of music, and he offered to help me in my singing. Neither of us intended to start a relationship." I said calmly. Martha turned her piercing gaze onto Erik.

"And what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a composer, Madame, at the Opera House."

"And that provides a steady income? I suppose you already have a house that Christine Marie will be able to move to, once you are married?" Martha demanded. Dad shuffled awkwardly but I said,

"Actually, Aunt Martha, Erik and I already live together. Erik owns a beautiful house. His stepbrother also lives with us."

"Good heavens." Martha closed her eyes and Yvonne stepped in quickly.

"Christine, why don't you tell us what you plan to do now that you've finished college?"

"Erik is going to help me with my singing, and hopefully I'll be able to take a small part in one of his operas." I smiled.

Martha seemed to have recovered and she interrupted.

"What was the name of that young man I met last time I saw you, Christine Marie? I believe you were very close to him."

"You mean Raoul?" I asked. Erik tensed noticeably. I had managed to get over Raoul's interference. He had not. Martha noticed as well and arched an eyebrow.

"Yes, Raoul, that was it. A lovely young man. Have you met him, Erik?"

"I have, Madame." Erik said stiffly.

"And what did you think of him?"

"Martha…" Dad said warningly. Erik spoke in a carefully polite voice.

"I found him to be a very different person to myself."

"Really? I thought he was quite the gentleman when I met him." Martha commented. I smiled forcedly.

"I don't speak to Raoul very much anymore."

"Why on earth not? He comes from a very good family, you know."

"I found it hard to get on with him when he viciously attacked Erik at the Christmas party two years ago." I said icily.

Martha looked at me silently. Erik put a hand on my arm.

"Christine…" I looked at him and smiled slightly, shaking my head. Martha watched us for a moment and then said,

"So you haven't known each other for two years, but you're already living together, engaged and Christine used to work for you? Charles, what do you have to say about this?"

We all looked at Dad, who said cheerfully,

"Well, Martha, I wasn't delighted about it as you can imagine. But I've gotten to know Erik and he's quite an admirable person."

"I suppose he might be if he didn't cover his face up. Don't you think it a little rude to wear a mask at the dining table?" Martha commented. I sat up straight but Erik looked at me. In that brief glance he told me not to interrupt.

"You will have to excuse the mask, Madame. I am a man of many eccentricities. It comes from living alone for several years and being a musician."

Martha fell silent, watching us piercingly. I looked up at Erik and he smiled at me briefly before turning to Uncle Thomas, Yvonne's husband, and saying,

"Christine tells me you're involved in banking." This began a very long and boring conversation, giving me a chance to talk freely with my cousins. Gemma grinned at me.

"You faced down Mum. I take my hat off to you."

"Thanks Gemma." I whispered. She nodded towards Erik, sat on my other side.

"He's a braver person than I am."

"Tell me about it. I could never do this by myself." I admitted with a smile. She smiled back.

"I'm happy for you, Christine."

Our meals arrived and as I ate my salmon, I listened to Dad and Martha, who were discussing the food. Yvonne smiled at Erik and me.

"You know, you haven't told us where you're honeymooning."

"Better ask Mr Mysterious here. He won't tell me." I laughed, nodding at Erik. He remained composed but smiled slightly.

"We've been through this, Christine. It's a surprise."

"A surprise honeymoon? How _romantic_!" Virginia sighed. I rolled my eyes.

"I know, but it's driving me insane!"

"I can assure you, Christine, that everything is organised for the honeymoon. And if you don't stop asking me about it, I'm going to take extreme measures."

"Oh really? Like what?" I demanded. He smirked at me.

"I'll have Charles tell us those childhood stories you love so much."

"You wouldn't." I said, narrowing my eyes. Another smirk and I pulled a face at him. He smiled slightly and said,

"Are you going to stop asking?"

"Fine. But you're going to pay when we get home." I warned him.

"I think I'll manage."

"Erik, we haven't heard anything about your parents." Uncle Thomas commented. Erik shook his head.

"I don't know my father and am not on speaking terms with my mother. The only family I have is my stepbrother, Darren. He will be at the wedding."

"How many people are going to be at the wedding?" Ben asked me.

"I think the count was at about thirty-one, last time I checked."

"Is that all?" Yvonne said. I smiled and looked up at Erik.

"We want to keep this small. Close friends and family only. Well, for the ceremony and the meal anyway. We're heading over to the ballroom at the Opera House after the meal for a big reception. Co-workers and everyone else, that sort of thing."

"That's a good idea." Gemma said. I nodded and looked at Erik.

"Unless Mr Lefevre gets hold of it."

"I've given him many warnings, he won't be interfering." Erik assured me. "When it comes to the Opera House reception he can give all the publicity he likes. My private life is another matter. Especially our wedding."

Aunt Yvonne lifted her eyebrows.

"You get a lot of public attention at the Opera House?"

"Yes, it's an attention-seizing place in general." Erik replied. Dad put in,

"I should have brought those magazines with me."

"Dad, you've shown them to nearly everyone!" I complained. The magazines with the article about the _Don Juan_ opening, complete with interviews and pictures of Erik and myself.

"We can see them when we come down for the wedding." Marcus said dismissively. "Speaking of, we really should book a hotel, so we know we've got somewhere to sleep."

"There's no need. You can come and stay with us." Erik said calmly. Martha stared at him.

"We can?"

"They can?" I repeated. Erik smiled at me.

"It's not as if we don't have room, and since we're about to become family, it only makes sense."

"Exactly how big _is_ this house?" Richard asked. I laughed slightly.

"Big. As if in, we have our own ballroom."

"It's more like a mansion than a house." Dad agreed. Everyone looked impressed. Except Martha. She was about to comment but Uncle Dominic interrupted by holding up his glass.

"A toast, to Erik and Christine."

Martha pursed her lips but lifted her glass along with everyone else. I glanced up at Erik and saw he was watching me. I smiled and he kissed me gently. Ben and Patrick whistled and I couldn't help laughing.

Perhaps this wouldn't be a complete disaster after all.

* * *

A month passed. Three weeks until the wedding and I was going insane. I sat in the kitchen at Nadir's house, whilst he and Samantha patiently listened to my complaining. Samantha patted my hand.

"Christine, you are forgetting the most important thing. You love Erik, he loves you. It doesn't matter if the flowers are late and the restaurant is double booked. You're getting married because you're in love."

"I know but… I just wanted it to be perfect. I mean, Erik has hardly lived his life at all. I want to get something right for once." I mumbled. Samantha hugged me.

"You don't need flowers to make it perfect. Go and see him now. He's at the theatre, right? Go over and surprise him, see him at work. You'll see how happy he is."

I considered and then nodded.

"OK. Thanks guys, I'll see you later. Oh, Samantha, we've got another fitting on Tuesday, just to make sure the dresses are-"

"Go!" Samantha said, pushing me towards the door.

* * *

I hesitated outside the theatre doors. I could hear music. I knew it was Erik's, I'd recognise it anywhere. I opened the door to the main room of the Opera House and looked in.

Dancers were poised on the stage, following the movements of a strict looking woman in dance clothes. A group of singers stood to the right of the room, warming up. I looked around and saw Erik speaking with a man, a little older than myself, drinking from a water bottle. Erik nodded and the man moved off. Erik looked around and caught sight of me in the doorway. His face lit up in a smile and I moved towards him.

"Christine, what are you doing here?"

"I just… wanted to see you." I said lamely. Erik smiled and kissed me. Several people whistled and he turned on them furiously.

"You are not being paid to sit around. Either start singing or get out!"

I raised my eyebrows.

"Tough boss."

"I do my best. Come on, I'll introduce you to some people."

I met lots of people that day. Singers, dancers, technicians, artists. The main singer, the one who had played Aminta in _Don Juan Triumphant_ was a beautiful woman of about twenty-five called Siobhan. She smiled at me.

"So you're the infamous Christine? It's a pleasure to meet you at last."

"What do you mean 'infamous'?" I asked nervously, shaking her hand. Siobhan laughed and winked at Erik.

"He's got pictures of you all over his office. It's very endearing. We all wondered what you'd be like, the young lady who managed to tame Erik Lavonne."

"She has _not_ tamed me, Siobhan." Erik said irritably. Siobhan laughed and winked.

"Sure she hasn't, sweetie. Looking forward to the reception, Christine."

"Thanks, it's going to be fun."

"I'll get back to work." Siobhan said.

"You do that." Erik told her. I smiled at him.

"I like her."

"Someone has to, she drives me insane." Erik grumbled. I laughed and poked him in the side.

"You like her too."

"Ah, Erik, could you possibly look through this for me?" said Mr Lefevre, rushing in with a sheet of paper. He blinked and smiled brightly at me. "Christine! How lovely to see you again."

"I'm sorry for just showing up, I wanted to see Erik."

"Oh, no trouble at all. Why don't you watch the rehearsal?"

"I can't. I don't want to spoil it for the opening night. Plus there's been a few wedding mess-ups I need to sort out."

"What's happened now?" Erik asked, looking up. I smiled.

"Don't worry. The flowers have been temporarily misplaced and the restaurant double-booked us, but I'll sort something out."

"Do you want me to help?"

"No, you're busy. I'll sort it all out. You get back to work. I'll see you tonight." I kissed him and waved goodbye to the others.

* * *

After forty minutes on the phone to the florists and the restaurant my good mood had flown out of the window. I looked at Ayesha who was perched on the table next to me.

"Ayesha, take my advice. If you find a nice little boy cat and fall in love, don't get married, OK? That way lies craziness."

"I'm sure she's listening." Darren said, obviously just getting back from work. "Everything sorted?"

"Just about." I said, going to the cupboard and taking out some aspirin, downing them in one. Darren grinned.

"It'll be worth it."

"It had better be. Otherwise I'm going to be mightily pissed off." I mumbled.

"Go and relax for a while. Do some singing or something. Because if your head explodes, I am _not_ cleaning up or explaining it to Erik." Darren told me. I smiled.

"OK, deal. And you do realise that whilst Erik and I are on our honeymoon you're going to have to do your own washing."

"We'll see about that. I'll just get Meg to do it."

"I'll tell her you said that."

"Oh, come on, don't ruin this for me!" Darren whined as I went upstairs, Ayesha at my heels.

I took out the music for _Think of Me_ and began to play it. I had been practising the piano as well as my singing and could now do both quite well. Ayesha curled up on the lid of the piano, cleaning her face with a paw. I changed the music to _All I Ask of You_, playing without singing.

Erik came home an hour later. I was still sat at the piano, practising earnestly. I smiled as he came in.

"Hello you."

"What song are you doing?" he asked.

"_Think of Me_."

"Sing. I'll play."

I stood and waited for the right bar before launching into song. But we were distracted a few bars in by Ayesha climbing down onto the keyboard, her paws tapping the keys. Erik smiled and lifted her off the piano. She licked his cheek earnestly and Erik wiped the damp spot, handing her to me. I laughed.

"Oh, she's giving you a kiss."

"How very unsanitary." Erik commented. I pouted and hugged Ayesha.

"I think it's cute."

"You don't have animal saliva all over your face."

"It's cute saliva."

"Christine, please. Anything but that word." Erik said in a frustrated tone. I grinned wickedly.

"But she _is_ cute. And you're cute. No use denying it."

"Christine…"

"Oh, _fine_." I said, putting Ayesha down, where she began to rub her back against my legs.

"From the beginning." Erik said, returning to the keys once more. I smiled and picked up my music.

* * *

On November 15th, it began to snow. This was not good. It was hard enough to reach the Manor as it was, but with snow the roads would be ridiculous and my family was due to arrive on the 16th. I was panicking, going completely out of my mind on the morning of the 16th.

Erik, of course, remained perfectly calm.

"Christine, your family will be fine. They may be a little late but that is all."

"How can you be so calm?" I cried at him, pacing the kitchen anxiously. He caught my hands and held me still.

"Because I'm not marrying your family. I'm marrying you. And as long as we're both here, the wedding can go ahead."

I stared at him and then buried my face in his shoulder.

"I don't know what I'd do without you." I told him.

"Christine, you need to rest. You've barely slept at all the past two nights." He was right. I'd been late getting to bed, early getting up and tossing and turning into the small hours. He pushed me towards the stairs.

"Go and get some sleep."

"But they're going to be here soon!"

"I will handle them. Get some sleep." He said firmly. I was too exhausted to argue. I slept for about four hours and I woke to a knock on the door.

"Come in." I mumbled, sitting up. Meg's head poked around the door.

"Everyone's here. Coming down?"

"Yeah…" I yawned, but pulled a face when I saw my reflection. "Hairbrush. Stat."

Once I had combed my hair into something resembling normality and changed into some unwrinkled clothes, I went downstairs. Everyone was in the sitting room. And I mean everyone. Nadir, Samantha, Dad, Darren, Meg, the whole family and Erik. He smiled as I entered.

"Sleep well?"

"Yeah, I really needed it." I admitted before greeting my family. Instantly, the talk turned to the weather, as it was still snowing.

"If the roads get much worse we might not be able to get down to the town." Dad said. I stared at him.

"But… surely it won't be that bad."

"If the worst comes to the worst, I'll phone the priest and have him come here. Either way, we _are_ getting married on Friday." Erik said firmly. I smiled at him.

"We'd better be. We've waited long enough for this."

Aunt Yvonne smiled brightly at me and then said,

"Christine, you really must introduce us to everyone." I looked at Erik and he looked faintly embarrassed.

"I didn't…"

"It's OK. This is my best friend, Meg Giry. She's my maid-of-honour." Meg waved happily and I pointed towards Darren. "This is Erik's step-brother and Meg's boyfriend, Darren Waters. Samantha, over there, is Dad's counsellor, one of my bridesmaids and is dating Nadir, who is Erik's Best Man."

Everyone said hello. The conversation began about the wedding, plans and running through the schedule for the day. Aunt Martha remained silent for most of it before saying primly,

"Erik, I _do_ hope that you will be removing your mask for the ceremony. Surely your eccentricities can be put aside for one day."

There was an uncomfortable silence among us. The rest of my family seemed a bit confused at our uncomfortable reaction. I glanced at Erik but he nodded at me.

"I'll take this one, Christine. No, Madame, I won't be removing my mask. I never take my mask off in public."

"Well, why on earth not?" Martha said coldly. "Think about how the photographs will look like!"

"Martha, leave it." Dad said sharply but she pressed on.

"Really, Erik, I don't see why-"

"Aunt Martha, could you please not push?" I said angrily. She glared at me.

"Christine-Marie, don't be so ridiculous. This is pure childishness."

"Actually, Madame, there is a very good reason for me to keep my mask on." Erik said icily.

I put a hand on his arm.

"Erik, you don't need to defend yourself."

"Oh, I think I do, Christine." He reached up to his mask but I caught his hand and pulled it away.

"Erik, no. You don't need to do this." I insisted. He looked at me suddenly and the anger faded from his eyes. I kissed him and pressed my lips to his unmasked cheek.

"You don't need to."

"But-" Aunt Martha began again, but was glared at by Erik, myself and Dad. She closed her mouth and sipped her tea. I stood, taking Erik's hand.

"Erik, can you help me get some more tea?"

Once in the safety of the kitchen I looked up at him.

"I'm sorry, Erik."

"Why are you sorry? It's not your fault." He pointed out. I shrugged.

"It's my family though. God, this is such a nightmare." He pulled me to him, kissing me. A few minutes later he pulled his head back and said quietly,

"I'll just learn to keep my temper under control whilst in the vicinity of your aunt."

"She's a stupid old bat." I hissed and Erik kissed me again.

We pulled apart hastily as my cousin Gemma came in. She looked irritated.

"Erik, I just wanted to apologise for Mum. She's an absolute nightmare."

"It's quite alright, Gemma." Erik said graciously. "I'm simply glad Christine managed to stop me from losing my temper."

"Only just." I teased, filling the kettle. Gemma smiled.

"She's so interfering. Yvonne and Charles are telling her off as we speak."

"Don't you just love family reunions?" I said dryly. Faith, Meg, Virginia and Grace came in then and Meg grinned at me.

"Everything OK?"

"Yeah, it's all good. What time is it?" I looked at the clock. It was just past five. "If we aim dinner for about seven, that should give us time to get everything sorted."

"You have _got_ to show us around the house, it's huge!" Virginia smiled. I liked her. She was just past thirty, with dark hair cut into a sleek bob and a cheerful attitude. I looked at Erik and he waved me ahead.

"Go and give them the tour. I'm going to do some music, to calm my nerves." He disappeared and I smiled.

"That's his answer to everything. Music."

Aunt Martha retired to her bedroom when I said I was giving a tour, claiming she had a headache. None of us were particularly disappointed. I showed everyone around to the Ballroom, the Dining Room, and the Library. They had already seen the Sitting Room and the Writing Room was Erik's private chamber so I didn't show them that.

We had gone back into the Entrance Hall when my second cousin Marcus paused.

"What's that music?" we fell silent and I smiled.

"That's Erik."

"What piece is it? It's beautiful!" Gemma sighed, leaning against her boyfriend, Bill.

"It's _Think of Me_. We wrote it together." I said. I went to the door of the Music Room and glanced in. Erik was playing calmly, his fingers flying over the keys as if in dance. He glanced up and smiled.

"Tour over?"

"No, we were just listening." I smiled, holding back the door so he could see the others. Faith dashed into the room and looked around in awe.

"It's so pretty!"

Erik looked rather surprised but didn't speak as everyone trekked in. Meg touched my arm and I looked at her. I began to worry. She had that devious look on her face.

"Christine, why don't you sing for us? _Think of Me_. Christine won a competition a couple of years ago with that song." She announced to everyone. I flushed and shushed her but Aunt Yvonne smiled brightly.

"Oh, you must sing!" I looked helplessly at Erik. He was smirking. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine. Erik, could you?"

"If my diva commands." He said calmly.

I took my place by the piano as everyone gathered in a semi-circle around us. Erik played the two bars of introduction and I launched into sing, fixing my eyes on Erik. My singing thing. He was reading the music but glanced at me occasionally. I smiled as I sang, feeling that pure joy that can only come with singing.

The cadenza arrived, the peculiarly flowing operatic notes. I managed to pull it off perfectly and sang the last two words in triumph. The song ended and Erik nodded to me. I smiled and looked at our audience. Meg, Darren, Nadir, Samantha and Dad all looked pleased, and the rest of my family were gawping.

"That… you… wow." My second cousin, Richard stammered. I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks.

"It's Erik's influence. He's my music teacher."

"That was amazing, Christine." Patrick said. I smiled and looked at my watch,

"Oh, I'd better start dinner. Do you want to carry on playing for a bit?" I asked Erik. He stood up.

"I'll help you with dinner."

* * *

On the morning of November 18th I woke up in the room I had slept in when I had first arrived at the Manor, it being bad luck for me and Erik to see each other before the wedding. I checked my watch. 8:30. We'd worked out a schedule, where all the men except Dad would be going into town at 9 to make sure everything was ready.

I went to the window and looked out nervously. To my delight, the snow had stopped, leaving a pretty white blanket over the ground. The sun shone brightly, as if reflecting the day that was about to come.

And then I realised what was about to happen. This was my wedding day. I was getting married. I was going to marry Erik Lavonne.

Terror, joy and excitement hit me in a blinding rush. I clutched the window sill tightly, trying to breathe calmly. There was a knock at the door and Yvonne looked in.

"Wonderful, you're up! The men have already gone. Why don't you get in the shower and we'll be ready to get you prepared when you come out?"

"OK."

"Christine, are you alright?" She asked, coming into the room. I nodded, leaning heavily against the wall.

"Just… just realising that this is it. I'm getting married." Yvonne hugged me. For some reason I felt like crying. When she released me I saw she had tears in her eyes too. I took a deep breath.

"I wish… I wish Mum was here."

"She would have been so proud of you, darling. I knew Tia so well. She would have been overjoyed to see you getting married to someone who clearly loves you so much."

That did it. The tears came and Yvonne brought out the tissues. Once I'd cleaned myself up, she pushed me towards the shower.

"Go on, get in that shower! We haven't got all day, you know."

* * *

That morning was something of a blur. Hair products, make-up, pulling on my wedding dress, tears coming from everyone, talk of flowers, music, excited chatter and running around. Eleven o' clock arrived and I took one last look at myself in the mirror. Meg stood beside me, beaming.

"You look amazing." She told me.

The dress was… perfect. I couldn't believe how lucky I was to find something that gorgeous. White, of course, with one of those necklines that shows your shoulders, a corset-style top and a long, layered skirt. The bridesmaids were all dressed in dusky pink, with bouquets of the same colour. My own bouquet was dark red roses, my favourite.

"Ready?" Meg asked and I nodded, smiling.

"Definitely."

"Get the veil on." She placed the crown of white flowers on my hair and lowered the thin veil over my face. The door opened and Samantha appeared with Jessie. They both beamed at me.

"The car is waiting. Everyone else has gone over to the church."

We went downstairs. Dad was in the Entrance Hall, checking his watch anxiously. He looked up as we entered and he smiled so widely it must have hurt his jaw. He kissed my cheek.

"You're so beautiful." He told me. I smiled back.

"Don't Dad; they just got me to stop crying!" I told him firmly. He smiled and nodded towards the door.

"The car is ready."

* * *

We got to the church at a quarter to twelve. It took us ages, having to drive very slowly since the roads were still icy. I prayed that Erik would forgive me for leaving him alone with my family. We got out in front of the church. A path had been cleared through the snow to the front door. I squeezed Dad's hand and he looked at me.

"I can't believe this is really happening."

"You think _you_ can't?" I said quietly. He smiled.

"I know. I can't wait to tell the grandchildren I had their father arrested."

"Let's not rush things." I told him.

The priest appeared in the doorway and smiled.

"You're here. Shall we start?" we all moved towards the door. Meg, Jessie and Samantha stood in front of me and Dad took my arm. The music began and the bridesmaid's moved off. That feeling of terror and joy rushed back and I felt frozen to the spot. Dad whispered,

"I'm so proud of you. And she is too." I looked at him quickly and he nodded. I smiled, forcing myself not to cry as our turn came.

As we turned onto the aisle of the church, I felt like I was going to throw up at any moment. No matter what those fanciful, romantic stories say about Brides being filled with joy and love at the thought of walking down the aisle, I was simply terrified. And then I looked up and saw Erik. He stood at the end of the aisle, looking highly uncomfortable, Nadir and Darren stood beside him. When he saw me, his eyes widened and he looked how I felt. And then a slight smile spread across his face and I was able to return it through the thin veil as Dad walked me down the aisle.

I won't go into detail about the ceremony. It was your average, simple wedding. No special vows, we stuck with the originals. But it was enough. I didn't take my eyes off of Erik. I didn't dare, in case he suddenly vanished. That thought would have been quite amusing. All this time it was him who had been afraid that I would run. Now the tables had turned. And even if I _had_ wanted to run, I wouldn't have been able to. Erik was gripping my hand tightly, the only display of nerves he gave.

The priest began those final words.

"In the eyes of God and in the presence of everyone here, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Erik smiled and lifted my veil, kissing me intensely. I wrapped my arms around him as the church erupted into applause and cheers. When we finally broke apart, there were tears on my cheeks. But they could have been mine or Erik's, I didn't know. He was staring at me and I whispered,

"Are you OK?"

"I'm… I love you so much." He said weakly. I smiled through my tears and kissed him again. Music began to play and we turned to go down the aisle, both of us smiling. As we walked past everyone, I saw more than few people were crying, including my father.

* * *

The details of the reception were relatively unimportant. Food, dancing, gifts, speeches. The members of the Opera House had gone all out, decorating the room lavishly and the music was beautiful. Erik and I stayed together for most of the day, occasionally splitting to dance with other people, talking to friends and family.

When we found a chance to sit down I looked at Erik and said,

"OK, you _have _to tell me now. Where are we going on the honeymoon?" Erik smiled and said,

"How does Italy sound?" I gaped at him.

"Italy? Erik!" I hugged him so tightly he laughed and said,

"I take it that's alright?"

We left for Italy the next day, but not before I left Darren an extensive list of instructions on how to care for Ayesha. Erik ended up pulling me out to the car.

* * *

I'm sure you want to know all the details of the honeymoon. But I'm not telling. There are some things you just keep between two people, and that was one of them.

On our return, two weeks later, we got back to the Manor to find Darren, Meg, Dad, Nadir and Samantha waiting for us. After the greetings were done, souvenirs were handed out and photographs were passed around, Dad looked at Erik.

"You're going back to the Opera House, I assume?"

"Back on Monday. We're starting _Il Muto_."

"And what about you, Christine? Are you going too?" Samantha asked. I hesitated and then glanced at Erik.

"Not yet. I'm not of a high enough standard yet. And besides, there's still plenty for me to do here."

"Like what?" Meg asked curiously.

Erik smirked and I elbowed him.

"OK, fine. You tell them." I said. He shook his head.

"I told them we were getting married, it's your turn."

"Erik!"

"What?" Darren demanded. I couldn't help grinning inanely.

"Well… we've discussed it and we want to start a family."

Stunned silence. And then Meg said,

"You had better name one of the kids after me."

"Why would I inflict that on a child?" I asked. Meg pulled a face and Dad said,

"Are you sure? I mean, this is a big step."

"Dad, we're married. I think we're used to big steps." I pointed out. Erik smiled and took my hand.

"We're ready for this. We discussed it extensively."

Dad looked from Erik to myself. I found myself wondering why it was that I was now a married woman of twenty-two but still felt the need to consult my father about everything. Dad smiled.

"Well, short of having Erik arrested again, there's not much I can do."

I laughed and hugged him.

"Thanks Dad."

"You can name one of them Charles." He suggested. I lifted an eyebrow.

"Not likely. Besides, we already picked names."

"That was fast." Nadir commented. I nodded at Erik.

"His idea. He gets to the name any boys; I get to name the girls."

"OK, what names have you got?" Samantha asked. Erik smirked.

"If it's a boy, I've chosen William."

"Aw, that's a nice name." Meg sighed. Darren nodded in agreement and Erik looked rather smug. I rolled my eyes.

"He'll be gloating for hours now."

"Well, what name did you pick?" Samantha asked.

I hesitated and looked at Dad. Neither of us said anything. But he nodded and smiled gently. I smiled back and said,

"If it's a girl, I want to call her Anita. After Mum."

There was a moment of silence as we all contemplated this. Darren said,

"What are you going to do about singing? If you're thinking of going pro with this opera thing…"

"Erik's going to train me properly, get me up to standards. If we have a baby before I start at the Opera House, I can still carry on with training and once the baby is old enough to be left with a minder, I can sing professionally."

"You've really thought this through, haven't you?" Nadir said, somewhat admiringly. I leant my head on Erik's shoulder.

"We have."

* * *

Darren and Meg went out for the evening, once everyone had gone, so we could settle in and have some time alone. We sat in the kitchen, talking about nothing in particular. I got up to fetch Jaffa Cakes and when I turned, I saw Erik watching me with a slight smirk. I smiled.

"What?"

"I find it hard to believe, sometimes, that you are mine." He said quietly. I laughed and put the Jaffa Cakes on the table.

"I know. We're stuck together now. No way out."

"I think we'll manage." He smirked, kissing me. After a few minutes he said, "Music Room?"

"Yes."

We went upstairs and I picked out some music, putting it on the stand. As I did so, I felt a rush of nostalgia, remembering the first time I had entered this room, pencilling in the final notes to _Think of Me_, the first singing lesson, the time when I had asked Erik why he taught me and he had held me in that way to make my voice soar. A line of song came floating back to me from the recesses of my mind.

_You alone can make my songs take flight_

_Help me make the music of the night_

I pondered over these words silently until I realised Erik had said something.

"Sorry?" I said, looking up.

"You missed the cue."

"I didn't even hear the piano." I admitted. Erik looked at me.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes. Just… remembering." I said quietly. He watched me for a moment and then offered a slight smile, putting his hands on the piano and starting to play. I waited for the cue and began to sing.

**_Fin_**

**A/N: I know I promised a long chapter, but I think this may be bordering on ridiculously long! It's nearly ten thousand words for crying out loud! And by the time I finish this note, it'll probably be even longer!**

**First of all, thanks to all of you. You are the most wonderful reviewers in the world. You're just so supportive, it's unbelievable. I would LOVE to name all of you individually, but I'd be here for hours. But a few people who I DO need to thank for their loyal support are:**

**Hikari-no-tsubasa****, andersm, twistedmind, Kagome1514, animeobssessed3191, Kristi le Fantome, Kitty Felona, draegon-fire, LovingMemory, Ever Rin, et-spiritus-sancti, The Singing Fox Demon, Rabid Gerbil 666, vegman529, Le Fantom De L'Opera, La Foamy, Maska, Anrion, Lizzie Blac, A.D. Chandler, Sharpie, MadameRowena, Depply-In-Love, GoldenLyre, Silver Eyes Bright, MooMoo-Sama, erik'sangel527, Kristine Von Wharson, ahomelesspirate, Olethros, Erik'sTrueAngel, Maggie, Allison, bobmcbobbob1, Midnight Tango, Rikku Ree, light barrer, Wandering-Phantom, H Sibelius, Noni-Noelle, Neori, ILuvSnuffle805, ReverberatingSilence, MoonJava, Killer Veggies, Masqueraders, Mrs Butler, Dancer of the Opera, KieraLee and fay-sheik-kikyou-chan.**

**There are so many more that I want to mention, but there are just too many. This story has the most reviews I have ever received. I have read each and every one, and I appreciate them all!**

**And so it ends. A story I started off the top of my head, with no real idea about where it was going and is now my most reviewed story of all. And you have been the most wonderful supporters all the way through. I hope this chapter satisfied you. I didn't want to end it straight off. I think it's better to leave you with something to think about. **

**And, of course, a big thank you to the inspirational Norah Jones and her wonderful song, _Cold, Cold Heart_. It's well worth listening to. Just a subtle hint. **

**OK, that's enough talking from me. I'll let you all go now. There will be no sequel to this story, so please don't ask. I've left it where I think it works and I hope you think the same. I'm so sad to say goodbye to this story. I've enjoyed writing it so much. What I probably will be doing at some point is going back through each chapter and correcting the spelling mistakes. I just write so quickly I don't notice half to them LOL. I think there was a lot in this chapter that I probably should have done earlier, like introducing Christine's family. But it's up, it's posted, and I'm not going to mess around with it now. **

**Seriously, gonna go now. Love you all so much. And, since it's your last chance, leave a review on your way out. **

**Lotsa luv, huggles and Erik-shaped Cookies**

**Katie **

**(PS: Just so you know, we are now over ten thousand words just for this chapter! What a way to go out)**


End file.
